Old Man and the Desert
by Miss Ink
Summary: AU. Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi expected to live out his days alone in the desert on Tatooine, but he finds trouble when a ship crashes down near his cave. Can he remain a hermit and watch over Luke? Or will things go wrong? Obi/OC, Ahsoka/Rex UPDATED - CHAPTER 49, COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

AN: I don't own Star Wars. I own my OCs. And, I'm writing another Obi/OC, but even though the plot is different, the cast remains the same. Enjoy. Thank you.

XXX

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 1

**Location: Tatooine**

It was a typical day for Ben Kenobi. It had been 15 years since he had handed Luke over to the Lars and the boy was growing up quite well. He was like most boys his age. He played with his friends and did his chores around the farm. It seemed that Ben's guess that Tatooine held too many painful memories for Darth Vader was true. The Empire didn't very much care for the desert plant and there wasn't much to take.

Meanwhile, Ben did his usual routine. He did some morning exercises and had a light first meal. He then prepared to head out to collect from water from some hydro-machines he had nearby and then do some mediation.

However, today was different. Overhead, Ben saw a ship was zooming through the sky—no, it looked more like it was crashing. A large streak of smoke was trailing from behind it and the ship was coming in too fast. It looked like it was preparing to make an emergency landing not far from the cave.

In a burst of sand, the ship crashed near some rocks and Ben hurried to see if there were any survivors. Quickly, he climbed down and saw that the side of the ship had been torn open like a tin can. Small fires were burning all around it and he feared that it might trigger an explosion.

Ben called out, "Hello! Is anyone there?"

The smoke made him cough. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and carefully tried to pry the hatch open, but it wouldn't budge. Ben then pulled his lightsaber from his belt and ignited the blade. He used it to cut the locking mechanism and threw the door open. A plume of black smoke emerged from the opening, but he ignored it and crawled in.

Inside the ship, Ben saw that it had several compartments, but most of it had been damaged. He saw a body buried under a fallen support beam and another in the infirmary. It looked like there were no survivors, but suddenly he heard a moan from the cockpit.

Ben hurried to the stranger and swiftly picked him up and carried him over his shoulder. He was a light young man wearing a battle-suit. It was clear he wasn't part of the Imperial army. Ben then made his way out of the burning ship and just in the nick of time. Once he cleared the debris it exploded. The fire had reached the fuel cells and a large cloud of smoke touched the sky.

The old Jedi watched the fumes and knew that the cloud would cause unwanted attention, though it couldn't be helped. For now, he had to take care of the injured young man. Carefully, he placed him in the shade by some boulders.

The young man must have passed out. He was limp and no longer groaning. Ben pulled away the protective facemask so his patient could breathe better, but he was astounded to find that he was a she. The woman looked to be in her mid-twenties with long black hair and a beautiful youthful face. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter and she began to focus.

The woman stared up at Ben and instantly gasped. She tried to get up, but her right leg gave away and she fell. Ben grabbed her arm and she cried out in pain. The woman then sank down onto the sand and supported her weight on her left arm. She was staring daggers at him and ignored the blood dripping down her forehead and split lip.

"Val-it Tor!"

Ben had no idea what she just said. It wasn't any language he knew. He raised his hands to try and calm her down and said, "It's all right. I'm not going to hurt you." He then gestured towards the debris and stated, "Look, your ship crashed. I saved you. I pulled you out."

The woman followed his hand and saw the burning ship. She slowly staggered up to her feet, but Ben could see that she had a broken leg and arm. She seemed entranced by the fire and watched it burn away in the distance.

Then, in surprising good Standard, she said, "Those bastards…" before she fainted.

XXX

An hour later, Ben managed to carry his patient back to his cave. He laid her on his bed and treated her wounds. It appeared that she did have a broken arm and leg, but also a slight concussion and several bruised ribs. He had just finished putting on a cast on her leg when she woke up.

Shocking, red eyes sprang open and she quickly grabbed Ben by the throat and wrist. Ben was not happy. He saw that she was scared and he slowly freed himself from her reach.

"Now, it that anyway to thank your savior?"

Ben could tell from her reflexes that she was a fighter. He was glad to see that she was letting him place her hands back on the bed. She didn't resist, though she was still too weak to be doing any heroics.

"Wh—Where am I?"

"My home. You're on Tatooine."

"My ship."

Ben moved to get her a cup of water and handed it to her. She was having a hard time keeping her grip, so he held it steady so she could drink. He even supported the back of her head until she was done.

"Gone. It was destroyed in the crash. You were the only one I found alive."

The woman nodded her head and said, "I need to go back. The others—the others are waiting for me."

Ben placed the cup down onto a table and sat beside her in a chair. "You are not going anywhere. You need to rest. And I appear to have found myself a houseguest."

"No. I need to go back. They need me."

Sternly, Ben said, "Those _others_ can wait. You need to recuperate. Also we're the middle of nowhere. It isn't exactly easy to get around in the desert."

The woman thought about this and looked down at her broken leg. Ben could almost see her figuring out the best plan, but a broken leg complicated things. Yet, reluctantly she agreed.

"Fine. I'll rest."

Ben smiled at her stubbornness. He said, "That sounds like a very wise decision, young lady."

XXX

Over the next 2 days, Ben tried to make his guest comfortable. He gave her a pair of spare clothes to change into and helped redress her bandages. She was quiet at first and a lot weaker than she thought. Often, Ben had to feed her and assist her to the bathroom. Though mostly she slept. It wasn't until the third day that he discovered that she was running a fever.

He noticed that she was sweating and it was difficult for her to breathe. Ben got a bowl of water and wiped her forehead with a damp cloth, but it wasn't much help. She needed medicine.

"Now, you mustn't move. Try to rest."

"No…no…I-I need to get back. My father needs me. He's depending on me. I need to report in. I…I can't."

"Hush," Ben said. "It will be all right."

She then reached up with her unbroken arm and grabbed his shoulder firmly. Her eerie eyes were shining and she leaned in close to study him. "Wh—Who are you? Are you my servant?"

Ben rolled his eyes and pried himself free and said, "Yes, I suppose I am for the time being."

"I…I never had a man as a servant before. Are you a gift?"

Ben wasn't sure how to respond. It was a bit flattering to be considered a gift and he suspected that some wealthy worlds did do such things, but he figured she was delusional. Her fever was casing her to hallucinate. He thought it best to humor her and said, "Yes, I am a gift. Now, it's time for you to go back to sleep."

"But I'm not tired. I…I'm thirsty."

The old Jedi was not surprised. She was sweating so much that she was probably dehydrated. He carefully picked up a cup of water and get into the routine of supporting the back of her head and helping her drink. She was as helpless as a baby.

"Thank you," she said. "What's your name?"

"Ben Kenobi. Though, I doubt that you'll remember."

The woman laughed, but then stopped because it hurt her bruised ribs. She laid back down and said, "Ben…Ben Kenobi…"

He got up and patted her hand and said, "Yes, and you are in need of some medicine. I need to go get some so I'll be back."

"Liar."

Ben stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her. He was midway towards the door and had already picked up his supply bag. He watched, as she lay in bed delirious with fever. She didn't look afraid, but he wasn't sure what nonsense she could be thinking.

Reassuringly, he said, "I promise. I'll be back. After all, you're in my home."

Then, out of nowhere she said, "Liar…you're name isn't Ben …you're…you're really a knight."

Ben was about to rush to her side and ask her how did she know, but he saw that she had fallen asleep. He briefly pondered the likelihood that she knew the truth, but decided there was enough time for that later. He would ask again when she was better. Right now, he had to pay the Lars a visit and get some medicine. It would take too long for him to travel into town. He didn't like leaving his patient for that long.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Desert

Chapter 2

**Location: Lars farm**

Ben wasn't thrilled at the prospect of visiting Owen Lars' farm, but some things couldn't be helped. They were his closest neighbors and it patient was seriously sick. It was a long track across the sands, but eventually he made it and spotted Beru. She was carrying a box fill of flowers from her garden and she shielded her eyes from the suns' glare before greeting him.

"Oh, hello Ben. Didn't expect to see you around here."

The old Jedi grinned. "Yes, I thought I'd come by for a little trade."

"Do you want to go talk to Owen? He's out back with Luke. I can go fetch him for you. Do you want some water?"

"No thank you, Beru. Actually, I was wondering if you might help me. I was wondering if you have some medicine, some anti-biotic."

Beru swung around to face him in surprise. She looked worried and asked, "Oh, Ben. Are you sick?"

"No, a friend of mine is. Do you have any?"

The farmer's wife replied, "Just wait right there and I'll go see."

Beru then disappeared inside the igloo-like house. She put her box down inside the kitchen and began checking the medical supplies. Meanwhile, Owen and Luke appeared from around back and saw him. Owen wasn't pleased. He didn't like Ben Kenobi. He didn't trust the old Jedi. He was nothing, but trouble.

"Luke, go inside."

The 15-year-old boy smiled and waved to aging Jedi. "Hi, old Ben. What brings you way out here?"

Owen sternly glared at Luke and said, "I thought I told you to go inside. You still have chores to mind."

"Oh, but Uncle Owen."

"No buts, now get."

Ben watched the two and waited until Luke was out of earshot and said, "He's a fine young man, but that's not why I'm here, Owen."

"Then why are you here?"

"I came to—"

"I found it!" called out Beru cheerfully. The farmer's wife then marched out and handed Ben a bottle of anti-biotic. She smiled at him and patted his arm with affection. "Now, there's more than enough for your friend. And you don't owe us a thing. Just take care of yourself, Ben."

"Thank you, Beru. I'll do my best."

Meanwhile, Owen wasn't sure what was going on. He watched as Ben leave with something from his wife and then head on back into the desert. He silently watched him go and then asked his wife, "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing. He just needed some medicine."

"Why? Is he sick?"

Beru frowned and headed back to the house and said, "Owen Lars, you better not be thinking ill against old Ben. That man has left us alone for over 15 years. You shouldn't keep grudges."

Owen relented. He knew Beru had a point, but he couldn't help thinking about Anakin and what happened to him all over again. He couldn't help blaming Ben Kenobi for his stepbrother's fate. He was sure that it was because of him that his life had been led astray. And ultimately he was afraid that Ben would someday take Luke away in just the same way. Those Jedi were nothing, but trouble. He couldn't risk his nephew to suffer like his father. He had to protect him.

XXX

**Location: Ben's home**

It was nightfall when Ben returned back home to the cave. It was dark. It happened unexpectedly. He felt a hand grab him from behind near the entrance of the cave and drag him down. He fell hard onto his knees, but a patch of sand cushioned the impact. His attacker was only using one arm around his neck. He was able to pry himself free and managed to shove his attacker onto their back. He heard a puff of air escape their lungs, but the attacker wouldn't relent. It wasn't until he was face to face with the attacker that he realized that it was his patient.

"You! What on earth are you doing?"

The woman recognized his voice and quieted down. She stared up at him and Ben could see the starlight reflect in her red eyes like a cat. They seemed to shine from the inside out. She was wild-eyed with fever, but she was paralyzed with fear.

"Y—You…I—I know you. You left me…into the sands…a dream. I was dreaming. Oh, gods and heaven, there's dead! My warriors are dead! My warriors, I'm so sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Ben bent down and hugged her close and rubbed her back. "Hush, it's alright. Everything is going to be alright."

The woman then grabbed him, but this time is wasn't an attack. Instead, she held onto him for comfort and he allowed her to slip her arms around his neck. It made it easy for him to pick her up and carry her back inside. He had no idea how she managed to get out of bed with a broken leg, but she was clearly not thinking straight. Carefully, he eased her down onto the mattress, but she didn't let go.

"Um, could you please—oh, never mind."

Ben somehow managed to reach into his bag while the girl held onto him. He pulled out the bottle of anti-biotic from Beru and took out two pills. He put them inside her mouth and pressed a cup of water to her lips to get her to drink.

"Here, these will help with your fever. Take them."

The old Jedi wasn't sure if she'd put up another fight, but this time she behaved. She swallowed the pills down in one gulp and when she was done he tried to ease her to lie down. She wouldn't let go. Ben was hunched over in a sad attempt to escape and said, "Miss, let go. It's time for bed. I've endured a very long walk in order to get those pills and I need my beauty sleep."

"No…aura."

"Aura? I don't understand."

She then reached out and placed her head over his chest and slumped down onto his lap. Ben couldn't believe this, but he had a funny feeling he knew what "aura" meant. She clearly wanted human contact and he was the human. She started to make herself comfortable with his long outer robe and a second later she fell asleep.

"Oh, Force. This can't be happening."

Ben could not understand how he managed to become somebody's personal pillow, though he was sure that if Qui-Gon's ghost ever saw him then he'd be laughing. Yet, after a while Ben got over his discomfort and started brushing her hair away from her face. She was a very attractive young lady and a lot more stubborn that he thought. He didn't think she had the strength to crawl out of bed, half-beaten and delirious with fever and attack him like a phantom in the night. He was just glad she didn't have a weapon. He didn't think he'd stand a chance. It was getting too old for fighting. He was sure he'd have some bruises of his own in the morning.

XXX

The next day, Ben woke up to discovered that he was lying in his own bed and that he was snuggling up to his patient. Shocked, he quickly untangled himself. He saw that he had his arm around her shoulder and that they were face to face.

"Not good," he muttered under his breath.

"Uh? Wha—Where am I?" asked the blurry eye beauty.

Ben tried to act natural even though deep down he wished the earth would just swallow him up whole with embarrassment. He slowly sat up and said, "Oh, hello. How are you feeling?'

"Groggy…what happened?"

"You were sick. Don't you remember?"

She started to rub her eyes and said, "A little. I was sick?"

"Don't bother getting up", said Ben. He then checked her temperature with his hand on her forehead. "You're still not well, but at least your fever has broken. Are you hungry? I'm famished."

The woman narrowed her brow and watched as Ben quickly started to prepare breakfast and handed her a bowl of some kind of broth. She took it and immediately drank it down. It felt good. She was starving. Her head still felt hazy, but it was improving.

"Thank you, but before? Where we sleeping?"

Ben looked away and tried not to blush. "Uh—yes, but nothing happened. You see my robe was stuck under you when I carried you in and—"

"Never mind. I appreciate your help. I'm sure you were a perfect gentleman."

"Gentleman? Well, it's been a long time since someone called me that. Tatooine isn't exactly the most refine place. Though, you are welcome to stay until you recuperate. So, what's your name? I'm Ben Kenobi."

"Ben Kenobi," she said slowly. "Ben…"

"Yes?"

Ben wondered if she remembered what she told him yesterday. She had accused him of being a lair and knew that his name wasn't really Ben.

"Oh, nothing. I think you told me before. My name is Thrice. I need to get back to my family, but thank you again for letting me stay. Though, I don't have anything to repay you."

Ben dismissively raised his hand. "No. I don't need a reward. It's perfectly all right. You can leave when you're ready. Though, I image it will be some time with that broken leg."

Thrice touched her cast. She ran her fingers over it and Ben noticed that she looked so small and child-like in his spare clothes. Though, after a moment of silence, she said, "You're very generous, Mr. Kenobi."

"Ben. You don't have to be so formal."

"Ben, you have been kind. I'll take your offer, but someday I promise I'll return the favor. You have my word, the word of Blackswan."

The old Jedi narrowed his brow. "Blackswan? What is that?"

"My people."

"Well, with luck you will return to them soon."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 3

The following day, Ben helped Thrice mend her clothes. She insisted that they get fixed and even though sewing wasn't really his thing, Ben decided to help. And besides, Thrice only had one good arm. Though, Ben thought she sort of looked like another Jedi since she was borrowing his spare clothes. He noted that she was quite, but her presence was quite comforting.

Ben figured he must be lonelier than he thought. It wasn't like him to seek companionship. He hardly spoke to anyone since he dropped off Leia at Alderaan 15 years ago. Yet, oddly enough he felt that ease with his unexpected guest.

Thrice noticed Ben's solemn mood and asked, "Are you all right?"

"Hmm? Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking. One tends to do that when they get older. Don't mind me."

Thrice studied him with her eerie eyes and said, "You're not that old. I probably have several pairs of shoes older than you."

Ben was appalled. He had never been compared to shoes before. He put down his sewing and said, "I very much doubt that, my dear. You hardly seem out of your teens."

The she-warrior frowned. "Shows how much you know. I am not human."

"Then, what are you then? Besides your usual eyes, I can hardly tell the difference."

"Varin. I'm Varin."

"Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised. Until recently, I never even heard of humans."

"Then, I suppose that makes us even. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, but you appear awfully young, oh wise ancient one."

Thrice was stumped at Ben's sarcasm. She didn't expect him to tease her back and Ben knew it. He smiled at her look of shock and watched as she regained her composure.

"Are you insulting me?"

Tactfully, he replied, "Oh no, but you've implied that you're the elder here. I'm showing you respect."

In disbelief, she said, "Respect? Oh, I doubt that, but I'm curious…how old you think I am?"

The old Jedi knew there was no right answer to that when speaking to a lady. He instead tactfully replied, "I think I have already gave you an answer. I said I thought you were in your teens."

Thrice was impressed by the old negotiator. She said, "You're right. You did. Though, I've been thinking. You haven't asked me anything about the crash and my ship. If you don't want to know, I understand. Sometimes its better not to know."

Then, to her surprise he gently reached out and patted her hand. His palm felt callus against hers, but she didn't pull away. He gave her a weak smile and said, "It's all right. Everyone has their secrets."

Thrice thought about his comment. She didn't expect the old hermit to say that, but then again nobody starts out a hermit. There was probably a long story behind it. She wasn't sure if it was her place, but her curiosity was nagging her.

She jokingly asked, "What's your secret? Did you kill somebody?"

Ben grew quite and turned away to stroke his beard. In truth, he had killed somebody or at least it felt like he did. He had lost Anakin to the Dark Side and in some ways that was even worse.

Thrice reached over to take his hand again. She lowered her gaze and said, "I'm sorry. I was too brash."

He smirked. It had been a long time since anybody consoled him. Normally, he wasn't the type to wallow in self-pity, but he found he couldn't resist her kindness. It had been a long time since anybody had lent him an ear, but he wasn't sure if she would understand.

"No, you needn't be sorry. It's just that I should have killed somebody a long time ago, but I didn't. Now I'm not sure if that was the right thing, but at the time I could not bring myself to do it…my heart wasn't in it."

Thrice calmly replied, "I understand."

He was surprised. "You do? Some times I have difficulty understanding it myself."

In response, the she-warrior looked away and gazed out into the distance, but Ben knew that she was really looking at some place within. She said, "The heart can make us do many things we never thought we would do."

Impressed, he said, "My, you are old and wise."

Thrice was surprised. She turned to him and asked, "Are you teasing me?"

Ben shyly grinned. "I suppose I am. You don't have any objections?"

"No, and I know you don't either."

"And what makes you say that?"

"A feeling…"

Ben then looked down and noticed that they were both holding hands, but this time their fingers were laced. He had no idea how they had gotten that way, but when he looked at her he saw that she wasn't upset. She wasn't disturbed at all. There was a peaceful look in her eerie eyes. It was like she was the first soul to really see him in years. Yet, she was so bittersweet and it made him think that perhaps she was as ancient as she claimed to be.

"You're Force-sensitive. You're reading me."

Thrice blushed and lowered her gaze. "A little, but—"

Suddenly, Ben stood up and released her hand. He sensed something. Someone was here. He turned towards Thrice and noticed that she sensed it too. Quickly, Ben picked up his lightsaber and headed towards the door. He peeked out and saw that a ship had landed nearby and several Imperial troopers were scouting the area. He could see that they were interested in the spot where Thrice's ship had crashed.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Imperial troops, likely on a scouting mission. They seem to be looking for your ship."

The she-warrior tried to get out of her chair and grabbed her belt. "Then, I'll slay them. Those dogs are persistent."

"That doesn't seem likely in your current condition. You'll probably get yourself killed."

"Then, what do you think we should do? Wait until they come kill us?"

Ben replied, "No. We sneak out the backdoor. Come on."

He then handed her a pair of crutches and picked up her belt and a bag of supplies. Together they went silently out the back and started down the rocky terran, but after a few feet, Thrice knocked over a rock that alerted one of the troops.

They heard the soldier say, "I think I heard something over there."

"Hurry," whispered Ben.

Irked, Thrice said, "I can't run with a broken leg. Where are we going?"

Ben scanned the horizon. The desert was too harsh for them to make an escape. It was true that maybe they could sneak away, but on foot they would be too slow and an easy target by air. The best course he could see was to either hide in another cave or fight, though fighting was a bad idea. Ben didn't want to advertise his Jedi abilities. Hiding seemed wisest thing to do, but unfortunately it was not Thrice's opinion. Instead, the she-warrior pointed to the Imperial ship.

"Look, their ship isn't too far away. If we seize it then we can get away."

"But—"

"Come on."

Thrice began to limp towards the Imperial ship, but Ben quietly caught up to her. He grabbed her shoulder to stop her and said, "Are you crazy? You can't take on the men on the ship. They'll shoot you on sight."

"Then, we need a diversion. We can take men on board by surprise."

"And how do you plan to manage that? Don't you think we should hide? They won't be able to find us in the caves."

Thrice gave him a meaningful look. "I am not hiding." She then grabbed her belt from his hand and tied it around her waist. "If you want to run and hide then go. I'm taking the ship."

Ben was beginning to dislike her stubborn strike. He was about to argue how stupid and foolish her plan was, but she was already limping away. She didn't even wait for his reply. She was reckless. He had no choice, but to follow and before he knew it he was crouching behind a boulder while she messed with her blaster.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Making a diversion."

Ben looked at what she was doing and saw that she was deliberately settling up her blaster to overload. When she was done she quickly stood up and threw it as far as she could away from the ship. The blaster instantly exploded and the Imperial troopers were on high alert. They immediately ran to investigate and the men stationed to watch the ship were anxious to see what was happening.

It was then that Thrice drew her sword and threw it like a spear at one the men and killed him instantly. Ben wasted no idea in using the Force to shove the second guard into the ship and knocking him out.

Thrice smirked and limped out towards the ship and retrieved her sword from the dead man's body. "Nice work, Ben. Come on before those dogs get back."

Ben shook his head. He should have known that Thrice would be trouble. Though, he wasn't sure if he should leave. His place was here on Tatooine. He had sworn to watch over Luke and protect him against the Empire, not go gallivanting with a woman warrior.

"Thrice…I think I'll—AHHHH!"

Suddenly, Ben was shot in the back by one of the Imperial troops. He fell face down onto the sand. Thrice began to fire back with one of the dead guard's blasters.

"No!" she cried.

She quickly ran to Ben and started dragging him towards the ship. She then sealed the doors on the hatch and hobbled towards the cockpit. Seconds later the engines fired and the ship began to fly towards the blackness of space.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliff hanger!

Please read and review. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 4

Ben was in utter pain. His back was killing him and he wasn't even sure if that was an exaggeration. He had been left to bleed on the floor of the ramp of the ship and knew that Thrice had gotten them airborne. He didn't know where they were going, but he wasn't sure if that was going to matter.

Slowly, he rolled onto his front and crawled onto his hands and knees. He coughed out a mouthful of blood and his vision was starting to blur. He heard the sound of someone coming down the hall and saw that it was Thrice. She was limping with her crutches and scrambled to his side. She grabbed his arm and he immediately collapsed into her embrace.

"Hold on. I need to treat you or you'll bleed to death."

Ben tried to sit up, but all he could manage to do was grip fistfuls of her robes. "No….no…too late. I…I failed him. I failed Luke."

Thrice held him tight and eased him down back onto the floor. She then got up and struggled to reach the medical kit in the hold. She opened it up and injected him with painkiller into his arm. She noticed that he looked deadly pale and his eyes began to close.

Frantically, she said, "No, you're not going to die. I have to stop the bleeding. Please, don't hate me, but this is going to hurt a lot."

Thrice then pulled drew a deep breath and pulled out a knife. She then rolled Ben onto his stomach and used the knife to cut open his robes. She exposed the bleeding laser burn on his back and she used her Force powers to heat the blade. Then, once it was red hot, she pressed it into his skin.

Ben cried out in pain and grabbed her leg like a vice. He broke out into a sweat and he was panting. Thrice then rolled him over and placed her head over his heart to check his pulse and breathing.

"That should stop the bleeding, but I think you have internal injuries. Try and lay still."

"Thrice…I…I failed."

The she-warrior lifted her head and stared at him. In a comforting tone she said, "Hush, its going to be all right. Somehow…it's going to be all right."

However, Ben barely heard her. He was blacking out. Slowly, his eyes began to close and everything faded away like a dream. Thrice noticed this and began to shake him to keep him awake.

"Ben! Ben, no! You can't die, you old man!"

But, it was too late. Ben had already drifted away.

XXX

"AHH!"

Ben bolted up right and saw that he was alive. He sat up in bed and saw that he had been stripped naked. His head was throbbing and the last thing he remembered was passing out in the hold of an Imperial ship. Yet, to his amazement he discovered that his hands were different. His body had somehow changed. He wasn't injured anymore. There was no pain. He pressed his hand over his chest and realized that he was prettily healthy.

He looked around and noticed that he was in some kind of laboratory. There were tubes and strange machines all over the place and an assortment of odd liquids. Carefully, he wrapped the sheet around his waist and noticed that there was another person beside him in another bed.

"Hello? Uh, excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?"

There was no response. Ben was curious. He thought perhaps that they were asleep. He noticed that whoever was under the sheet was alive because they were breathing. The sheet was moving up and down as they breathed. Cautiously, he reached out and pulled the white sheet back and to his horror he saw that the person laying on the bed was _him_.

Wide-eyed with terror, he began to scream, "NO! NOOO!"

Suddenly, Thrice was at the door and rushed in. She ran to him and said, "Ben, please calm down."

The Jedi Master turned to her and twisted her wrist. He glared down at her with his azure-gray eyes and shouted, "You! You did this! What did you do to me?"

Thrice grew annoyed and stated, "I saved you! I saved you the only way I knew how."

Ben narrowed his brow and shook his head. He was confused. He looked back at his old body and then turned back to face her and said, "But—But this is wrong. I was never meant to be saved this way. What have you done?"

Thrice inhaled a deep breath and closed her eerie eyes. She reached out to remove Ben's hand off her wrist and replied, "I brought you to one of my people's ships. I thought I could save you with our advanced medical technology, but the place was a mess. The Empire had already attack the vessel. There was nobody here. You were dying. I didn't have the tools to give you an operation. My only option was reincarnation."

"Reincarnation. What's that?"

"Cloning. It's very advance cloning. There were enough supplies and the machines were working. I made you a new body and imprinted your memories into your new form."

Stunned, Ben said, "You've got to be joking. Y—You're saying I'm a clone?"

"Yes."

"But, I'm not exactly the same. I'm younger. Younger looking."

"Yes, peak physical age. I couldn't change the setting."

Ben strode passed her and picked up a tray with a polished surface. He saw that he looked to be about in his mid-twenties and his face was fresh and clean. He looked exactly as he did when he was first knighted almost 30 years ago. It was shocking. He hadn't seen his cleft chin in years.

"Aren't you going to tell me your real name now?"

Ben put the tray down and turned to look at her. "What?"

"You're real name. I know its not Ben."

"Why do you want to know?"

"I saved your life."

Ben didn't think that was much of a reason, but he didn't think Thrice would care that he was wanted by the Empire. She seemed to be having trouble with the Empire herself and she didn't have to save him.

"It's Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'm a Jedi, if anybody can remember what that means."

Thrice smiled and said his name like she was test driving it on her tongue. "O-Be-One."

He shook his head at her sad attempt on saying his name. He said, "No, its only two syllables. Obi-Wan. It's Obi with an '_I_' and Wan, not One."

Thrice giggled and Obi-Wan decided to stop explaining. She was obviously making fun of him. He didn't see what was so funny to begin with. It was only his name. Why did women have to be so difficult? He didn't understand them.

Smiling, she said, "It sounds like your name is Old One."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He placed his hands on his hips and said, "Yes, well what sort of name is Thrice? You haven't even told me your last name."

"Isn't it obvious? Thrice means three. Three is supposed to be a lucky number and my last name is Blackswan. It's Lady Thrice Blackswan of the Blackswan Society."

"And I'm Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. Now we've been officially introduced."

Thrice narrowed her brow and said, "You don't have to be so sarcastic. Here, put these on."

She then tossed him a set of clothes and Obi-Wan noticed that they were all black and part of a battle-suit that looked similar to her own. Quietly, Thrice walked behind a screen and folded her arms over her chest as she waited for him to change.

"It's black."

Thrice tilted her head back and said, "Just be glad I found something that fits."

"What about my old clothes?"

"On your old body. But, I had to cut them in the back when I tried to save you. You're welcome to take anything useful off your old shell."

Obi-Wan was appalled, but he needed his lightsaber and removed his belt from his former-body and put it on. He then finished pulling over the shirt and putting on his boots. He muttered, "This is so odd. I feel like I'm mugging my own damn corpse."

Then, when he was done, he stepped out from around the screen and faced her. He asked, "Well, what do you think?"

The she-warrior eyed him up and down. He was wearing a form-fitted black battle-suit with black knee high boots and his old brown belt with his lightsaber clipped to the side. He also had on his leather wrist guards and self-consciously he ran his hand over his short red-ish brown hair.

Thrice smirked and replied, "Very handsome, Ben. You look like a new man."

Surprised, he said, "Oh, you're too much."

Thrice pretended ignored his comment and walked passed him and up to his former-body. Silently, he watched as she picked up the edges of the sheet and covered it back up like he had passed away. Her actions had killed their earlier playful mood, but he noted that she was very solemn and tender. She seemed to respect his old body.

"Thrice, why did you save me?"

She answered, "Because, you did the same for me. And I couldn't let you fail."

In reaction, Obi-Wan was touched. He remembered saying he would fail Luke if he had passed away. He just didn't think it mattered to anybody if he did, but Thrice was turning out to be a good friend. It had been a long time since he met anybody as brave and as odd as she was.

And with a half-smile, he said, "Thank you…Milady."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Ah, cloning...it's amazing. Read next chapter and find out what Ben and Thrice will do next as they take on the evil Empire. Please read and review!

Thank you for your comments/ reviews: Granvniel, pronker and ejm12.

I'll do my best to make the plot different and interesting, but I've written so many in this AU series that its hard to come up with new ideas. Hopefully the plot bunnies won't fail!


	5. Chapter 5

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 5

Ben followed Thrice out of the lab and saw that they were on a ship in an asteroid field. Rocks were floating by aimlessly in the blackness of space, but the power seemed to be fluctuating. Ben saw that the ship had sustained heavy damaged to its main engine, but was holding up pretty well considering it still at atmosphere and minor operational systems.

He saw that Thrice was checking their power levels on a control panel and she was biting her bottom lip in irritation. Frustrated, she kicked the wall and sank down onto her knees.

"Trouble?"

She answered, "Yes, this ship will never fly."

"How did you find this ship in the first place?"

Thrice brushed back her hair from her face and said, "It was a part of my team when I was first attacked. It got damaged and made an emergency landing. I remembered the location. The escape-pods are gone, so I hope the crew made it out alive and are somewhere safe."

"Why were you attacked?"

"I don't know, but they devastated the Prime Ship. Ben, what do you think?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"What's your theory. You know the Empire better then me."

"Well, they are ruled by an Emperor. He calls himself Darth Sidious. He is also Force-sensitive and he has an apprentice named Darth Vader. Many years ago they overthrew the Republic and destroyed the Jedi and the Jedi Temple. They were the guards of the peace and they ruled in harmony with the people of the Core worlds for over a thousand generations."

Thrice got up and asked, "Who's Luke?"

"What?"

"Luke. You said something about failing him. It seemed important when you thought you were dying."

Ben rubbed his beard, but remembered he didn't have any whiskers on his new face. Instead, he rubbed the side of his head and replied, "Oh-uh just a promise I made a long time ago."

Annoyed, the she-warrior strode up to him and said, "I think you should tell me."

The Jedi Master hesitated. He wasn't sure if he should reveal Luke and his importance. A long awkward silence fell between them and Ben noted that Thrice appeared a lot healthier then she before. She was walking well and her arm wasn't in a sling. She had clearly used the ship's medical technology to heal herself. In fact, he thought she looked refreshed and very pretty.

"Fine. Keep your secrets. You were a lot friendlier when you were an old man."

Ben was stung by her words. Surely, she didn't mean that. He ran after her and saw that she was in the lab and packing a bag with medical supplies.

"Wait, Thrice. I'm sorry. You're right. You do deserve an explanation. You see I promised a friend that I would watch over her son. It's my duty to make sure that the Empire never finds him and that he grows up safe."

"And…this promise is important to you?"

"Yes. I need to go back. I need to return to Tatooine."

Thrice paused and thought it over. She didn't know where the rest of her people were. The Empire had attacked them by surprise. She didn't know what condition the Clan was in or how many of them had survived. She was essentially alone. She didn't know her way around this part of the galaxy. Her only ally was Ben. She decided that it would be better to stick with him.

"All right. We'll go back."

Ben narrowed his brow. He was sure Thrice had her own plans. He asked, "What about your people? Aren't you going to go look for them?"

"I don't know where they are. I have no leads. For now, I will help you and then I'll decided what to do next."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Yes, perhaps you're right. You could trade in the Imperial ship for something less suspicious at Mos Eisley. The smuggles there wouldn't ask any questions."

XXX

It didn't take long for the two to get underway. They loaded up the Imperial ship and left the Blackswan ship on the asteroid. Thrice told Ben that the power would be drained after a few days. It would be dead in the water. Yet, Thrice tried not to think about what she was leaving behind. The ship was the last trace of her people. She just hoped that the others had survived.

Though, Ben sensed her weary mood. He tried to distract her and asked her a question. "Do you have siblings?"

"Several, why did you ask?"

"Well, you said you're name means three, so I assumed there would be more."

Thrice set the course on the ship and locked it in auto-pilot. She turned to face him and said, "I have 10 close comrades and each as a staff of 20. The Society is run like a military organization, but we refer to ourselves as the Clan. We're all related genetically and owe our existence to our founder, Lord Blackswan."

Intrigued, Ben asked, "So, you weren't born, then? You were created in a lab. You're founder was a cloner? Well, that certainly explains why your medical technology was so advanced. I can see why the Empire would view the Blackswan as a threat."

"The Blackswan didn't come to make war with the Empire! We were on a diplomatic mission. The Clan wanted to make peace."

Ben had no reason to doubt Thrice's story. He could easily see the Emperor attack the Clan under a banner of peace. Though, he suspected that Darth Sidious was more interested in the Clan's Force-sensitivity. He probably saw them as a possible threat and wanted them eliminated. It was like the Purge all over again.

Though, out of nowhere their ship was attacked. Thrice quickly regained control of the ship and Ben scanned the sensors for the enemy, but it wasn't necessary. They saw that just above their ship was a rebel-fighter.

"Oh, this can't be happening," muttered Ben.

"Well it is!" shouted the she-warrior. "I'll shoot that dog out of the sky."

"No! Don't," said Ben. He quickly reached over and grabbed her hand to stop her from firing the lasers.

Irked, she tried to pull away and roared, "Are you mad? They're shooting at us!"

"Yes, but it's a mistake. They think we're the enemy. We're in an Imperial ship."

Ben then opened a channel and began to transmit to the rebel ship. "Stop your fire, rebel-fighter. We are not members of the Empire. Repeat, we are not members of the Empire. Over."

Intently, Ben and Thrice watched the rebel ship circle around. It made a wide turn and then fired another round of attacks. Thrice swiftly took the controls and sent them into a barrel roll and made a narrow escape. Ben felt his stomach lurch against the artificial gravity and remembered that he hated flying.

Though, the Jedi Master would not give up. "Rebel-fighter, stop your attack."

Yet, surprisingly they got a reply from the rebel pilot. "Yeah right, die you Imperial scum!"

The rebel-fighter then opened fire again. Thrice tried to move out of the way, but it was too late. They were hit and the engines were damaged. The she-warrior had enough. She began fighting back, but the two ships got into an intense dogfight and they ended up getting pulled in by a nearby moon.

"Hellfire! That dog is going to get us killed!"

"Do something. We need to break free from its orbit."

"I'm trying!" shouted Thrice.

She then accessed the controls and tried to give the ship an extra push with the thrusters, but it wasn't enough. They were being pulled in and already the rebel-fighter had been sucked in. Ben saw the small ship was burning up in the moon's atmosphere. They didn't have long before they were roasted as well. They were using the thrusters at maximum. It was only a matter of time before they were spent.

Frantically, Thrice cried out, "Come on! Break free!" but it was too late. The thrusters finally ran out of fuel and they were back into a slow descent towards the moon.

Blindly, Ben took her hand and held his breath. He closed his eyes and knew what was coming next. He was glad that he wasn't going to face it alone, that he had the beautiful she-warrior's company. Gradually, he felt the ship slowly pitched until its peak, then briefly it stopped. For a moment the world stood still. Ben knew that very soon they would fall and this time nothing would stop them, but to his amazement nothing happened.

Bewildered, he opened his eyes and saw that they were caught in a tracking beam. The blue beam surrounded the ship and he saw that it was from an Imperial cruiser. In an ironic twist of fate they had been saved by the enemy.

Thrice turned to Ben and said, "Well, Obi-Wan, we're out of the fire and into the frying pan."

"Yes, but at least we're still alive."

The she-warrior smirked at his optimism and spontaneously gave him a kiss on the cheek. Stupefied, Ben looked at her in shock.

"What as that for?"

"For luck."

Ben smiled back at her and replied, "Jedi don't believe in luck."

"Well maybe you should start."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! How will Ben and Thrice escape the clutches of the Evil Empire? Will their luck hold out? Will Ben ever return to Tatooine to resume his watch over Luke? And what has become of Thrice's people? Read the next chapter to find out.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 6

Ben was wondering how his luck had changed. To think, it was only last week that he was living the simple life of an old man in the desert. Though, in under a day his world had been turned upside down. His patient turned out to be a Force-sensitive warrior from beyond the Core and he had been rejuvenated only to die by the hands of the Evil Empire. Perhaps, he would have been better off taking his chances with the small moon.

Though, before he knew it they were on board the Imperial cruiser. The hatch was forced open and a group of stormtroopers rushed in. Ben and Thrice were quickly seized and rushed out onto the deck. It was then that Ben saw his worst nightmare, Darth Vader.

Vader calmly approached them and even though it was the first time Ben had ever seen him in his protective armor and mask, he knew that it was him. There was no mistaking his Force-signature and the hatred he felt radiating off of him.

"So, what do we have here?" questioned the Sith.

Vader scanned the two and thought that they were both very suspicious. He had been expecting to find Imperial troops on board the ship, not two thieves. Yet, there was something rather familiar about the man they had captured. He had an uncanny resemblance to his former-Master. He looked very much like Obi-Wan when they had first met.

Then, without warning, Thrice said, "We're bounty hunters. We captured a rebel sympathizer. His name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. You can find his body in the cargo hold. We expect to get paid."

Shocked, Vader was stunned. "Obi-Wan?"

Vader had been hunting for Obi-Wan Kenobi for 15 years. The Sith didn't think that his old enemy could be captured so easily. The girl had to be lying. She was probably trying to save her own skin, but Thrice maintained her air of defiance.

She glanced towards the ship and said, "If you don't believe me then go look for yourself."

"Very well," replied Vader. "Captain, search the cargo hold. Bring me the body."

"Yes, my lord," stated the Imperial Captain.

Meanwhile, Ben was amazed. He was impressed by Thrice's quick thinking. He only hoped Vader would fall for it. He had nearly forgotten about his old corpse. He wasn't even sure if he's old body was even still alive. Since the lab, he had been trying to keep such thoughts out of his mind. He was wondering why she bothered to keep it. Was the Force guiding her actions? Or was she just being extremely prudent?

Though, a moment later the stormtroopers came back out with his old body. It was wrapped in a body bag and two men carried it out and laid it out on the deck. Vader was curious and immediately approached it and ordered one of his men to open the bag. Slowly, the stormtrooper unzipped it and pulled back the flap.

"So, it is true. You did capture him."

Darth Vader bent down and examined the body. He placed his gloved hand over his former-Master's chest and saw that he was dead. His face was pale and his beard was a startling white. He appeared more old and frail then he remembered. Time seemed to have conquered him. The once Great General was no more. It was a bittersweet sight for Vader. He had hoped to kill the old man himself. He then recovered the corpse and stood to address his new captives.

"Tell me, where did you find him?"

"With the Rebels," answered Ben. "Don't forget our payment."

"Yes," added Thrice. "We don't work for free."

In response, Darth Vader was displeased. He was irritated by these two greedy bounty hunters. He wanted to get rid of them immediately. He turned to the Captain and commanded, "Take them to the Detention Center and dispose of them."

"Wait!" shouted Thrice. "What about my money?"

The Sith ignored her and swiftly turned away to march down the corridor. He didn't have time for such pests. Afterwards, both Ben and Thrice were handcuffed and dragged away towards the Detention Center. Silently, they walked, but secretly Ben was awed by Thrice's performance.

He smiled at her and softly said, "You're quite the actress, my dear. Do you have anymore bright ideas?"

The she-warrior bowed her head and whispered, "Yes, now we fight."

In disdain, Ben said, "I was afraid you were going to say that."

"Hey! No talking," ordered a stormtrooper from behind, but Ben decided it was time to act. He quickly grabbed the end of the blaster and used the Force to shove the soldier back onto the ground. The second stormtrooper then took aim to fire, but Thrice swiftly kicked him in the groin until he fell and then knocked him in the back of the head.

The Jedi Master then took back his lightsaber and used it to slice through Thrice's handcuffs. The she-warrior then did the same for him. Once she was free she picked up her own weapons and re-fastened her belt.

"Come on. We have to escape, " said Ben.

XXX

Ben and Thrice raced down the corridor. They took out the guards as they went, but none of them were any match for the Jedi Master and the woman warrior. In a clash of steel and light, the two deflected the laser fire with the ease and skill of the Force. Ben hadn't felt so good in years. He was surprised that his new body was so fit. He discovered that he no longer had any aches or pains. He was no longer tired or worn. And the most remarkable thing was that his powers were just as they were before. He discovered that he was a prefect clone right down to his midi-chlorian count.

It didn't take then long to reach the docking bay and locate their ship. The hatch was still open and Thrice ran inside to man the controls. Meanwhile, Ben took out the personal and the stormtroopers on watch.

"Thrice, hurry!"

"I need to break the override. Be patient, Ben."

The Jedi Master stood watch, but unfortunately he heard the alarm sound. Stormtroopers began to pour in and Ben tried to keep them away by deflecting their blasts. He had then pinned at the edge of the corridor, but he knew he couldn't keep it up forever.

"Thrice!"

"I'm working!" she shouted back in irritation.

Though, to Ben's horror Darth Vader had returned to investigate the trouble in the docking bay himself. At first, Vader could not understand why his men could not stop two greedy bounty hunters on their own, but when he saw Ben's lightsaber he was stunned.

"You! You are skilled. Who are you?"

Ben raised his blue lightsaber in case of an attack and watched as Vader slowly approach him. The stormtroopers had ceased their fire. The tension in the docking bay grew thick. Ben didn't know what Vader would do if he knew his true identity, but he was sure that it wouldn't be good. Though, Vader took his time studying him. Vader could not get over the young bounty hunter's strange resemblance to his former-Master. He felt that he was missing something. Could this man really be Obi-Wan Kenobi?

"Die, you dog!" stated Thrice unexpected.

She fired a shot at the Sith. Darth Vader quickly deflected the laser fire with his red lightsaber and at the same time Ben quickly seized his opportunity to make his escape. He dashed on board the ship just as Thrice closed the hatch. A second later, the engines roared and the bay doors were blasted away as they took off into space.

Enraged, Vader ordered his men to seal the breach and to pursue them immediately.

XXX

**Location: space **

This time Ben took over the controls as Thrice worked navigation and their weapons system. The Imperial cruiser was hot on their trail. Ben accepted the fact that Darth Vader found him to be very suspicious. He wouldn't be surprised if he had already figured it out that he was really Obi-Wan Kenobi's reincarnated, but he doubted it. It was much too strange. Though, Ben knew he couldn't return to Tatooine. The situation had gotten too tense.

"Where are we going?" asked Thrice.

"It doesn't matter. We need to lose them. Quick, head for that planet."

"Why there?"

"Bespin, Cloud City has a large population. We can lose them there."

XXX

**Location: Bespin, Cloud City**

Ben knew that if they revealed their true identity then the officials at Cloud City would never let them dock. He decided instead to lie. He hoped he could pass as a convincing Imperial stormtrooper and demand access to their port, but the controller was very strict. It was very unfortunate since it left him no choice.

"We're going to have to crash."

Thrice was stunned. She turned to him and said, "You've got to be joking. Crash? Why?"

"Because if we make an illegal landing then we'll be shot down for sure, but if we crash then we might make it out alive."

The she-warrior pouted and said, "That's a dumb plan."

"Do you have any other ideas? I'm all ears."

Thrice disappointingly relented and said, "No, but how exactly do you plan to pull this off?"

Confidently, Ben replied, "Leave that to me."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Next time read what Ben has planned in order to escape Darth Vader and his Imperial ship. How will they make their escape? How will they surive the crash? And will Ben ever get back to Tatooine to watch over Luke?

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 7

"Jump! Are you crazy?" said Thrice in a fury.

Ben tried to calm her down and said, "Let me explain. We are going to set the ship on auto-pilot and then open the hatch. We'll target a local transport and jump on. It should be easy for us. We're both Force-sensitive. And if it makes you feel any better, I'll be with you all the way. That is—unless you're afraid?"

The she-warrior turned her fiery gaze onto the Jedi Master and glared. Proudly, she said, "Of course not, but I'm not dumb either."

Ben smirked. He preferred her angry then scared. Though, he couldn't blame her for being afraid. It was a crazy idea, but they didn't have a choice. Their ship didn't have enough fuel to get to anywhere else with a dense population and Vader was right behind them.

He then quickly took her hand and dragged her out from her seat and towards the hatch. He had already set the auto-pilot. Cloud City was already within range and they didn't have much time. Ben pressed the button to open the back hatch and suddenly a powerful gust of wind rushed into the ship. The whirlwind was deafening, but already small transports and ships were zooming by underneath them.

Be could see the top like space-base was enormous. It was the home of 6 million beings and over 60,000 kilometers off the planet's core. It was like a floating island among the clouds, but all Thrice could see was a long drop.

"If I die then I'm going to haunt you!"

The Jedi Master smiled wrapped his arm around Thrice's waist before taking her sword. Confused, she shouted over the wind and said, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," replied Ben.

Then, impulsively he turned to her and kissed her on the cheek. Thrice was surprised and met his gaze with her ruby eyes. "What was that for?"

Gleefully, he replied, "For luck!" before leaping out of the ship and into the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Thrice screamed as they began to free fall down through the sky. Desperately, she clung to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulder and waist. She didn't know how long they had been falling, but soon they spotted another ship about to dock at Cloud City.

"Get ready!" warned Ben.

Suddenly, they crashed down onto the hull of the passing ship. They tried to break their fall by tumbling over the surface to cushion their landing, but without warning they were nearing the edge. Ben then took Thrice's sword and thrusted it into the metal hull and arched them down. Ben's body jerked with the sudden stop and he used his left arm to brace Thrice so she wouldn't fall. He whined at the strain of having to hold both Thrice and the sword, but after a few seconds she managed to grab onto the hull. Amazingly, they made it. Ben slowly let her go and together the two warriors crawled towards a hatch.

XXX

When Ben and Thrice finally entered the ship through the hatch on the top hull, they saw that they were in some sort of smuggler's ship. It was a bit dark inside, but there didn't seem to be anyone around.

Cautiously, the Jedi Master said, "I think we'll be safe until we land, but I'm not sure what we'll do without credits. I—"

Then, out of nowhere, Thrice wrapped her arms around Ben's waist and gave him a hug. She started to giggle and pressed her face into his chest. Ben was taken back by her affection, but her mood was infectious. He also laughed and returned her hug. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and felt her excitement and joy through the Force. She was happy to be alive. But when they pulled apart there was an awkward pause.

Suddenly, they were staring into each other's eyes. He became aware of her heaving breasts and the feel of her heart beating next to his. He was awestruck by her beauty. She suddenly didn't seem so terribly young anymore. She didn't seem distant or strange. Instead, she was wonderful—she was breathtaking.

"I—I've never met anybody like you before, Obi-Wan."

Ben smiled when she used his real name. Nobody had called him by his real name in years. And when she spoke he knew her feelings went beyond her words. He was sure he knew her hidden meaning. He wanted her to know that he felt the same way.

"And I've never met anybody like you before either, Thrice."

In response, she smiled and her eyes sparkled like two stars. He suddenly had the urge to kiss her and hold her forever in his arms, but unfortunately they heard someone clear their throat from behind. The two turned and saw a dark hair man wearing a vest. He was pointing a blaster at them and he didn't look very happy.

"Alright you two, break it up."

Slowly, Ben and Thrice broke away and stared at the man. He knew that the both of them could take him down easily, but he wanted to avoid a fight if he could help it.

"Ok, who are you people? How the hell did you get on board my ship?"

Ben simply answered, "We jumped."

Shocked, the man said, "Jumped! Don't be ridiculous. That's suicide. If you'd have missed you would have been killed instantly by the lower atmosphere."

The man then sized up them both and wasn't sure what to make of them. They were both wearing matching black battle-suits and the guy was holding what looked like a sword while the lady had on a holster with a blaster. They both looked very suspicious and yet their explanation was too unbelievable to be a lie.

"Fine, whatever," said the man. "We're about to land soon. Once we dock I want you two lovebirds to get lost."

"Lovebirds? We're not in love," stated Ben.

The man holstered his gun and grinned. "Yeah, we'll you two look like lovebirds to me. Come on into the cockpit and meet my first-mate, Chewie. Also, no wondering around. I don't like stowaways."

"Thank you," replied Ben politely. "Is this your ship?"

The two warriors followed the man through the corridors and towards the cockpit. Through the window, Ben could see Cloud City was only a few kilometers away. They were heading towards a docking bay. He saw that a large Wookie was at the helm.

The man leaned against a support beam and smugly replied, "Yeah, the _Millennium Falcon_ is all mine. Me and Chewie's. I'm Captain Han Solo, by the way. Who are you?"

"I'm Ben and this is Thrice. We're—"

"We're in private security. We just got laid off. The matching outfits weren't my idea. And give me back my sword. I swear, it's like you were born yesterday, Ben."

The Jedi Master grinned at her cheekiness and passed her the weapon. Thrice made a show of re-sheathing it and then stoked away towards the back of the cabin and sat down. Though, Han noticed Ben's smile and said, "Yeah, I knew a dame once that was hot and cold like that. All they want to do is mess with your head."

Ben glanced at her and said, "Yes…she most definitely is."

XXX

**Location: Cloud City**

When the _Millennium Falcon_ finally landed, Ben couldn't wait to get away. He figured he could get a cheap travel transport back to the Outer Rim and he could get back to Tatooine. He could later resume his role as Luke's guardian and ensure his continued safety, but as he watched Thrice he realized that they would soon part ways. He was a little sad to see her leave, but he knew that she had a mission of her own. Thrice said she was looking for her people. Ben hoped that the Empire hadn't killed them all during the attack. It had been a long time since he met anybody strong with the Force like him.

However, Ben didn't know that Thrice could still read his feelings. She knew that he was staring at her and missing her already. She thought it was sweet, but decided not to say anything. She knew about his promise to Luke and long good-byes weren't her thing.

"Come on, kids. It's time to get off," barked Han.

The space-pirate marched out of the cockpit while Chewie powered down the engines. The Wookie roared after him, but Thrice couldn't understand what he was saying. She figured that it wasn't important and followed Han towards the back ramp. Ben trailed behind her, but at the last minute caught her arm.

"Thrice, I—"

She stopped and said, "I understand, Ben. We both have promises to keep."

Ben lowered his gaze and dropped her arm and said, "Yes, yes I know, but I'm glad we met. I want to wish you luck in finding your people."

A smile slowly spread across her face just as Han set the controls to lower the ramp and open the doors. She said, "I thought Jedi don't believe in luck."

He coyly replied, "Well, maybe I should start."

"Shit," muttered Han.

The two warriors turned to see what was wrong. They saw that just outside the ship was a group of stormtroopers with their lasers pointed right at them.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Next time and find out how Ben and gang escape the Evil Empire at Cloud City. Will Vader capture them again? Will they learn Ben's true idenity? Duh-duh-dum, wait and see Chapter 8.

Thank you for your comments/reviews: RKF22, ejm12 and Noir Detective. I'm glad you like the cliffhangers.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 8

Thrice couldn't understand how the Empire found them. She was sure that they had gotten away once they jumped onto Han Solo's ship. Thrice didn't like being put into a corner. She didn't like being hunted. She was used to being the hunter. Aggressively, her ruby eyes shine in the dimly lit ship. Ben sensed the change in her mood. He was afraid she'd do something brash. He spared her a glance as the stormtroopers boarded the ship.

"Hey, I didn't do anything! Take your hands off of me," shouted Han.

The space-pirate shrugged of the stormtrooper's arm off his sleeve, but the troops raised their weapon at his chest. Han quickly put his hands up in surrender. He gave the troops a smart grin and placed his hands onto his head.

"Whoa, take it easy. I was just kidding. You don't need to get rough."

One of the masked troopers poked Han's stomach and said, "Quite. We need everybody off the ship. We're doing a sweep."

Han narrowed his brow and replied, "A sweep, uh? Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help?"

The trooper ignored him and shoved him down towards the ramp. He said, "I said quite. Another peep out of you and you're dead."

Han smiled and said, "Hey, you fellas are making a big mistake. I—" Han didn't finish his sentence. Instead, he tumbled across the ramp and pulled out his blaster and shot the stormtrooper in the chest. It was then that Thrice and Ben sprang into action. Suddenly, lightsabers and swords were drawn and the fight broke out.

Han quickly closed the doors and the ramp and pressed the button the ship's comm. "Chewie! Get us out of here!"

The Wookie roared in confirmation and a second later the ship took off. Han slowly sank down onto the floor. He took a moment to catch his breath, but from across the room Thrice was laughing and rubbing a blaster burn off her sword with her hand.

She smiled brightly at Ben and said, "Suns and moons, that was exciting! Those dogs didn't stand a chance."

Ben liked her enthusiasm, but knew that they weren't out of the woods yet. He was concerned with Darth Vader. They might have given him the slip, but there was no telling what might happen next. He still needed a ride back to Tatooine and Thrice still needed to find her people. They were no closer to forfilling any of their goals, however Han had enough.

The space-pirate rose to his feet and holstered his blaster and said, "This ain't a joyride, lady. You two landed this mess right on top of me. I had a job to do back at Cloud City, but now those Imperial goons are going to be after me. I probably have to lay low now because of you. So, the next rock we land on, you're getting off."

Han then marched back to the cockpit, but Ben followed him through the corridors. He watched Han work the controls on navigation and heard the Wookie roar. The furry first-mate groaned, "RRRRRAAA."

"Yeah, I know, Chewie, but we can't go back. Our two stowaways here are wanted by the Empire. We'll have to ditch them and go see Lando some other time."

Ben inched closer to the Captain and said, "I need to get to Tatooine. Can you take us there?"

Han narrowed his brow in disbelief. He turned to Chewie and patted his shoulder while he grinned. He said, "Hey, Chewbacca, can you believe this guy? He thinks he can tell me were to take my own ship. Well, you've got another thing coming, Romeo. You and Juliet are just going to have to be satisfy with—let me see here—Kamino, yeah the prefect place for a swim."

The Jedi Master mentally cringed at the mention of Kamino. It was the place were the cloners built the stormtrooper army. It was a planet that held bad memories for him of start of the Clone Wars. Ben did not look forward to be stranded there.

Though, unexpectedly Thrice stepped forward and sweetly took Han's hand and seductively said, "Oh please, Captain. Won't you take us to Tatooine? You've let us stay on your ship so far, why not drop us off there?"

Suddenly, Han didn't feel right. His head felt hazy and he started to feel less angry. He just felt good—really good. In fact, he felt great. He felt like everything in the world was going to be A-OK. He broke out into a goofy grin and beamed.

"Sure…why not? Tatooine sounds like a great idea."

"MMMM?" groaned Chewie in concern.

Han simply smiled and said, "Sure, Chewie. It's fine. And besides, Jabba might have a job."

The big Wookie growled. He didn't know what was wrong with Han. He was acting strange, but from beside him Ben was dismayed. The Jedi Master knew exactly what she was doing and he thought it was degrading. Ben rolled his eyes at her shameless manipulation and waited until she left the cockpit to go speak with her privately.

XXX

Ben found Thrice sitting in the common room and relaxing. She had gotten her hands on some rations and was peeling back a wrapper to take a bit out of a nutrition bar. He watched as she paused at the first bit and made a face. She didn't seem to like the taste, but after a moment she gave up and took a second taste.

Pensively, Ben sat down beside her and watched her eat. He absently rubbed his chin and noticed that some stubble was finally growing in. In a few days, he might have something close to a beard. Though, mentally he tried to get back on topic.

He said, "Thrice, you did something to the Captain."

"Hmm."

"What exactly did you do to him?"

"Suggestive message. Oh, I can't eat anymore. It's awful. Here. You take it."

Bewildered, Ben took the nutrition bar and at first just stared at it. He honestly didn't want to eat; but then again he hadn't eaten anything since—well, since ever. He was in his new body. Tentatively, he pulled the rest of the wrapper off the bar and took a bite. He wondered if his new body tasted things the same way. Though, after a few chews he concluded that ration bars made a terrible test. He had to force himself to take the last bit and when he was through he noticed that Thrice had been staring at him the whole time.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just wondered if you can make people change their minds too."

Ben crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat. He turned towards Thrice and said, "Yes, it's called a Jedi mind-trick. It only works on those who are dimwitted. And what I find odd is that the Captain doesn't strike me as a dim man."

"You want to know how I did it."

"Yes, how did you do it?"

Thrice smirked and playfully replied, "With my feminine charm? With my womanly wilds? Oh, what does it matter? A trick is a trick no matter what you call it."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't answer the question, my dear. How did you do it?"

The she-warrior then offered him her hand and stared into his handsome blue-gray eyes and answered, "Simple…with a touch. A touch gives a person a better connection. It makes it easier to read their aura. You can slip pass their guard and plant a message. And Captain Han Solo isn't a bad man. He's only a little greedy."

Ben thought about her explanation. It did make sense. Physical contact did create a better connection. It's very hard for non-Force beings to see the difference between a suggestion and their own thoughts if they weren't trained. Plus, it also helped that Thrice understood the Captain's motivation. And yet, Ben still didn't like it.

"Did you ever…"

Thrice finished his question and said, "Did I ever do a mind-trick on you?"

Ben mutely nodded his head. He felt badly for asking, but it was bothering him. He felt that he could trust Thrice, but he was trouble by their attraction. He knew that attachments were forbidden and that he was playing a dangerous game, but he wanted to know if what he was feeling was real. He remembered that back in the cave they had held hands before and that she had never been shy about touching him. She had many chances to influence him.

Though, a second later Thrice's smile faded away. She looked away from him and silently got up from her seat. She quietly headed towards the door, but Ben called after her.

"Thrice?"

She paused at the doorway and said, "I think I'll go get some sleep. Good-night, Ben."

"Uh—Good-night," stammered Ben, but then he quickly got up to follow her into the corridor. He knew he had put his foot in his mouth. He should never have doubted her and asked her such a question. He knew that Thrice wasn't the sort to trick a friend.

"Wait, Thrice. I'm sorry. I don't think you'd ever trick me."

Thrice stopped at the door of her cabin. She gave him a sideways glance. She was still unhappy with his accusation, but decided to play with him. Coyly, she smirked and turned around to face him. "Oh? And how do you know I'd never trick you?"

He was baffled by her reaction and said, "Well…you're an honest person. You're very caring."

"Oh?"

Ben then caught on to her game. She was fishing for compliments. He smugly grinned and added, "And very violent and very brash. You're more impulsive then calculating. And you like the excitement. You're a thrill seeker."

The she-warrior pretended to be cross and lifted her chin in contempt. She said, "Then, you're just a grumpy old man. You're one to talk. You said you used mind-tricks too."

"Ah yes, but I never used my feminine charm."

Thrice tried not to laugh, but a second later she succumbed to a fit of giggles. Ben was glad to see her smile. It made him felt like he was really forgiven. She was beautiful and her emotions felt amazing. He had never been so aware of somebody else's feelings before in his life.

Yet, she managed to surprise him when she said, "You don't need to be jealous, Obi-Wan."

"What? What are you taking about?"

She replied, "I like you, Obi-Wan. I don't like the Captain."

Ben grew very nervous. He didn't expect her to make any sort of confession. He actually thought he was done with receiving such feelings. He was after all really an old man, but his new body apparently threw all that away.

"Oh—well, thank you Thrice. I like you too, but I only like you as a friend."

In response, Thrice was confused. She said, "That's not true. I thought you were attracted to me."

Ben was stunned. He didn't know she could read him that well. He had no idea how this conversation gotten so dangerous. He took a deep breath and said, "Yes, but we can only be friends. Attachments are forbidden to Jedi."

"Why? What's so wrong with being attached?"

"Nothing, but attachments can lead to negative emotions like jealousy, possession, anger and hate. It's the difference between the Sith and the Jedi—between the Darkness and the Light. Your people must surely understand this. You're Force-sensitive as well."

Thrice made a face and passionately stated, "No. The Clan doesn't forbid its warriors anything. We don't forbid our feelings. Our feelings are what makes us who we are. A warrior's heart is what makes a warrior great. And you're a ridiculous man if you think you can control how you feel. So, good-night."

The she-warrior then entered her cabin and slammed the door on Ben's face. Ben was stupefied. He had never met such a stubborn woman in his life. He had no clue how their misunderstanding had evolved into a full-blown argument. He just wanted her to understand him, but instead he had ended up hurting her feelings again.

Yet, he was determined to set things right. He just didn't know how.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Ah, nothing like mind control and misunderstandings. Read next time and find out how Obi-Wan will patch things up with Thrice as our heroes finally return to Tatooine.

Please review. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 9

**Location: Tatooine, Mos Eisley**

When the _Millennium Falcon_ finally arrived at Tatooine, Han docked the ship in a space dock at Mos Eisley. It wasn't Ben's favorite place, but it was the best place in order to get supplies so he could journey to the Lars' moister farm. He wanted to check on Luke and see for sure if he was still annoyance to the Empire.

Though, from behind them Han was waving good-bye to Thrice with a big smile. He shouted, "Good-bye! Good-bye, honey!" when suddenly he paused. He lowered his hand and turned to Chewie like he had just woken up from a dream. "What the hell am I doing?"

"MMRRRRRR," shrugged the furry giant.

Han glanced at the two warriors and then made a face and exclaimed, "Ah, good riddance! Come on, Chewie. I need a drink."

Ben couldn't help smiling at the space-pirate's confusion. He would probably never figure out what happened to him. And so, causally he and Thrice strolled out into the street. A warm gust of air hit them immediately in the face and Thrice coughed and waved her hand to clear it away.

The Jedi Master amusingly stated, "Stay here long enough and you'll get used to it."

"Maybe, but I don't think I want to find out."

Thrice then drew a deep breath and scanned the market. Her plan was to gather information and ask if anybody knew anything about the Clan. She was hoping that one of the Blackswan ships had made it to the desert planet as well. Then, with a little luck she could find her Lord Blackswan and re-group.

In a firm tone, she turned to Ben and said, "This is where we part ways. May the Fates shine on you, Ben. Good luck."

Then, proudly the she-warrior began to march away, but Ben didn't want her to leave. At least not before making up. He still wanted her to understand him. He didn't want there to be any hard feelings. Quickly, he ran after her and said, "Wait! Thrice, please. Let me explain."

"What is there to explain? You have your mission and I have mine."

"Yes, but I don't you to be cross. It was never my intention to offend you. Please, don't leave angry. I value your friendship."

Thrice pensively looked away. Ben could see that his words had gotten through to her. Yet, wistfully she met his gaze and said, "You have my friendship, Obi-Wan. I promise." Then, cheerfully she added, "Now go before I change my mind. I've got lots of investigating to do."

Ben then watched her walk away down the street and hoped that one day they would meet again. Somehow he felt that the Force or the Fates guided their meeting just as she predicted. But he was glad to know that he at least had a new friend and ally against the Empire. It was gratifying to know that other Force-beings had survived the Purge and existed beyond the Core. It made him feel less alone in the cosmos.

XXX

**Location: Lars farm**

When Ben spotted the igloo dwellings of the Lars moister farm, he wasn't sure if he would be welcome. He figured he'd be chased off again by Owen Lars. The farmer hated him and blamed him for Anakin's downfall. He blamed the Jedi for all the wrong that had happened and Ben wasn't sure if Owen was wrong. He did have a hand in it. As Anakin's former-master, he should have known he had been corrupted by the Sith.

Though, suddenly Ben realized that the Lars wouldn't recognize him. He remembered that Thrice had given him a new body. He was no longer an old man. He was a young man now. Owen would never recognize him. He could go in and meet them without any complications. He began to think that being reincarnated was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

Confidently, Ben approached the Lars farm and saw that one was outside cleaning some equipment. He saw that it was Luke. The young man shielded his eyes against the strong sunlight and waited until he came near. Ben had brought a protective robe and supplies before he left Mos Eisley. He knew he looked like an average traveler and greeted Luke pleasantly.

"Hello, could you tell me where Anchorhead is?"

Luke replied, "Yeah, it's not fair. It's about a few kilometers over there."

"Thank you. I've been traveling for so long. I thought I might have gotten lost."

"Its ok, mister. It happens all the time out here. You should have taken a hover-car instead. It would have been a lot easier than walking."

Ben smiled and said, "Yes, it would have been, but I haven't got the credits."

Then, oddly Ben noticed something familiar about the machine Luke was cleaning. It had a seal. It was the silhouette of a bird. Ben recognized the seal. It was the crest of Blackswan he saw in the inside of Thrice's Clan ship.

"Where did you get that storage cooler?"

Luke was startled by the question and looked down at the machine. "Uh? Oh, this. I bought it today from some Sand people. I got a good price. They said a big ship crash landed somewhere nearby."

"Where?"

Luke looked around and pointed over a large dune and said, "I think about a half days journey over there. I could show you how to get there. Just let me tell Aunt Beru."

"No, I—oh, Force."

Ben saw that it was too late. The teen had already taken off towards the house and was shouted to his aunt that he'd be out. Ben figured that Owen was probably not home because he would have probably objected. It wasn't long before the teenager re-emerged from the house with a protective robe on, a hat and a thermos.

Eagerly, Luke marched up to Ben and said, "Come on. It isn't far. I wanted to go take a look at the crash myself."

Immediately, Ben was getting a bad feeling about this. He knew that if it was the Blackswan ship then it was likely that Empire may have already found it. It was probably a dangerous place to be, but Ben wanted to confirm the site before informing Thrice of his findings. He wanted to be sure that it was safe before he told her anything.

XXX

**Location: Blackswan crash, Tatooine**

The site of the crash was devastating. All across the vast sands were piles and piles of smoldering debris. Twisted pieces of metal littered the dunes like the bleached bones of a great dead beast. And everywhere he looked were fragments of everyday life like bits of books, glass and technology. It was such a tragedy. There wasn't anything left. The scavengers had already arrived and picked it clean.

Yet, the most horrific sight that Ben saw were the bodies. He saw that strewed across the debris were the remains of the Clan people. He was shocked to see that almost all of them were women and that each one was young and beautiful. They all had similar features and all of them were dressed in black battle-gear like him. It was the same uniform that Thrice had given him back on the Clan ship.

Luke solemnly looked around and said, "My god, it's horrible! I didn't know that the crash was this big."

"I think we should go. This place is full of death."

Ben then started to leave and Luke quickly followed. Though, out of nowhere they heard a scream. Swiftly, the two ran to see what was going on and climbed over a piece of the wing of the ship. They saw that down over the slope of a dune was Thrice.

The she-warrior had cried out in a rage and was fighting a group of Imperial troops. Wildly, she slashed and severed the stormtroopers in two. Ben could see the red of her eyes shining with hate. He saw that she was heading straight towards Darth Vader.

"Blasted woman!" shouted the Jedi Master. "She's going to get herself killed."

Ben then slide down the slope and over the dune. He had to help her. Luke was right behind. He wanted to help too.

XXX

Meanwhile, Thrice deflected and slain the stormtrooper with ease. She didn't care about them. They were just in the way. She wanted to get to Vader. She wanted to avenge her people. She had learned about the crash from the merchants at Mos Eisley just as Ben had heard it from Luke. She had to see for herself what had happened, but she never thought that the damage would be so great. In that moment it was like her whole world was crumbling all around her. She had no idea that the Sith was lying in wait.

"Die, you dog!" roared the she-warrior.

Instantly, Vader ignited his red lightsaber and their blades clashed in a blinding spark of light and steel. The Sith was impressed by her rage. The Dark power of the Force followed through her easily. Her presence was overflowing with hate.

"You are strong, little one."

Yet, Thrice said nothing. Instead, she raised her left hand and shot a surprising bolt of Force-lightening directly into his chest. Vader barely had time to deflect it with his lightsaber, but the force of the blast was so great that it drove him back and onto his knee.

"MURDER!" she cried in tearful anguish. "I'll kill you for destroying my family!"

Thrice then swung her blade high above her head. She was about to sever Vader's head from his neck when suddenly an injured stormtrooper grabbed her leg and knocked her off balance. It gave Vader enough time to recover and backhand her hard across the face.

"Leave her alone!" shouted Luke.

However, the teen was quickly seized by the remaining stormtroopers and was subdued with a blow to the back of his head. Ben was horrified. He had fallen behind. He had to reach him. He had to rescue both Thrice and Luke, but it was too late. He watched in terror as Vader picked Thrice up from around her waist and ordered his men to take Luke. They boarded the ship just as Ben arrived and he watched helplessly as they fired up their engines and blasted off into outer space.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! How will Ben rescue Thrice and Luke? What will Vader do with his long lost son? Will Thrice be executed? Found out in next chapter 10. (AN: Sorry for mistakes. I am miss ink.)

Please review. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 10

**Location: Tatooine, Blackswan crash**

Ben helplessly watched as Vader's ship took off into space. It had all happened so quickly. The parting with Thrice—the meeting with Luke—and then to loose them both on the same day, it was unthinkable. Ben should have never parted ways with her to begin with. He should have helped her look for her people. He should have helped her to investigate the crash. He should have been when she found them and stood by her side when she faced the Sith. She should not have faced her grief alone, but he was afraid.

Deep down, he was afraid of growing attached. He was afraid he would grow to like her even more than as a friend. He wanted them to be apart so that he could regain some sense of control. He knew that it was foolish, but she was the first person to really see him in years. She was both flirtatious and brash, but she was also gentle and wise. She reminded him of a time before the Clone Wars. When Jedi weren't hunted like criminals, but fought valiantly against all odds. And if there was one thing Ben knew for sure was that Thrice would fight until the bitter end. He had to try and rescue her. He owed it to her for saving him. He just prayed to the Force that Darth Vader never found out the truth about Luke's real identity.

XXX

**Location: Mos Eisley**

A few hours later, Ben arrived back at Mos Eisley. He used the Force to track down Captain Solo and his first-mate Chewie. He found them at a local cantina were several beings were drinking and gambling with some strange music playing in the background. It wasn't really Ben's sort of place, but he was on a mission and really didn't care.

Confidently, he sat down in the seat opposite from Han in a booth. The space-captain was talking things over with Chewie about the Hutt, but stopped when he noticed him. Han gave him a casual grin and picked up his cup.

"So, where's Juliet, Romeo? Did she dump ya?"

Ben clutched his fists under the sleeves of his robe and released his agitation into the Force. It was hardly the time to lose his temper. He would have to trust the Force to judge him. Calmly, he took a deep breath and replied, "No. On the contrary, I am here to discuss other business. I want you to take me into the Core."

Han huffed in disbelief. "What? Are you nuts? Listen, I've got no time for troublemakers. You and your partner can go find some other ship. I don't need anymore problems with those Empire jerks."

Ben was frustrated. He had a feeling that Captain Solo would turn him down, but he didn't want to involve anybody else and Solo's ship was adequate for the job. Instead, he decided to play at Solo's weakness, his greed.

"I'll pay you."

"Oh? How much?"

The Jedi Master didn't want to come off desperate. He knew that if he folded too early then Solo would grow suspicious about the trip. He would have to play his cards right and gamble on haggling. Ben leaned back in his seat and rubbed his gingery whiskers and eyed the Captain carefully.

"How about 10,000?"

Han laughed and crossed his arms over his chest. He smugly replied, "How about you buy yourself a ticket on a tin can?"

"Fair enough. 15,000 and the ticket is for only me."

The space-pirate narrowed his brow. He looked around the cantina and frowned. "Say, what did happen between you two anyway? I mean, she's kind of witch, but she looked sweet on you."

Exasperated, Ben replied, "If you must know, some rather bad people took her. She was taken to the Core. Now I have to rescue her and the boy too."

Han was shocked. He wasn't expecting that kind of explanation. He leaned forward onto the table and asked, "What people? What boy?"

"Who do you think?"

Han sighed, it just had to be the Empire. Han then turned to share a look with Chewie. The Wookie groaned deep in his throat while Han inwardly waged war with his conscious. He normally didn't stick his neck out for other people, but he had a gut feeling that Ben and his partner were in over their heads. They seemed like the type that could take care of themselves, but they sort of grew on him and the story about some kid being involved put him over the edge.

He then gave Ben a dirty look and pointed his finger at him aggressively and said, "Look. I don't like trouble. And I don't do charity either, but I'll give you a lift. Then afterwards you're on your own. And I'm doing it for 20!"

In response, Ben was genuinely surprised. He didn't think the space-captain would agree. Though, the Jedi wasn't about to argue. Instantly, he offered Solo his hand to seal the deal and he accepted.

"Deal."

Han took it, but had a funny feeling he might regret it later on. Though, on the bright side Ben's offer was a lot better then the Hutt. With luck he may not have to go to Jabba for a loan after all.

XXX

**Location: Imperial battleship, Core space**

Thrice awoken inside a cell. Her head was throbbing and dry blood was caked on to her nose and chin. Slowly, she got up and held her head. Her head was spinning, but gradually it started to clear. She gently placed her forehead against the cool metal of the wall and pressed her hand down to her side to check for her sword. It was gone. Her blaster as well.

"Seven rings of hell…"

"Are you all right?"

The she-warrior turned her head to the side and saw that it was a boy. She hadn't noticed him before, but he looked half-grown with sandy hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in a plain white tunic and pants and looked worried.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Luke. Who're you?"

"Thrice."

Luke watched as Thrice move to sit back down on the bench in the cell. She had a dark bruise on her left cheek and she was wiping away the dried blood from under her nose and lips. He thought she was a strange girl. She was dressed like a fighter and she wasn't human. He didn't know why the Empire wanted her.

"Why did those men take you?"

"I don't know."

"Then why were you fighting?"

Irked, she replied, "The Emperor killed my people. They'll probably try to kill me too."

The teen was disturbed. He didn't want anybody to get killed. He just wanted to go back home and see Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen again. The crash site wasn't anything like he imagined and the Imperial troops were heartless and mean. They weren't like what the holo-vids said.

Suddenly, the door opened and in walked Darth Vader and Darth Sidious. She saw that they had another prisoner with them. It was man who looked tired and worn. Thrice recognized him. She sprang to her feet and inched closer to the force field.

"Lord Blackswan!"

"T-Thrice?"

The meek scientist lifted his head and peered up at her in disbelief. He then walked towards her and dropped to his knees in front of her cell. Tears of joy began to fall down his face.

"Thrice…it is you. Oh, heaven and earth, I thought they were lying."

Darth Sidious pointed at Lord Blackswan and said, "Remember our bargain, Lord Swan."

The scientist suddenly looked very sad. Thrice bent down to face him and softly asked, "What bargain? I don't understand."

Lord Blackswan answered, "The Emperor wants me to work for him and I want you to obey him too. For now on you will serve Darth Sidious. He is your new master now."

Thrice was wide-eyed with disbelief. Lord Blackswan couldn't possibly be asking her serve their enemy. It went against everything that they believe in. Yet, the war-maiden would not abandon her faith. She believed in her Maker. He was her father, teacher and master. As far as she was concerned there was no man more worthy of her obedience.

"As you wish, my lord."

"Excellent," stated Darth Sidious. "There is nothing more gratifying then a servant who knows her place. Lord Vader, take the good doctor back to his room."

Submissively, Vader replied, "Yes, Master," before guiding the worn scientist away.

Meanwhile, Thrice couldn't help following Lord Swan's movements with her keen red eyes. It pained her to see her father treated so poorly, but there was nothing she could do. She was trapped though not just physically, but by her word.

Yet, a second later, Darth Sidious lowered the force field on the cell and she was free. Thrice stepped out cautious and glared at the Sith Lord with ruby eyes filled with hate. In response, the Emperor grinned. He liked the hatred in her eyes. It made her seem like a Sith.

"Come, my warrior. I have plans for you."

"What about the boy?"

Sidious was surprised by her question and asked, "What about him?"

Thrice boldly approached him and said, "I want to keep him as my servant."

The Dark Lord was amused by her request and with an air of indifference turned to exit the room. He dismissively replied, "Do as you like, my dear. The boy is worthless."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Find out next time as Ben takes a trip back behind enemy lines to the Core. How will he rescue Thrice and Luke? Will Vader find out that Luke is his son? And what does the Emperor have in store for Thrice and Lord Swan? Wait and see in Chapter 11.

Please review/comment. I love positive feedback. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 11

**Location: Imperial battleship, Thrice's quarters**

Thrice disliked obeying the Sith. She may have given the dog her word, but he would never have her heart. She knew he must have of blackmail Lord Swan, but she didn't know what it was. She had to find out. She had to put a stop to his evil plan and slay him. She would slay them all.

"Thrice? Are you really going to keep me as a slave?" asked Luke.

The she-warrior turned to face him. She had been given quarters on board the Imperial battleship. It was a clean and barely furnished. The seating room had only a sofa, desk and two chairs. Thrice was seated on the black sofa. She was dressed elegantly in a dark red gown and her long black hair had been cleaned and re-braided. She looked like a noblewoman, but inside she felt like a painted doll.

"No, that was all a lie. I just wanted to get you out of that cell."

"Why? I mean, thanks and all, but why are you helping me?"

"Ben said he promised to watch over you. I thought I'd keep an eye on you in his place."

Luke narrowed his brow. He never heard about a promise like that before and he wasn't sure if she talking about the same Ben. He asked, "Do you mean old Ben Kenobi? The hermit that lives in the caves?"

"Yes. He will come for you. He is a man of his word. I guess all Jedi are."

The teen moved away from the window and sat down next to her. He was eager to hear more. He had heard about the Jedi. He always thought they were a myth. He asked, "What do you know about the Jedi?"

Puzzled, Thrice said, "Not much. I know that Ben is a Jedi. He told me he promised your mother to watch over you."

Luke was shocked. He faced the she-warrior and exclaimed, "Ben knew my mother? My real mother? Then, why didn't he ever tell me?"

Thrice took his hand to claim him down. She gently said, "I don't know. That was all he told me, but he will come. He will rescues you."

"No way, Ben's just an old man. He can't save anybody even if he did used to be a Jedi."

Thrice smirked at Luke's disbelief and confidently replied, "He will come. A warrior never stops being a warrior no matter how much time passes. So, you must be strong, Luke. You must never lose hope."

XXX

Meanwhile, down the hall Darth Vader couldn't help thinking about Thrice's partner back when they first met. The young man was strangely similar to his former-master. They had the same face, hair and mannerisms. It was uncanny. Though, Vader knew that the young man could not be Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was dead. His body had been incinerated on board his ship. Though, Vader sensed that something was wrong. He thought perhaps that he might be Obi-Wan's son. It was an unsettling thought. He couldn't imagine Obi-Wan siring any younglings of his own. He was too dedicated to the Code. He would never allow himself to become attached and Obi-Wan wasn't the sort of man to have a one-night-stand.

Yet, Vader's curiosity kept bothering him. He wondered what sort of relationship the young man had with the female-warrior. He wondered how they met and what her connection might be to Obi-Wan. Intrigued, he decided to go ask her.

Vader marched towards her room and entered unannounced. He was surprised to see she sitting on a sofa while comforting the boy from Tatooine. She was holding his hand and speaking to him softly. Vader was surprised by her femininity. He thought all the Blackswan warriors were barbarians, but oddly she seemed very tender.

"I wish to speak with you," commanded the Sith.

Thrice turned to face him and glared. She released Luke's hand and dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Leave us."

Startled, Luke got up too and walked towards the other room. Vader watched the boy go, but noted that he did not shut the door all the way. He sensed he was protective of the war-maiden. He guessed that she might have cast a spell on him.

"What do you want?"

Vader drew his attention back towards her and asked, "I want to know who that man was who was with you on board my ship?"

"Oh? What man?"

Vader was irritated by her false ignorance and stated, "You know the man I mean. The one with you at Cloud City. Tell me who he was."

The she-warrior shrugged her shoulders and replied, "He was nobody. I just used him to break on board your ship. Though, humans are so frail and tiny. I really can't tell the difference between you."

Vader was displeased by her answer. He felt that she was hiding some thing. She was cunning and full of deceit. He did not trust her, but he discovered that she was hard to read. He couldn't read her thoughts and she had muted her feelings that she seemed hardly there.

"You are hiding something. I demand to know what it is."

Thrice boldly stated, "Only the Emperor can command me, Lord Vader. I don't answer to you."

Irked, the Sith growled in rage. He disliked the witch even more. He didn't understand why Darth Sidious would want such a revolting creature. Yet, he knew that she had a secret. He could read it in her eyes. Vader was confident that he would learn what it is soon enough.

"Very well, I will leave you, Lady Thrice, but you can never defeat the Sith. You are now my Master's and you will be his forever."

XXX

**Location: Millennium Falcon, space**

Meanwhile, elsewhere Han, Chewbacca and Ben used hyper-drive to reach the Core. It was an uneventful trip and Han was glad that no Imperial ships were scouting for the _Falcon_. Though, he was curious to know Ben's rescue plan. So far, the tightlipped Romeo had been keeping his plans to himself that Han was starting to think he didn't have a plan at all.

"So, how exactly are you going to save her? Are you just going to rush in there and just grab her and the kid? Or is there something I'm missing?"

Amused, Ben rubbed the growing ginger-brown whiskers on his chin and said, "No, Captain. We are going to Alderann. The Prince owes me a favor."

Surprised, Han turned in his chair and gapped at him. He narrowed his brow and said, "The Prince! Since when did you know the Prince?"

Ben smiled and patted the space-captain's shoulder. He said, "Just get us within transmission range and I'll handle the rest. You needn't be so suspicious, Captain."

Han was puzzled, but shrugged his shoulders and decided to just go with it. He pressed the navigation controls and plotted a course and replied, "Yeah, sure. Who doesn't know the Prince?" Then, he turned to Chewie and said, "Gee, and I here I thought I knew how to scam them. This guy must be a pro."

In response, Ben tried not to think about being compared to a thief. It irked him to be compared to a swindler, but Han Solo could think what he liked. Ben was counting on Senator Bail Organa to help him rescue his friends from the Sith. He could probably help him get in contact with the Rebels so that they could make their escape.

Though, a second later Chewie roared and handed Ben a headset. They were in transmissions range and immediately Ben made contact with an official from the Royal Palace. He heard a technician scold him for using a restricted channel, but he ignored him and continued to speak. He said, "I have an important message for Senator Organa. Tell him the Great General is back and wishes to speak with him immediately."

Han and Chewie heard the man on the line asked, "Is this a prank?"

"No, and the more you delay the more I'm sure your superiors will be cross, so relay my message now, Officer. It's urgent."

The space-captain couldn't help smiling. Ben was a great liar. He could probably make a killing at poker. It was hilarious. He had talent. Yet, a few minutes later the communicator went back online and somebody else picked up.

"Hello, I heard you wanted to speak to me?" asked a baritone voice.

"Yes," answered Ben. "Its good to hear your voice again, old friend. I need your help."

Shocked, Bail exclaimed, "Obi-Wan! It is you. So, the old general has returned. Yes, yes of course I'll help you. Why don't you meet me planet side and then we can talk face to face. Here, I'll give you the coordinates."

Ben replied, "Thank you, Senator. We have much to discuss. Obi-Wan, over and out."

Yet, when Ben turned to give Chewie back the headset he saw that both the Wookie and Han were looking at him perplexed. For a whole minute no one made a move. It wasn't until Han finally shook himself out of his stupor that he jumped out of his seat and shouted, "Who the hell are you!"

The Jedi Master was taken back. He humbly turned away and said, "Oh…nobody. I'm just really an old man. Tell me when we land. I'm going to go meditate. Excuse me, Captain."

Then, without another word, Ben left. Both Han and Chewie were still confused, but the space-captain finally returned to the controls and said, "Well, Chewie. I guess we're going to find out."

XXX

**Location: Alderann**

Bail couldn't help smiling from ear to ear. It had been years since he'd last seen Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He wondered what had happened to his Jedi friend and had always hoped that he was alive and well. He knew that he was out there somewhere in exile from the Empire, though he was curious to learn what had caused him to return to the Core.

"Father, who are we waiting for?" asked Leia. "I've never seen you act so thrilled before."

Bail grinned and patted his daughter's head. Leia was getting tall and it wasn't unusual for her to be so curious. She was a passionate believer of democracy and had already made an impression of the Senate. He knew that he'd like to meet his Jedi friend.

He said, "Oh, it's just an old friend, Leia. An old friend I haven't seen in years. I think you'll like him."

Then, breaking out from orbit came the _Millennium Falcon_. The ship circled near the city and landed on a platform next to the palace. Bail was surprised to see such an unusual ship, but a second later the hatch opened and the ramp was lowered. Then Chewie, Han and Ben stepped out and approached them.

At first, Bail was confused. He was expected to see Obi-Wan and not two young men, but a second later he recognized him. Stunned, he saw that Obi-Wan looked the same. In fact, he looked even younger then before he went into exile.

"Obi-Wan? Is it really you?"

Ben smiled and bowed his head before reached out to him to grab his arm and pat his back. Bail also grinned and returned the gesture. The man certainly behaved like Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, though he was dressed a little strange. Bail noted that Ben was wearing a very Jedi looking robe, but had on a dark battle-suit underneath. He also didn't have much of a beard. It was more like a five o'clock shadow.

"Yes, Senator. It's me. Though, I'm sure you can see that I've been changed."

"Yes, but how?"

"It's a cloning process called reincarnating. I had a bit of trouble sometime ago and a friend had the process done to save me. I want your help so that I may save her. Vader took her. I fear that he may kill her. She's a Force-sensitive being. Also, Luke was taken as well."

"What! The boy too?"

Leia then stepped between them and said, "Hey! Just wait a minute. Who are you people? And just what exactly do you want from my father?"

Ben paused and said, "It's simple, Princess. I want your father to help me take on the Sith."

XXX

TBC

XXX

How should Ben and gang save Luke and Thrice? What is Sidious doing to blackmail Lord Blackswan? I don't know. I'll have to brainstorm. Though, I'm glad I got Princess Leia in the story. Maybe she'll cross paths with Luke.

Please review. I love positive feedback! Thank you.


	12. Chapter 12

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 12

**Location: Imperial battleship**

Senator Bail Organa strode on board the Emperor's Imperial battleship and wearily looked around. He noticed that several Imperial personal were on duty and a whole platoon of stormtroopers had marched on deck from several different transports. Carefully, he pressed his finger to a small communicator in his ear.

He whispered, "Obi-Wan, I don't think this such a good idea."

"Relax, Senator. So far so good."

Bail anxiously replied, "Yes, but did we have to bring Leia?"

"She's a part of our cover story, Senator and she did volunteer."

The Jedi Master's words were a cold comfort to the Senator's heart. He didn't want to get Leia involved, but secretly he knew he should expect nothing less from the daughter of Padme Amidala. It was one of things he admired about her, but as a father he was worried as hell. She was only 15 years old and had no business getting involved with the Rebellion.

Though, a second later Leia exited the ramp of their ship and joined her father on the deck. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll be fine."

Bail met Leia's gaze and grinned. He took her hand and noticed for the first time how much she had grown. She had always been a free spirited girl and a blessing to his family. But, as she stood beside him, he couldn't help thinking she made a beautiful young lady. Her hair was long brown hair was caught in a golden net at the back and pinned into two spirals above her ears. She was wearing a pure white gown and it made her seem almost angelic.

"I wish he never talked me into this," muttered Bail.

"Yeah, you're telling me. I feel like an idiot," complained Captain Solo.

Bail looked back towards the ship and watched as Han pulled down the side of his gray Alderann Palace uniform for the hundredth time. He then tugged on his cap and briskly marched down the ramp while Chewie followed behind him with growl. The Wookie was pulled down a huge hover-cart by the handle and parked it next to Leia at the bottom of the ramp.

Han eyed it suspiciously, but then turned away when he noticed a party had arrived to greet them. The space-captain was surprised to see that it was the Emperor. He had brought with him Darth Vader and several of his goons. They were all followed close behind him like a pack of wolves.

"Ah, if it isn't Senator Organa. How nice of you to pay us a visit. And what do we have here? Princess Leia."

Bail bowed to the Dark Lord and said, "Greeting, my Emperor. I thought I'd give you the annual report on the Senate in person. I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of bringing Princess Leia along with me. She has a growing interest in politics."

The Emperor smiled. He turned his sights on the little princess and noted that she was a very lovely girl. She was the orphan brat that Organa picked up and raised as his own. He figured that she wasn't such a complete loose, but he didn't want to be bothered with such a trivial being. Though, frankly he didn't really think much of the Senator either, but he allowed him to live because he was useful in pacifying the Senate. Yet, the bottom line was that Senator Organa was obedient, but to Sidious it was his only redeeming trait.

Indifferently, he said, "Very well, meet me in the main conference room in one hour. You are dismissed."

Bail bowed again as Sidious left and politely thanked him for his hospitality. However, his words were ignored. The Emperor's party had already entered the corridor. The only one left from the group was Darth Vader.

The Sith glared at Bail and saw that his daughter was trying to look anywhere, but at him. She was a stubborn brat and obviously spoiled since she had with her a ridiculous amount of luggage. Bail must have hired the Wookie just to carrying it.

Then, with a swirl of his black cloak across the floor, Vader spoke to the Senator and said, "Follow me. I will show you to your rooms, but I must advice you to leave the Princess in her quarters. She is not permitted to wonder the ship."

Bail and his friends followed the Sith down the hall. He replied, "Yes, of course."

XXX

**Location: Senator Bail Organa's guestroom**

When Vader finally left the Senator and group in the guestroom, Han Solo couldn't help sighing in relief. He quickly dropped down on the sofa and removed his cap and wiped the sweat off his brow. He heard stories about the Empire and how Vader could kill somebody without even touching them. It was a scary thought and something Han didn't want to test.

"Phew! That went well. I'm beginning to think this might not be such a crazy plan after all."

Chewie growled, "MMMMMMMRRR."

Han then sprang up and walked towards the hover-cart and said, "Yeah, yeah. Hold on. We'll get him out of there."

Together, Han and Chewie removed away several boxes so that they could reach a big storage box underneath. They opened the lid and placed it on the floor and then helped Ben out of it. The Jedi Master stumbled out and began to rub his neck. He was getting sore while being cooped up in such a tiny space, but he wanted to conduct their rescue plan covertly.

"Obi-Wan, are you alright?" asked Bail.

"Yes, I'm fine. But an hour doesn't give us much time. I think we should spit up so we can work more quickly."

"Are you sure that's wise?" questioned the Senator. "What if you can't find Luke and Thrice in time?"

Ben shook his head to clear it and then closed his eyes to concentrate. He opened his mind to the Force and tried to use it to locate their friends inside the enormous battleship. However, Ben discovered that the Force was clouded. He couldn't get a good read. It was no doubt the Sith that was blocking him. The only thing he could find was a faint impression lingering around C-deck.

He said, "It's no good. I can't get a reading on their location with the Sith, but I think they might be on C-deck." Ben then turned to Han and added, "Captain, try and hack into the ship's computer. See what you can find and go with Chewie. Meanwhile, I'll search alone while the Senator stays and attends the meeting."

"Well, what about me?" asked Leia. "I want to help too."

"You've already been a big help, Princess, but I can't ask you to put yourself in danger."

Leia frowned. She was angry. She wanted to do more then to just play _princess_. She had heard of the crimes that the Empire had committed. She wanted to restore democracy and the Senate. And here she was in the belly of the beast and she was being treated like a kid. Han Solo wasn't that much older then her. Why couldn't she do something useful like him?

Deep down, Leia thought that Obi-Wan would understand her. He was after all a Jedi. He was a real servant of the People. And at first she had been thrilled that somebody else had finally come along and wanted to take on the Empire just as passionately as she did. Just she was disappointed that he didn't think she was ready. Well, Leia was determined to prove him wrong. She just had to wait for the right opportunity.

XXX

**Location: Blackswan's lab**

Meanwhile, elsewhere on the Imperial battleship was Lord Blackswan's lab. Darth Sidious decided to pay the good doctor a visit. He wanted to know how things were progressing on his new project. Quietly, he approached the doctor from behind and saw that he was monitoring some chemicals inside a large cylinder tube.

Slowly, a wave of bubbles began to float towards the top and several machines were computing data on a view screen. Gleefully, Sidious stood beside him and watched as he wrote down some notes on a scrap of paper.

"How very old fashion of you, Lord Swan. I thought you're people preferred technology. Why not use a data-pad?"

The red-eyed man said, "Old habits are hard to break, my lord. And I am not old fashioned. I am old."

The Sith Lord laughed. He had nearly forgotten that little fact. Lord Blackswan wasn't human. He had been reincarnated several times. He was probably ancient, but Sidious wasn't sure how old he truly was. Though, after some persuasion, he had finally gotten the good doctor to build him a reincarnation machine. It was a fabulous technology and one that he was eager to posses.

"How soon will the machine be ready?"

"It will be finished after a week, but it will need testing."

Darth Sidious smiled and darkly said, "Oh, I don't doubt your abilities, Lord Swan. I'm sure the machine will be fully operational in no time. Otherwise, your precious daughter will die and then all your children will have died."

In response, Lord Blackswan sadly lowered his gaze and replied, "Yes…my lord."

XXX

Yet, just a deck below, Ben was searching for Thrice. He used the Force to conceal his presence from the patrols and personal. It was easy to fool them and for the first time in many years he felt like himself again. He was finally dressed in proper Jedi attire and his whiskers finally resembled a beard. He couldn't help recalling how odd he felt dressed in Clan battle-gear. The form-fitting suit left nothing to the imagination and made him feel rather naked.

Patiently, Ben waited against the side of a wall for a stormtrooper to pass before opening the door to one of the rooms and sliding in. Carefully, he looked around. He was sure he felt something familiar here when suddenly he saw someone standing in the middle of the room. The woman turned around and Ben saw that it was Thrice. The she-warrior was dressed beautifully in a dark red gown that matched her ruby eyes and her hair was clean and dark as midnight. Instantly, her eyes widen in shock and she started to tremble.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Thrice."

Then, without another word, she ran to him and threw her arms around his shoulders. Obi-Wan quickly returned her embrace and felt her feelings of love and joy sweep over him. It was bliss. He held her close in his arms and then kissed her on the lips.

It was a quick kiss. It was innocent really, but nevertheless he was stunned. For a moment, all he could do was stare. He didn't know what came over him, but deep down it felt like the floodgates had been broken and he felt an insatiable need for more. Slowly, he closed his azure-gray eyes and tenderly framed her face between his hands. He then kissed her again, but this time passionately.

Thrice didn't resist. Instead, she closed her eyes too and kissed him back. Slowly and methodically, Obi-Wan kissed her sweet lips over and over again until they were both breathless. Then, Thrice pulled away and began to nip at his bottom lip. She then nuzzled his jaw and felt his whiskers prickle her skin. It was a strange sensation, but it made him seem real. She breathed in his masculine scent and then licked his pulse with a purr.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan couldn't help getting turned on. The combination of her sounds and smell were intoxicating. Her tongue felt hot against his skin and cool underneath her breath. Impulsively, he bent down to attack her throat. He cradled the back of her head and started kissing down to her shoulder. In response, she began to moan and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh Thrice…Thrice…I can't fight it. I can't. I don't want to."

Yet, Thrice ignored his internal conflict. Instead, she softly replied, "I love you, Obi-Wan."

Shocked, he pulled away from her and asked, "How can you? How can you love me when I'm forbidden to love you?"

The she-warrior was still drunk on love when she said, "Nothing is impossible, Obi-Wan. Not even love. You can't say what we feel isn't true."

Obi-Wan was touched. He desperately wanted to believe her. She was such a mad and defiant woman. He gathered her up for a hug and held her tight. He realized that he missed her. He missed her stubbornness and he missed her blind faith. He felt that he could do anything as long as she believed in him.

"Oh, Thrice. I love you too. I don't know what I'd do without you."

The she-warrior pulled back and beamed. She couldn't help the joy from shining in her eyes. She was glad that Obi-Wan wasn't denying his feelings anymore. She felt like her heart could soar. She suddenly felt more alive then she had ever been in years. And awkwardly she began to feel shy and turned away to blush.

Concerned, Obi-Wan asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just never been in love before."

The Jedi Master grinned and said, "I've never felt this way before either. But, we don't have much time. We've got to go. Captain Solo and Chewie are looking for Luke as we speak."

Obi-Wan then took her hand, but she stopped him and said, "No, I won't go without my father. We have to save Lord Blackswan too."

XXX

TBC

XXX

I was listening to Juno Eclipse from the SW game when I wrote the kiss scene. It's so romantic. And less emo then Anakin/Padme love theme. I think the second best love theme in SW in Luke and Leia. I'm guessing before the whole brother and sister reveal.

Also thanks a bunch for reviewing: Kelana-ti, RKF22 and emj12. I hope you like a scheming Leia.

Please give me positive feedback. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 13

**Location: Imperial battleship, guestroom**

Senator Bail Organa started to prepare for his meeting with the Emperor. He had packed his holo-pad under his arm and wondered how Obi-Wan and the others were doing in locating their missing friends. He started to head for the door, but stopped to watch Leia staring out the window and into space. She seemed bored. He knew that under that angelic face was the heart of a true fighter. He was worried that she might do something foolish while he was away.

"Leia, promise to behave."

The teen turned to him and said, "I'm not little anymore, father."

"I know, but you'll always be my little one to me, Leia. Now, promise me that you'll stay out of trouble. Don't let anybody in this room. I'll be back soon."

"Fine, I promise."

Bail then left the room and headed down the hall. Two stormtroopers and a member of the Emperor's secretarial staff were waiting outside to escort him. Silently, he followed them down the hall, but inwardly he was worried about Leia. He hoped that their plan worked or there would hell to pay if they failed. Darth Sidious was not a forgiving man.

Though, it wasn't even 5 minutes before Leia got up off the sofa and headed out the door. She quickly checked both sides of the corridor and picked up her communicator and blaster. She shoved them into her belt and put on her long white outer robe.

Out loud, she said, "Ah, father said say to out of trouble, he didn't say anything about staying in the room. I'll show the Empire not to mess with democracy."

Leia then put on her hood and started walking down the hall towards an elevator so she could reach C-deck. She remembered Obi-Wan saying that his friends were there. She was going to prove to everyone that she wasn't just a princess. She was a part of the Resistance as well.

However, once she got the elevators, she opened the doors. She was surprised to a boy was standing inside. He was dressed in a shabby pair of pants and tunic. He had sandy brown hair and clear blue eyes. He seemed to be about her age and at first the two of them were too shocked to speak.

"Who are you?" asked Luke.

"I'm Leia. Who are you?"

"My name's Luke. What are doing on board this ship?"

Astounded, she exclaimed, "Luke! You're Luke?" Leia could not believe her luck. She didn't expect to just run into Luke the first time to left the quarters. Though it did mean that Han and Chewie were on a wild goose hunt. It meant that they wouldn't be able to find Luke on C-deck because he was here with her.

The young man narrowed his brow. He replied, "Yeah. Why?"

Leia then immediately grabbed his hand and walked into the elevator and closed the door. She then pressed the bottom for C-deck. Luke was confused. He had no idea who this Leia was or what she was doing. He broke out of her grip and backed away and said, "Hey! What are you doing? I just came from C-deck."

"Yeah, I know, but those two morons don't. We need to find the Captain and Chewie and then we can escape."

"Escape? What are you talking about?"

Irked, Leia turned to Luke and said, "We're escaping. My father and I came here to help you and Lady Thrice to escape. We just have to find the others and get back to the guestroom without anybody seeing us."

"And how exactly are we going to do that? Won't they try and stop us? I mean, you're just a girl."

"A girl!" shouted Leia. "I'm not just a girl. I'm a princess."

Luke tried not to laugh. She seemed so serious, but he didn't see how that was going to make much of a difference. And he didn't see how Leia could get pass the guards. Normally they didn't even like it when he went walking around. They always just sent him back to his room. Though, Thrice didn't seem to care. She told him stay way from Darth Vader and Darth Sidious.

Yet, Luke had no idea who Leia's father was. Or if it even mattered. The only thing he cared about was getting back home and maybe asking old Ben what he meant by telling Thrice that he knew his mother.

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Leia.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that Thrice told me that it would be Ben Kenobi who'd come to save me, but he's just an old man. It doesn't make any sense."

Leia frowned and said, "Ben Kenobi? Don't you mean Obi-Wan Kenobi?" In reaction, Luke narrowed his brow. He had never heard of that name before. Though, Leia continued and added, "Well, Obi-Wan Kenobi is here too. He's just somewhere else on this ship. He's looking for Lady Thrice."

Then, a second later the elevator stopped and the doors opened on C-deck. Luke and Leia stepped out and looked around for any personal. They didn't see any and Leia quickly dashed down the hall. She waved her hand for Luke to follow.

"Come on. We need to go find the others."

Luke then rushed after her and shouted, "Hey! Wait for me!"

XXX

Meanwhile, Thrice and Obi-Wan were trying to hack into the ship's computer system in order to locate Lord Blackswan. However, the she-warrior could not find any information on her Lord Master. It seemed that Darth Sidious wanted to keep Lord Blackswan a secret even on his own ship.

Obi-Wan questioned out loud, "I don't understand. The Dark Lord can make as many clones as he wants. He doesn't need another scientist."

Thrice keep her eyes on the ship's computer. She was scanning the ship's blueprints for any leads. She said, "It isn't such a mystery. The dog probably wants what all old men want, immortality. The reincarnation process isn't just a cloning machine. It preserves your memories. It gives you a second chance at life."

Inwardly, Obi-Wan agreed. He had to admit that his second lease on life was pretty amazing. He was fit and sharp and full of confidence, but unlike his last life, he had a lifetime of past experiences. Obi-Wan was no longer a former Jedi General of the Old Republic—no, he also knew what it was like to be an old man living in a cave. Yet, oddly he wondered what Thrice's life had been like. Had she ever been an old lady? Had she ever died and stood over her old shell?

Curiously, he asked, "Thrice, how many times have you been reincarnated?"

She was puzzled by his question, but answered, "7 times. Why do you ask?"

The Jedi Master was astonished. He'd only been dead once. He couldn't imagine what it would be like to die 7 times. It was no wonder Thrice was fearless. He then asked, "And your Maker is the one the keeps bringing you back?"

"Yes, I told you. He's like my father. With his knowledge the entire Clan can be restored. My life means nothing compares to his."

"Then, if that's true, why did he agree to help the Sith? What sort of leverage does the Emperor have over him if all of his warriors are expendable?"

Thrice solemnly shook her head and said, "I don't know, Obi-Wan, but I trust him."

Obi-Wan then sympathetically took her hand and said, "For your sake, Milady. I hope you're right. Now, let's go. I think he might be held in the lower level. If Sidious wants your Master to make a cloning machine then it will probably use a lot power."

Together the pair started to run. Thrice agreed with his deduction and stated, "Then, we should go to K-deck. There's a facility there that might be the lab."

XXX

**Location: Blackswan's lab**

When Obi-Wan and Thrice arrived at Lord Blackswan's lab, they saw that the scientist was unguarded and hard at work. In fact, he was so into his work that he ignored them until Thrice grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Lord Blackswan! What in world are you doing?"

The scientist met her gaze and smiled. He beamed at and said, "Dearest daughter, have you come to visit me?"

Irked, she said, "No, Obi-Wan and I are here to rescue you from that wrinkled old dog. Quickly, we must destroy the lab and retreat."

Thrice then drew her sword, but Lord Blackswan held her wrist and in a surprisingly firm voice said, "No. You must leave me. Here, take my bracelet. It is the key that will restore our people. You will take it and do my bidding."

In reaction, the she-warrior was startled. Her father seemed so weak willed before, but now he was his old self again. Yet, Lord Blackswan didn't waste anytime. He quickly removed his wrist-guard with the Blackswan seal and handed it to his general. He narrowed his brow and sternly said, "I am a man of my word, General, but you must remember that your first duty is to the Clan and not the Sith. Now, go."

Bewildered, she said, "But, my lord—"

The scientist then turned his back to her and said, "Daughter, there is a time for everything."

"Yes, and your time is up," said Darth Vader. The Sith then ignited his red lightsaber and strode towards them from a second door. Vader was determined to kill both intruders once and for all.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks your encouragement: RKF22 and emj12. I love feedback!

Please read and review. Thank you.


	14. Chapter 14

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 14

**Location: Blackswan's lab**

Darth Vader strode closer to his prey. He wasted no time. He did not want Lady Thrice and her companion to escape again. Quickly, he raised his hand and began to Force-choke the unknown man. And in reaction, Obi-Wan began to choke. He started to gasp for breath and his feet raised an inch off the ground. Yet, Thrice would not allow it. She swiftly secured Lord Blackswan's wrist-guard onto her left wrist and waved her hand over the Jedi Master's form and neutralized Vader's power. Obi-Wan fell to the ground and began to cough. He rubbed his throat and got back up to his feet.

Meanwhile, Vader fumed. He didn't know the witch possess such ability. Though, he would not be deterred. He used his powers to secure the doors and blocked their escape. He was determined not to fail.

"You are strong with the Force, my lady. I see now why my Master wishes to posses you."

However, the she-warrior ignored him and rushed to Obi-Wan's side. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. You go open that door. Leave Vader to me."

The Jedi Master then got up and ignited his blue lightsaber and held it up ready for a duel. In response, Vader did the same and the two men began to circle. Though, Vader was now sure about the unknown man's true identity. There was no mistake that he was his former-master.

"I don't know how, but you are Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."

Confidently, the Jedi Master replied, "Yes, Vader. I am Obi-Wan. I have returned to defeat you."

Suddenly, Vader lunged forward and the two began to attack and parry in a wild hum of lasers and light. The Sith was impressed at how strong Obi-Wan's new body was. It was a challenge and one Vader relished. He had felt cheated of his revenge last time when he found Obi-Wan's original wither old husk. But now he could kill his old enemy with his own two hands.

Vader then drove Obi-Wan back and they crossed swords. The blades of their lasers sparked and the light reflected over the dark sheen over Vader's mask. Triumphantly, the Sith said, "I am glad you are alive, old master. I was hoping to kill you myself."

Then, with a shove of the Force, Vader sent Obi-Wan flying across the room and into a control panel. Obi-Wan got the wind knocked out of him and was that Vader was about to strike, but Thrice couldn't stand by any longer. She quickly stepped between them and block Vader's lightsaber with her sword. The Sith was surprised at her weapon could withstand his laser, but Obi-Wan had recovered and together the pair began to drive him back. Instantly, the duel became two against one.

Yet, Vader would not go down so easy. He used his powers to rip a control unit out of the wall and shoved it at them, but the pair quickly separated and dodged. A vat of chemicals landed on the floor and a spark from the ripped unit set it on fire. The blaze traveled across the lab and emergency extinguished began to shoot a carbon mist to put out the flames. The lab was suddenly shrouded in mist. Vader could hardly see, but he clearly saw Obi-Wan's lightsaber in the dim. It gave off a blue light in the white fog.

"You cannot escape me, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, no. Where would be the fun in that?" echoed the Jedi Master's voice from somewhere within the fog. "As of now, I have the advantage."

Enraged, the Sith said, "We shall see, old man."

Vader then raised his lightersaber to strike his former-master, but a steel sword suddenly stopped him.

"Not so fast, my former-apprentice."

The fog lifted and Vader saw that it was Obi-Wan that had stopped him. The two warriors had traded weapons. Thrice was the decoy and holding Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber while he had hide in the mist with her sword. Obi-Wan had played him because he knew that he would strike at him first.

"Hand over the lightsaber," ordered the Jedi.

Furious, the Sith complied and turned over his weapon. He watched as Obi-Wan clipped it onto his belt and then used the hilt of the sword to knock him out cold. Thrice watched he land with a thud and then shut off Obi-Wan's blue lightsaber before handing it back to him in exchange for her sword.

"Hmm, I didn't think you'd knock him out."

"Well, it seemed like the thing to do. What would you do?"

"Slay him."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if she was joking, but after seeing the Blackswan crash site back on Tatooine he knew she was serious. He didn't like Thrice's bloodlust. He didn't want her to seek revenge. He knew that the Dark Side could consumer her, though he wasn't going to argue the point. She had made it clear that she didn't want anybody telling her what to feel. He walked towards the door and inspected the lock. It had been dead lock because of the fire. He'd probably have to use his lightsaber in order to cut through the door.

"I don't make a habit of killing, Milady. Jedi don't slay."

"You care for him, don't you? He called you master."

He turned to her and felt an old familiar pain sting his heart. "That was a long time ago, Thrice. The good man I once knew is no more. Now, come and help me open this door."

"I can do that," said Lord Blackswan.

The scientist quietly rose out from under a table inside the lab. Obi-Wan had been wondering where the good doctor had been hiding. He then opened the control panel to the door and hacked the system easily. Obi-Wan was impressed by his skills, but was taken back when he approached him and firmly grabbed his shoulder to speak to him.

"Sir Jedi, promise me you'll watch over my daughter."

Obi-Wan was surprised by his request and said, "Lord Blackswan, I think your daughter can take care of herself. But, you should reconsider and escape. You maybe a man of your word, but Darth Sidious is not."

"Yes, Sir Jedi, but I have my own path. You must follow your own, now go before the troopers come."

XXX

**Location: Imperial battleship, C-deck**

Meanwhile, back on C-deck, Luke and Leia where looking for Han Solo and Chewie. The two teens couldn't find their friends anywhere. Luke thought they might be in Thrice's quarter's. He figured that since they were looking for him and the she-warrior then they would probably start there.

Cautiously, Luke scanned the hall and them he and Leia opened the door. They then carefully walked inside and saw that it was empty. There was no one there, but a second later Han jumped out with his blaster draw and shouted, "Freeze!"

"Don't shoot!" yelled Luke.

Han saw that it was a kid and Princess Leia he quickly lowered his weapon. Confused, he asked, "What are you two doing here? Where's the other one, the lady?"

Leia then marched forward and said, "Never mind that. Master Obi-Wan said he would find Lady Thrice, but I came here to get you two because I found Luke. So, come on. Let's go."

"Hold on, Princess," replied the space-captain. He then looked into the dark opening of the next room and called, "Come on, Chewie. It's time to go. Just give me a minute and I'll contact Ben."

Han then contacted the Jedi on his earpiece communicator. He tapped into the signal and said, "Ben, this is Han. We got the kid. Have you got the girl?"

The Jedi Master replied, "Yes, I've got her, but you ought to hurry. We ran into some trouble and need to leave now."

Han didn't like the sound of that and asked, "What kind of trouble?"

Suddenly, the alarms sounded and the ship started to go into lock down. Han cursed under his breath. It looked like their cover was blown.

"Shit! Chewie, get those kids out of here. Ben, I'll meet you in the docking bay."

"No!" shouted Leia. "What about my father? We can't leave without him."

Then, Obi-Wan said, "Captain, a change of plans. We have to leave the Senator out this. We have to flee without getting him involved."

Irked, Han said, "Oh, and how do we do that?"

"First, you and Chewie must stay with the Senator. If you're missing then they'll be on to you. Then send Luke to meet us at the docking bay. We'll pick him up and make our escape on our own. Ben, over and out."

The space-captain was annoyed that Ben had hung up on him, but he couldn't argue the plan. He just wished he could help them get away, but he knew that they couldn't or they'd endanger the Princess and the Senator. Han then turned to stare at Luke hard and gave him his blaster.

"Here, kid. Take it. Ben and Thrice we'll meet you at the elevator."

Luke took the blaster and said, "Yeah, but what about you and Leia? You can't stay here."

Leia said, "Don't worry about us. We'll be all right." She then impulsively wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug and whispered, "Good luck."

Luke smiled and replied, "Yeah, thanks, Leia. You too."

He then gave her a quick surprise kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Leia was too stunned to stop him, but hoped that somehow he'd make it.

XXX

**Location: docking bay**

Luke did a lot of hiding and running to get passed the stormtroopers that were roaming the halls, but after a while he finally made it to the docking bay. He saw that there weren't that many personal on staff, but that somebody was fighting in the opposite corridor. Then, to his amazement, Luke saw two Jedi—no, one Jedi and Lady Thrice.

The two fighters were slaying troopers left and right and heading his way. Obi-Wan used the Force to push the remaining men away as Thrice ran into an empty ship and started powering up the engines.

"Hurry, get on board!" shouted the Jedi Master.

"Right," answered Luke as he rushed in.

Obi-Wan covered their rear and closed the hatch just as Thrice blasted an enormous hole though the bay doors. The atmosphere instantly got sucked out into outer space. Stormtroopers and personnel were all caught in the vacuum of space that bay had to be sealed off. Yet, in the mist of the chaos, Thrice was able to activate the hyper-drive and the three disappeared into the blackness of space.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please review. Thanks.


	15. Chapter 15

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 15

**Location: Obi-Wan's stolen ship, space**

Once, the warriors dropped out of hyper-drive, the first thing the war-maiden did was work on disabling the tracking device and homing beacon. She was still in battle-mode and didn't want anybody from the Empire finding them. Obi-Wan realized what she was doing and gave her a hand. However, Luke seemed a bit lost.

"What are you doing?"

Thrice said, "Making sure the Empire can't find us. I'll taking out the tracking device."

"Oh, is there anything I can do?"

"Get us something to eat," replied Obi-Wan. "There should be some food supplies in the back."

"Right. I'll be back. Just don't blow up the ship."

Dryly, she replied, "Haha, very funny."

Luke grinned and left the cockpit. He headed towards the cabin section and disappeared. Obi-Wan and Thrice were alone. They had finished removing the ship's tracking device and disabled the homing beacon. Thrice then got up from the floor and reattached the wall panel over the controls. She then brushed off her hands and turned to face the Jedi Master and smiled.

"That ought to do it, love."

"Yes, but—wait, did you just call me _love_?"

Thrice beamed. She said, "Yes."

Obi-Wan smiled at her delight. She looked so happy and innocent. He saw the joy shining in her starlit eyes and knew that her feelings for him were honest and pure. It was humbling. He knew that he was her first love—that Thrice had no other suitors in her long life besides him. Her heart had never been broken and she had never been confused. He envied her clarity and fortitude. She didn't fear the Darkness like he did. She didn't fear her own heart. She felt no guilt in loving him.

Gently, he reached out and touched her cheek. He saw she still had a bruise where Vader had struck her on Tatooine. It was slightly purple, but fading. It didn't take away any of her beauty. He ran his thumb over the edge of her lips and felt her drop her barriers with a sigh. Obi-Wan shivered as he felt her emotions seep into him. They weren't like a Jedi's. They were raw and wild. She wasn't as placid or compartmentalized—no, her emotions were free and violent. Instantly, he felt her lust and longing. Thrice desired him. He felt her passion calling to him like a moth to a flame. He couldn't resist.

He captured her sweet lips and gave her a kiss. It was tender and loving and Obi-Wan wanted her to know how much she meant to him. He wanted her to know how much she had changed his life. And how she had given him back hope, though the moment was broken when suddenly Luke cleared his throat.

"Uh, I found us some food, but if you two wanted to be alone then all you had to do was ask."

Obi-Wan flushed and said, "No, no it isn't like that. We were just—just—"

"Kissing?" asked Luke. "Yeah, I can see that."

Flustered, the Jedi stammered and said, "No! Thrice and I are just—just friends."

Thrice felt like she had just been stabbed in the gut with a lightsaber. Shocked, she exclaimed, "Friends? Friends? How can you say such a thing—you—you cad!"

Obi-Wan was appalled. "Cad! Milady, I am not a cad. I'm—"

"Rude! You're rude and tactless. I'll have no more of your company."

The war-maiden then snatched her rations out from Luke's hand and marched towards the cabins. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was stunned. He had no idea how they had gotten from kissing to arguing so fast. He quickly ran after her, but stopped to speak to Luke.

"Watch our course, Luke. We're supposed to meet up with the Senator's Rebel contact. It should be a while so get some rest."

"Sure," replied the teen, but then added, "Thanks, Ben, for saving me."

The Jedi Master paused at the door and smiled. He was glad that Luke was all right and that Thrice had been there to watch over him. He just hoped he could get out the doghouse and get her to forgive him.

XXX

When Obi-Wan reached her cabin it was dark. He suddenly got the feeling he was walking inside a lion's den. He could feel her anger roll off of her like waves. He saw Thrice's red eyes reflecting the dim light from the hall like the twin suns of Tatooine. It reminded him that she wasn't human, but something more. She was rare mix of both deadly warrior and gentle maiden. It was a lethal combination, but one he found to be infinitely alluring.

Politely, he knocked on the door as he slipped in. "Thrice? Can we talk?"

"Go away."

Obi-Wan sighed. He knew from her tone that she was still angry. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He was always putting his foot in his mouth when it came to her. Some great negotiator he was turning out to be. He then turned on a small light on the table and saw that she as sitting on the edge of a cot. She had put her rations on the table and her sword. He saw that she determined not to look at him. He gently bent down in front of her and waited for her to acknowledge him.

"Thrice, I'm sorry. I should have never told Luke that we were just friends. You mean more to me then that."

She peeked at him from the corner of her eye and said, "Then, why did you say it?"

He took her hand and decided to come clean. He said, "Well, to be honest. I panicked. I—I'm not used to being caught in such a position. Jedi are not meant to form attachments. It's hard to go against a lifetime of learning."

She finally met his gaze and said, "Is it so terrible to love? We're not that different, Obi-Wan. We both serve our people. We both warriors with a cause, but I'm free to love. Love is the greatest force in the universe. Love is what gives us hope and without it we wouldn't be able to go on."

Obi-Wan was surprised that Thrice felt that strongly about love. He knew that it wasn't forbidden to her, but her faith in love was astounding. Yet, it was still hard for him to let go a lifetime of learning. Since he was a Padawan he had been taught to let go of love and attachments. He had cared about many people during the course of his life, but he had let them all go for the sake of the greater good. Love was supposed to be a doorway to the Darkness. Yet, he wanted to believe her despite everything he knew.

"Then, what about possession? Fear? Jealous? What's your answer to those feelings? Those feelings usually appear after love."

Thrice smiled. She took his rations out of from his hand and placed it on a table. She then made him sit beside her and mischievously she said, "Well, personally I think I'd like to be possessed by you. But, if you're afraid that you'll put me ahead of your duty then remember I'll kill you myself."

The Jedi Master smiled. He liked her answer. "Oh? And what about jealousy? What if some other beautiful Force-sensitive warrior fancies me?"

"Oh, simple. If she touches what's mine then I'll kill her."

Obi-Wan laughed. "Does everything with you have to end in killing?"

"No, not everything. Remember, possession is allowed."

Smugly, he replied, "Oh, so you want to be possessed? I think that can be arranged."

Impulsively, he caught her off guard and flipped her over onto her back and pinned her down. Thrice giggled and squealed. She squirmed and pretended to put up a fight.

"Oh, no! Let me go, you horrible Jedi!"

He smiled at her pathetic plea. It sounded so rehearsed. He decided to play along. He lowered his body over hers and whispered into her ear as she turned away. "Never. You're mine, little minx. Now, be a good girl and give me a kiss."

Thrice blushed at his words and couldn't help laughing. She playfully turned away as he tried to steal a kiss and instead kissed her cheek. Obi-Wan was disappointed, but decided to tease her back for resisting. Instead, he lowered his head and began nibbling her pulse.

The she-warrior starting to giggle again. She began to wiggle deliciously underneath him. She tried to pull her hands free from his hold and said, "Oh! No—no! You're whiskers are tickling me! Stop it!"

"No," he said into her throat. "Not without my kiss."

He then went back to torturing her with his whiskers and lips. Thrice continued to wiggle and shriek with laughter at his attack, but slowly he let her go and bent down lower to kiss the dip between her throat and chest. Thrice closed her eyes and felt him plant kisses over her clothed breasts and caress her hips. Thrice sighed and placed her hands onto his shoulders and guided him back up to her face. Slowly, she shut her eyes again and gave him a warm tender kiss on the lips.

She then started into his beautiful gray-blue eyes and caressed his face. Absently, she said, "You're so fuzzy. I like it better when you're not."

Obi-Wan kissed her hand and said, "I used to being fuzzy. I look too much like a Padawan without a beard. And besides, I thought you liked it."

"Perhaps, but I like everything about you."

Obi-Wan smiled and moved to lie down beside her on the cot, he didn't want to crush her under his height. Though, after he moved she curled herself up against his side and rested her head onto his chest. She fit perfectly in his arms and he could feel her contentment through the Force. It had been a long time since he felt so at peace and Thrice cuddling beside him made it bliss.

"Mmm, I like everything about you too, darling. Though, you should rest. It's been a long day."

"Stay with me?"

Obi-Wan kissed her head and replied, "Of course. I'm your horrible Jedi, remember? I'm not going anywhere."

XXX

An hour later, Obi-Wan woke to the sound of Luke knocked on the cabin door. The teen shouted, "Ben! Thrice! Wake up! There's somebody on the comm. They want to speak with you."

Obi-Wan groaned. He reluctantly opened his eyes and called back, "Yes, Luke! I'm coming."

The Jedi Master then tried to move, but saw he was trapped under Thrice's embrace. She was still snug in his arms and that some time during their nap they had gotten even more tangled up in each other's arms and legs. With a groan, Obi-Wan carefully removed her arm from around his waist, but then heard her moan in protest.

"Oh, I don't want to get up."

"Sorry, Milady, but we have an incoming call from the Senator's Rebel contact. I need to answer them."

She sighed, "Fine, let's go."

It didn't take long for the couple to make it back into the cockpit to join Luke. Obi-Wan noted that he seemed anxious. He knew that secretly Luke had been interested in the Rebellion and wanted to become a pilot and in many ways he was his father's son. Though, Obi-Wan did not think Luke was ready for the truth yet about Vader. He didn't want to burden the boy and spoil his innocence. He had promised Master Yoda and Padme that he would watch over him and train him to be a Jedi. Yet, Obi-Wan could not shake his inner doubts. He wondered if he was even capable to training Luke to be a proper Jedi now that he had fallen in love. He was no longer unattached. Thrice meant the world to him. It seemed unfair to break their bond when he knew how much she loved him.

Though, his thoughts were interrupted with the comm activated and a Rebel ship appeared a few meters ahead. Then, suddenly the holo-imager flicked on and Obi-Wan was surprised to see a very familiar Togruta female.

"Ahsoka Tano," said the Jedi Master in awe.

Ahsoka smiled and said, "Hello, Master."

XXX

TBC

XXX

A/N: Jedi Ahsoka Tano is a character from the computer animated series, Star Wars The Clone Wars. I've recently watched it on youtube and she grew on me. I figure why not? Plus, I'm a AhsokaxCaptain Rex shipper, so if you are too then hooray!

Please read and review. Thank you.


	16. Chapter 16

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 16

Obi-Wan was amazed to see Ahsoka Tano again. He had thought she had perished during the siege on the Jedi Temple. She was a young Padawan then, but know she was a young woman—a Jedi, one of the last few that survived the Purge and remembered a time before the Empire. She was assigned to Anakin Skywalker as his apprentice and was a Commander in the Great Republic Army. She had a promising future, but now it seemed that she kept herself busy as a member of the Rebel Alliance.

It didn't take long for Ahsoka's ship to dock with theirs and soon they were face to face. The Togruta-beauty was a petite woman and her montrals and lekku had grown to their full length and height. She was lovely and mature. Obi-Wan saw that she was dressed in tan sleeveless overalls with black knee high boots with a lightsaber and blaster on her belt. She looked every bit a Rebel Commander, but once she laid eyes on him she quickly gave him a hug.

Enthusiastically, she exclaimed, "Oh, Master! I still can't believe you're alive. When the Senator told me that you were alive and needed my help I thought it was a dream. But look at you…you're…you're so young."

Obi-Wan began to blush and slowly untangled himself from Ahsoka's arms. She immediately stepped back and smiled. She knew that Master Kenobi was a reserve man. He wasn't the type of person to give out hugs, but after 15 years of war and separation Ahsoka couldn't help it. It was glad to see him again. It was good to know she wasn't alone and that he was alive.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I think it would be best if you and your friends accompany me on board my ship. This Imperial ship is too suspicious. I was informed by Senator Organa to escort you to a secure Rebel Base on Yavin 4."

"Yes, thank you, Ahsoka. And it's good to see you as well. Though, let me introduce you to Luke Skywalker and Lady Thrice. Luke, Thrice, this is Ahsoka Tano a fellow Jedi."

"Wow, another Jedi," exclaimed Luke excitedly. "It's an honor to meet you."

Ahsoka smiled. "Likewise, Luke."

Though, the she-Jedi was no fool. She realized there was something up with Obi-Wan and the boy. He had the same last name as her former-master. She would have to remember to ask him about that later. Silently, she watched Luke board her ship, but paused when she met Thrice. She noticed a strange Force-presence in the other woman and coldness in her ruby felt almost like the Dark Side.

Amused, Obi-Wan said, "Don't tell me you're jealous?"

Thrice turned to him in shock, but a second later she gave him a wicked smile. "Me, jealous? Don't flatter yourself, you horrible Jedi."

Obi-Wan smirked at her comment. She was such a bold beauty. He knew that under her harden warrior facade lay the heart of a pure angel. However, Ahsoka noticed their exchange and thought it was weird. She didn't know that he and Thrice were such close friends.

Ahsoka closed the airlock to the Imperial ship and escorted Obi-Wan and the others to the bridge. She was sure there was some between them though with Master Kenobi you could never tell. Master Kenobi was notoriously sneaky, but he seemed the same dry man she remembered.

Though, once they entered the bridge of her ship. Obi-Wan noticed that an elderly man was sitting at the helm. Ahsoka smiled at him and sat down next to him and began detaching their ship from the stolen Imperial vessel.

"Ok, Rexster. Pull us away 2 kilometers and blow up that ship."

"You got it, 'Soka."

The elder man then blasted the Imperial ship with 2 laser blasts and then backed away towards a new course to Yavin. Though, when they jumped into hyper-drive and the elder man turned around in his seat, Obi-Wan realized that he knew him.

Pleased, he approached him and affectionately grabbed his wrist. "Captain Rex!"

The white-haired man grinned and patted his back. "General, Kenobi. I knew you were too stubborn to die."

Flabbergasted, Obi-Wan said, "Yes, but—but how?"

"I'm the one who saved Ahsoka during the attack on the Temple. I couldn't let the Commander die. I couldn't go through with it, so we ran away."

"Yes, and I'm glad to hear it. Are there any others who changed their mind as well?"

Ahsoka shook her head and walked to stand beside Rex's seat. She solemnly met his gaze and said, "No, Master. There's no one else. We were lucky to escape. It was Senator Organa who took us in."

Obi-Wan pensively nodded and rubbed his beard. He should have known it was too good to be true to hope that others had survived the siege against the Temple like they did. And even though he was happy to know that he was not alone, it still did no good to have only 2 Jedi against an entire Evil Empire.

Thrice gently came to him and took his hand. She was sending him comforting waves through the Force and was trying to sooth him. Obi-Wan smiled. He appreciated her support. He knew he wasn't the only one who had lost everything to the Sith. She was also one of the last like him.

Obi-Wan then regained his composure and turned to address Ahsoka. He said, "I'm glad you two survived. It's always good to see an old friend again. Though, I'm sure Vader will not give up on me. Now that he knows that I'm alive, he will no doubt try to kill me himself."

"He can't defeat us both," said Thrice. "But I have to restore the Clan. Lord Blackswan gave me his copy of the Blackswan database. It has all of my people's DNA and memories. With it I can revive them all."

Ahsoka was confused. "What are you talking about?"

Obi-Wan explained, "Thrice is a member of a group of Force-warriors who live beyond the Outer Rim. Their Lord Master, Lord Blackswan is a brilliant cloner who wanted to make peace with the Empire, but was doublecrossed. All of the Blackswan Society was eliminated and their Prime Ship crashed on Tatooine. Darth Sidious kidnapped Lord Blackswan in order to force him to work as his scientist. He had him build a reincarnation machine. It's a device that can create a new body from a dead host, but can allow them to retain there past memories."

"It was Lord Blackswan's dream to defy death and obtain immortality," finished Thrice. "I need materials in order to build my own machine. Then I can restore Lord Blackswan."

Wide-eyed, Ahsoka said, "Then the Emperor can make himself immortal. We have to stop him."

"No," answered the war-maiden. "My father will sabotage the machine for sure. He would rather die then let the Sith steal his invention."

"Then, I'll help you," said Togruta-beauty. "It's the least the Rebels can do for your people, but I have a favor to ask."

"Name it."

"Will you help cure Rex's accelerated aging?"

"Ahsoka, no!" stated the clone-captain. "I don't need curing. I'm not sick. This is the way I'm supposed to be. This is how I was made."

Yet, the she-Jedi ignored him and eagerly approached Thrice with pleading eyes. She saw the hope welling up inside her and knew there was no way she could refuse. "As you wish, Jedi Tano. I will do my best to restore your Captain. I promise."

XXX

Later, on route to Yavin, Luke sat inside his room on board the Rebel ship and wondered what had become of Princess Leia. She was pretty and very brave. She was probably the bravest girl he ever met and wondered if she and Han and Chewie made it back ok to their room. He didn't want to see her to get caught, but figured since she was a Princess that the Emperor wouldn't suspect her of treachery. After all, she had a good reason to be on board the ship because she was Senator Bail's daughter.

Luke sighed and watched the stars go zooming by, but then heard somebody knock on his door. "Come in."

The door opened and Luke saw that it was Ben or was it Obi-Wan? It was still hard for Luke to wrap his brain around that concept. For years old Ben had just been some harmless crazy man who lived in the caves, but now he knew that in actuality he was a great Jedi and that somehow Thrice made him young again through science. It was weird. Luke didn't even though such things were even possible.

"Hello, Luke. How are you feeling?"

"Ok, I guess. A lots been happening."

Obi-Wan smiled and sat down in a chair beside him. He joined him at staring at the stars and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Luke frowned and said, "Talk about? Where do I even start? First, you're not who I thought you were. Thrice is some kind of woman warrior who can make clones and we're all on the run from the Empire. You know, it was only 2 days ago that I was helping Uncle Owen run the farm."

Obi-Wan leaned back and rubbed his beard. He had an amused expression on his face. He was rather enjoying Luke's rant. He had a unique way of putting things into prospective. It sort of reminded him of Anakin. Obi-Wan sighed at the unsettling thought. He knew that it was only natural to see a bit of Ani in Luke, but the pain of his lose still felt fresh in his new body.

"Sometimes destiny has a way of finding us, Luke. For example, I didn't expect to wake up with a new body when I was shot in the back by that stormtrooper. I expected to die. Though, I must admit there are many benefits to having a new body."

Luke smirked and said, "Yeah, like you and Thrice. I didn't know you two were an item."

"Yes…no. I mean, it's complicated."

"Complicated? How? I thought you liked her. You were in her room."

Obi-Wan blushed at the memory of what they did in her room. He recalled how they touching and how they laughed. The smell of her hair and the softness of her—no. He would not go there. He needed to focus on Luke. "It's just that Jedi are forbidden to form attachments. And I want to you become a Jedi, but I would be a hypocrite if I forbid you something I did myself."

"Oh—I see. Complicated."

"Yes."

Luke shrugged and said, "Well, explain it to me then. Why are attachments forbidden?"

"Well, attachments can lead to the Dark Side of the Force. It can cause you to feel jealousy, envy, possession and hate. Some Jedi have fallen because of their attachments and became Siths."

"But not Thrice. She can use the Force too, but she believes in attachments."

Reluctantly, Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, but she isn't a Jedi."

"Yeah, but she believe in you, Ben. She absolutely believed that you'd come to save me, but I don't think she believed you'd come for her."

"What?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling. It's like she didn't think she was ever escape."

In response, Obi-Wan stunned. Though, looking back it wasn't unexpected. He had been keeping her at arm's lengths. He had insisted that they should only be friends. Though, it bothered him to know that she doubted him. Yet, Obi-Wan trusted Luke's feelings. He was sure that he had read her right. At the time he couldn't fault her for thinking that he had left.

"Maybe so, Luke, but it will take a Jedi to defeat the Sith, not a warrior."

"Aren't they the same?"

"No, but they are both very much alike. They're both stubborn."

XXX

TBC

XXX

A/N: I'm glad you like the addition of Ahsoka, RKF22, ejm12 and Nyce. I'll try and write in some Ahsoka/Captain Rex romance in soon. Though, be warned. The next few chapters look pretty lovey-dovey. The Dark Side will have to wait its turn.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	17. Chapter 17

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 17

**Location: Yavin 4, Rebel Base **

At the base, Thrice and Ahsoka immediately went to work on building a reincarnation machine. They converted an old bacta tank with some spare medical equipment into a crude, yet functional device. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan spent time training Luke to become a Jedi. He gave him the lightsaber he had confiscated from Vader on Mustafar instead of the red one he took from him on the Imperial battleship. Then he started giving him lightsaber lessons and refining his understanding of the Force.

They had been practicing for a few weeks. Though, today they were outside in the forest for some fresh air. Obi-Wan had placed a helmet over Luke's head in order to blind him from the training-droid. Luke looked ridiculous and was standing at attention while the little bot zoomed by and tried to zap him with stun blasts.

"Ouch!"

"Focus, Luke. See with the Force, not with your eyes."

"But this is impossible. I can't see anything."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Use your feelings. Let it guide you."

"Ok, I'm trying," stated the teen.

Luke then shut his eyes tight under the helmet and tried to sense the training-droid. It whizzed by and carefully he hovered his lightsaber in the air. He was determined to succeed. Quickly, Luke managed to deflect several blasts, but one got away from him and he was zap in the rear.

"Ouch! Damn it! I'm never going to get it."

Luke then pulled off his helmet and deactivated the droid. He then shut off his lightsaber and joined Obi-Wan on the large rock. Obi-Wan had been sitting casually on top of the boulder and picked up Luke's helmet and lifted the visor.

"Luke, you mustn't give up. You must have patience."

"And some food," called out Thrice as she walked towards them.

The war-maiden was dressed in short tan robe with black pants and knee high boots. Her hair was simply tied up into a ponytail on the top of her head with several long braids trailing down the end. She looked relaxed and was carrying a bag with fruit and drinks. She placed the bag in Luke's lap and then sat down next to Obi-Wan. Tenderly, she reached over to take his hand.

"How's practice going, my love?"

Bashfully, Obi-Wan pulled his hand away and cleared his throat. "Oh-uh, we've made some progress. Luke shows promise."

The teen snorted and picked an apple out from the bag and bit into it. "Huff, yeah right. Ben expects me to see something while blindfolded. It's impossible. Nobody can do that."

Thrice bit her lower lip in wonder and said, "Mm, seeing the unknown requires instinct. Maybe we should try it Clan style. Get up, Luke. We're going to try learning by example."

"Ok, if you say so."

Luke then put down his food and gave Obi-Wan the bag. Though, Obi-Wan was curious to see Thrice's teaching method. He wanted to see what she'd do to him. And at first all she did was stand directly in front of him.

"Ok, Luke. You don't need your lightsaber of this. All I'll be doing to letting you sense my aura."

"You're what?"

"I mean my Force-presence. I just want you to read that I am here, alright?"

"Oh, sure. What do you want me to do?"

"Just take my hand. Like you're going to shake it."

Luke shrugged and took her hand. "Ok, that was easy."

"Uh, Luke. Do be careful," warned Obi-Wan. The Jedi Master suddenly didn't think it was such a good idea for Thrice to be touching him. He knew all too well what her Force-presence felt like. He wasn't sure he wanted Luke to be exposed to that sort of—of feeling. Though, the she-warrior was on to him and simply smiled and gave him a wink.

"Take it easy, dear. I don't bite."

Obi-Wan softly muttered, "Not everybody" and watched as she slowly lowered her shields and projected her feelings. Immediately, Luke gasped and closed his eyes tight against her overwhelming presence. He felt at first Thrice's feelings—her calm, her peace, her will then suddenly he felt her heart. It was beating rhythmically inside her chest and then he felt her lungs rising and falling with each breath. It was soothing and made him feel like he was in a haze.

"You're sensing my presence, Luke. It's my life force. Everything in the universe is connected to each other through the Force. Everything in this world is unique and gives off its own aura." Thrice then let go of his hand. "Now, can you still sense me?"

"Yes…its…weird."

"Good. Now, I'm going to go hide in the woods. I want to find me. I want you to use the Force, understand?"

"Yeah, I understand."

Thrice smiled and patted his shoulder. "Alright. See you later." The she-warrior then ran out into the woods and disappeared. Luke was amazed at how fast she could run and quickly dashed after her. Yet, back at the rock Obi-Wan shook his head. He picked up the bag Luke left behind and picked up another apple. He decided to wait and see how long it would take for his Padawan to find her. Though, 10 minutes later Thrice returned to the boulder and joined him for a picnic.

Surprised, the Jedi Master asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were off playing hide-and-go-seek with Luke."

Thrice cunningly grinned and grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist so she could take a bite out of his apple. She used the back of her hand to wipe away the juice that from her lips and said, "Oh, I muted my Force-presence and doubled back. But I'm sure he'll figure it out."

Obi-Wan laughed and then kissed her shoulder and neck. He then made her lay down over the large flat boulder and used her stomach as a pillow to rest his head. He marveled at how soft she felt under his hand and lifted her shirt up to kiss her skin. Thrice giggled as his whiskers tickled her belly, but it didn't stop Obi-Wan. He then was nuzzling her navel.

"Mmmm, you have a belly button."

"Yes, I do."

Obi-Wan kissed stomach again and said, "I thought you wouldn't have one since you were gestated in a lab."

"Oh, well I have one. Can I see yours?"

"What? Why?"

"I'll lick it."

The Jedi Master froze. The prospect of having his navel licked by his beloved seemed very appealing. Though, he was thinking of all sorts of other places she could be licking besides that part of his anatomy. Yet, he refused to go there. No, he was not a hormonal teenager. He was a disciplined Jedi Master. He refused to think about her tongue—Force! Now, he couldn't stop thinking about her tongue touching him.

Thrice giggled and lovingly ran her fingers through his red brown hair. She started to purr as she caressed him and said, "Maybe later. I sense Luke."

Startled, Obi-Wan got up and tried to reclaim his composure. He looked down at her and said, "You're a tease. I'll get you back for this."

Thrice mischievously smiled and asked, "Promise?"

Obi-Wan could not believe her gall. She was toying with him. She was deliberately enticing him in an inappropriate way. However, he didn't get a chance to give her an answer. Luke suddenly appeared out from the woods and pointed at her accusingly.

"Hey! You tricked me! Ben, that's not fair."

The Jedi Master tried not to laugh, but instead try to calm his Padawan down. He replied, "It's alright, Luke. There's no harm done. Why don't you take a break? I'm sure Thrice has given you much to think about the Force."

Luke replied, "Sure, fine, but I want to rematch."

The war-maiden smiled. "Of course, Luke. You're on."

Though, Obi-Wan would not wait for a rematch. He quickly got up and took Thrice's hand. He started dragging her away from the clearing and said, "Later, Luke. I have something I need to discuss with Thrice."

XXX

Obi-Wan didn't wait for Luke's reply. He was only focused on one thing and that was to get even with Thrice for tempting him. Silently, he marched deeper and deeper into the forest until she had enough of being dragged and pulled free from his hold. She had never seen him behave so brutish before.

"Stop! Obi-Wan, what's wrong?"

The Jedi Master tried to regain his calm, but it was too late. He was tired of her games. He was tried of her allure. Everyday was a struggle to resist her charm. Since they arrived at Yavin 4, Thrice had been nothing but playful, flirty and full of warmth. She didn't hide her feelings and ignored his objections that they keep their relationship discreet. Every chance she got she would spend on seducing him.

"Obi-Wan, are you angry with me?"

He turned his head slightly to the side and replied, "No. I'm angry with myself."

"Why?"

"I'm trying to set a good example to Luke, but I've failed. I am no longer a Jedi."

"I don't understand. How did you failed?"

Obi-Wan faced her and shouted, "I failed because I love you! I—I don't know what's wrong with me. But I want you more than I want anything else." Exasperated, he said, "I've already given up one life to the Code. I don't think I can do it again."

Then, in two quick strides he grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a firm passionate kiss. He stole her breath away and heard her purr from deep within her chest. Obi-Wan had let down his shields and allowed his emotions to meld with hers. Instantly, their lust, longing and desires fused into one and for the first time in his life he let his emotions burn like wild fire. Suddenly, all his feelings—the guilt of failing Anakin, the death of his former-master, the burden of responsibility, the loneliness and heartbreak and every single bittersweet moment he had ever felt in his entire life came pour out like a geyser.

Desperately, he clung to her. He was afraid he'd be devoured by the maelstrom of feeling, but miraculously Thrice anchored him in her arms and accepted his feelings like a soothing balm. She turned the flames of chaos and madness into a dance and the beat followed the rhythm of their hearts. Suddenly, Obi-Wan became aware of every life form around them. Every tiny atom and every star in the sky seemed to pulse to their hidden song.

Yet, like a dream, the song faded and he returned to his senses one at a time. Obi-Wan gasped like a man who had returned back from the grave. He felt numb all over and his breathing was ragged. He saw that he had left bruises on her shoulders from where he had gripped her with his hands, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she was staring up at him with her red ruby eyes and calmly wet her lips.

"Make love to me, Obi-Wan. Make me yours."

Silently, he recaptured her lips and laid her down onto the forest floor.

XXX

TBC

XXX

A/N: Well, not much Ahsoka and Rex in this chapter, but they'll be back soon. And thanks for the feedback: Got the Jitters and Larka Rinna Luna. I'm glad you like my OC and Ahsoka. I always felt that Star Wars needed more ladies.

Please read and review. Thank you and Happy New Year!


	18. Chapter 18

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 18

**Location: Yavin 4, forest **

Obi-Wan groaned and opened his eyes. He wondered what had happened and where he was. Though, suddenly he realized that he was lying on top of Thrice. She was spread out beneath him and completely naked. He then realized that he was completely naked too. Embarrassed, he recalled how they had spent hours making love on the forest floor like wild animals.

He remembered that it was all he could think of after they shared their feelings through the Force. At the time, he needed her. He needed to make her his. He needed to possess her mind, body and soul. He was overcome with passion and lust and they had come together several times.

Slowly, he pulled himself off her body and heard her moan. There was a stickiness between them and marks all over her skin. Some were teeth marks and hickeys, but most were bumps and bruises from their tense lovemaking. Yet, Obi-Wan paused to drink the sight of her body. She was beautiful. She was amazing.

"Mmmmm, again?"

Obi-Wan smiled and picked up his long brown robe and threw it over her head. "Some other time, love. We need to get back."

He then began to collect their clothes and started to get dressed. Though, he noticed that Thrice was moving slow and groaned in pain when she finally rose to her feet.

"Are you alright?"

"No, but I will be after I rest."

She then pulled his robe close around her body and picked up her shirt. Her raven hair was free from its tie and her braids spilled out over her shoulders like an ebony waterfall. She then turned to look at him and Obi-Wan was captivated by the twin glow of her ruby eyes. She looked so young and otherworldly in the backdrop of the forest floor like a nymph cover in leaves.

"Thrice, I love you."

She stopped dressing to look at him and smiled. "I love you too, Obi-Wan. For always."

Obi-Wan went to her and gently framed her face with his hands so he could sweetly kiss her forehead. "Yes, always. I'll love you for always." Yet, something occurred to him that he wished he thought of before. "Uh-Thrice, not to be awkward or anything, but should we be worried about—younglings?"

Confused, she asked, "Younglings?"

"Yes, well we did make love and they are usually the end rest."

Thrice giggled and wrapped her arms around his waist. She snuggled into his chest and said, "No, we don't have to worry about that. I can't have younglings."

"Oh."

He wasn't sure if he was disappointed or relieved. Yet, before he could say something else, she said, "I can only have younglings if I ate strawberries, they're an aphrodisiac. Why? Do you want younglings?"

"Uh—no, I don't think I'm ready for that."

Thrice smiled. She buried her face into his shoulder and in a muffled voice said, "Oh, but you'd make a wonderful father, Obi-Wan. You're very wise, handsome and brave—you're my shining knight."

Flattered, Obi-Wan slowly stroked her hair and said, "Maybe…maybe someday, but for now I'm content to love only you."

XXX

**Location: Yavin 4, Rebel Base, Thrice's lab **

Ashoka had volunteered to help Thrice build a reincarnation machine. She thought it was the least she could do if the warrior-woman agreed to cure Rex of his accelerated aging. Though, the blueprints Thrice had given her were complex. It had taken nearly a month to covert the bacta tank into a maturation chamber and several mechanics to re-program the life support systems and collect the raw elements to grow organic matter. Ahsoka had no idea that so much was involved in creating a new body. And now it was done.

The machine was fully operational and Thrice had already isolated the accelerated aging gene in the clone-captain's DNA. All they really needed to do now was wait for the new body to grow and then they could download his mind. It was all really exciting, but Rex had his doubts.

"Soka, I'm not sure this such a good idea."

The Togruta-beauty turned to face him. His hair was fine and stark white and his face was wrinkled and tired. There were battle scars and old wounds all over his body, but Ahsoka didn't care. She loved him regardless. In her eyes, he would always been her captain, the one constant in her galaxy. It didn't matter if he looked like a 60-year-old man even though he was really 30. He was still her best friend. She would do anything to save him.

"Why? Your new body is almost done. See."

Rex stared at the maturation chamber and almost felt sick to his stomach. He watched as a fetus created from his DNA began to grow at an alarming rate. In the blink of an eye, the strange fish-like creature inside began to morph and grow into an entirely new being. It was like Kamino all over again, but this time it was happening a lot faster then he expected. Thrice was an even better cloner than the Kamino scientists. She didn't waste time with testing or trials. She just pricked his finger with a needle one day and the next thing he knew she was growing his clone.

"I know, kid, but it's unnatural. I was born to be expendable and I've had my run. Most of my brothers never even had a chance to grow old. Why should I be anymore deserving?"

"Rex, don't say that. You're irreplaceable to me and what those cloners did on Kamino was wrong. You deserve to live like a normal human being."

Solemnly, the Captain replied, "But I'm not normal, Ahsoka. This technology is dangerous."

"Only if it falls into the wrong hands. The Rebels aren't the Empire."

Though, a second later the maturation chamber began to beep and the liquid inside began to drain. Rex and Ahsoka looked on as Thrice and some medical personal began to open the tank and lift Rex's new body out and onto a table. They watched as the she-warrior checked the shell's vitals and open his eyes to shine a light at its pupils.

Cautiously, Rex approached the body and saw that it looked exactly like he did when he was fully mature. It was actually sort of creepy. It made Rex feel like he was staring at somebody else—like one of his brothers.

Though, sternly Thrice pointed to table beside the shell and said, "Captain, please lay down on the table and we can begin the memory download."

Rex obeyed and Ahsoka quietly took his hand. "Is thing memory thing going to hurt?"

The she-warrior smirked. Rex wasn't sure he could trust that cheeky smile, though her teasing surprised him. "Why? Are you scared?"

Rex narrowed his brow. "No. I just want to be prepared."

Thrice placed her hand over his shoulder and reassuringly said, "You'll be alright, Rex. It will be like waking from a dream. And all life is important. We were born and bred for war."

Rex was surprised by her concern. He never occurred to him that she could relate. Though, she was after all a clone. She was like him. But instead of being made to be expendable, she was made to last. She was like a stormtrooper and a Jedi combine. Though, he was brought out from his thoughts when he felt Ahsoka squeeze his hand. He settled back down onto the table.

"Ok, let's get this over with."

Thrice smiled. "Alright, Captain. We'll be putting the memory download device on your head and transfer your thoughts into the new shell. Close your eyes and countdown from 10."

Puzzled, he felt one of the medical staff put the memory device on his head and he shut his eyes tight and began the countdown. "Ok. 10, 9, 8, 7…6…"

XXX

Rex woke with a start. He gasped and sprang up and instantly felt dizzy. His head was spinning and he felt a hand quickly push him back down on the bed.

"Whoa! Hold on, Rexie. Thrice said you'd be dizzy."

"Ahsoka? Did it work? Am I different?"

The Togruta-beauty grinned and caressed the side of his face with her hand. She ran her fingers over his short blonde hair and stared into his familiar brown eyes. He was wearing a T-shirt and a pair of light tan pants, but Ahsoka could clearly see his muscles underneath and how smooth and prefect his skin appeared. There were no more old battle scars or bruises on him and a little part of her missed them. She always thought those little imperfections made him unique. Rex stilled her hand and placed it over his stomach.

"I'm guessing it worked."

"Yeah, how do you feel?"

The clone-captain drew in a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes and said, "Better. Lighter. No more old man pains."

Ahsoka laughed and pulled her chair closer to the bed. "Good. I was so worried that it wouldn't work. I don't know what I'd do without you, Rex."

"Nah, you would have been fine, kid."

Yet, Ahsoka wouldn't listen. Instead, her blue eyes began to well up with tears. She grabbed onto Rex's hand tighter and said, "No, I love you too much, Rex. You can't ever die on me, swear!"

The clone-captain laughed and then reached out to stroke one of her montrals. Ahsoka quietly began to blush and felt tingles run up and down her spine. It had been a while since Rex showed her any kind of attention. Between the Clone Wars, the Purge and the Rebellion, their lives had been a mess. It was always one adventure after another. They hardly had any time to themselves.

Though, looking back, Ahsoka knew that it had been worth it because she was alive and living with the man she loved.

She remembered how he had saved her after Vader had stabbed her though the chest with his lightsaber and left her for dead at the Jedi Temple. Rex had brought her to Alderann and had confessed that he could not go though with Order 66 because he loved her. He said he couldn't live with himself if she died and after that they become more than friends. After that Rex became her life. It was then that Ahsoka abandoned the Code and started her career as a freedom fighter.

"Oh, Rexie…don't stop…"

Rex smiled and said, "Gee, Soka. I'm starting to think you wanted me re-cloned more for your benefit than mine."

"Sure, who wants a grandpa when I can have a younger better man."

In response, Rex lightly tugged on her lekku and made her jump back in rage. "Hey! Don't do that!"

Rex started to laugh when unexpectedly Obi-Wan and Thrice appeared at the door. The she-warrior shook her head at their antics and moved to check Rex's vitals. Carefully, she checked his pulse and his eyes. She then asked him a series of questions.

"State your name please."

"Rex."

"Do you remember the operation?"

"Yeah, you were right. It was like waking up from a dream."

"Alright. How do you feel physically? Any problems moving? Any memory lose?"

"No. I feel fine, better than fine. I feel like a shiny."

"Shiny?"

"Clone expression."

The she-warrior smiled. "Then, you're ready to get on your feet, but come see me if you have any problems."

"Is there anything I should be worried about?"

"No, but you should take some time to learn your new body. Know your limitations. Do some exercise. Also, I maturated your body 30 years. You only have the normal life span of an average human, so use your time wisely."

"Oh, well thanks. That's more time than any man could ask for."

Solemnly, she replied, "Oh, Captain. How I wish that were true."

XXX

TBC

XXX

I appreciate your reviews and comments: RKF22, ejm12, Larka and Jitters. Yes, Obi is falling hard for Thrice. I just figured it would more believable if he put up some resistance. And ejm12, that is a pretty interesting idea to have Yoda appear and be against Obi being with Thrice, but I'd have to figure it out. I can't promise you anything.

Please review. Thank you.


	19. Chapter 19

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 19

**Location: Rebel Base**

Rex woke up bright and early after his re-cloning procedure and he felt great. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so light and free. He quickly got out of medical bed and stretched. It was a relief. He hadn't been so nimble in years. It was amazing how he changed from being stuck in a 60-year-old body and then back in 30-year-old body in the blink of an eye. It was outstanding. Rex would have been up and about sooner because Thrice said he could, but Ahsoka insisted that he take it easy. She said he could test drive his new physic the next day, but secretly Rex was wondering if they might test drive his new body together. Though, the Togruta-beauty was busy.

Ashoka said she'd been working with Thrice on re-cloning her Maker, Lord Blackswan. She said she owed her for curing him of his accelerated aging. Yet, Rex didn't mind. He figured he might go to the gym and check out his limitations.

It didn't take long for Rex to make it down the halls of the base towards the gym. All the Rebels used the training room, but it was pretty early still and there weren't that many people around. Though, a pair of fighters caught his attention.

Rex paused to observe Obi-Wan Kenobi doing battle with Lady Thrice. The two were sparing with lightsabers, Kenobi was blue and Thrice was red. They looked pretty serious. Thrice had kicked Kenobi in the chest and was about to lung, but the Jedi Master used the Force to shove her back. However, the she-warrior dispelled his powers and extended her hand to shoot a bolt of Force-lightening. Kenobi absorbed the lightening with his saber and tripped her footing. He then grabbed her wrist and forced her to drop her weapon. He had her pinned down on the floor and the she-warrior glared daggers up at him with her ruby orbs.

"I will never yield!" she roared.

Rex sprang into action. He rushed over across the gym. It sounded like they really were fighting. Swiftly, he approached and grabbed Kenobi by the shoulder.

"Hey! Let her go!"

Kenobi turned his head and stared up at Rex perplexed. "Rex? Good morning."

Rex ignored his strange calm greeting and sternly replied, "General, what the world are you doing?"

The Jedi Master was suddenly embarrassed and started to blush. "Oh-uh, sparring. We—we were sparring. Isn't that right, darling?"

Thrice sat up and wrapped her arms around the Jedi's neck. She giggled and peered up at Rex and said, "He's right, Captain. Obi-Wan and I were only playing."

Baffled the clone-captain exclaimed, "Playing?"

Rex wasn't sure how a lightsaber match could be considered playing, but with Jedi who could tell? They were a hard people to understand. He recalled that even Soka liked a good fight once in a while. He remembered she and Skywalker used to make a game out of just about everything. Though, Thrice didn't seem in any danger and Kenobi was not a hot-tempered man. In fact, he looked down right shy while Thrice cuddled his head. Though, suddenly innocent fun turned a bit heated when she started nuzzling him.

He quickly pulled back and rose to his feet. "Ah—yes, well you can see nothing is amiss, Captain. Though, thank you for your concern."

Kenobi then helped her up and Rex watched as she began making eyes at the Jedi Master. However, Kenobi was either ignored her or just wasn't paying attention. He could clearly see that she was totally in love with him. Rex then got the feeling he had accidentally stumbled upon some form of rough foreplay rather then a sparring match.

"Yeah, no problem. I guess I'm not used to you having a girlfriend, General Kenobi."

Shocked, Obi-Wan shouted, "Girlfriend! No—I—I mean, well…"

"Oh, how cute," commented Ahsoka as she walked into the gym. "Master has a girlfriend."

Obi-Wan was annoyed. He bashfully turned away and said, "She's not my girlfriend."

Ahsoka laughed and stood next to Rex. She eyed him up and down and smirked when she noticed his tone backside. She remembered how fine his rear looked in his old white armor. Yeah, re-cloning was something she didn't think she'd ever regret. Though, the Togruta-beauty couldn't help teasing her old friend.

"Oh? Then what is she?"

Thrice beamed and asked, "Yes, what exactly am I, Sir Knight?"

Obi-Wan disliked being put on the spot. Though, it didn't look like he could get out of it. Thrice was practically savoring his torture and Ahsoka was no better. Thrice was obviously having her fun with him because of his slip with Luke that they were only friends. Though, Obi-Wan had learned his lesson. He decided to save his skin as diplomatically as possible.

Then, like a true seasoned negotiator, he said, "Well my dear, you are clearly my lady since I am your knight. Calling you my girlfriend doesn't do you justice."

The war-maiden smiled and then pretended to swoon. "Oh my, how gallant! Does that mean you'll slay the Sith in my honor, Sir Knight?"

Obi-Wan grinned at her antics and took her hand and gave it a chaste kiss. "Of course, Milady. Your wish is my command."

Then, the two of them stopped and stared into each other's eyes. The world seemed to fade away and they basked in each other's glow. For a moment all they felt was the other's joy and a wave of tranquility and peace. Yet, from the outside all Rex could see were two space-heads. He had never seen Kenobi act like such a goof before and it was kind of creepy. Though, Ahsoka thought the whole exchange was hilarious. She knew Master Obi-Wan had a dry sense of humor, but watching him and Thrice put on a show was just too much. She began to laugh.

"Oh wow, you two are made for each other," commented the Togruta-beauty.

Obi-Wan scuffed and said, "Huff, hardly Ahsoka. Milady and I just happen to be more cultured than other beings."

"Yeah, but what are the chances of that happening? Face it, Master. You've met your match. Come on, face your feelings."

"I will not fall for your trap, Ahsoka Tano. I am a Jedi Master. I am very aware of my feelings."

"Then, I'll leave you two to reminisce, " stated Thrice abruptly. The she-warrior walked towards Rex and said, "Come on, Captain. Let's leave these two. I need to check on how my father's new body. I thought you might be interested."

"Ah—sure. Later, Soka. Master Kenobi."

Then, a moment later they were gone and Ahsoka was left alone with her old mentor. Ahsoka was impressed on how Thrice managed to slip away. She had been meaning to talk to Master Obi-Wan alone for some time. It was the opportunity she had been waiting for, but now that she had him alone, she didn't know what to say.

"Are you attached?" she blurted out.

"Yes. I'm in love with her."

"What! Then, what about the Code?"

"She talked me out of it."

Ahsoka wasn't sure she heard him right. "Wait—talked you out of it? How? I thought attachments were forbidden. Isn't attachments what caused Anakin to fall?"

Obi-Wan sighed. "Yes, but what does it matter? The Jedi are gone. There isn't anybody left from the Order, except you, me and Master Yoda. And you're in love with Captain Rex. Why is it so wrong to fall in love?"

"But I'm not a Jedi anymore! I gave up that life. Yet, you're still a Jedi. You know what could go wrong if a Jedi falls in love. You know! You saw!"

Obi-Wan knew who she was referring to, but he found it hard to care. He knew that he was playing a dangerous game. That love could mean his downfall, but after 15 years of exile he had grown old and weary. He felt starved for any sort of kindness or friendship. Thrice was his salvation. She understood duty. She knew about the Force. She had lost her people like him. She was a kindred spirit. She accepted him. She loved him.

"I won't give her up, Ahsoka. Not for you, not for anyone."

Shocked, she exclaimed, "Obi-Wan, don't—"

He cut her off and sternly stated, "Enough. It is none of your concern."

XXX

Ahsoka was furious. She hadn't been dismissed like that since—since, well since she was a Padawan! She was a grown woman for Force sake! She couldn't believe how stubborn Master Obi-Wan was being. Didn't watching Anakin fall to the Dark Side because of his love for Padme mean anything to him? Didn't Master Obi-Wan learn his lesson? You can't be a Jedi and be in love at the same time. It just didn't work.

Swiftly, Ahsoka marched down the corridor until she arrived at Thrice's lab. She threw open the doors and grabbed Rex by the arm and ended his conversation with the warrior mid-sentence.

"Whoa! Soka, what's wrong?"

Ahsoka dragged Rex to empty hall and crossed her arms over her chest and tried to regain her composure. However, she was panting and pacing like a panther inside a cage. "Oh! I can't believe him Rex! Did you know that Master Obi-Wan and Thrice are in love?"

Rex shrugged. "I thought it was obvious, Soka. I mean, he's a Jedi, but he's still a man. I don't think Thrice would have been that friendly with him if they weren't in love."

Confused, she asked, "How can you tell?"

"You saw the way they looked at each other. But I think you're overreacting."

"What!"

"Listen, Soka. I know that you're worried about Kenobi because of what happened to Skywalker, but Kenobi is a different man. He won't make the same mistakes he did. And don't you think you're being a little hard on him? I mean, we broke the Code too."

Suddenly, the Togruta-beauty wasn't so angry anymore. In fact, she felt ashamed. Rex was right. She was being a hypocrite. Who was she to tell Master Obi-Wan not to fall in love when she did the same thing.

"Oh Sith! You're right. I have been unfair. It's just that Master Obi-Wan always seemed more Jedi then anybody else. I thought he'd never break the Code."

Rex then placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she'd look at him. She stared into his warm brown orbs and felt him caress her cheek. Tenderly, he said, "Soka sweetie, Kenobi isn't prefect. And he isn't Skywalker. I know you put a lot of faith in him, but you can't tell him what to do."

Ahsoka then wrapped her arms around her Captain's waist and hugged him tight. She buried her face into his broad chest and felt his hold her back tight. Gently, he started stroking her lekku and it made her insides purr with bliss.

"Rex, what would I ever do without you?"

The clone-captain laughed and kissed her forehead. "I hope you never find out, little one."

Rex then slowly kissed his way down her face until his lips found hers. It was heaven on earth. It felt wonderful to kiss his beloved without remorse or guilt. Rex had always felt that Ahsoka deserved better than loving an old man, but now he finally felt worthy of her love. He could give her the life she deserved. With his new life, Rex could stay by her side for always.

XXX

**Location: Imperial battleship**

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the galaxy, Darth Vader vowed to hunt down Obi-Wan and Lady Thrice. He knew that Obi-Wan had taken her and the boy and that she had somehow restored his youth by cloning his body. Vader felt that Obi-Wan did not deserve to be restored. He deserved to die for betraying him. He had been the one that poisoned Padme's mind to turn against him with lies. He had been the one that drove him to cause her death. He was the one that had been holding him back. But, soon he would learn that even a new body would not be enough to spare him from his wrath.

"Master, do you think Lord Blackswan will do your bidding now that Lady Thrice is gone?"

Darth Sidious grinned wickedly under his hood as he strode through the corridor towards the scientist's lab. "Yes, it is Lord Blackswan's hope to restore his people. He will do my bidding if he wishes to gain our resources."

"I don't trust him, Master. The promise of restoring his people may not be enough. What if he betrays you?"

"I have considered this, Lord Vader. Lady Thrice was my bargaining chip to ensure his cooperation, but I have also employed a Kamino scientist to study his equipment in case the good doctor decides to sabotage my new body."

"I agree that you should be cautious, Master, but I still want to hunt down Obi-Wan and get my revenge. I would have had him if it weren't for that Clan-witch."

Sidious laughed. "Patience, my apprentice. You will get your chance."

The two Siths then entered Lord Blackswan's lab. Inside they saw that Lord Swan had finished his machine and had produced a new and improved body for Darth Sidious. The new shell had dark brown hair and a strong build. And at first it startled Sidious to gaze upon his old younger self. It was like looking at the past. Sidious felt a strange sense of longing he did not expect.

Though, his thoughts were broken when the Kamino scientist spoke to him. "Emperor, I have studied the body just as you asked. I could not find anything wrong with it or the memory device. I believe it will be a success."

"Huff," muttered Lord Blackswan. "I don't need some skinny twig to tell me how success my invention will be. I've been creating clones for a thousand years."

The Dark Lord smiled. "Oh, I have no doubt to your ability, doctor. It's your loyalty that concerns me. Now, let us begin."

XXX

When Darth Sidious woke up, he was amazed to discover that the memory download was a success. He felt younger and healthier than ever. Never before had he felt so invigorated. It was outstanding. Gleefully, he rose off the medical table and examined his arms and hands. They were lean and strong. He felt better then ever. Sidious began to laugh uncontrollably and then without warning grabbed Lord Blackswan around the neck in a Force-choke. The scientist grasped for air and tried to break free, but there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"Thank you for your serves, doctor, but I no longer have any use for you. The Kamino scientist will take over your duties for now on."

Yet, defiantly the scientist gasped with his last ounce of strength and said, "You think you've won, but you can never go back. You can never go back. The Clan will rise again…"

Darth Sidious smirked and said, "Perhaps, my dear doctor, but today you draw your last breath."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Whoo, another chapter posted. Yay! A bit of Ahsoka/Rex lovin and a new younger evil Darth Sidious. Read next chapter and find out what new-Sidious will do to capture Obi and gang. And will Ahsoka make amends with her former-mentor.

Special thanks to: RKF22, ejm12 and Jitters.

Though, Jitters I have written Obi kids before. I don't like fanfics that just make Obi pop out a bunch of kids without personality. And I don't like it when they're named "Anakin." My other SW fanfics have OC of Obi's kids.

Please review. Thank you.


	20. Chapter 20

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 20

Thrice gasped and bolted up as she felt her Maker's life end like the snap of rubber band pulled too tight. It left her stunned. It was like a thread had been snapped deep down in the marrow of her soul. Her heart was racing like an animal trapped inside a cage. She clutched her breast and tried to calm down, but nothing could slow her erratic breathing and pulse.

It was night and the room was dark. Only a trickle of light came streaming in from the corridor from the seam of the door. There weren't any sounds, but the emptiness of the night consumed her mind. She began to panic and threw off the covers and swung her legs off the bed. She felt so lonely. She couldn't stand the silence and the tears trailing down her face.

Obi-Wan felt that something was wrong and woke up. He saw Thrice and mutely reached out to catch her wrist. "Darling…what's wrong?"

Thrice fought back her grief and managed to say, "He's dead."

Obi-Wan sat up. He moved to sit beside her at the edge of the bed. "Who's dead?"

She slowly turned her head and he saw her tears brimming in ruby eyes. They reflected the light like two stars. He could feel her sadness wash over him in waves. Her sadness was almost tangible though he knew whom she was referring to.

"You're father."

Thrice began to weep and Obi-Wan gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders and pressed her head onto his chest. Her tears said everything. Obi-Wan had no doubt that the Emperor had finally slain her father after he gained his new body.

Rhythmically, he stroked her raven hair and said, "Hush, it'll be alright. You're father wouldn't want you to cry, love."

Thrice wrapped her arms around his neck and crawled into his lap. She yearned for the contact. She needed something to hold on to. She felt like she was losing everything. She closed her eyes and pressed her wet cheek against his skin. She grabbed onto his shirt and Obi-Wan tenderly rocked her back and forth in his arms. Thrice took comfort in his embrace. She felt safe and warm and if she weren't already madly in love with him she would be all over again.

"I'm the last…the Clan is no more."

Obi-Wan held her even tighter. He knew what it felt like to be the last. He knew what it felt like to feel your friends and comrades get slain one by one during the Clone Wars. He had felt each and everyone of them pass on into the Force. His heart had ever felt so heavy since that day. He only wished he could comfort her more.

"You are not the last. There is still hope. You can bring them back."

"Yes, but the machine I build doesn't have the capacity to handle the Clan memory download, its too much information."

Obi-Wan pulled back and wiped her tears away with his hand. He sensed that she was calmer, but he didn't understand why Thrice's reincarnation machine wouldn't work. It had worked for Rex. Puzzled, he said, "I don't understand why it wouldn't work. It worked before."

"That's because Captain Rex has only 30 years worth of memory. The Clan warriors are all much older. They require a machine that can handle centuries worth of information."

The Jedi Master was surprised. Curious, he asked, "Just how old are you, my dear?"

"I'm about 600."

"600!" exclaimed Obi-Wan. He gazed at her up and down and said, "Force, you're almost as old as Master Yoda."

Thrice narrowed her brow. "Who's Master Yoda?"

"Oh, only the Jedi Grand Master. He's about 800 years old and the last time I spoke to him he said he would go to Dagobah in exile."

"Dagobah? But Obi-Wan, if you have a Grand Master then why doesn't he came to help you fight the Sith?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sure Master Yoda has his reasons. He is very old now, he maybe feeble. He doesn't have a beauty like you to save him from aging. But, what will you do now? If the machine doesn't work then how will you restore your people?"

"I think I can salvage parts from the abandoned Clan ship on the meteor. The machine there was still functional. It was the one I used to reincarnate your body."

Obi-Wan thoughtfully rubbed his beard. He vividly remembered the day he died and how Thrice had restored him. He recalled how only the engines were damaged and the lab was still operational. It would be a dangerous trip. Obi-Wan knew that Vader would be on high alert to re-capture Thrice and slay him. Though, he would not let her go alone.

He said, "Then, tomorrow we'll inform the Rebel leaders and organize a salvage party. With luck you'll get your parts for the machine and restore Lord Blackswan."

Thrice smiled and replied, "Oh, but I thought Jedi didn't believe in luck."

"When I'm with you I feel lucky."

The Jedi Master smirked and guided Thrice to lay back down beside him on the bed. He then nuzzled her throat and kissed her pulse tender and slow. He marveled at her scent. She smelled like woodlands and wildflowers. It clung to her hair and skin. It made him wonder if she lived in a forest world before they met—somewhere far away—somewhere mysterious.

In a husky tone, he said, "I want you."

Thrice shivered at the sound of his voice and kissed him lovingly and then whispered her replied, "I'm yours."

XXX

The next day, Obi-Wan and Thrice informed the Rebel leaders of their trip back to the Out Rim near Tatooine. They were going to salvage some parts from the Clan ship Obi-Wan had been restored on and bring it back to the Rebel Base.

Ahsoka said, "Rex and I will take you there, Master."

"I want to come too," said Luke. "I've got a feeling that this trip could be interesting." He then turned to Ahsoka and asked, "Can I pilot the ship?"

Rex smiled and patted his shoulder. "Sorry, kid. Maybe next time."

Luke sighed in disappointment. He then decided that maybe Obi-Wan would let him fly. He glanced at him and said, "Please, Ben? The red leader of the Rebel fighters said I was best student he ever had. I've been dying to try out my piloting skills on a real ship."

Amused, Obi-Wan rubbed his beard and began exiting the conference room and headed towards the docking bay. Ahsoka, Rex and Thrice followed him. He said, "I'm not sure it's wise to let you come along, Luke. You are still in training and I don't want the Sith to sense your presence."

"Oh please, Ben? You don't have to baby me. The Empire isn't even near the Outer Rim."

"You don't know that, Luke. And I am not babying you. I'm being cautious. We have to play it safe until you are ready."

Irked, Luke ran up to him and said, "Well, what if I am ready?"

Obi-Wan paused. It struck him how familiar those words were. They reminded him of Anakin and of his youthful defiance. Annoyed, Obi-Wan lashed out without thinking. He sternly turned to the teen and said "No! You are not ready for the Trials, Ani and that is final!"

Bewildered, Luke asked, "Trials? What's trials? And who's Ani?"

Wide-eyed, Obi-Wan was embarrassed by his slip up. He normally didn't make such mistakes. "I—I'm sorry, Luke. I shouldn't have shouted. It's just that you remind me so much of your father. He was my apprentice and he spoke to me the same way you just did."

Ahsoka gasped. Obi-Wan's words confirmed her suspicious that Luke was somehow related to Anakin. She just didn't know that her old master had a son. All she did know was that he was there at the massacre at the Temple and that he had fallen to the Dark Side. She had no idea that he was that involved with Padme. It had taken her a long time to accept Master Skywalker's betrayal. Yet a small part of her still wished he could be saved.

Though, the awkward silence was broken when Thrice said, "Luke, I think you are ready to do some flying."

"Really?"

The she-warrior smiled. "Of course I do. I think young people should learn by experience."

Rex also smiled and said, "Yeah, me too. That's the first piece of advice I gave Soka when we first met. Experience counts for everything. Come on, Luke. Let's go prep up the ship."

"Sure, Captain."

Luke was thrilled. He quickly followed Rex across the docking bay towards their ship and climbed up the ramp. Meanwhile, Thrice, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka lagged behind. Ahoska decided it was now or never if she wanted to apologize to Obi-Wan about his relationship with Thrice. She realized after talking to Rex that she was wrong. It wasn't her place to criticize Obi-Wan for falling in love. She was being a complete hypocrite since she was attached too. And so she marched up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Uh-Master? Can I talk to you?"

The Jedi Master grinned. "Please, Ahsoka. Call me Obi-Wan."

Ahsoka lowered her head and said, "Ok, Obi-Wan. I'm sorry for saying those things about you and the Code. I know that it wasn't my place. It's just that I never imagined that something like this would happen to you. I know I was teasing you before, but when I learned that you and Thrice were serious it was a shock."

Obi-Wan affectionately replied, "It's all right, Ahsoka. I didn't imagine this sort of thing would happen to me either. But I can't turn my back on being Jedi for Luke's sake. Though, perhaps we ought to change the Code since we are the only Jedi left."

Ahoska said, "Sure, should we take a vote on it?"

Obi-Wan smiled. "It is the democratic way."

Thrice shook her head and followed them up the ship's ramp. She was glad Obi-Wan and Ahsoka were getting along again and hoped that their joinery back to the abandoned Clan ship would run smoothly. She didn't want to challenge the Sith until her father had been restored.

XXX

**Location: Rebel ship, space**

Luke did get the pilot the Rebel ship under Rex's instruction. And the trip to salvage the Clan reincarnation machine off the asteroid was a success. They didn't have any problems and Thrice was glad that the machine's memory device was still fully operational. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan helped her move the equipment with the use of the Force and loaded it back onto their ship. Thrice now had the extra data space to re-clone her Maker.

"Alright, I think we're done."

However, out of nowhere an Imperial ship came out of hyper-drive and loomed over them. It immediately opened fire and asteroid began to quake.

"We have to go!" shouted Obi-Wan.

The Jedi Master grabbed Thrice's hand and together he and Ashoka raced to the connecting airlock to the Rebel ship, but a second later a blast ripped the connecting tube apart. The whole from the broken tube created a vacuum into space. They were almost sucked out, but Thrice quickly pulled down an emergency lever and shut down the airlock door.

Immediately, the three of them dropped down hard onto the floor and they all gasped for breath. Most of the oxygen was gone, but there was enough air left for them to function.

Thrice struggled to breath, but she managed to stand by leaning against the ship's wall. "Oh seven rings of hell, those bastards will know my wrath when this is through."

She then staggered towards the control room and Obi-Wan and Ahsoka shared a glance. Obi-Wan said, "Milady, has a way with words" before helping Ahsoka walk towards the cockpit.

"I'll say," said the Togruta-beauty. "But we need to get out of here. We're sitting ducks inside this broken ship."

"I think we have bigger problems then that, Ahsoka."

Suddenly, over head they saw that another ship appeared out of hyper-drive. They realized it immediately. It was Darth Sidious' Imperial battleship.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! How will Obi and gang escape a new Darth Sidious? What dangers will await them on board the evil Empire's ship? And what will Luke and Rex do to save them? Read next chapter and find out!

Speical thanks to reviewers: ejm12, RKF22 and Jitters. ejm12, I'm glad you're enjoying my twists. I think every story needs a good twist to keep things interesting. Also I appreciate your steadfast encouragement, RKF22. And Jitters, I'm so happy you find the plot so exciting. Perhaps some of your many questions will be answered.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Warning this chapter is a bit steamier then most. I'm really using that T rating. It has sexual suggestions, but no detailed descriptions.

**XXX**

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 21

**Location: Imperial battleship, Detention Center, cell 1**

Obi-Wan woke up with a splitting headache. He shook his head and saw that he was trapped inside an anti-gravity field. He hadn't been in once since the Clone Wars. The room was dark and slowly he remembered what had happened. He, Thrice and Ahsoka had been left stranded on the crippled Clan ship on the asteroid while Luke and Captain Rex made their escape. The Empire had found them and then they were dragged into the Imperial battleship by a tracker-beam. It was very undignified, but Obi-Wan didn't remember anything else because he was immediately knocked out once they were seized.

Though, a sound caught his attention. He turned his head and saw that someone else was inside the dark room. A body was lying on the floor and moaning while a man in a black cloak stood over the prone figure and gently stroked the person's head. Obi-Wan was confused by the scene, but he realized that the person on the floor was Thrice.

"Thrice!" shouted the Jedi Master.

He then struggled to break free from the anti-gravity field was it was no use. No matter how hard he tried to fight, he couldn't even move an inch. Meanwhile, the black cloaked man turned to face him. He had dark brown hair and the yellow eyes of a Sith, but Obi-Wan didn't recognize him.

"Ah, I'm so glad you're wake, Master Jedi. I thought perhaps I would spend more time alone with Lady Thrice."

In a harsh tone, Obi-Wan said, "Leave her alone. What have you done to her, Sith?"

The man grinned and ignored him. He began petting Thrice's hair. It made Obi-Wan's blood boil. The Sith was violating her. Nobody was allowed to touch her that way but him. Thrice was his. She had given herself to him. She would never allow an enemy to touch her so easily.

Yet, the Sith just laughed. He straightened up and said, "Don't worry Obi-Wan. She is unharmed. She is merely drugged. Clan warriors are notoriously stubborn. They aren't weak like the Jedi. They are hard and uncompromising, but they are susceptible to strawberries."

"Strawberries?"

Obi-Wan had a sudden feeling of dread. He remembered Thrice telling him strawberries were an aphrodisiac to her people. She said it was the only thing that could cause her to bare younglings. She said she was infertile without it, but it never occurred to Obi-Wan that it would knock her out like a drug.

Defiantly, he said, "Let her go, Sith. The Clan has nothing to do with our fight. It's me you want, not her."

The Sith chucked and said, "Maybe so, Obi-Wan, but one does not rise to become Emperor without taking precautions."

"Darth Sidious…" gasped the Jedi Master in awe.

Obi-Wan had his suspicions to the young Sith's true identity, but it was still shocking to learn that the Dark Lord had been restored. He knew when Thrice felt Lord Blackswan's passing it could only mean one thing. It meant that Sidious had undergone the reincarnation process and that he had eliminated Lord Blackswan because he was no longer useful. Though, Obi-Wan had hoped that Lord Blackswan would have sabotaged the machine before it was finished, but obviously he was wrong.

"Well Sidious, now that you have me, what now?"

The Dark Lord grinned and said, "Patience, my dear Jedi. After the drug has gone into affect, I will return to interrogate you and Lady Thrice. You will tell me the location of the Rebel Base and then I shall rid myself of their nuisance once and for all."

The Emperor then left the dark room and locked the door to seal Obi-Wan and Thrice inside. Yet, Obi-Wan was still unable to move. He tried using the Force to break the anti-gravity machine, but it was no use. He was hanging in mid-air like a dead weight. Yet, he was growing more and more concerned for the war-maiden. Thrice hadn't moved since he spotted her on the floor and wondered if she was all right.

He called her. "Thrice. Thrice, darling. Wake up. This is no time to sleep."

"O—Obi-Wan?"

"Yes, dear. It's me. Are you alright?"

"Mm…dizzy…"

Obi-Wan started to panic. He was worried she might be hurt. He had no idea what Sidious had done to her while he was unconscious. He thought perhaps Sidious had violated her and that she might be injured somewhere he couldn't see.

"Thrice! Please, try to get up."

Slowly, the she-warrior rolled over and lifted her head. She looked dazed, yet oddly cheerful. She looked up at Obi-Wan and beamed. "Hello, handsome!"

The Jedi Master sighed with relief. He thanked the Force that she seemed all right. She was just a bit goofy which wasn't surprising since she was drugged. Though, it was strange to see her so wasted. He wondered if she could focus long enough to free him, but there was only one way to find out.

Sweetly, he said, "Thrice, darling? Could you do me a favor? Could you come here and free me from this anti-gravity field?"

Thrice smiled and staggered up to her feet. She giggled at her own clumsiness and tried to pry open the control panel with her fingers, but it was no use. It was bolted down and Darth Sidious had taken their weapons. Obi-Wan knew she wasn't strong enough to break it and she was so high he doubted she'd be able to concentrate long enough to use the Force.

"Thrice, never mind. Forget the field. Go and open the door and look for something to break it."

The she-warrior huffed. "Oh, but I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you. Hehe, my skin tingles all over." She then stroked her wrist. "It's warm…like a fever. It's like something is burning inside me. Obi-Wan? Can you make me cool?"

The Jedi Master tried not to roll his eyes. It appeared that Thrice had lost all reason. He wasn't sure she could help him let alone herself. He hadn't seen her this delirious since she did have a fever back on Tatooine when they first met.

"Uh—perhaps, but go find something to break this field. I'll make you cool again if I'm not trapped."

Thrice giggled and said, "I don't need to find something. I can free you all by myself."

She then pressed her hand over the base of the anti-gravity field generator and quickly blasted it with a bolt of Force-lightening. Her power short-circuited the entire system. Suddenly, the field was gone and Obi-Wan dropped onto the gravity platform gracefully with the aid of the Force. Though, the dark room was even darker now that the field was gone. Instead, only low torchlight illuminated the walls. Thrice's reflective eyes shine in the dim light.

"Ah, much better. Now all we have to do is figure out a way to open the—ouph!"

He was tackled. The she-warrior had jumped into his arms and wrapped her arms and legs around his body and kissed him hungrily. She quickly broke the seal of his lips and touched her tongue against his and started to purr. Obi-Wan staggered back but managed to hold her, as she tasted him aggressively. Then, she broke away from his lips and bit him on the neck.

Obi-Wan groaned at the sensation and realized that she did feel hot. Her skin was on fire and the Force-bond between was wide open. He could feel everything she was feeling and it ached. Obi-Wan had never felt so aroused in his life. She slowly nipped and nibbled at his ear and began pulling at his belt.

"I need you, I need you, please, please…"

He could hardly stand it. He had never heard her beg so wantonly. She then boldly touched him through his pants. Obi-Wan struggled to breathe. He grunted as she brazenly stroked him back and forth, but somehow he had to muster up his strength to pull her away.

He squeezed his eyes tight and said, "No—no, we can't. This is neither the time nor the place. We need to find Ahsoka and escape."

Thrice giggled at his protest and said, "All I want is you." Then, teasingly she said, "If you like, I'll call you master and I'll be your bad apprentice."

Obi-Wan groaned. He had never heard her sound so naughty before. He liked it. He knew it was disrespectful to degrade the relationship between master and apprentice, yet he found the whole idea exhilarating. She was being highly inappropriate.

Then, before he could stop, he said, "No, you be the master. Let me serve you."

Wide-eyed, Obi-Wan was shocked. No, he didn't mean to say that. He wasn't the sort to indulge in role-playing. It was disgraceful. Yet, he couldn't stop it. There had to be something wrong with him, but he didn't care. The only thing that matter was Thrice and the fact that she wanted him. He couldn't think about anything else. He wanted to please her and stop the burning. He had to stop the fire. He then impulsively captured her lips and surrendered to desire.

XXX

**Location: cell 2**

Meanwhile, Ahsoka Tano was trapped in another cell. She was also floating in an anti-gravity field and it was Darth Vader who was interrogating her. Ahsoka heard his labored breaths and watched as he staked around her like a caged animal. She could feel his hate radiate off of him like waves. It was like he could hardly contain himself. Though, she also sensed something else—something like pain.

"Anakin?"

"Silence! Do not speak that name. Anakin Skywalker is dead. I am Darth Vader."

Ahsoka was heartbroken. She didn't want her former-master to be dead. She didn't want him to be gone, but she had to face the fact that Vader had done many horrible things in the name of the Empire. He had killed younglings. He had hunted her friends. He had stabbed her in the chest and left her for dead. He was a wicked man. His heart was as black as his armor, but Ahsoka still missed her old master. She missed the man she used to worship and admire.

Coldly, the Sith said, "Your sympathies cannot reach me. I have long ago turned my back to the way of the Light."

The Togruta-beauty raised her brow. "Oh, really? Gee, I hadn't noticed. Maybe you should get a longer cape?"

Irked, Vader said, "I will not tolerate your impudence, Jedi."

"So, what did you expect me to say? You're holding me against my will in a trap and you want a friendly chat?"

"You would not have to be trapped if you joined me. I have come to make you an offer, Ahsoka Tano. Come, join me. Be my apprentice once again. Join the Dark Side."

Ahsoka turned her head away from Vader's out stretched hand. She couldn't believe he'd ask her that after betraying her and the Jedi. Did he really think she'd turn her back on her comrades? Or Rex? To her the Rebel Alliance weren't just her friends. They were her family.

"No, I can't do that Darth Vader. I may not be a Jedi anymore, but I'll never become a Sith."

Vader was annoyed. He was a fool to actually feel some relief at seeing his former-apprentice alive again. He was growing sentimental. He was growing weak. He had no need for warm feelings. It was just the faded memory of his old past that lingered inside him. He turned to walk away.

He stopped at the door with his back towards her and said, "We shall see. For now you will remain here until you either come to your senses or die."

When Vader left the door Ahsoka felt hallow inside. She felt lonely and wondered if Rex and Luke had made it back and if they were all right. She knew that Rex would come for her. She never doubted her Captain. Though, she wished he'd hurry up and rescue her soon. It was boring being trapped inside the anti-gravity cell and she had no idea what happened to Obi-Wan and Thrice. She knew Vader hated Obi-Wan. She was worried he'd kill him in cold blood.

XXX

**Location: cell 1**

Obi-Wan tried to catch his breath and felt incredibly guilty. It wasn't like him to lose control. It wasn't like him to give into inappropriate lust filled fantasies. He was a disciplined Jedi Master for Force's sake. He should be able to handle his hormones. He should have been trying to find a way to escape. Not take advantage of Thrice's drug induced passions.

Yet, the she-warrior seemed to enjoy their quick romp. There was no foreplay involved. They just went right down to business like animals. They didn't even bother taking off their clothes. Thrice took the lead and straddled him and it had been phenomenal. Her body was feverishly hot and their bond was so open he felt like they were one.

She lazily nuzzled him and raked her nails over his nape and whispered, "More…"

Obi-Wan shivered as her nails dragged across his skin, but managed to grab her wrist and pulled her away. His head was clearing and he noticed she wasn't so feverish anymore.

"No, we have to escape. Come on."

Thrice pouted, but didn't argue. Together they straightened out each other's clothes, but Thrice stopped him at the last minute. She pulled up his tunic to expose his stomach.

"Darling, no. We don't have time for this."

The she-warrior giggled—"Relax, love. I just want to do one last thing"—she then bent down to lick his belly button. Obi-Wan nearly jumped out of his skin. Her warm tongue left a cold trail across his stomach.

"Ah! Thrice! Stop that!"

"What in the world is going on here!" shouted Darth Vader as he entered the cell.

The Sith was stupefied. He watched the Clan-warrior lick his former-master's stomach like a treat. His brain had stopped working and he desperately tried to make sense of the scene that was unfolding right in front of him, but it didn't add up in his head. Why would Lady Thrice lick Obi-Wan's stomach? Why on earth would she do something like that? Unless—unless, no! Had the Clan-woman really corrupted his former-master? What sort of relationship did they have anyway?

XXX

TBC

XXX

Cliffhanger! Shock and horror! Vader is stunned. Obi is trapped.

Please reivew. Thank you.


	22. Chapter 22

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 22

**Location: Rebel ship, space**

"We have to go back!" shouted Luke. "We have to go back and rescue Ben and the others from the Empire."

Intensively, Rex gripped the console of the ship and turns his head away from Luke. Sure, he'd like nothing better then to go rush in with all guns a blazing and rescue Ahsoka, Kenobi and his girl, but he couldn't. They didn't have the power. He couldn't risk the kid. Also, Rex knew how important their salvage operation was to Thrice and her people. He knew that she needed the machine to clone them all back. A lot more lives were at stake besides just his and Luke.

Luke impatiently yelled, "What are you waiting for? Let's go save them!"

Rex stoically straightened up. He hadn't been on the battlefield for many years. Not since he had gotten old, but he never forgot his duty as a captain. He knew what it was like to make a tough call. Sometimes you had to given up what you really wanted for the mission. The mission always came first. It would have been what Aksoha wanted. He knew that she, Kenobi and Thrice understood that individuals meant nothing against the greater good.

"No, Luke. We've on a salvage operation. We have to bring the Clan-machine back to Rebel Base."

Stunned, the teen said, "What! You can't be serious? We've got to go back."

Rex sharply snapped, "Forget it, kid! There's nothing we can do. This one small ship and the two of us stand a snowball's chance in hell against the Emperor's Imperial battleship. Plus, Kenobi would kill me if he found out I got you caught too. No, we have to the Base and then come back with reinforcements."

Rex then started to plot a course back to Yavin 4, when suddenly Luke reached out and caught his arm. Then, with hope shining in his blue eyes, he said, "Wait, reinforcements! What about Master Yoda?"

Rex narrowed his brow and said, "Master Yoda? What about him?"

"Ben told me about him. He said he was the greatest Jedi that ever lived. He said he was really old and powerful. Maybe he can help us save them."

The clone-captain sighed. It sounded like the kid was grasping straws. Though, they were in a desperate situation and deep down Rex did want to save Ahsoka from those brainwashed shinnies and turncoats. He figured they ought to try everything or he wouldn't be able to live with himself. There would be no point in living a new longer life if he had to go on without his Soka.

"Alright, kid. If Master Yoda is still alive then we'll go find him."

Luke smiled and patted the clone-captain's shoulder and said, "That's the spirit, Captain! And Master Yoda is alive. Ben said he went into exile on a planet called Dagobah. I know it's a long shot, but Master Yoda is our only hope."

XXX

**Location: Dagobah**

When Rex and Luke landed on Dagobah they were amazed at how much terrain they had to cover. The planet was one big mossy swamp. They didn't see any signs of civilization anywhere. It was like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Rex looked around once he got to the bottom of the ship's ramp. He scanned the horizon and couldn't see much pass the trees. He stepped into the swamp and felt his boot sink four inches deep into the green algae. He didn't even know where to begin and it did not look promising.

"He could be anywhere."

Yet, Luke confidently strode out and said, "No. I sense him. He's here."

The clone-captain raised his brow questionably and said, "Yeah? Then, it must be a Jedi thing. Ok, kid. You lead the way."

Rex checked his blaster at his hip before following Luke into the swamp. He knew that just because you couldn't see danger, it didn't mean it wasn't there. He remembered Soka teasingly telling him that you could take the trooper out of the army, but you could never take the army out of the trooper. He guessed she was right. He just hoped Luke could track down Master Yoda soon. He took a moment to look up into the sky and prayed with all his might that Ahsoka would be all right.

He silently whispered, "Wait for me" before moving on.

Meanwhile, Luke moved around the fallen trees and rocks and followed the strong Force-presence he felt in the swamp. He had learned to tell the difference between life forms from playing hide-and-go-seek with Thrice in the Yavin forest. She always liked to play tricks when he was it, but he had learned a lot about tracking and hiding. Usually, they could even get Ben to join in the fun. Though, today Luke had to be serious. He had to find Master Yoda and persuade him to help them take on the Sith. If Master Yoda was as strong as Ben said, then he would be the only one strong enough to take on Darth Sidious.

It didn't take long before Luke thought he found the Jedi Master's location in the middle of a small clearing, but there was nobody in sight. It was just a bunch of logs and rocks again and Luke was growing frustrated.

"Hey, kid. Slow down," called Rex from behind.

The clone-captain pushed back some leaves that were in his way and stepped into the clearing beside him. It looked like a peaceful spot. Rex took a moment to wipe the sweat off his brow. He didn't see anybody around and he was beginning to think that the entire planet was uninhabited. Yet, Luke was determined. He ran up along the trunk of a large fallen long and wondered a few feet away. He was confused. He was sure he had found Master Yoda—or at least a powerful Force-user.

"Looking for me, you are?" asked a little green being at the end of the log.

Luke looked around the trees and said, "No, I'm looking for a Jedi. Have you seen any?"

The little creature laughed. It was a burst of amusement that the teen hadn't expected. He glanced back down at the little troll and saw that he had big ears, a walking stick and a long dark brown robe. He didn't look like much and he wondered what was so funny.

"Hey, have you seen any or not?"

The little creature smiled and replied, "If Jedi you seek, then Jedi you shall find. But funny you are. Naive you are."

Luke frowned. "Hey! I'm not naïve. I just asked you a question. Have you seen a Jedi around here or not? It's important."

Suddenly, Rex appeared from around the woods with his blaster drawn, but lowered it when he saw who it was Luke was talking to. He shook his head and gave the little creature a bow. "Master Yoda, its good to see you again, sir."

Wide-eyed in shock, Luke turned to Rex and exclaimed, "Him! He's Master Yoda! The greatest Jedi Master that ever lived! That little—ouch!"

Luke jumped up and rubbed his toe were Master Yoda had hit him with his walking stick. The little Master gave him a cross look and said, "Size not important. To the Force and wisdom, size does not matter."

Rex smiled and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. He apologetically looked at Luke and said, "Yeah, uh—sorry about that, kid. I should have told you that I actually met Master Yoda back during the Clone Wars. He uh—doesn't like it when you mention things like size."

The teen frowned and straightened up and said, "Yeah, well you could have told me sooner. Jeez, he's dangerous with that stick."

Rex laughed and patted Luke's shoulder. "Oh, you ought to see him with a lightsaber. I've never seen a sprier swordsman in my life."

Though, he's attention was drawn back to the little Master when he said, "Good to see you again, it is Captain Rex. What brings you to Dagobah?"

The clone-captain bent down on one knee and with a sudden desperate look said, "Master Yoda, we need your help. Ahsoka, Kenobi and his friend Lady Thrice have all been captured by Darth Sidious. We're out gunned and outnumbered, but with your help then maybe we can figure out a way to rescue them."

Master Yoda shook his head. "Slow down you must, Captain. Start from the beginning. Tell me how it is you are not aged like the other clones."

The clone-captain sighed. He got up and crossed his arms over his chest and began telling Master Yoda all he knew about Lady Thrice and the events that lead to their current situation. Though, it was sometime later that Master Yoda got up from the log. He was in a very pensive mood. He was worried about Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He knew that the Sith would either try to turn them or kill them. They would need to be saved, but the salvaged parts to the Clan machine were important. They could not fall into enemy hands.

"Sir, what are your orders?" asked the clone-captain.

"Leave the parts behind, we will. Contact another Rebel ship to retrieve it. Then, we will go and rescue our friends."

Luke was thrilled. "Great! Do you have a plan?"

Master Yoda giggled and said, "Hohoho, plan? I have no plan. The Force will guide us. You have much to learn, young one."

XXX

**Location: Imperial battleship**

Darth Vader finally gathered his senses. It took him some time to recover after witnessing his former-master share an intimate moment with the Clan-woman. He accusingly stalked forward and said, "So, Obi-Wan. It's true. You are attached to that thing—to that clone. I thought you would never succumb to temptation and turn your back on the Code."

Obi-Wan moved to stand between Thrice and the Sith. He did not want her to get hurt. She was still delirious from the drug Darth Sidious had given her. He wasn't sure if she was fit to fight. He didn't want to chance it.

He stepped forward and replied, "Yes, Vader. I won't deny my feelings, but they are of no concern of yours."

"Perhaps, but I'm surprised you'd choose a woman from Lord Blackswan's harem. She is no better then a clone trooper. You have unusual taste, my former-master. How does it feel to know you have betrayed your own beliefs for this creature?"

The Jedi Master replied, "I am no more guilty than you were with Padme. Though, at least my relationship isn't a secret."

Vader was enraged. How dare Obi-Wan mention Padme's name! He reached for his red lightsaber and ignited the blade. It hummed in the dark cell and the light reflected off the polished floor and his black armor. Meanwhile, Thrice thought it was funny. She was still high and she thought everything was funny. She giggled and moved to stand beside her Knight and held onto his arm.

She said, "Oh poor thing, it must be like catching mommy and daddy in the act. He should have knocked on the door before coming in."

Obi-Wan couldn't help smiling at Thrice's analogy. He knew it was upsetting to Vader, but he had to admit that getting caught was rather funny. Though, it didn't make the situation any less dangerous. Vader was armed and they weren't. Their chances of escaping were slim without their weapons.

"There is no escape, Obi-Wan. You are unarmed. You will submit to the Dark Side or you will die."

Yet, unexpectedly Thrice summoned her sword from somewhere inside the Detention Center. It came sailing into her hand after to had cut through the wall. The power of the Living-Force pulsed inside the blood red stone at the hilt and made her ruby eyes burn like fire. She looked like a vengeful goddess. Then, with a flick of her wrist she sliced though the ship's hull like paper and nearly split Vader in half. She released such an awesome amount of power that it left both men speechless.

However, Vader realized he couldn't move. He had managed to dodge her attack, but discovered that stray sparks of Force-lightening had disrupted his bio-mechanical parts. His joints were stiff and it was difficult for him to get back up.

Thrice laughed and pointed her onyx sword at Vader and shouted, "What's the matter, dog? Can you only fight against those who are unarmed? Haha, go back and hide under your master's robe. You don't stand a chance against a real warr—"

The she-warrior abruptly fainted. She fell face down. Her sword clanged against the polished floor and she was out like a light. Obi-Wan was afraid. He quickly rushed to her side. He picked her up and patted her cheek to revive her.

"Thrice! Thrice, are you alright?"

She groaned and he immediately sighed with relief. She was only unconscious. The drug must have taken its toll on her body. She probably just over did it. Though, it was actually quite impressive display of power. Her efforts did at least provide them a means to escape. Obi-Wan then carefully lifted her up over his shoulder and picked up her sword.

Meanwhile, Vader was stuck trying to fight the affects of Thrice's Force-lightening. It had disrupted his circuitry and was slowing him down. He roared in a rage, but Obi-Wan ignored him and exited into the hall. He knew it wouldn't take long for Vader to recover.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Yay! Yoda makes a come back. Thank you for reviewing: RKF22, ejm12 and Jitters. I'm glad you like last chapter when Vader got an eye full. Vader just isn't having much luck in this chapter either. lol

Please review. I love positive feedback. Thanks.


	23. Chapter 23

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 23

**Location: Imperial battleship, Detention Center**

Once Obi-Wan made it out into the hall he quickly sensed that Ahsoka Tano was right next door in the other cell. He used Thrice's sword to break open the lock and used the Force to open the door. He saw that she was trapped inside an anti-gravity field just like he had been.

"Obi-Wan!" shouted the ex-Jedi Knight. "It took you long enough. Get me out of here!"

The Jedi Master gently lowered Thrice off his shoulder and onto the ground. She was still unconscious and groaned when he set her down. He then quickly marched up to the platform of the anti-gravity field and drove the onyx blade into the control panel. The field instantly flickered and deactivated and Ahsoka dropped down onto her feet.

Obi-Wan then tossed her the sword and said, "Here. You'll have to make do with that until we can locate our lightsabers."

"Right," replied the Togruta-beauty. She gave the steel sword an experimental swing and noted that it was pretty heavy. It was also completely oxidized and was black from tip to hilt. It was masterfully crafted and was clearly meant to be held by a woman. Ahsoka felt the Force resonate throughout the blade from a strange red stone at the base of the handle. It made the sword feel alive.

"Hey, what happened to her? How did you escape?"

Obi-Wan picked up the war-maiden and threw her over his shoulder. He headed towards the door and replied, "Oh, don't worry about Thrice. She's fine. We need to focus on our escape."

Ahsoka narrowed her brow. She knew that Obi-Wan was deliberately avoiding her questions. She doubted that Thrice was just "fine" or that there wasn't anything to worry about, but it would have to wait. Obi-Wan was right about one thing and that was they needed to make their escape. Cautiously, she followed him out into the hall and into the hall control room of the Detention Center. There were stromtroopers all over the place and suddenly over head an alarm sounded inside the facility. Instantly, the troopers sprang to life and starting organizing.

Obi-Wan met Ahsoka's eye and softly said, "You handle the guards. I'll open the doors and disable their systems."

Irked, Ahsoka asked, "Why me? Aren't you the Jedi Master here?"

He then unexpectedly gave her a charming smile. "Well, I've never known you to turn down a fight, Miss Tano. But if you're concerned then you can be the one to carry around Thrice and I'll handle the guards."

Ahsoka realized he did have a point. There was no way she was going to carry around Thrice's limp body while dodging laser fire. And she did love a good fight. Ahsoka made up her mind and gave her former-mentor a confident grin.

She raised the Clan-sword and said, "Don't worry, Master. It'll be a piece of cake."

Then, wildly the Togruta-beauty rushed out into the main control room and cut down two troopers and started battle back the rest. Obi-Wan was not far behind. He carried Thrice over to the control station and set her down on the floor. He was able to disable the alarms and checked the prison's manifest for their weapons. They were not far. They were only in the locker behind him. Obi-Wan used the Force to break open the locker and summoned the two lightsabers into his palm.

"Ahsoka. Here."

The ex-Jedi swiftly grabbed her weapon and activated the laser beam. She quickly hacked down the rest of the troops while Obi-Wan bent down to retrieve Thrice from behind the console. She groaned and opened her ruby eyes half way.

"Obi?"

Obi-Wan paused and tilted her head back and beamed. "Hello, my dear. How are you feeling?"

She squinted and replied, "Like I've got a hangover. What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just a prison break. Can you stand?"

He then helped her up to her feet, but he kept arm of her shoulders because she was still unsteady. She placed her hand over her forehead and said, "Oh my, a prison break? How long was I out?"

Obi-Wan guided her out of the Detention Center and replied, "Not long, darling. You fainted right after your little encounter with Vader back in our cell."

Thrice stared up at him confused. "Vader? Cell? I don't remember any of it. The last thing I remember was the salvage mission on the Clan ship and the Imperial battleship appearing out of hyper-drive."

"What? You mean you don't remember being drugged? You don't remember any of it?"

She narrowed her brow and replied, "No, I'm not sure. It's all sort of hazy. Why? What did I miss?"

Obi-Wan smiled and reached down to take her hand and said, "I'll tell you everything later, darling. Come on. We've got to go to the docking bay."

XXX

Meanwhile, Vader had recovered from the she-warrior's attack and used his communicator to inform his Master about Obi-Wan's prison break. He breathed heavily and pressed his hand over the wall for support.

"Master, Obi-Wan and the others have escaped."

Suddenly, Sidious' hooded image appeared in a flickering blue holo-image in Vader's palm. The Dark Lord grinned and said, "Yes, I am aware, my apprentice. Let them move unhindered. I will deal with them myself in the docking bay. Obi-Wan and his friends will soon learn they cannot defeat the power of the Dark Side."

"Yes, my Master. I will join you shortly. Vader, over and out."

XXX

**Location: Imperial battleship, docking bay**

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka and Thrice arrived in the docking bay and saw that it was empty of all personnel. There had been few and few stromtroopers as they went and Ahsoka was growing suspicious. It shouldn't have been that easily to escape. They should be surrounded by troopers by now, yet there wasn't a soul in sight. It was like a ghost town.

"Master, I've got a bad feeling about this."

The Jedi Master replied, "I know, Ahsoka. I sense a trap as well."

"Then, we better hurry," stated Thrice.

The she-warrior quickly chooses a ship and runs to override the lock on the hatch, but unexpectedly a bolt of Force-lightening threw her back. Obi-Wan rushed to her side and deflects the rest of the blast with his lightsaber. Ahsoka turned to see where the lightening had come from and sees that standing at the mouth of the hall is Darth Sidious.

"You are not going anywhere, Jedi."

Obi-Wan helps Thrice to stand and Ahsoka hands her back her sword. Meanwhile, the Sith Lord grinned at them like a Cheshire cat. He is amused at their guarded stance and raises his hand to deactivate Ahsoka's lightsaber and summons her weapon to his hand, but at the last minute Thrice steps forward and dispels his power with a wave from her palm. The lightsaber drops to the floor between them with a thud.

Darth Sidious is intrigued. "Ah, the Clan-warrior. I had nearly forgotten about your people's strange abilities. Is it true you cannot move objects with the Force, but you can read the flow of energy with ease?"

The she-warrior defiantly replied, "Would you like a demonstration? I'll be more then happy to slay you with my bare hands, dog."

The Emperor laughs at her threat. He reaches up to pull back his hood and reveals his fresh new face. Amused, he states, "You warriors are so charmingly defiant. I can see why Obi-Wan is so fond of you. But, how would you like to be my lady instead of my enemy?"

Irked, Thrice exclaimed, "You're mad! Why would I want to join you when you are the one who killed my people? You killed my sisters! You killed my Clan!"

"It is all in the past, my dear. You must look to the future. Don't you think you stand a better chance of restoring your people if you were on my side then those pathetic Rebels? Are you really going to let your hatred cloud your judgement? Is your pride really worth their lives?"

"Don't listen to him!" shouted Obi-Wan.

Darth Sidious smiled at the Jedi Master and said, "Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, Obi-Wan? Are you afraid your little warrior will choose a king or a worthless man like you?"

Then, seductively the Dark Lord closed the distance between them and whispers into her ear. "Be my queen," he said. "I know you've longed to be loved—to be worshiped. You've yearned for it with every fiber of your being. You don't need a novice like Kenobi. He has spent his entire life denying love, while you've secretly prayed for it for almost a thousand years. How can he—how can any of them understand your true feelings?"

Thrice paused. She was unnerved at how well he had read her mind. She couldn't figure out he had breached her senses. Normally, she was very guarded. Though, she was also shocked by the Sith Lord's proposal. His voice sounded sinfully sweet and her hesitation made him grin. He thought he had her. And his smile only grew as he watched Obi-Wan glare at him murderously. Sidious was glad to finally have something over the Great Keonbi. He was glad to finally have something that could make him squirm.

Spontaneously, the Jedi Master stepped forward and grabbed onto her arm. He pulled her back until he was satisfied, but really nothing would satisfy him more then a light-year. Though, in truth, he couldn't stand to watch anymore flirting. It was wrong.

He locked eyes with the Sith and in a dangerous tone said, "I don't know what your game is, but it won't work. I won't allow it."

Sidious smirked and stated, "You can prevent nothing. I have already taken your former-apprentice. What makes you think you can stop me now?"

Obi-Wan suddenly lunged forward and clashed lightsabers with the Sith. The air hummed and sparked as they fought for dominance. Obi-Wan used all his might to overpower him, but since Darth Sidious had been reincarnated they were a match. However, the Dark Lord was unfazed by Obi-Wan's outburst, instead he started laughing.

In twisted joy, he said, "Hahahah! Yes! Try and kill me! Show me your hate!"

Obi-Wan 's blood chilled. He immediately stepped away and shouted, "No! You only want me to turn! You only want me to hate! But I won't work Sidious. You'll never make me a Sith."

The Emperor maniacally roared with laughter. His yellow hate filled eyes locked on to his and Obi-Wan felt his piercing gaze bore into him. "Oh, but you do hate. It is because your love for Lady Thrice makes you weak. Your fear of losing her shall make you fall."

"NO!" roared Obi-Wan. "You're wrong!"

The Jedi and the Sith were about to cross lightsabers again when suddenly Thrice appeared and blocked his strike instead with her onyx blade. Her sword glowed bright red at it touched the red laser beam, but it didn't fold against the searing heat and force. Miraculously, it remained whole and Darth Sidious glare at her venomously.

"You meddlesome w—"

"Shut up, you dog! Your tongue is full of lies! Your aim is to divide and conquer, but together we are strong. You are the one who is weak. You are the one who will fall."

Sidious growled and shoved her back until she gasped and was pushed down to her knees. Desperately, she tried to keep him back, but quickly Ahsoka summoned her green lightsaber off the floor and attempted to slash the Dark Lord behind his back. Sidious turned away from Thrice and sensed Ahsoka's attack and blocked her blow. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan wrapped his arm around Thrice's waist and helped her to stand.

She immediately raised her sword and said, "Come on, Obi-Wan. We have to fight together."

Obi-Wan's heart soared. He couldn't believe how Thrice had stood up to the Sith. She may not be a Jedi, but more then ever he knew that her heart belonged to the Light. He never met anybody so reckless and wonderful before in his life. He instantly framed her face between his hands and gave her a spontaneous kiss on the lips. Shocked, Thrice didn't even get a chance to shut her eyes. Mutely, she watched as he pulled back and slowly opened his beautiful azure-gray eyes. He smiled at her like she was the most brilliant thing in the world.

"Stop kissing, more fighting!" shouted Ahsoka impatiently.

Obi-Wan turned and saw that Ahsoka was having trouble getting close the Sith. He was keeping her back with Force-lightening. Obi-Wan then gave Thrice one last glance and asked, "Together?"

"Always."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for revewing: **RKF22, ejm12, Jitters **and** Nior Detective.**

I'm glad you enjoy last chapter. Though, don't worry about Vader. He'll turn up real soon. However, I don't think there is anything more creepier in the universe then a flirty Darth Sidious (re-cloned younger or not). Yet, to be honest, I alway thought his most evil super power was gettng under people's skin.

Please review. Thanks.


	24. Chapter 24

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 24

**Location: Imperial battleship, docking bay**

Obi-Wan and Thrice joined Ahsoka in the fight against Darth Sidious. However, since the Dark Lord had been restored, he was faster and stronger then he had ever been before. He took on all three warriors and avoided their attacks with the power of the Dark Side of the Force. Though, Thrice threw impatient and shot a bolt of Force-lightening to subdue him, but Sidious countered her attack with his own. The two blots collided in a violent burst of energy that caused an explosion of light and wind. Obi-Wan and Thrice had to shield their eyes against the blast, but Ahsoka Tano rushed through the haze to slash Sidious across his back.

The smell of his cauterized flesh filled the air. Enraged, Darth Sidious growled and zapped Ahsoka with bolt lightening. She was knocked down hard against the ground.

"Ahsoka!" shouted the Jedi Master.

Obi-Wan then lunged forward and began battling the Sith. Thrice joined him and together the pair drove him back with their combination of light and steel. They blocked and attacked as a team. They had more skill and training then their younger friend that Sidious found it difficult to find an opening.

"Enough!" roared Vader.

The pair turned and saw that Vader had finally arrived. He had Ahsoka Tano held hostage. She was standing in front of him with his left hand wrapped around her lekku while his lightsaber was poised over her throat. Ahsoka cried out in pain. Her lekku was sensitive and Vader's robotic grip was deadly.

"Argh! Master Obi-Wan, please! Forget about me. Keep fighting!"

Vader sneered and yanked her back closer to him and said, "A noble sentiment, my former-apprentice. But I have a feeling that Obi-Wan does not share your opinion."

Darth Sidious laughed evilly and stepped away from the two warriors. He casually strode towards Vader and said, "Excellent work, my apprentice. Now Obi-Wan and his lovely companion have no choice, but to surrender."

Obi-Wan tensed. He knew they could do anything while Ahsoka was in danger. Sidious had the upper hand. He knew he would not hesitate to kill the Togruta-beauty. His only hope was to do as the Emperor said and wait for a better opportunity. And to Thrice's surprise, he deactivated his lightsaber and threw it down onto the floor.

"All right, Darth Sidious. You win, for now."

The Emperor smiled at Obi-Wan's arrogant tone, but noticed that Thrice hadn't dropped her weapon along with him. He turned to her and said, "You as well, my dear. I want you to surrender."

The she-warrior replied, "No. I'll never surrender. I'll never surrender to dog like you." She then raised her sword and pointed it to the Sith Lord and said, "I am a warrior. I live and die by the sword. And if you want to cut me down then it will be here on the battlefield and not at your leisure."

Darth Sidious laughed at her heroic speech and extended his hand to zap her with Force-lightening, but Obi-Wan intervened and rushed to grab her by the shoulders. The Jedi Master exclaimed, "No! Thrice, listen to me. We have to do this for Ahsoka's sake."

Irked, she replied, "I don't care! He must die."

"Then do it for me."

Thrice was shocked. Obi-Wan had never asked her for anything and for some reason it made her stop. She felt confused and agitated. She knew that surrendering wasn't a good idea. The dog was right there for Phoenix's sake. All the conflict and war in the galaxy would be settled if she could kill him. All she needed to do was drive her sword in the monster's black heart. She knew she could do it. She and Obi-Wan could take him on, but Thrice also knew that Ahsoka Tano meant something to him. She life was on the line and no peace was worth the price of a true comrade in arms.

Slowly, she let her sword hit the ground. She met Obi-Wan's handsome blue-gray eyes and said, "For you, Sir Knight."

Obi-Wan sighed in relief at her compliance. He knew that surrender was not in the she-warrior's vocabulary. He knew that she would rather fight tooth and nail to the bitter end then admit defeat. It was quality he liked about her. He always admired strong women. And Thrice was by far one of the strongest. She was both brave and dedicated like a Jedi or a clone, but unlike them she also listened to her heart.

He held her hand in admiration, but the moment was short lived. Darth Sidious chuckled at their submission and used the Force to shove them to the ground. He then shocked them with Force-lightening and made them roar with pain.

Ahsoka tried to break free and screamed, "No! You bastard, let them go!"

However, the Sith Lord ignored her and continued his attack. With a manic smile, he said, "Haha! You should have listened to the warrior, Jedi. Now, you all shall die!"

Darth Sidious then used all his might to fry the two warriors alive. Ahsoka watched in horror as both Obi-Wan and Thrice withered in agony. They dropped to the ground and twisted against the surge of energy, but there was no escape. Yet, suddenly a ship ripped through the docking bay and nearly crashed right on top of them. Debris was thrown everywhere. Dust clouded the chamber and Ahsoka discovered that she was free. She looked up at the ship and heard the hatch open and out jumped Rex, Luke and Master Yoda.

She heard Rex say, "What a mess. Are you sure this is the right stop, sir?"

Luke replied, "Of course it is, Captain. He's a Jedi. He probably sensed them."

Ahsoka's heart raced with joy. It was a miracle! Her captain had come to save her. She knew she could count on old Rexie. She struggled to stand and shouted to him. "Rex!"

The clone-captain turned to the sound of her voice and began racing towards her. "Ahsoka!"

Rex nearly tripped over the debris, but he managed to stay upright and gather the love of his life into his arms and swing her petite body with glee. He was so glad to see that she was alright and still in one piece. Tenderly, he pulled away stroked her montrals and watched her blush under his gaze.

"I'm happy to see you made it, kid."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, me too, Rexie. I knew you'd find me. But, we need to go help Master Obi-Wan and Thrice. I think they might be under the debris."

Master Yoda looked to where Ahsoka was pointing and with the Force, he lifted the debris away. Luke immediately ran to check on them and saw that they were fine, but unconscious.

"They're ok. Rex, give me a hand here. We need to get them back onto the ship."

"Right. Ahsoka, you better get on board."

Rex then moved to give the teen a hand. Luke already picked up Thrice and was heading towards the Rebel-ship when out of nowhere several pieces of metal were flew to strike Master Yoda. The little master stopped the attack mid-air and the group turned to see Darth Sidious glaring at them from under the ship.

Calmly, he said, "So, we appear to have more uninvited guest. I'm surprised you slithered out of your hole, Master Yoda. You have saved me the trouble of hunting you down myself."

Master Yoda twitched his ears and said, "Darth Sidious reincarnated, I presume. Looks you have improved, but manners you have not."

"Then allow me to make you feel more welcome!"

Sidious then shot a bolt of Force-lightening at the little master, but Master Yoda was able to absorb the blast with his palm. Annoyed, the Sith Lord watched as Grand Jedi slowly hop down from the Rebel-ship to the debris and land gracefully on his feet.

"Humph, welcome indeed. Captain Rex, proceeded to help Luke take Thrice and Obi-Wan to the ship. Go you must. Go and hurry."

"Yes, sir," answered the clone-captain automatically.

Rex then proceeded to help his friends board the Rebel-ship. Luke had already helped Thrice get on the ship with Ahsoka's help. Only Obi-Wan was left and Luke had returned to give Rex a hand. Luke moved to grab one of Obi-Wan's arms to lift him by the arm, but Rex instead picked the Jedi Master up from around the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

"It's alright, kid. I've got it."

"Ok, let's go, Captain."

Luke then moved to follow the clone-captain when suddenly he saw another body among the debris. He stopped to investigate and saw that it was Darth Vader. The Sith was pinned down underneath a piece of metal. His breath was ragged and worn. His bio-mechanical body was badly damaged. Though, once the Sith sensed him, he turned to met his gaze. Luke felt his blood chill. He sensed something strange and familiar beneath the nightmare and hate.

Vader sensed it too. In desperation, he reached out to him with his mangled robotic hand.

"Gah…Luke…my son…help me."

Luke was horrified. What Vader said couldn't be true! He couldn't be his son. It was impossible. He couldn't be related to a monster. He's father was a Jedi. Ben told him so. He couldn't have been lying. Without thinking, Luke began to step back and away from the Sith. He shook his head in denial and nearly fell when his heel knocked over a piece of debris, but Rex caught his arm and started dragging him away.

"Come on, kid. We've got to go."

XXX

Meanwhile, Master Yoda squared off with Darth Sidious. The two studied each other and Sidious knew that the Grand Jedi Master was only stalling for time to save his weak pathetic friends. They had managed to board the ship, but it was of no matter. He would kill them all eventually. Plus, he was confident that he would win. Master Yoda had aged considerably during his exile. He was no longer as formidable was he was before.

"Perhaps in my former-body you would have possessed a challenge, but now you are no match for my power, Jedi."

Patiently, the little master replied, "Confident you are, but a challenge we shall see."

Darth Sidious resented Master Yoda's arrogance. Did he not realize he was the one at a disadvantage? In his new form, Sidious felt a thousand times healthier and a hundred times more dangerous. Master Yoda stood no chance against him. He was fool to even try, but he would accommodate him. He would kill him at last and prove to the universe the superiority of the Dark Side.

Violently, the two clashed. Yoda fantastically jumped through the air with his green lightsaber and fought against Sidious with all his might. However, Sidious could read his movements through the Force and blocked his attacks.

"Enough of this!" roared the Dark Lord.

He shoved Yoda back into a piece of debris and shocked him with a powerful bolt of Force-lightening. Yoda barely had time to deflect the blast and the impact sent him hurtling to the ground. He lightsaber deactivated and slipped out from his hand and skid across the floor. Darth Sidious laughed. He raised his red lightsaber over his head and prepared to strike him down.

"DIE JEDI!"

Master Yoda knew that it was the end. He closed his eyes and was prepared to join the Force, but suddenly Sidious let loose a shrieking cry that chilled the soul. Yoda looked up and saw that Sidious had dropped his lightsaber and was clutching his right hand like it had been burned. Puzzled, he watched as his flesh began to bubble and foam—like he was being cooked alive by an invisible force.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the Dark Lord.

He painfully opened his grotesques fist and revealed a mark on the palm of his hand. It was the mark of Blackswan. It was the mark of Lord Blackswan's revenge.

"CRUSE YOU!" roared the Sith. "CRUSE YOU ALL!"

Enraged, Darth Sidious picked out his lightsaber and slashed at Yoda wildly, but he had no focus. His body was in too much pain. The little master rose to make his escape.

"Come on!" shouted Luke from the hatch door.

The ship had powered up and they were about to leave. Yoda desperately climbed over the rubble to get closer, but as his ran his leg was cut off by Sith Lord's lightsaber. Yoda winced in pain, but managed to jump into ship just in the nick of time. A second later the engines roared and they escaped into the blackness of space and into hyper-drive.

XXX

TBC

XXX

**Author's Note:** Yay! I hope you enjoyed Lord Blackswan's revenge. I kept foreshadowing that he was up to something. I hope you liked the results. Next chapter, look out for Luke's thoughts on Vader, Yoda's health and Yoda's opinion on Obi's attachment.

Please review. I live for reviews! They make my day.

And much apperciation to last chapters reviewers: **RKF22** and **Jitters**. Thank you.


	25. Chapter 25

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 25

**Location: Rebel-ship, space**

Lights began to flash and the emergency alarm began to sound. Rex saw that the hyper-drive had been damaged during their aggressive landing in the Imperial battleship's docking bay. And Ahsoka had returned them back into normal space. They hadn't been in hyper-drive that long. Rex was disappointed to see that they hadn't even left the system.

Quickly, he sat beside her at navigation control and tried to figure out their problem. He started working the controls and asked, "How's it look, Soka?"

"Bad. We need to land soon."

"What's the closet planet we can set down?"

Ahsoka checked the star chart and said, "Tatooine. Oh boy, Master Obi-Wan is not going to be happy."

The clone-captain narrowed his brow and asked, "Why?"

"That's the planet he spent 15 years in exile. I don't think he'd want to go back and visit so soon."

Rex began plotting a course for their descent. Tatooine was coming up fast and Rex had a feeling it was going to be a rough landing. He didn't know why, but Jedi and rough landings always seemed to go hand in hand. He remembered that Kenobi always complained that he hated flying. He always assumed it was because Skywalker was at the helm.

"Well, we don't have much of a choice Soka, but I bet it'll be one hell of a ride."

The Togruta-beauty smiled. There was so much life behind his warm brown eyes. It reminded her of old times. It reminded her of how much she missed him. She missed him being by her side. It had been years since they were on battlefield together. Rex's accelerated aging had slowed him down a lot. He hadn't been her backup in years, but now that he had been reincarnated he could be what he always promised her he'd be—her constant. Ahsoka knew she could always count on her Rexie.

Then, spontaneously, she accelerated their speed and gave him a mischievously grinned. She winked at him and said, "Don't worry, Rexster. We Jedi know how to survive a crash-landing. Hang on!"

XXX

**Location: Tatooine**

"That wasn't so bad," commented Ahsoka after they had crash-landed somewhere in the vast desert.

Rex rubbed his shoulders were the safety straps had dug into him. He knew that they'd be sore for at least a week. He frowned and said, "Speak for yourself, kid. Come on, let's go see how the others are doing."

"Right," replied Ahsoka in a chipper tone.

The Togruta-beauty then unclipped her seatbelt and got up before the Captain. She moved towards the back of the ship and said, "Remember, Rexie. Any crash you can walk away from is a happy lan—oh my god! Master Yoda! You're leg!"

Ahsoka rushed to the little master's side and took the med-kit from Luke's hand. The teen was so worried he could hardly move. Though, quickly Ahsoka began putting bacta bandages on Master Yoda's leg and gave him an anti-body injection with a painkiller just in case. Meanwhile, Yoda looked pale and somehow even smaller then she remembered. Carefully, she grabbed his claw hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Thank you for coming to save us, Master."

Yoda opened his green eyes half way and nodded. "Good to see you again, little one."

Ahsoka struggled to fight back her tears and said, "Yeah, it's good to see you too, Master. Why don't you rest? Rex and I will figure out our next plan. You just take it easy."

Yoda hummed in agreement and settled back down on the ship floor. He folded his hands over his chest and Ahsoka realized he was mediating. She wished she could do more for him, but supplies were limited on the Rebel-ship.

"Is he going to be ok?" asked Luke.

The Togruta-beauty smiled and patted his shoulder. She reassuringly replied, "Yeah, he's stable. I'm just not so sure about his leg, but you did good, Luke. I'm sure Master Obi-Wan would be proud of you."

Luke appreciated Ahsoka's compliment, but he didn't feel like he deserved her praise. He was terrible at first aid and wished he knew what do. He didn't mean to freeze when Master Yoda needed him and he felt lost since Ben was still unconscious. He didn't know he was so dependent on his mentor. Ben had really looked out for him since he joined the Rebel Alliance and was dying to talk to him about what happened on the Imperial battleship.

However, Ahsoka sensed his gloomy mood and tried to cheer him up. "Hey, I mean it, Luke. Not anybody would break into the Emperor's battleship just to save his friends. You did great, little Skyguy."

Luke blushed. "Come on, Ahsoka. Cut it out. It was no big deal. I know you would do the same."

She smiled and said, "Yeah, but not everybody is a crazy Jedi. Come on; let's get some rest. We can figure out where we are in morning."

XXX

The next morning, Obi-Wan woke up feeling pain all over his body. He groaned and saw that he was on board a Rebel-ship and that Thrice was lying next to him. Carefully, he brushed back her raven hair and shook her awake.

"Thrice," he whispered. "Thrice, wake up, darling."

"Mmm…ouch. What happened? Obi-Wan, where are we?"

The Jedi Master got up and helped Thrice get to her feet. He groaned as his head began to spin, but Thrice reached up to ease his headache with the Force. She placed her hand over his forehead and heard him sigh with relief. He closed his eyes and allowed her to soothe him with her use of the Force. He kept his balance by putting his hands on her hips.

"Oh, much better. Thank you, darling. I wish I could return the favor, but I was never good at Force-healing."

The she-warrior smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his fuzzy cheek. She ran her fingers through his auburn hair and watched as he took pleasure in her attention. She then closed her eyes and nuzzled his neck. She began to purr and the vibrations felt wonderful against his ear.

In response, Obi-Wan pulled her close and used his hand to lift her chin. He stared into her ruby eyes and watched them glow in the dark storage space. He saw devotion shining in her crimson orbs and he felt a possessive joy in knowing she had eyes only for him. His timeless goddess, his ageless beauty only loved him and no one else. He knew in his heart that she did not believe for a minute Darth Sidious lies. She had no interest in becoming the Dark Lord's queen. She was already his and he would not let her go. She was his savior. She didn't just save his life; she saved his will to live too. He belonged to her and no force in the universe could make him change his feelings—not the Code or the Sith.

"Um—is this a bad time?" asked Ashoka at the door.

The Togruta-beauty bit her bottom lip in discomfort. She saw that Master Obi-Wan was standing really close to Thrice and his arms were wrapped around her waist. They were staring into each other's eyes and it looked like they were about to kiss.

"Um, I could come back later?"

"No, no Ahsoka it's fine. Everything is fine." Obi-Wan quickly replied. "Everything is more then fine."

Ahsoka was very confused, but decided not to say anything. She didn't want to know about Master Obi-Wan's love life. In fact, she would rather pretend he didn't have one at all.

"Ah-yeah, I'm glad you two are finally up. I came to tell you that Luke thinks we can get a transport for Master Yoda at his uncle's house. He said it isn't too far away and that we can stay there until we can get a ship back to Base."

Obi-Wan shook his head. Her explanation didn't make any sense. "Wait, slow down. Master Yoda is here? We're on Tatooine?"

"Yup. Luke convinced Rex to get Master Yoda on Dagobah. He came to rescue us from the Sith, but he was injured during the battle. The ship got damaged it forced it's way onto the Imperial ship. We had to make an emergency landing on Tatooine."

The Jedi Master rubbed his beard. It was an interesting turn of events. Though, he was curious about their salvage operation. "Ahsoka, what happened to the Clan-device? Did Luke and the Captain deliver it the Rebel Base?"

"No, Rex contacted another Rebel-ship to pick it up on Dagobah, but our ship is pretty banged up. She won't be able to fly. We'll have to get another ship."

"Yes, I agree. I'd like to speak to Master Yoda. Where is he?"

"He's resting in the second storage room."

"Right. I'd like to speak to him alone."

Thrice watched the Jedi Master leave to the other room and stared after him longingly. Meanwhile, Ahsoka sat down on a crate and said, "So, want some girl-talk?"

Thrice narrowed her brow, but a second later she gave the Togruta-beauty a smirk. Ahsoka had always wanted to get to know the Clan-warrior better. She had a feeling they had a lot in common. Plus, she owed her for re-cloning her Captain. Though, wasn't prepared for her odd question.

"Sure. Tell me, what do you know about humans?"

XXX

When Obi-Wan entered the storage room he saw that Master Yoda was lying on the floor. His leg had been wrapped in bacta bandages and he looked pale. Tentatively, Obi-Wan sat down beside him and watched as the kindly little master smiled up at him. It had been a long time since he saw the little Grand Master and it warmed Obi-Wan's heart to see him again. He didn't think he ever would, not after what happened after the Temple fell. Back then nearly all hope was lost and the fate of the universe seemed impossibly grim.

Master Yoda said, "Obi-Wan…alive you are."

"Yes, Master. It's all thanks to you. I heard from Ahsoka that you came to save us from the Emperor."

"Indeed. Young he looked, but the same darkness dwelled inside him. Strange was when the Emperor melted."

Obi-Wan had not heard that. He narrowed his brow and asked, "Melted? What do you mean?"

"Melted, his body did. A mark appeared on his hand. A mark of a black bird."

The auburn-Jedi nodded pensively and stated, "I believe I know what the mark meant, Master. It was the mark of Lord Blackswan. He was the geneticist that created Thrice's people. He agreed to create a new body for the Emperor. Thrice said she believed her father only stayed behind to sabotage the Emperor's body for revenge. It appears she assumption was correct."

"Hmm…admiration I sense in you, Obi-Wan. Care for her deeply, you do."

Obi-Wan wasn't sure if admiration was a strong enough word for what he felt for Thrice. She meant the world to him. He loved her more then anything else in the world, but he was weary of what Master Yoda would think of his attachment. He cautiously stated, "Yes, Master. Lady Thrice is my friend. She has come to mean a great deal to me."

Yoda twitched his ears at the warm feelings coming from his friend and stated, "You are attached."

Solemnly, Obi-Wan decided that perhaps he ought to come clean. There was no point in denying his feelings. Master Yoda was bound to find out sooner or later. It was probably best to have it all out now then later. He then took a deep breath and replied, "Yes, Master. I am. I love her."

The little master huffed. He glared at Obi-Wan and said, "Have you forgotten the Code? Attachments are forbidden. Love leads to the Dark Side of Force. Love leads to jealousy, jealousy leads to possession—"

"Yes, and possession leads to fear and fear leads to hate. I know these things Master but I still doesn't change how I feel. I love Lady Thrice and she loves me. There is nothing you can say that will change my mind."

"The Dark Side, Obi-Wan. The Dark Side will try and weaken you through your feelings. Vulnerable you are. You are vulnerable to fear."

The auburn-Jedi turned away from him. He glanced back towards the other room where his beloved was waiting. He caught a glimpse of her profile. Her raven hair spilled loose from its pin and flowed down her back like a black waterfall. Her eyes shone in the low light and she was smiling as she whispered something into Ahsoka's ear. The two women laughed and gossiped freely like old friends.

"I can't deny my feelings, Master. Believe me, I've tried. This isn't the first time I've been tempted to break the Code, but Thrice is different. She saved me."

Stubbornly, Master Yoda said, "Regardless, break your attachment, you must. Train Luke in the ways of the Jedi, you must. Restore balance to the Force. That is your task, not love the warrior."

"Yes, but perhaps I can do both. Thrice is Force-sensitive too, Master. I know she can help. She can help me train Luke and defeat the Sith. And besides, she needs me."

"Enough foolishness," scolded the little Jedi. "You have a Padawan to train."

Angered, Obi-Wan stated, "Yes, but I also have a life to live. You can't expect me to be the Jedi I was before."

Master Yoda turned away from him. He became very serious and said, "Then fall you shall like your former-apprentice. If you lose the life you wish to live then Darkness will consume you."

"Then that is a risk I am willing to take. It's my decision, Master, not yours."

Annoyed, Yoda made a noise of impatience and moved to sit up against the wall. He then folded his hands and released his feelings of contempt into the Force. He slowly regained his composure and closed his green eyes briefly before re-opening them. He noticed that Obi-Wan had gotten up and was facing away from him. He looked deeply troubled, but Yoda sensed through the Force that he would not be swayed.

The little master sighed in defeat and said, "Stubborn, you are, Obi-Wan. But not your risk alone, your decision is. Luke's fate hangs in the balance and the galaxy as well. You must be aware the consequences your actions may bring."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Author's Note: Thank you for reviewing: RKF22, ejm12 and Jitters. I love the feedback!

I'm glad chapter 24 made you"gasp." I try my best to make a good twist. Somwhere between "I never saw that coming!" and yet not utter ridiculous. However, I think its going to take a while for Obi and gang to decompress after the fight with Sidious. And yes, Yoda's a nay sayer when it comes to love. He wouldn't be Grand Master if he didn't. I'm sure he'll have some words for Ahsoka as well.

Also, I may not be able to post updates as quickly as I have in the past. I got a new job, so please be patient. I'll try posting weekly, but will see.

Please review. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 26

**Location: Tatooine**

After Obi-Wan's talk with Master Yoda, Luke returned with Rex and his uncle's hover-car. Carefully, the group loaded up the wounded Yoda and jumped in. Though, the journey across the sands put Obi-Wan in a somber mood. He was troubled by Master Yoda's opinion of his attachments to Lady Thrice and what might happen in the future. Was he really compromised by his feelings? Or was he in fact jeopardizing the fate of the galaxy by his infatuation? Also, the auburn-master didn't think he would ever set foot again on the desert planet. The sands and dunes conjured up old wounds. He thought he had put that chapter of his life behind him when—well, when he was dead. However, the same feelings of solace and solitude returned to him.

Quietly, he stroked his beard in thought until they reached the Lars moister farm. When they arrived, Owen and Beru were there to greet them. Obi-Wan had no doubt that Luke and Rex explained their situation and as expected Owen Lars was upset.

The farmer marched up to Obi-Wan shoved him back into the hover-car in irritation. "You! You've got a lot of nerve to show your face around here again, Ben. I should have known it was you who took Luke away from us. You and your Jedi teachings!"

Obi-Wan tried to remain calm and said, "I didn't take Luke away from you, Owen. Luke came willingly."

"I don't care what your excuse is!" roared Owen. "Luke's my responsibility, not yours. You Jedi aren't safe. And when you and your friends are well enough then you can all leave, but Luke stays with me."

Meanwhile, Luke rushed forward and tried to settle his uncle down. He grabbed his arm and said, "Please, Uncle Owen. It wasn't Ben's fault. It was my decision to leave."

The farmer spun to look at his nephew in the eye. "What?"

Luke was unaccustomed to his uncle's confusion, but mustered up his confidence and stated, "It's true. I made up my mind to stay with Ben. He's training me to be a Jedi."

Owen narrowed his brow and said, "Well, you can't be a Jedi. You're staying on the farm. Where you belong."

"No, Uncle Owen. I'm not. I'm going to become a Jedi like my father before me. And you can't tell me what to do. I'm going to be a Jedi whether you say so or not. It's my destiny."

Frustrated, Owen turned on Obi-Wan and said, "You did this! You filled his head with your damn lies! Fine, if you two want to get yourselves killed them its fine by me. I'm done with this."

The farmer then angrily marched back inside his igloo shaped house and left Beru to tend to their guest. Beru was helping Rex and Ahsoka care for Master Yoda while Thrice stood patiently beside him. He knew she had heard the entire heated conversation between him and Owen Lars, but she hadn't said anything the whole time. Obi-Wan was curious about her opinion.

"Thrice…"

"Luke can learn more by your side then he can here, my dear. Owen is only upset because he loves him. Owen was wrong to blame you. I think Luke would have left on his own eventually."

"Yes, but regardless of what Owen thinks, Luke is my responsibility. I made a promise to his mother to keep him safe. He deserves a quite life. He deserves to grow up in peace."

"Being _deserving_ as nothing to do with it, Sir Knight. The world isn't fair."

Obi-Wan smiled. He met her glance and said, "Oh, don't I know it, Milady. However, it doesn't mean we shouldn't try to be fair. Though, I think I need to make a trip to my old home. I have some money I could use in order for us to buy passage on a transport. Then, we can return to the Rebel Base and you can finish completing your reincarnation machine and restore Lord Blackswan."

"I'd like to go with you, Obi-Wan."

The Jedi Master grinned. He was hoping Thrice would say that. He was looking forward to spending time with her alone. He said, "All right, I'll inform Ahsoka of our plans. Hopefully, Master Yoda will be fit to travel and then we can head over to Mos Eisley to get a ship."

XXX

**Location: Ben's home, Tatooine**

It look Obi-Wan and Thrice a few hours to walk towards the mountains and enter Ben's old cave. Yet, when they arrived Obi-Wan could stop the nearly overwhelming sense of nostalgia. He was surprised at how unchanged his old dwelling appeared. He had only been gone a few months, but it felt like forever since he was an old man and sitting in his chair. Though, now he felt like a stranger. He things didn't feel like his anymore, but like somebody else's.

His old table, chair, bed and other sparse possessions seemed like they belonged to an old forgotten dream. Sentimentally, he picked up his old mug and recalled what it felt like to be old and worn out. The cave had been his home for the last 15 years and oddly enough he didn't think he'd ever be back.

Thrice whimsically said, "We've come full circle, you and I, we are back to the beginning."

"Yes, so much has changed since we left. Everything is different. I'm different."

The she-warrior took the mug out from his hand and placed it back down onto the table and said, "Yes, but not everything has changed. And not all change is bad."

Obi-Wan took her hand and said, "Oh, I agree. I have thoroughly enjoyed the change you've brought to me, my dear. I feel very fortunate that we've met. I might actually believe in luck."

Thrice giggled and wrapped her arms around him. Obi-Wan returned her hug and felt her joy radiate through him through their Force bond. Obi-Wan couldn't begin to describe how lucky he felt. Though, suddenly he sensed something odd and pulled back to stare at her in confusion.

"What? What's wrong?"

The auburn-Jedi narrowed his brow and examined her with his eyes. There was something off about his raven-beauty—something strange about her presence. And for a moment, he cleared his mind and allowed the Force to guide him. He eventually sensed that whatever was wrong was coming from somewhere inside Thrice's body.

Meanwhile, Thrice didn't like her Knight's silence and grabbed his arms to shake him from side to side to get his attention. "Hey! Obi-Wan, what's the matter with you? What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that your presence is a bit off."

Puzzled, she asked, "Off? How?"

Obi-Wan tried to find the best words. He said, "Well, it's—it's like there's another presence, but it's not define. It's small—very small—but it's strong. It almost feel like—oh my god!"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan knew what was wrong. Thrice was pregnant. She was having his baby and it was absolutely amazing. He was so thrilled that he stopped talking and wrapped his arms around her waist. He spun her around and cheered for joy. He laughed hysterically and framed her face with his hands and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"Oh my!" exclaimed the raven-beauty. "Well, it must be good if you're this happy."

Obi-Wan carefully set her. He caressed her arms and gazed at her like she was the most fantastic being in the galaxy. He beamed at her and reassuringly stated, "Yes, yes, I am. It's that—oh, you don't know, do you?"

Thrice frowned at her Knight's strange behavior. "Know what?"

"Well, strawberries. You ate strawberries. It was the drug that the Emperor gave you while we were held captive. Apparently, it made you very…uh, passionate."

Flabbergasted, she exclaimed, "Passionate! Obi-Wan, did we mate? Are you trying to tell me that I might be—"

"Pregnant. Yes."

"Pregnant!"

Thrice began to panic. She muttered out loud, "Pregnant! I can't believe this. How in the world can I be pregnant? And didn't I warn you this could happen? Did you know I was drugged with strawberries?"

The auburn-Jedi blushed and embarrassingly replied, "Uh—yes, but it not like a planned this. You're passions at the time affected my judgement as well. Though, I am looking forward to becoming a parent."

Petrified, she asked, "Aren't you scared?"

Obi-Wan was thrown off by her question. He was surprised to realize that Thrice was scared. Her gaze was so beseeching for comfort against her fears that Obi-Wan was amazed. He was surprised that his beautiful warrior could face Siths and armed guards, but she was terrified at the thought of becoming a mother.

He tenderly said, "Yes, I'm a little scared, but I'm excited too. Didn't you tell me you thought I'd make a good father? Well, I think you'd make a wonderful mother."

"But I'm a warrior, Obi-Wan! I can't have a child. I was made for war."

Thrice then turned away from him and in a nervous habit, gripped the handle of her sword. She was used to fighting. She was used to living dangerously on the battlefield. In fact, she liked being a warrior. She enjoyed a good challenge. She relished confronting a worthy adversary. She liked not knowing who would live or die. It made living more exciting and caused her to feel appreciative and content. She had spent many long years exploring her violent nature, but a child complicated things. A child had no place in war and war was all she knew.

Though, her thoughts were broken when out of nowhere Obi-Wan said, "You don't want youngling. Fine, I understand. I won't force you. You—you can abort it if that's what you want."

Wide-eyed, Thrice immediately turned back to face him. She never thought he would say such a thing. She shook her head and replied, "No, that's not what I want, but a child is a great responsibility. I'm not sure if I can be as wonderful a mother as you think. But I know that I would love our child with all my heart because it would be yours and mine."

Obi-Wan was overwhelmed by her words and wrapped her up in a tight embrace. He felt her rest her head against his shoulder and he gently rocked her back and forth. He was relieved to know that she wanted his baby. He was glad to learn that her fears were only grounded in uncertainty. Yet, Obi-Wan was confident that Thrice would make a superb mother. She was excellent with Luke and she certainly liked mothering him. In fact, he felt a little spoiled by her doting.

"Nonsense, darling. You'll make a great mother. And you won't be alone. I'll be with you all the way. I'm hoping our little grows up to be as beautiful as you."

Thrice grinned and caressed Obi-Wan's beard. She nuzzled him and said, "Beautiful? I was hoping we'd have a boy. A handsome young man with azure-gray eyes the color of the sky after a storm…"

Obi-Wan smirked at her imagination. She could be such a romantic sometimes it was hard to believe that she was really a centuries old warrior who hadn't known love in her entire life. Tenderly, he took her hand and kissed her fingers.

"Perhaps, my sweet, but we'll just have to be patient and wait and see. Though, I think we ought to get married first."

The she-warrior pulled back and beamed. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes, I love you Thrice. We're going to be a family."

"Oh, Obi-Wan!" she squealed.

Thrice threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Obi-Wan laughed at her reaction and felt her joy radiate out like sunbeams. However, warmth turned to fire when she unexpectedly started to purr and vigorously nibbled at his pulse. She left a hot trail of love-bites across his skin. He groaned with need and tightened his hold around her waist. He then picked her up and carried her over to the bed.

XXX

**Location: Lars farm**

When Obi-Wan and Thrice returned to the Lars farm it was late. Obi-Wan found it difficult to pull away from his lady. Since she agreed to marry him and they learned about the baby, he couldn't stop touching her. He held her hand as they strolled towards the farm and for the first time in many years, Obi-Wan's heart was filled with hope. He couldn't wait to see the future. He couldn't wait to see his little one. He wondered if they'd have a boy or girl. Though, he was hoping for a girl. Some delicate little thing with eyes like rubies and hair as black as night.

Though, his thoughts were interrupted as he spotted Luke waiting for them outside the house. The teen looked troubled. Obi-Wan was surprised to see him.

"Thrice, you better go inside. I'll join you shortly."

"All right," replied the war-maiden.

Obi-Wan watched her go, but Luke remained silent until she was gone. It wasn't long before they were completely alone in the desert. The suns had already set and only the stars illuminated the night sky.

"Ben," stated the teen. "You lied to me."

Puzzled, the Jedi Master innocently asked, "What did I lie about, Luke?"

"You lied about my father. You told me he was dead, but he's not. He's alive. I saw a man back on the Imperial ship. He spoke to me. He called me his son. You knew Vader was my father! Why didn't you tell me!"

Frustrated, the Jedi Master replied, "I didn't lie, Luke. Your father is dead. The good man I once knew is gone. He was my friend. He was like a brother to me—he was like a son, but the Dark Side killed him."

"Then maybe I can save him."

"No, Luke. There is no going back. A Sith cannot return to the Light. The seduction of the Dark Side is too strong. I didn't tell you about Darth Vader because I knew you'd try to reach out to him, that you'd hesitate. Vader may try to use that to his advantage. He'll ask you to join him."

In reaction, Luke was torn. He knew that Ben was right, but he also knew that he had to try. Vader was still his father. He couldn't just let him suffer the Darkness alone. It just wouldn't be right.

Stubbornly, the teen replied, "It doesn't matter. I still have to try."

"No, Luke. Forget about him. I'd rather you leave Vader to me. Instead, you should be focused on your training."

Luke was annoyed. He shouted, "You don't understand!" before marching back inside the house and leaving his mentor alone in the desert. Though, unexpectedly Luke bumped into Ahsoka Tano.

The Togruta-beauty said, "You shouldn't be mad at Obi-Wan. He's only trying to protect you."

Irked, Luke said, "Yeah, I know, but were you eavesdropping?"

Ahsoka smirked and replied, "Nope. I was just waiting for Obi-Wan and Thrice to get back like you. But, if you want to know more about your father I'll tell you."

Surprised, Luke asked, "You knew my father?"

She gave him a sad smile and answered, "Yeah, I knew him. He was my Master and I was his apprentice, but that was a long time ago in a place far, far away. Come on, I'll tell you how we first met."

XXX

**Location: Imperial battleship**

Meanwhile, on the evil Imperial battleship, Darth Sidious sat shirtless in the medical bay with the Kamino scientist. His skin had been boiling with blusters and pain since the Jedi had escaped and there seemed no end to his agony. He felt like he was being cooked alive.

"Blasted, cloner!" cursed the Dark Lord. "Can't you fix this disease?"

The Kamino scientist replied, "I'm sorry, but I cannot. You're condition was written into your DNA. I recommend that you use the mind transfer machine and obtain a new body."

Frustrated, Sidious roared, "Then, do it! What are you waiting for?"

The timid tall alien stated, "I have no body to transfer your mind into at the moment. It will take time to grow you a new one."

"What about my former-body? Surely that would work."

"Yes, but your former-body has expired."

"What! What have you done with it?"

"Nothing, that is why it expired. Your mind was no longer in it so it stopped functioning. You requested that it be left alone after the reincarnation process."

"Blasted Swan!"

Darth Sidious remembered that he had been so pleased with his new form that he didn't even give his old shell a second thought. He was so thrilled at being young and fit again that he had completely dismissed it. Though, Sidious no longer trusted Lord Blackswan's machine. He would have to settle with Kamino technology. However, their ability to clone was inferior to Clan scientist. A Kamino clone took months to grow and years to trains. Sidious did not have the patience to wait and accelerated grow had the draw back of premature old age. Also, the Kaminos didn't know how to clone midi-chlorian. Sidious might end up with a new body that had no Force-sense at all. He was essentially stuck in his present rotting form.

"Doctor, I don't care how, but I want you to cure me."

"But, my Emperor, it will be difficult. It may not be possible to—"

"NO EXCUSES!" shouted the Sith. "You either bring me a cure you give me your life."

The Kamino scientist shook with fear. He bowed his head submissively and said, "As you wish, my Emperor."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your support and positive feedback: ejm12, RKF22 and Jitters.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	27. Chapter 27

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 27

**Location: Lars farm, Tatooine**

Ahsoka woke up the next morning bright and early. She was groggy. She had stayed up late talking to Luke the night before and told him about his father, Anakin Skywalker, her former-master. Ahsoka felt that deep down a part of her would always miss her master. She missed the man he used to be. She missed the reckless Skyguy that she first met during the Clone Wars. She missed the man who called her Snips.

Luke really seemed to appreciate her stories. He ate up her words like a starved child. She told him how he didn't want her for a Padawan-learner and how Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan convinced him. Yet, she managed to impress him. She was so thrilled at the time to be the apprentice of the Chosen One. She was sure to go down in Jedi history, but after the Empire everything changed.

Sometimes, it was still hard for Ahsoka to talk about it. It was hard for her to think about the betrayal—the hurt—the pain. However, Ahoska tried her best to tell Luke both sides of Anakin. She wanted him to know the good and the bad. Yet, she couldn't bring herself to say Vader could be saved. After the massacre at the Temple and the death of the younglings Ahsoka wasn't sure she could even forgiven him. It was just too unspeakable. On that day Ahsoka nearly lost everything she ever knew and cared about expect Rex.

Ahsoka looked over at her sleeping companion. Rex, Ahsoka and Luke were temporarily sleeping in the storage area of the Lars house. Luke had given up his bed to Master Yoda so he could be comfortable while he recovered. Master Obi-Wan and Thrice were sleeping in another part of the house. Ahsoka wasn't sure where, but Beru was a kind hostess and did everything she could to make them comfortable.

Though, Ahsoka couldn't help smiling down at Rex. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath and serene look on his sleeping face. Shamelessly, she admired his form. Rex was wearing a plain pair of pants, shirt and boots, but nothing could hide his fine physique.

Her clear blue eyes drank in his form and a sly smile played across her lips. Tenderly, she caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. She was careful not to disturb him, but she nearly gasped at the perfect of his skin. It had been years since she saw him this way. Rex like all clone-troopers aged at an alarming rate. They aged twice as fast as normal humans and it nearly broke her heart when she realized how little time they had left.

Rex had been her rock since they first met. He was by her side nearly as long as she had been by her master's. He was the one constant in her life and he had never failed her. She loved him with every fiber of her being. Ahsoka didn't even know how it happened, but Rex had found a special place in her heart that nobody else could fill.

"What are you doing, Soka?" asked the sleepy Captain.

Ahsoka returned from her thoughts and smiled. "Have I told you lately how much I love you, Rexie?"

Rex laughed. He caught her hand and replied, "No, but go on. I'm listening."

The Togruta-beauty giggled. Her sharp teeth peeked from under her lips. She pulled her hand free from Rex's hold and started running her fingers through his hair. She marveled at it while she talked.

"Seriously, Rexster. I'm a lucky girl. After talking to Luke I realized that I may have lost a lot, but at least we have each other."

Rex sat up and gave her a kiss. He held her in place with a hand on her cheek and when he pulled away he let it drop and caressed her montrals. Ahsoka shivered and a blush appeared on her cheeks. She was smiling at him and Rex missed her smile. It was the sad smiles she used to give him when she caught him being old and slow in his age-ridden body—no, this time it was shy and flirty. Rex noticed the fire in her lovely blue eyes. Ahsoka desired him in a way she hadn't in years.

Suddenly, they were kissing again, but this time in a tangle of arms and legs. Soka had somehow managed to crawl onto his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Meanwhile, Rex was stroking her lekku and sucking on her neck. Soka moaned with need and she slide her hands over his board shoulders. She loved how big and strong her Captain was compared to her body. He was so muscular and firm like all clone-troops, but unlike the rest, Rex belonged to her.

"Mm…Rex…"

"Soka…"

"…mmm…" muttered a voice beside them.

The two paused. They saw that Luke had rolled over in his sleep. The teen had wild bed-head and it fell over his face. Ahsoka didn't want to risk getting caught by the teen and decided they should leave.

Softly, she said, "Rex, let's go outside."

The Captain nodded in agreement. The two tiptoed out into the cool morning air. The night had been cold, but the rise of the binary suns was slowly warming up the sand. The shadows were stretched long out into the distance and the air was eerie and calm. The world was bathe in a soft orange light. Ahsoka felt Rex placed his hand on the small of her back. He was playing with the end of her lekku. It sent tingles up her back head-tail and caused goose bumps to rise on her skin.

"Hey," giggled the Togruta-beauty as she playfully swatted his hand away.

Rex smiled and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He then pulled her close, but suddenly they heard a sound. They realized that they weren't alone. Somebody else was outside the house with them. Quickly, she grabbed Rex's arm and dragged him back behind the house.

"Ahsoka, what are—"

"Shush!"

Ahsoka placed her finger over his lip to keep him quite. Rex narrowed his brow, but then followed her gaze. He saw that just around the house was Kenobi and Thrice.

"You can't fight, darling. Its too dangerous," stated the Jedi Master.

Indignantly, the she-warrior replied, "Why not? I thought you liked sparring with me."

"Well, normally I do, but you must think of your health. You'll eventually be less mobile, emotional, irregular, have swollen feet and vomiting."

Meanwhile, from her hiding place Ahsoka gasped. Was Thrice sick? What on earth were they talking about? It didn't make any sense. Rex met her glance and shrugged. He was about to ask her something when the couple began to speak again.

The she-warrior laughed and said, "Are you sure? All that will happen to me because of strawberries?"

Ahsoka narrowed her brow in disbelief. She didn't understand the link between Thrice mysterious disease and strawberries. Was Thrice allergic to the fruit? Yet, Obi-Wan didn't seem the least bit fazed. He was actually smiling.

He said, "Oh, I'm sure it wasn't just the strawberries, my dear. Though, I think we caught to get a holy man first before we proceed. I want our relationship to be legitimate."

In response, the Togruta-beauty was even more confused. She didn't know how being sick, strawberries or getting a holy man had to do with anything, but she was determined to find out. She then boldly emerged from her hiding place and stepped forward.

"Master Obi-Wan, what are you talking about?"

Startled, the Jedi Master spun around and to Ahsoka and Rex's display actually blushed. He nervously began to fidget and backed away from Thrice like guilty child caught stealing from the cookie jar. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced away before stammering, "Oh, Ahsoka. Rex. I—we—we weren't doing anything."

Ahsoka pressed her lips. Obi-Wan was acting weird. The other couple was definitely up to something. She looked over at Thrice to see if she could spot anymore clues, but unlike the Jedi Master, the she-warrior was grinning from ear to ear.

Thrice looked smug and said to Obi-Wan, "Tell them, dear. They'll find out eventually."

Obi-Wan visibly sighed and stated, "Yes, I suppose you're right. Thrice is—"

"Sick," interrupted Rex. "Yeah, we overheard."

"No," answered the Jedi Master perplexed. "Thrice is pregnant. We're going to have a baby."

"Oh my god!" shouted Ahsoka. "Congratulations!"

The Togruta-beauty then launched herself into her former-mentor's arms and gave him hug. She was so relieved to find out that Thrice wasn't actually sick that she was ecstatic. Obi-Wan barely caught Ahsoka in his arms and laughed. He set her down and added, "Yes, thank you, Ahsoka. Thrice and I also plan to get married."

"Married!" squealed Ahsoka with delight.

"Huff, married indeed," muttered Master Yoda who was ridding piggyback on Luke's shoulders.

The four turned to see the diminutive master glare disapprovingly at Obi-Wan with his ancient green eyes. He unhappily shook his head and gave Luke a jab in the shoulder to make him step forward. Luke drew in a deep breath, but obeyed. He stood right up to Obi-Wan so they could talk face to face.

Master Yoda met Obi-Wan's gray-blue eyes and said, "Forget you have the reason behind the rule of nonattachment. I have learned from Ahsoka Tano that Darth Sidious tried to turn you by seducing Lady Thrice. However, with a child to be born, you will be in even more danger of turning to the Dark Side."

Obi-Wan broke away from Yoda's glance. He remembered all too well the anger he felt when a younger and able-bodied Darth Sidious tried to seduce his beloved war-maiden. He tried to belittle him and offered to make Thrice his queen. He said he didn't understand her. He said he did not understand her yearning to be loved, but the Emperor was wrong. He was the one who didn't understand a thing about love. He desperately wanted Master Yoda to accept his decision.

"You can't tell me to turn my back on the woman I love. No amount of distance or denial will undo what is already done."

Solemnly, the little-master shook his head and replied, "Then you are no longer a Jedi."

"No," he gasped.

Obi-Wan was so hurt by Master Yoda's words that he felt like a physical blow. He felt lost and alone. It was like his last lifeline to his old world had been cut and he was now set adrift. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think.

Master Yoda added, "Not fit to train Luke, you are."

"Hey!" shouted the teen. Luke turned to his head to look at the little-master and said, "That's not fair. Ben's a great master."

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was so disturbed, but Master Yoda's lack of faith that he couldn't speak. He didn't know who he was if he wasn't a Jedi. Being a Jedi was at the core of his being. He didn't know any other life besides that of the Code. Even after the Clone Wars, the Purge and exile, he had always known in his heart who he was and up held a way of life that was all but exist. Did he really have to break his heart all over again just so he could save the world?

"You dog!" shouted the war-maiden. "How dare you disclaim Obi-Wan! It was under your watch that the Sith rose. You've been alone all your life and it didn't make a difference. Perhaps if you allowed your disciples to love then you would not lose them."

"Thrice," warned Obi-Wan.

He didn't want her argument with Master Yoda to get out of hand, but Thrice ignored him and said, "No! I won't stand by and let him disown you because of love. Nobody has the right to tell us whom we should and shouldn't love when love is the greatest force in the universe. Oh, fire's of Hell! Don't you understand? Love is not the enemy, its fear!" Her voice began to break and tears began to well up in her ruby eyes. "…A warrior doesn't fear anything…even love."

Thrice then turned away from the group and dashed back inside the house. Obi-Wan watched her and go and knew that she was right. A true warrior had no fear, a true warrior had faith. And Thrice had been a warrior all her life. There was no doubt in her heart and her master had trusted her with the burden of restoring the Clan. Obi-Wan only wished he could inspire that kind of confidence from his own master, but clearly it was not meant to be.

He moved to follow Thrice into the house, but paused briefly to say, "I will always be a Jedi, Master Yoda. It's who I am, but I will continue to fight the Sith in my own way. And if love makes me no longer a Jedi in your eyes than so be it."

Master Yoda watched Obi-Wan go into the house and shook his head in defeat. He did not expect the auburn-Jedi to be so stubborn and attached. Though, Ahsoka Tano interrupted his thoughts.

The Togruta-beauty marched up to him and said, "Master, I agree with Obi-Wan. I'll always be a Jedi too. I'll always fight for freedom and peace, but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for my love for Rex."

The clone-captain was shocked at her confession, but couldn't help beaming. He never would have guessed that Ahsoka would admit her love in front of the Jedi Grand Master. He knew that Master Yoda couldn't punish her like in the past, but it was nice to hear her finally say the words out loud. It made him feel proud. Rex knew how much Soka still respected the little master's opinion. Though, it warmed his heart to know that she was finally put the matter to rest.

Yet, playfully Ahsoka stated, "Come on, Master. You can't tell me Thrice isn't good for him?"

The little Jedi sighed in defeat and lowered his ears. He did feel a changed in Obi-Wan, but he wasn't sure if the change was for the better or the worse. The Darkness was still clouding his vision. He met Ahsoka's gaze and answered, "Perhaps, young one, perhaps."

XXX

TBC

XXX

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the delay people. My new job and real life has really taken alot of my time, but don't worry. I'm not giving up on my story. Please feel free to write me a review or give comments. I read them all and I love the feedback. Happy V-day!


	28. Chapter 28

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 28

**Location: Tatooine**

Obi-wan could not believe what Master Yoda had said to him. He had virtually denounced from the entire Jedi Order because of his attachment to Thrice. Though, it wasn't like there was much of a Jedi Order left to be kicked out from. Yet, it also saddened him to know that his old life and his new life could not merge as one. He had meant every word that he said before. He could not stop being a Jed. It was who he was. Nothing Master Yoda said could say could make him abandon his cause. He knew his war-maiden was right.

The Jedi had followed the Code for generations and they had nothing to show for it expect years of loneliness and misunderstanding. It did not deter the rise of the Sith nor the Evil Empire. The Code did nothing to prevent the worst from happening.

Obi-Wan had returned back inside the Lars' house in hopes of consoling Thrice. He had never seen her cry before and it troubled him greatly. Thrice wasn't the sort of woman who cried. He found her inside the guestroom. She was wiping away her tears. Obi-Wan saw her eyes sparkle in the dark room and eve though she was sad she still looked like an otherworldly enchantress. He sat down beside her and instantly smiled when she wrapped her arms around his waist. He liked the fact that she sought comfort from him. He instantly hugged her back. He hushed her as she clung to him.

"There, there, darling. You mustn't cry. I appreciate your support, but you mustn't let Master Yoda's opinion effect you."

She sniffled and replied, "No, it isn't that…I…I wish I slayed him for saying such things."

Amused, Obi-Wan laughed. He should have known better that she was more upset with herself then with the little Grand Master. Though, he considered her violent tendencies part of her charm. He tenderly pulled back and met her gaze.

"I'm sure you do, Milady, but not everything can be solved by violence."

"Perhaps not, but crying like a child is humiliating. I'm a warrior, not a—a _princess_."

The auburn-Jedi grinned. Thrice at practically spat out the word like it was an insult. "Oh, I've met many princesses before in my time and some of them have been very brave. Though, none of them have ever offered to take on Master Yoda."

"Yes, well he is still your master. You obey him. His word is still holds meaning to you."

Obi-Wan sighed and said, "Yes, Master Yoda is still my master, though nothing he can say will change my mind. I still want to marry you and raise our child. Though, I think I have a better understanding of my former-Padawan. I just wish he been more forthcoming and confide in me."

Thrice reached over to take his hand. She could sense his rising emotions and tried to console him. "Don't regret the past, my love. Rage alone is no excuse for the pain he has caused you. We each follow our own path."

"Maybe so, my dear, but right now my main consider is you. How are you feeling?"

Thrice shyly smiled and placed her head on Obi-Wan's shoulders. She reached up to play with the whiskers, but the Jedi Master quickly put a stop to her teasing. He captured her hand and kissed her palm. The she-warrior had turned strangely quiet, but Obi-Wan sensed that she felt embarrassed. He wondered why.

"I—I think I'm not myself because of the little one. I'm not sure how I feel. I feel so happy, yet scared at the same time."

"Scared? Why?"

Thrice snuggled close to him and softly spoke against his ear. "I'm afraid because I lost everything so fast. In a moment everything I've ever known was gone…my Clan…my father…but I somehow gained so much. I have you. We have our child. Oh, Obi-Wan…everything is difference now since I met you."

Obi-Wan felt his heart soar. He knew exactly how she felt because he felt the same exact way. His whole life had been devoid of meaning and activity for so long since he took his watch over Luke 15 years ago, but Thrice changed everything. He was changed. He never would have defied the Code or stood up against Master Yoda's wishes if it weren't for her. He had never been before so unruly or happy in his life. He had never before asked for anything. He had no need for anything, but his love for her changed that. He was no longer content to be a Jedi. No—he wanted more—he wanted Thrice. He never wanted anything so badly before in his life.

Overwhelmed, he pulled her back into his arms and said, "Thrice, let's get married today. Damn, Master Yoda! I want you by my side for always."

Shocked, she exclaimed, "What! Are you sure? I know how much the little troll means to you. He's still your master, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, forget him. I'm not asking Yoda to marry me. I'm asking you."

"You mean here? Now?"

"Yes, the sooner the better. Let's waste no more time. Tatooine has been nothing but a curse since I first arrived, but you make it seem like a dream. I wanted to look back on this place and remember that this is where we met—this is where we fell in love—this is where—"

"Where we'll marry," said Thrice with a grin. "Oh, yes, my heart, let's get married! And warriors don't need holy men. All we need are our vows."

Obi-Wan was so thrilled that he gathered her up and held her tightly into his arms. He said, "Yes! You're absolutely right! Oh, darling I promise you by tomorrow you'll be my wife."

XXX

Late in the night, Luke heard a noise. He wasn't sure what it was so he sneaked out to go take a look. He was worried it might be the Empire. He wondered if they might be tracking them somehow, but to his surprise he saw that it was Ben and Thrice. They had a small pack with them and they were walking out into the desert at dusk. Luke thought it was strange and decided to follow them. The teen crept towards the house to pick up some spare supplies when he bumped into Ahsoka Tano.

"Hey!" she exclaimed in a harsh whisper. "Watch it."

Apologetically, Luke said, "Oh, sorry. It's just I saw Ben and Thrice taking off. Do you where?"

"No," answered the clone-captain. "That's why were following."

"Oh, then me too. I want to see what they're up to."

Ahsoka smirked and said, "Then, you ought to be more quite. Come on, let's go find out what those two are up to."

XXX

"Where are they going?" asked Luke. "Do you think they're ditching us?"

"No, Mast—I mean, Obi-Wan would never do that," replied the Togruta-beauty confidently. "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, Luke."

Yet, deep down Ahsoka wasn't so sure. She didn't know what Obi-Wan and Thrice were doing out so late in the middle of nowhere. What could they possibly be doing here? Ahsoka wondered if Obi-Wan had taken his argument with Master Yoda more seriously than she thought. Maybe he was more heartbroken then he let on.

However, after following them for a few kilometers they stopped. They were neared an outcrop of rocks in the sea of sand. The light was gold against the distant horizon. The twin suns were setting over the dunes. Luke couldn't make out Ben or Thrice's face against the glare of the sinking suns. They weren't anywhere near Mos Eisley or any other town. They were in the middle of nowhere, but the couple seemed content with their destination.

A few large rocks provided Ahsoka and Luke some cover as they inched closer to observe what they were doing. They saw the couple built a small fire. Thrice set some dry debris in a circle of stones while Obi-Wan lit an ember with the power of the Force.

Then, as one they rose and joined hands. Luke could see their profiles against the settling suns. A light breeze created ripples on the auburn-Jedi's robes and the skirt on Thrice's dress.

"Oh, I almost forgot," said the war-maiden. Thrice then pulled out a crown of flowers from the pack on the ground and placed it on her head. She smiled up at Obi-Wan and stated, "There, now I'm ready."

Pleasantly, Obi-Wan smiled. "You look lovely, my dear. Did you steal those from Beru Lars' garden?"

"Oh, no. She insisted. She even offered to distract Master Yoda so he won't suspect."

"Ah, she can be our honorary maid of honor. It's well worth the price to distract Master Yoda."

Thrice giggled, but then mustered a straight face against her smile. She straightened her shoulders and met Obi-Wan's handsome azure-gray eyes. She beams at him with a radiant smile and began her vows.

"I, Lady Thrice of Blackswan, descendant of the Great Greenfire, promise upon this sacred flame to give my heart, my body and my soul to Obi-Wan Kenobi from this day on and always."

Obi-Wan felt like he couldn't contain himself. He never thought in his life that he would be married and Thrice was more than he could ever ask for in a wife. She was noble, brave and beautiful. She was his ageless beauty who was cursed like him with a monumental cause, but the faith in her heart and the love in her eyes made him feel like he could weather any storm. There was a sacredness about her that went beyond any flame.

"And I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, promise upon this sacred flame to give my heart, my body and my soul to you Lady Thrice now till forever."

Meanwhile, Ahsoka gasped and turned away to sink down against the rocks. She could not believe what she was witnessing. She had no idea Obi-Wan and Thrice were out alone in the desert to get married. She felt like she was trespassing on something forbidden—something sacred. She suddenly wished she was back in her makeshift guestroom next to Rex, but no—her sensitive Togruta ears picked up on the sound of them leaving.

Luke squatted down beside Ahsoka and whispered, "Piss, hey! What's wrong? I can't make out what they're saying."

Ahsoka glanced at Luke and replied, "They're exchanging their vows."

The teen narrowed his brow. "Vows? What do you mean?"

Exasperated, the Togruta-beauty exclaimed, "Luke, they're getting married! They're exchanging wedding vows."

Suddenly, Luke turned sober. He joined Ahsoka down against the rocks and said, "Oh…wow. I guess we weren't invited to the wedding, uh?"

Ahsoka smirked and said, "Nope, I guess not—not that I can blame them."

Luke realized that he agreed. After Ben had his disagreement with Master Yoda they both seemed pretty quite. Luke knew how much Ben respected Master Yoda. He knew it hurt when he told him to choose Thrice or the Jedi. Luke wasn't sure what he would choose, but he was glad that at least Ben wasn't alone. Curious, he turned to peek over the rock to see if the couple was done.

Luke peeked just in time to see the couple kiss. They were both silhouetted against the setting suns. They looked like two shadows merging in a tender embrace. It was very romantic. Luke couldn't help but smile. Luke liked Ben. He thought of him like family and was happy for him. Though, a second later the kiss turned less innocent and the teen had to look away. Luke rolled his eyes and sank down again beside Ahsoka Tano.

"Are they finish?" she asked.

Luke shook his head. "Nope, looks like they just got started on the honeymoon."

Ahsoka made a sour face and frowned. That was an image she did not want to imagine. To her Master Obi-Wan did not make out and kiss. He had always been a steadfast figure in her mind. He had always been the serious guy with the off beat sense of humor. He wasn't the kind of guy who would go sneaking off into the night and elope, yet oddly enough it turned out he was.

Slowly, she glanced over the edge of the rock and saw the pair was slowly walking towards them hand-in-hand. It looked like they were whispering into each other's ear and softly Ahsoka thought she heard Obi-Wan mutter, _I love you_ into the she-warrior's hair. It made Ahsoka catch her breath again.

"Hey, Ahsoka. Are you and Rex married?" asked Luke out of nowhere.

The Togruta-beauty gave the teen a sad smile and replied, "No. Rexie and I talked about it, but since he ages twice as fast as a normal human he didn't think it was worth it."

"Oh, well yeah, but he doesn't age that fast anymore. Maybe you two can get married as well."

Patiently, she replied, "Yeah…maybe. I just wish Jedi could get married. I don't think Obi-Wan was wrong. Love can't be wrong."

Luke gazed out into the dark desert night. The suns had already drifted below the sky. In a serious tone, he said, "Someday it'll change. It'll be different."

"I hope you're right, Little Skyguy." Ahsoka then placed her hand onto Luke's shoulder. "Come on, let's head on back."

Though, unexpectedly as the two rose to leave they bumped right into Obi-Wan and Thrice. The couple stumbled back and the Jedi Master exclaimed, "Blast! What in the world are you two doing here?"

Nervously, Ahsoka replied, "Uh…congratulation?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

**Author's Note**: OMG, I'm sorry I hadn't updated in forever. My real life has gotten a lot more busy. I feel like I have no time at all. I hope you enjoyed the wedding scene. Though, I'm not sure it will be smooth sailing for Obi and gang when they return to back Yavin 4. I might do a time lapse? What do you think? Obi's kid a little older? Or Vader popping up again? hmmm...

Please read and review. Thank you.


	29. Chapter 29

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 29

**Location: Tatooine**

"Uh, yeah…congratulations," stuttered Luke to Ben.

The auburn-Jedi Master was not pleased. He did not expect Luke and Ahsoka to follow Thrice and him into the desert. They were out here to have a romantic wedding, not to get interrupted by a couple of younglings. It was most unexpected. Though, Obi-Wan was in no mood to scold Luke and the Togruta-beauty.

"Yes, well, what are you two doing here?"

Luke smiled and said, "We came out here to see what you two were doing. I thought you were still angry at Master Yoda and took off without us. I didn't know you two were getting married." Then, apprehensively he added, "That is what you two were doing, right?"

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. He didn't even want to think about what Luke was suggesting. He wasn't the sort of man who had secret rendezvous out in the desert. Though, looking back he did make love while on board an Imperial battleship just days before. Yet, Obi-Wan couldn't muster up any guilt over defiling the Emperor's dungeon.

Though, it amused him to see the worry in the young man's eyes. Luke looked awfully distressed that he'd caught him in the act. Obi-Wan reassuringly said, "Yes, Luke. Thrice and I were getting married. It was a Clan ceremony."

Luke narrowed his brow. "Oh, then don't you need a holy man? Or a priest?

The she-warrior stepped forward and said, "No, Luke. A wedding is a promise. It's a promise between two people. The only ones who really matter are the two who make their bond."

In response, Luke was surprised. He had never thought of a wedding like that before, but Thrice's words made an awful lot of sense. He had gotten to know her since he and Ben arrived at Yavin 4. He knew she was took things like love as seriously as she did the sword. He just wasn't used to her being so mushy.

Thrice smiled and reached out to kiss Luke on the cheek and with a teasing glint in her eye, said, "Oh, don't worry, little warrior. You'll find your true love someday, but for now on you'll just have to be content with baby-sitting."

"Baby-sitting!" exclaimed Luke unexpectedly.

Thrice laughed at the teen's response and Obi-Wan couldn't help but smile. "Come now, darling. You mustn't be such a minx. Let the boy alone."

She playfully replied, "Oh my, you're right, Sir Knight. Why be a minx to Luke when I have you. My horrible Jedi."

Obi-Wan laughed. He was looking forward to spending time alone with his new wife. He was planning on showing her just how horrible a Jedi he could really be, but he was willing to wait until they reached Yavin 4. There wasn't exactly much privacy at the Lars' farm and he didn't want to push his luck as Owen Lars' guest. And also things were even more awkward with Master Yoda around, but suddenly the laughter stopped and Ahsoka noticed something in the distance with her keen eyes.

"Look!" she shouted. "Over there! At the farm there's a fire!"

"Hurry! We have to go back!" shouted Luke.

XXX

**Location: Lars farm**

Obi-Wan, Thrice, Ashoka and Luke ran as fast as they could back to the Lars farm and discovered that it was being attacked by Imperial troops. Ahsoka quickly spotted Rex in the middle of the battle and joined in to help.

"Rex!" called the Togruta-beauty.

Ahsoka activated her green lightsaber and swiftly slain several clones with her laser blade. Obi-Wan and Luke also joined in. They made quick work of the enemy and Obi-Wan noticed that Master Yoda was with Owen and Beru. The little master was defending them with the power of the Force, but he was still weak from loosing a limb.

"Thrice, go help Master Yoda!" shouted the auburn-Jedi. "Quickly, save the Lars."

Annoyed, the she-warrior did as her new husband ordered and defended the little master and their hosts. Obi-Wan was relieved that Thrice obeyed him. He realized that since learning of her pregnancy he had grown more concerned for her safety then ever before. Though, his distraction on his bride was short lived. Out of the smoke and bodies, he saw Darth Vader approach like a phantom out of the mist.

In a cold mechanical tone, the Sith drew closer and said, "So, you thought you had escaped me, old man, but you were wrong. Not even the painfully memories of the past could stop me from hunting you down. You have slipped throw my fingers for the last time. Now, you die."

"No!" shouted Luke.

The teen unexpectedly lunged out and tackled the Sith from the side. The strange attack stunned the Sith momentarily, but his body was more machine than man and he was too heavy for Luke to bring down.

"Foolish, boy!" roared the Sith.

Vader then backhanded Luke across the head and knocked him down. Vader was then about to slay him, but he hesitated for a moment when their eyes met. There was something odd about the boy, but Vader could not understand why. Though, his brief pause gave Obi-Wan and Ahsoka enough time to surprise the Sith with a team strike. With their blades they sliced through Vader's thick armor and sliced through his arm and leg.

Vader roared out in agonizing pain. He dropped to his knees and gasped for breath. He threw out his remaining arm for balance and fisted the sands in venomous defeat. He figured it was fitting that his life should end were he had his first beginnings.

He staggered to look up at his former-master. He gazed up into his familiar gray-blue eyes and saw the ageless face of the man he once thought of as both father and brother and sneered. In a voice filled with cold hatred he said, "Go ahead…end it…I'll hate you till my last breath…"

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan felt nothing in his heart, but grief and pity. Yet again, he could not bring himself to kill the man who was once thought of as his brother and son. He knew that Vader deserved to die, but the ghostly memory of the person he once was still haunted him.

"It's ok, Master. I'll do it," said Ahsoka Tano unexpectedly from behind him.

Shocked, Obi-Wan turned to her and said, "No, Ahsoka. Don't. Vader is my responsibility and not yours."

The Togruta-beauty narrowed her brow and her long montrals flared with colorful rage. "Not my responsibility! Obi-Wan, are you kidding me? He was my Master! He betrayed me! I've been fighting with the Rebels for years to put a stop to his evil rein."

Firmly, Obi-Wan stated, "Yes, but it should not be in cold blood!"

"Give him to me," said Thrice.

The two Jedi turned to face the she-warrior and watched as she approached. She had a cunning grin on her youthful face, yet her confidence did nothing to ease her husband's mind. In a fit of confusion, he asked, "What do you mean, give him to you? What are you planning?"

"Don't worry, my love. There is no death if you belong to the Clan."

XXX

**Location: Imperial battleship**

Darth Sidious was not pleased that Lord Vader had taken off with his personal troopers to go find Obi-Wan Kenobi, but it was not unexpected. Vader was a like a bloodhound when it came to hunting down his prey. He knew how personal it was for him to kill his former-master and personally it would only rather strengthened his place within the Darkness. Though, in truth Darth Sidious had no time to discipline his apprentice. He had other plans he needed to attend to first. The most important was salvaging his new body.

He was still enraged by what Lord Blackswan did to sabotage him. The clever cloner had gotten his last laugh by creating weaknesses in his DNA. He had deliberately made him into a ticking time bomb of rotting flesh. The Kamino scientist was of no help. He could only stall the inevitable when what Darth Sidious really needed was a solution. He needed more power. He needed power enough to transcend his mere physical existence. What he needed was the awesome power of the Force. What he needed was Mortis.

Gleefully, Sidious had finally obtained the last missing piece to a century's old mystery. He had learned of Mortis from Vader when he was fighting in the Clone Wars, but it was during Lady Thrice's drug induced interrogation that he finally learned the secret to opening a door. Soon, he would have the raw power of the Darkness and then nothing—not even rotting flesh-would be able to stop him from ruling the universe as a god.

XXX

TBC

XXX

**Author's Note:** I know that this chapter is kind of short, but I hope you like the new plot direction. The muse has come back to me. I hope you enjoy.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	30. Chapter 30

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 30

**Location: Yavin 4 (2 weeks later)**

Anakin wake with a start. He quickly sat up in bed and saw that he was in a room he didn't remember. In fact, he had absolutely no memory at all of what happened or how he got there. Then, suddenly his head began to spin and he grabbed his head and squeezed his eyes shut until the sensation eased away.

"Oh Force, what happened?"

"Take it slowly, Anakin. I've been told you'd experience some dizziness. How are you feeling?"

Anakin looked up and saw that it was his former-master. He didn't even sense that he was in the room. He must have been dizzier then he thought. With a groan, he said, "Uh, I feel like I've been hit by a speeder. What in the world happened to me, Obi-Wan?"

Obi-Wan sighed. It was difficult to explain. He wasn't sure where to begin. Thrice had made it sound so simple. Lord Blackswan would be reincarnated and then he would then easily grow a new body for Darth Vader, but erase all his memories of ever being a Sith. Thrice said they would turn back the clock. They would reset Anakin to his former Jedi identity and for the most part she was right. Anakin had been restored. He looked just as he did before Mustafar 15 years ago. And Obi-Wan found the whole thing overwhelming. He had long ago come to terms with Anakin's turning. He had resigned himself that Anakin Skywalker was dead and now to see him again—awake and whole was nearly too much.

"There is no easy way to explain it, Ani."

The younger Jedi frowned and noticed that he something was troubling his old mentor greatly. He was rubbing his beard and had on a serious face. Though, it wasn't like Obi-Wan didn't always look serious, but he noticed that he was even more sober than usual.

Concerned, he asked, "Master, what's wrong? What aren't you telling me? Whatever it is I can handle it."

Obi-Wan met Anakn's eye and smiled in amusement. It had been many years since he heard Ani call him master. It was nostalgic.

"Well, I must look worried if you're addressing me as master, Ani."

The younger man smiled back and said, "You'll always be my master, Obi-Wan. Now spit it out already. What's wrong?"

The auburn-Jedi approached Anakin as he sat on the bed. He folded his arms into his sleeves and decided it was probably best to be direct. He squared his shoulders and said, "First, what's the last thing you remember?"

Puzzled, he said, "The last thing I remember was heading out to our latest mission to Zygerria to stop slavers. Why? How long was I out?"

Obi-Wan pensively turned away to contemplate Anakin's reply. It had been many years since that mission to Zygerria. It meant that Anakin only remembered his life up to the Clone Wars. He was still the man he once was. He had no idea Lord Blackswan had erased so much.

He absently muttered, "That far back…amazing…I had no idea…"

Anakin narrowed his brow and got up. He had no idea what Obi-Wan was talking about. What far back? What was he saying? Confused, he asked, "Obi-Wan, what do you mean? How long was I out? Was I in an accident? And what happened to my clothes? Where are my things?"

Obi-Wan turned to face him and said, "Ani, you weren't in an accident. It's hard to believe, but that mission—the mission to Zygerria happened nearly 15 years ago. The Republic is gone, Ani. We lost."

The young Jedi felt like he had just been punched in the gut. No—Obi-Wan had to be wrong. It had to be some kind of mistake. 15 years? How could 15 years pass and he didn't remember any of it. It didn't make any sense. He shook his head in disbelief. He stumbled back until he hit the bed turned away.

"No! No! The Republic can't be gone! We were winning! It has to be a mistake. Wha—what about our friends? What about the Order? What about—"

Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on Anakin's shoulder and said, "It's ok, Anakin. Give yourself time to adjust and think."

Suddenly, the younger Jedi swirled around and met his gaze. He grabbed Obi-Wan firmly around the shoulders and said, "Tell me! What happened to Padme? What happened to Snips? What happened to my men?"

Obi-Wan became grim. He peeled free from Anakin's iron grip and said, "I'm sorry Ani, but Padme is dead. You're old Padawan lives, but your men…well troopers have unfortunately short life-spans."

Anakin was devastated. It was the absolutely worst news of his entire life—Padme was dead. His Angel was gone. The woman he loved—his wife was gone. In a rage, Anakin shook everything inside the room with the power of the Force. His grief was so overwhelming that Obi-Wan was blasted back form the sheer raw force. However, Obi-Wan quickly staggered to his feet and tried to contain him. He sent calming vibrations to him through the Force and placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Anakin! Please you must calm down."

Anakin lifted his head and faced his former-master and gritted his teeth in fury. "Tell me! Tell me who did this! Tell me who killed Padme! How did she die?"

"Ani, remember what I told you. It's been 15 years. She died during the war."

Frantic, the younger Jedi said, "Then what happened to me? Why wasn't I there to protect her and my men? What happened to me?"

"You were dead, Ani. You were restored by Clan technology. They are a power group of Force-sensitive cloners who are helping what is left of the Republic to defeat the Sith Lord's Evil Empire."

In response, Anakin felt like the ground had been taken right from under him. His whole world had been taken from him in the blink of an eye. He didn't remember what had happened in the last 15 years, but it was difficult for him to believe. However, he had no reason to doubt Obi-Wan's word. His former-master had never led him astray.

He felt like all the energy had been drained right out from him and he returned to sit on the edge of the bed. He buried his head in his hands and tried to understand his new situation. He was a lot calmer and Obi-Wan was thankful that he was finally accepting his new fate.

"Obi-Wan…tell me…tell me what's happened? Please? I need to understand."

The auburn-Jedi slowly approached and said, "We have much to discuss, Ani. You may not remember the last 15 years, but I can recall them all too vividly. First, the Republic and the Jedi Order are gone. The Republic named Chancellor Palpatine their new Supreme Chancellor and he became their Emperor. It seems he was behind the Separatist movement from the start. He is the Sith Lord we had been searching for all along."

Anakin was surprised. It was hard for him to believe. "What? Chancellor Palpatine? He's the Sith?"

"Yes, he calls himself Darth Sidious."

"And the Jedi didn't try to stop him?"

"No, Ani. The Jedi could not stop him. He issued an order, Order 66 to the clone army and had them slaughter their Jedi commanders spread out across in the galaxy. Then, he had the rest hunted down during the Purge. There was no one left of the High Council save for himself and Master Yoda. We have been living in exile ever since."

In response, Anakin wanted to deny Obi-Wan's words, but the weight and sadness in his voice made him believe. He had never seen Obi-Wan look so grave. He looked weighed down and wore out. Anakin could suddenly see a glimpse of his true age.

"You've lived through it haven't you? You saw the whole thing."

"Yes, Ani. I have."

"Then, how come we're not old? Shouldn't we be old men? We haven't aged a day since the mission to Zygerria. Can't we got those Force-sensitive cloners to restore everybody?"

Startled, the older Jedi Master looked at Anakin and said, "No, that is impossible. There is nothing left for the Clan to reanimate. You have to understand Ani. The life we once knew is gone. Also, Lord Blackswan will not allow it."

Anakin didn't like what he was hearing. He narrowed his brow and asked, "Who's Lord Blackswan?"

"Lord Blackswan is the cloner who reincarnated you, Ani. He is very old and very wise and very eccentric. He only agreed to restore you because Lady Thrice persuaded him to do it. In all rights, you belong to him. You are a member of the Clan now and in return for your life, he wants you to help him defeat the Sith."

Anakin hotly rose to his feet and said, "I don't belong to anybody, Obi-Wan. You know that. I'm not a slave. I'm a Jedi. Can't you make him understand that I'm free?"

"That is something you must do yourself, Ani. But I consider the Clan an ally. We have a common objective in defeating the Sith. Our people were not the only ones purged from this galaxy."

Then, suddenly the doors opened and at the threshold appeared Lady Thrice. She took one look at the messy room and instantly glared at the two men.

"Suns and moons! What in world happened here? Did you two get into a fight?"

Obi-Wan was appalled. "No! Heaven's no, my dear. It was merely a—a misunderstanding."

"Well have you explained the situation to him?"

"Yes, Anakin has been debriefed. You needn't be worried, darling."

Meanwhile, the younger Jedi watched on as his former-master talk to the strange woman and was confused. They were talking like they were friends. It was almost like there was something more going on between them. Yet, Anakin figured he was just imagining things. Obi-Wan would never get involved with a woman like her. She was too young for him and she had weird red eyes like a snake. She clearly wasn't human. She was dressed like a man and reminded Anakin of one of Padme's handmaidens.

"Who's your friend, Obi-Wan? Aren't you going to introduce me?"

Obi-Wan was a bit apprehensive. He wasn't sure how Anakin would react to his attachment to the war-maiden. Though, Thrice did not share his concerns. She approached him and said, "I am Lady Thrice, third general to the Blackswan Clan. I was the one who commissioned your reincarnation."

"Then it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Lady Thrice. I guess I have you to thank for my second chance at life."

"Yes, you do and from this day forth you will serve the Clan. I will be your new master now."

Flabbergasted, Obi-Wan turned to her and exclaimed, "What! You and your father never informed me of this before. You said he would be a free man as long as he helped us defeat the Sith. I don't understand. You never made the Captain serve the Clan."

"The Captain is not Anakin. He would have never been granted this second chance if it weren't for you. I had Anakin reincarnated for you. Anakin Skywalker has no value to the Clan. He has to prove himself worthy by serving me. My father refuses. He thinks I'm making a mistake."

"And you? What do you believe?"

Obi-Wan had no idea that Lord Blackswan had such misgivings about restoring Ani. Though, he couldn't really blame the man. Vader did wipe out his people and kidnapped him to serve the Sith. Yet, Lord Blackswan didn't seem like the type to hold grudges. Apparently, Obi-Wan was wrong. Though, he didn't understand why Thrice hadn't told him of her plan before. And really? Did she really want to be Anakin's master as some sort of revenge?

"I'll do it," stated Anakin unexpectedly. "I'll agree to serve you as payment for saving me. I don't want to be saved just because it's a favor to Obi-Wan. I'll prove to you that I'm worth saving." He then turned to his former-mentor and smirked confidently and said, "I'll prove to you that I'm the Chosen One."

XXX

**Location: Kenobi quarters **

Obi-Wan had spent most of the day giving Anakin a tour of the Rebel base on Yavin 4. Thrice had returned to her father's side to assist him in returning his people. Luke unfortunately had been left to his own devices and had made plenty of friends with the Rebel-fighters and Captain Solo. The Captain had been good enough to give them another ride off Tatooine when they needed a transport back to Rebel base and Han seemed more then willing to help after getting a handsome bonus from Bail for helping them on their last mission.

Though, Obi-Wan was surprised to see Princess Leia when they arrived 2 weeks ago in the hanger bay. It seemed the Princess had inherited her parents' stubborn streak. Leia had been the one who intercepted Rex's communication to pick up the Clan memory machine at Dagobah. Obi-Wan learned that she had been running rouge with the Rebels ever since the rescue mission to save Luke and Thrice from the Imperial battleship.

Obi-Wan was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed Anakin entering his quarters. The younger Jedi saw that the sitting room was typically bare like most Jedi quarters, but noted several female items lying around here and there. He saw a brush sitting on a table, some ribbon neatly folded on the edge of a seat.

"Are you and your lady friend close, Obi-Wan?"

The auburn-Jedi looked up and said, "Uh? Oh, yes. Milady and I are close. Why do you ask? I thought you were going to turn in."

"Yeah, I was, but it's hard to sleep. Especially learning that everything I once knew is long gone or dead."

"Yes, I can imagine it is quite a shock, but you'll learn to adjust, Anakin. Milady will see to that."

"If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?"

Suddenly, Obi-Wan smiled as he recalled his first meeting with his lady. "Oh, it was a few months back actually. She crashed landed her ship not far from my home. I nursed her back to health, I was injured and then she saved me."

Anakin picked up the ribbon off the seat next to his former-mentor and sat down. Obi-Wan noticed Anakin fingered the ribbon and reached over to take it from him. Anakin saw the possessive way Obi-Wan took the ribbon and how he absently brushed it against his face. There was a look of devotion in his former-mentor's eyes. It was like he was trying to breathe her in through the silk.

Confidently, he said, "You love her. You two have an attachment."

Obi-Wan didn't deny it. "Yes…we are attached. Probably more deeply than you'd think."

"Attachments are forbidden to the Jedi, Obi-Wan. You taught me that."

"Well then I suppose I'm taking a page out from your book, Ani. After all, I did marry her like you did Padme."

"WHAT! You're married?"

Anakin jumped out from his seat like he'd been electrocuted. He stared wide-eyed at his former-master in disbelief. He could not fathom Obi-Wan ever getting married and least of all to a woman like Thrice. She was just so—so stern—so unfeeling.

Anakin then opened his mouth to express his opinion when suddenly the door opened and in walked the war-maiden. Gleefully, she strode in and missed Anakin standing against the far wall. Instead, she bounced in and threw her arms around Obi-Wan's neck and gave him and passionate kiss before dropping down to sit on his lap.

"Oh, darling! I feel like I haven't seen you all day. Mmm…lets go outside and play hide-and-go seek. I'll promise to reward you if you catch me."

Embarrassed, the Jedi Master replied, "Yes—well as delightful as that sounds, darling. We are not alone. We have a guest."

"A guest?"

Thrice looked up and was horrified to see Anakin staring at them like a deer caught in a headlight. He just kept staring and couldn't move or think. However, Thrice had no problem moving. She quickly jumped up and swiftly hide behind Obi-Wan once he got off the sofa. Amused, Obi-Wan started to laugh.

"Thrice, you amaze me sometimes with you're embarrassment."

In a muffled voice from behind his back, she said, "Shut up! Why didn't you say anything?"

"What? And spoil your fun? Never."

"Uh—I think I should be going. Go—good night, Obi-Wan…Thrice."

Anakin then run out of the room and slammed the door shut in his wake. He was so confused by what he saw that he didn't know what to think. He absently began to head back to his room when he suddenly bumped in a very familiar face.

"Hello, Master. Welcome back from the dead."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for your reviews. I love them! I hope you readers like the new direction. I think its important for Anakin to have some redemption time under Thrice's apprenticeship (even if he doesn't remember what he did wrong).

Please review. Thanks.


	31. Chapter 31

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 31

"Snips?"

Anakin could not believe his ears. It was Ashoka Tano, his apprentice. She was alive! He quickly turned to see her down the corridor, but it was dark. The lights had already been shut off and most of the staff had already turned in. Yet, Anakin could not contain his eagerness to his old student. Everything about the future was strange—even Obi-Wan seemed strange. He was married now and smitten with some strange warrior woman. He was different. He was not the former-master he remembered and knew.

Anakin yearned for something familiar. He needed something to keep a ground to and Ashoka was an element from his past that he wanted to anchor himself to. However, out of the darkness stepped a mature grown woman.

Ashoka glared at her former-master with her cold, clear blue eyes. She stared at him with a heart full of hate. She loathed him. She hated him for betraying her—for stabbing her in the chest and leaving her for dead. She simply could not forget all the sins Anakin Skywalker committed as Darth Vader. She had spent too long and worked too hard trying to put an end to his ternary. For the last 15 years all Ashoka could do was watch and fight in vain against the growing darkness of the Evil Empire and it sickened her to even look upon him.

She threateningly approached him with her green lightsaber draw. She clutched the deactivated blade so tightly in her hand that her knuckles blared white against the strain of her grip. In response, Anakin took a step back. He could see the malice shining in her eyes and the weapon in her hand. He didn't have time to react when she thrashed out and bashed Anakin against the side of his head with the handle of her weapon.

"Ouch! Ashoka! What the hell?"

Anakin rubbed the side of his head where she had hit him, but the storm brewing in her azure eyes had not quelled. She was still angry. She her heart was still in pain. It didn't matter to her that Anakin didn't remember his past. All that mattered to her was that he was here—right in front of her—and it was tearing her apart.

Meanwhile, the reborn-Jedi was confused. He had no idea what was happening. He didn't know why Ashoka was so upset. Yet, it was clear to him that the Snips he once knew was gone. She was no longer a kid. Ashoka was now a grown woman with long graceful montrals sprouting from her head and a will full of fire.

"You don't get to call me Snips ever again! You don't have the right to call me that!"

Suddenly, the Togruta-beauty was right in front of him and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She leered down at him as hot tears began to pour down her face. She said, "You ruined my life! You ruined everything!"

Then, without warning she shoved him away and turned on her heel and marched away. Anakin was left shocked and dazed in her wake. He had no idea what he must have done to make her hate him so badly, but the throbbing pain at the side of his head paled in comparison to the ache he felt in his heart. The fact remained that Ahsoka hated him. He knew he must have done something terrible to betray her faith in him. She was not the Snips he remembered.

XXX

The next day, Anakin woke to find Thrice standing over him. He was startled so badly by the she-warrior's unexpected visited that he nearly fell out of bed. However, Thrice thought his reaction was all too funny and couldn't help smiling.

"Good morning, young warrior. Did you sleep well last night?"

Anakin narrowed his brow and quickly reached over to pull on his shirt. He didn't like the off white tunic, pants and boots. It reminded him of the things he used to wear as a child back on Tatooine.

Annoyed, he got up and ruffled his hair and said, "Fine. Thanks, but haven't you ever heard of knocking?"

She smirked amusingly and replied, "Yes, but we needn't be so formal. You did agree to be my disciple. You are after all brother and son to my husband. Why shouldn't I be your sister and aunt?"

Anakin was irked by the she-warrior's smug ways. He didn't see why Obi-Wan found her so attractive. She didn't act like a "real" lady like his Padme. Plus, Anakin had lied about sleeping well last night. Instead, he was up nearly till dawn worrying about Ahsoka and how she hated him. He had no idea she had left a bruise on the side of his face until Thrice pointed it out.

"What happened to your face?"

Startled, the reborn-Jedi replied, "Oh—uh, nothing, just clumsy. I was probably still dizzy from being restored."

Thrice shook her head and knowingly stated, "You are a terrible liar, but it can wait. Come along, we need to start training."

Puzzled, he exclaimed, "Wait, what? Training? Are you serious? I'm not a Padawan. I'm a Jedi Knight. I have my own Padawan, for Force sake. What can you possibly teach me that Obi-Wan hasn't already taught in the past?"

Suddenly, Thrice became very stern and turned to face him. Her ruby eyes glowed blood red in the dim light and a dark presence immediately filled the room. She stalked up to him and said, "Listen well, young warrior. You gave me your word. We had an agreement. You are my disciple and I am your master. Now come, you have much to learn."

XXX

Anakin didn't like being treated like a Padawan-learner again. It was demeaning. Didn't Thrice know who he was? He was a Jedi General and Knight. He already learned all there was to learn about using the Force. He decided that it was better not to argue but just impress her with his superior skills. He was the Chosen One after all. He'd make her see that there was no one better at using the Force than him.

Though, Anakin was surprised when Thrice led him outside the Base into the Forest. He was that another person was waiting for them. He saw that it was teen sitting on a rock and idly playing with a twig. The teen looked up and smiled when he saw them approach and jogged up to Thrice in greeting.

"Hey! Good morning, Thrice. How are you feeling?"

Thrice smiled and said, "I'm fine, Luke. I'm just a bit late today because I had to pick up my new apprentice. Luke, this is Anakin. Anakin, this is Luke. Luke is Obi-Wan's apprentice."

Anakin was surprised to hear the news. He turned to look at Luke and asked, "Obi-Wan has a new apprentice?"

"Yeah," answered the teen. "It's nice to meet you, Anakin. That must mean you know about the Force too. That's great. We can be Jedi together. Oh, and don't let Thrice fool you, she can be real tricky like old Ben."

Meanwhile, Anakin just couldn't wrap his brain around what he was hearing. Obi-Wan had a new apprentice? Then, where was Obi-Wan? Why was his guy Luke so friendly with his former-master's wife? It made no sense why they were out in the middle of the forest. Yet, a second later Thrice explained.

"I sometimes train Luke, Anakin. Luke also gets mentored by Ahsoka Tano as well, but today we will start training our spirits. Remember, a warrior is nothing without a strong heart. An enemy will try to weaken you through your heart. He will threaten your loved ones, your dearest friends—but you must not fall into his trap and loose control. He will defeat you if you are blind with rage or full of doubt. You must—"

"Yeah, I know all this," interrupted Anakin. "You have to let go of your fear and doubt and only focus on the mission."

"No, young warrior," stated the war-maiden. "All warriors possess fear and doubt. Instead you must focus on the fact that you are defending those you love—those you believe in. They're counting on you. Alone we are nothing, but together—the Clan—our friends—we become something more. We become something great. There are no Chosen Ones. All we have is our faith."

Anakin suddenly flew into a rage. He stepped close to Thrice and shouted, "That's easy for you to say! You still have your loved ones! Well, what about me? All my loved ones are dead and gone! The Sith took away everything. All I have left is my hate!"

However, Luke had no idea what was going on. He didn't know who Anakin was, but didn't like him shouting at Thrice so violently. He then moved to stand between them and said, "Hey! I don't know what your problem is, but you shouldn't take it out on Thrice. She's only trying to help."

Anakin turned to glare at Luke and said, "I don't need help. I'm already a Jedi. There isn't anything left for me to learn."

The reborn-Jedi was about to march away, when from behind Thrice shouted, "Coward!"

Anakin spun on his heel and said, "What?"

The war-maiden stated, "I said you're a coward. You are running away. Anakin, what is a warrior without a Clan? What is a Jedi without an Order? Are you still a Knight even though you are the last? Or are you what you were all along, a slave boy playing a part?"

The reborn-Jedi seethed. She had crossed the line, by calling him a slave. He couldn't believe her gall. He stormed up to her and shoved Luke out of the way. The teen tried to shove him back, but Anakin was bigger. In a threatening tone, he said, "You don't know what you're saying! You don't know anything! You—AHHH!"

Thrice reached out and zapped Aankin with a light blot of Force-lightening. He stumbled back. She then drew out her sword and placed the cold steel against his neck. The atmosphere grew dark and her ruby eyes began to glow like a demon.

In a deceptively calm voice, she said, "Don't threatened me, young man. You are the one who knows nothing. You are a worm—a mayfly. And for all your self-importance you have nothing to show for it, but a bed of lies. Don't pretend. I know your secrets."

Then, in a soft voice, she whispered, "I know you miss her, Anakin."

The reborn-Jedi gasped and pulled away. It was like her words had pierced him like her sword. He knocked her weapon away from his neck and turned to leave. He didn't like what Thrice was saying, but deep down it was true. He did miss Padme. He missed her and it was eating him alive. Quickly, Anakin began to run through the woods. He didn't know where he was going and frankly he didn't care. All he knew was that Padme was gone. His Angel was dead. He was alone. He felt abandoned and empty like a hollow shell.

Anakin began to cry just as the skies opened up and it started to pour. The rain began to grow heavy, but he didn't care. He stopped and leaned against a tree. He pressed his arm against the bark and pounded his fist into the stump. His knuckles started to bleed and mournfully Anakin released for the first time that his right hand had been restored along with the rest of his body. However, Anakin saw no point in being made whole again when Padme was no longer in his reach.

"Ani?" called a familiar voice from behind. "Is that you? What on earth are you doing here?"

The reborn-Jedi turned around and saw that it was Obi-Wan. He was standing in the rain with his hood pulled up and under his arm he saw he was carrying a bundle. Obi-Wan self-consciously adjusted his bundle and said, "Oh-uh, it's just some breakfast for Milady. She can be very stubborn."

Annoyed, the reborn-Jedi coldly stated, "So, she's reduced you to being her slave? It figures. She certainly knows how to rip out a man's heart."

Puzzled, Obi-Wan said, "Ani, what are you talking about? I will not tolerate such talk about my wife."

"Yeah well, your wife is no better than a Sith. She certainly knows how to manipulate."

Obi-Wan approached his former-apprentice and patiently said, "Ani, I know she's different, but she isn't manipulating anybody. And though I don't know what she said to upset you, she's only trying to help. She saved you, Anakin. You were dead."

"And what? Now I'm supposed to be eternally grateful? Is that why you're bringing her food like a slave?"

Irked, Obi-Wan replied, "No, Anakin. I'm bring her food because she's pregnant and she hasn't been eating."

"WHAT? You mean—"

"We're married Anakin. What did you expect? And I don't think you should be taking the high ground on this matter. You after all married Padme in secret behind the Order's back."

"How did you know? How did you found out?"

"The truth has a way of revealing itself, Anakin. I have learned many things over the past 15 years. Though, I would have never stopped being your friend if you had told me about your attachment."

Anakin solemnly lowered his head. "Yes…I know that now, Master."

Obi-Wan smiled and patted his back. He herded Anakin back towards the spot in the woods were he knew Thrice and Luke liked to train and said, "Good, now lets go find a dry spot and wait out this rain. You also need that hand tended to or you might get infection."

"Thanks, Obi-Wan. I'm sure you'll make a great father. You've always been like a father to me."

In response, the auburn-Jedi was deeply touched. "Oh, thank you, Ani. I certainly hope so."

"I know you will, Obi-Wan. Though, can you really be a father and have a new apprentice at the same time?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The two men started to walk back through the woods while it rained. Anakin followed Obi-Wan's lead since he knew the way back to the training ground.

"I mean Luke. Thrice said he was your new apprentice."

"Oh…yes, Luke. The boy shows great promise. He reminds me a great deal of you."

Anakin laughed and said, "No way. Luke is so green. I was never like that. He's nothing like me."

Amused, Obi-Wan replied, "Perhaps…but do me a favor, Ani. Watch over Milady. She can be reckless."

Playfully, Anakin replied, "Sure, but you must really like her if she's reckless. You used to say that about me all the time."

Inwardly, Obi-Wan groaned. He could just imagine if Anakin and Thrice reconciled and teamed up against him. There would be no telling what kind of mischief his former-Padawan and wife could come up with if they became friends.

XXX

When Obi-Wan and Anakin returned to the training ground they saw that Thrice and Luke were sparring. Luke had out his blue lightsaber and Thrice had her onyx sword. In a clash of light and steel the two began to duel. Anakin watched as Thrice out maneuvered Luke easily and tripped his leg and caused him to fall. However, Luke quickly recovered and began driving her back by distracting her with a stone he flew at her with the Force.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan thought he'd have a heart attack. He swiftly intervened and began scolding Thrice like a youngling.

"What in the Force do you think you are doing? I strictly said you are not to do anymore sparring in your condition."

"I'm fine, Sir Knight. You needn't shout. We were only practicing. Luke needs more combat experience."

"Then leave it to Ahsoka to train him. Otherwise, I don't want you doing anything dangerous. You might jeopardize the little one."

"I will do no such thing. And besides, you are being overprotective."

Appalled, Obi-Wan exclaimed, "Overprotective! You're the one having lightsaber matches while pregnant. Don't you understand that you need to take better care of your health? It's not just your life you need to look after."

Irked, Thrice stated, "I don't need coddling! I've watched over my Clan for 800 years! I think I can managed."

Then, the she-warrior stormed away in a fit. Obi-Wan immediately ran after her and tried to patch things up quickly. He couldn't bear to see her upset. He turned to Luke and said, "Luke, you might as well return back to the hanger bay. I don't think we'll have any lessons this morning."

Luke raised his hand in understanding and said, "Sure, Ben. Good luck."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Auhtor's Note: Yeah! Update! I left Ben in the doghouse, but I'm sure he will patch things up with Thrice. And next chapter I'm definetly writting in some more Ashoka and Rex time. I haven't forgotten about them. Though the road to remption and grief is long for Ani. How will he react once he learns the truth? How will he move on once he learns he was once Darth Vader and caused Padme to die of a broken heart? Will he bond with Luke? Will Ahsoka ever forgive his betrayal? And what is Darth Sidious' evil plan for Mortis? Read next time, Chapter 32!

Please read and review. Thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 32

**Location: Yavin 4, Forest**

Obi-Wan had run after Thrice as she stormed away into the warm, damp woods. He wondered where she had gone. The ferns and trees were so dense that it was hard to see. And the rain had washed away her trail leaving her virtually untraceable, but fortunately Obi-Wan could sense her through the Force. She wasn't far. He found her sitting in the hollow of a large fallen tree. She was curled up inside like a stubborn child.

The auburn-Jedi quietly crawled in and sat down beside her. At first Thrice didn't even acknowledge him. She kept her back turned and rested her chin onto of her knees. Obi-Wan had never seen her act so immature. He thought she looked adorable.

After an awkward silence he said, "I—I brought you some breakfast."

He then offered her the bundle he had been carrying under his arm, but she remained unmoved. She stubbornly replied, "I'm not hungry."

Yet, a second later her stomach unexpectedly began to grumble. Thrice gasped with embarrassment and Obi-Wan couldn't help, but laugh.

"I think your stomach feels different, my dear."

Thrice's cheeks began to flush. She was so embarrassed that she couldn't even bear to look at him. She was supposed to be the Great Warrior, the Sword to the Shield—not some emotional child lost in the woods. Then against her will, Thrice began to cry. She tried to hold back her sniffled, but it was too late. Obi-Wan had already heard her and drew near.

The Jedi Master was in a panic. He was sure it was his comment that set her off in a fit of tears. He gently spoke to her and said, "There, there, darling. You mustn't cry. My only concern is for your welfare. If you don't want to eat then I'll find you something else."

Thrice's heart began to melt. How did she ever find such a wonderful man? And with her tear streaked eyes she turned to face him. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan thought he must be the most horrible man on the universe to make his beautiful wife cry. She wasn't the sort to break down into tears. He must have done something without even realizing. He quickly fell into his old habits of taken on the responsibility and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Thrice. If I said anything wrong, it was not my intention. I just want you healthy. I—oh."

The she-warrior threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. Obi-Wan was stunned at first, he wasn't expecting a hug, but swiftly recovered and returned her embrace. He felt her arms drop from around his shoulders and she circled his waist from under his robes and snuggled into him with a purr. It was very—intimate. Especially when she dropped her Force-shields and allowed her emotions to pour into him. Obi-Wan shivered at the suddenly rush of feeling that filled him. Thrice was so open—so amazing—so—

"Sick!" shouted Obi-Wan. "You're sick! Thrice, why didn't you tell me?"

The war-maiden frowned and stubbornly stated, "I am not sick. I'm pregnant."

"Yes, but you're nauseous. Why didn't you say anything? How long have you been feeling this way?"

Thrice resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She just knew Obi-Wan would overreaction. She calmly pulled away from him and said, "I've felt nauseous for a few days, but you explained to me back on Tatooine that it was normal. You said it was called morning sickness."

"Yes, but its normal for human pregnancies. What if it's abnormal for your people?

"Well, I wouldn't know. I wasn't born. I was maturated. Nobody has been natural born on Varia for a thousand years."

"Oh…"

Obi-Wan was shocked. He realized he didn't know much about Thrice's past. He really should have asked. Also, it meant that her pregnancy was a complete and utter mystery. He didn't know what to expect or if anything was wrong. Though, what if something was already wrong? What if he didn't even know? He suddenly began to panic.

Obi-Wan then rose to his feet and said, "We should go ask Lord Blackswan. Maybe he should examine you and see if there is anything wrong."

Thrice reached up and grabbed Obi-Wan's hand and pulled him to sit back down. She laughed and said, "Oh darling, you are too sweet. You don't need to be hysterical. I've already spoken to Lord Blackswan."

Eagerly, the auburn-Jedi asked, "Really? What did he say?"

"Everything is fine. He told me he would monitor my progress. In truth, he's absolutely thrilled. He is almost as overly protective as you are. He said he's hopes it's a girl."

Obi-Wan felt so relieved. He couldn't remember the last time he ever panicked, but felt like he nearly lost his head. He realized he was acting like an idiot and smiled sheepishly at his wife. He could only imagine what she must have been thinking.

"I think I love you even more."

Surprised, he looked up and asked, "Are you reading my mind?"

Thrice giggled and moved closer to give him a quick kiss. "No, it's no secret you're a mother hen."

Appalled, he exclaimed, "What! A mother hen? Me? Never."

The she-warrior laughed. "Oh, don't try to deny it, you horrible Jedi. You've been floating around watching me like a hawk. The only other person you spare even a fleeting glance to is your old Padawan."

Annoyed, Obi-Wan turned away and hotly said, "Yes, but Anakin is a different matter entirely. He's not the one carrying my child. He just happens to be—"

"He just happens to be the one your pregnant wife is training," interrupted the she-warrior. "Oh, Obi-Wan. Why didn't you say it was bothering you that I was training Anakin?"

The auburn-Jedi rose to his feet and placed his hand on the damp log. The rain had finally stopped, but the skies were still dark. However, the weather was the least of his concerns. Thrice knew him all too well. It did bother him that she was training his former-apprentice. And even though he trusted Ani, he didn't trust what he knew he was capable of.

He knew how the Darkness had changed him. He feared that Anakin might revert back to Vader. He didn't want such a potential threat anywhere near his wife and future child. Yet, he also knew that Thrice was headstrong. She would not stand for any interference. Her mission was to reform. She was trying to save Anakin not just in body but in soul. She knew that the truth of his dark deeds as Vader would break him. She was playing with fire and he knew that out of them all—Master Yoda, Ahsoka Tano and himself that she was best person to reach him.

Irked, the Jedi Master said, "You shouldn't be the one to deal with Anakin. He was my responsibility. You—you don't know him like I do."

Thrice approached her troubled husband and placed her hand on his shoulder. Softly, she replied, "I understand. I know you love him, but you must trust me, Obi-Wan. You won't like what I must do, but it must be done."

XXX

**Location: Yavin 4, Forest, Training Ground**

Meanwhile, Luke and Anakin were still at the Training Ground. They were standing on the banks of a dry riverbed. The pale rocks lay unevenly on the ground. It was a quiet place, but Luke's mind was far from quiet. Instead, he kept thinking about what Thrice had said to him yesterday. She told him that he must keep a secret. She made him give her his word. She told him that Anakin was Darth Vader. She said that it was there mission to reform him and make him forget his dark past.

Luke had been strictly ordered not to tell Anakin anything about his past. It was feared that it trigger his memories of being a Sith. However, Thrice also made Luke promise not to tell Anakin too much about himself either. She told him not to reveal any facts, like his last name or his planet of origin. Luke thought it was strange, but vowed to keep his word. He trusted the she-warrior and knew that she probably had a good reason for being so mysterious.

Yet, Luke couldn't get over the fact that Anakin and Vader were one in the same. Physically they were so different. Vader was dark and menacing, but Anakin was almost a young man like himself. He couldn't figure out what went wrong in order to make him change.

"Hey, do you want to spar?" asked Ani.

Luke shook out of his thoughts. "Sure, here you can borrow the extra lightsaber."

"Thanks," replied the reborn-Jedi. Anakin then used the Force to lift the lightsaber out from Luke's hand. He smirked at Luke's awe. He obviously didn't have the same level of control of the Force. Anakin was beginning to wonder what Obi-Wan saw in him.

Though, tauntingly Anakin said, "Come on, show me what you've got. Let's see what the old man's been teaching you, _Padawan_."

Luke took the challenge and activated his blade. He Force-leapt forward over a large rock and gave it a swing. "Sure, bring it on!"

Suddenly, the two men began to duel. They were so busy fighting that they didn't notice Ahsoka Tano watching them a few meters away. Patiently, she watched as her former-master unknowingly took on his son. They were so alike that it was eerie.

"Soka' are you staking?" asked Rex in amusement.

Stubbornly, the Togruta-beauty replied, "No. It's just—Rex, this is so weird! It took me a long time to get over Master's betrayal. He's been dead to me for a long time, but this— seeing him back again it's—it's too much. I don't know what to feel."

Rex hated to see Ahsoka upset. He placed his hand onto her shoulder and guided her in for a hug. Ahsoka gladly accepted his supported and hugged him back. She knew she could always count on her Captain. He had always been her rock.

"Thanks, Rex. I needed that."

Rex smirked and looked down into her beautiful blue eyes. He reached out and cupped her cheek and marveled at how well they fit. It had taken Rex time to adjust, but the sight of his rejuvenated hand on his beloved's mature face was like a dream. In the past, Rex had always held himself back. He knew they didn't fit. He was aging, while she was blooming. It wasn't fair. Ahsoka deserved more than an old man. Yet, thanks to the Clan things had changed. It was like a curse had been lifted.

Pleasantly, he said, "It fits."

Ahsoka was confused. "What fits?"

"Us. Now, this way. This is how it was meant to be."

Ahsoka smiled. She knew what he was saying, but reassuringly replied, "Yeah, but we always fit, Rexie."

Rex narrowed his brow. "No, it's never been right between us till now, Soka and you know it. Before neither one of us had any experience when it came to love. You were my Commander and I was your Captain. And then when we were finally able to love one another it was too damn late. I was dying and you were growing up. It just wasn't fair."

Rex turned away from her. He couldn't look at her when he was this worked up. It still hurt to think about all that lost time. Though, a second later he realized he had squeezed his hands into fists. He opened them and stared down at his new shinny palms.

Wishfully, he said, "Sometimes, Soka, this all feels like a dream. Like it's too good to be true."

Ahsoka placed her hand inside his palm and gave it a squeeze. She smirked up at him and said, "Well you better get used to it, mister because I plan for us to turn old and grey together."

Rex finally smiled back and said, "Admit it, Soka. You only want me for my body."

The Togruta-beauty laughed and replied, "Yup, face it, Rexie. I only want you for your ass."

She then gave his backside a good slap and caused the Captain to jump up and chase her. Ahsoka didn't put up much of a fight and was easily subdued by Rex's tickling. She tried to wrestle away, but gasped and dropped for cover under a log when she spotted Anakin and Luke not too far away. Rex immediately dropped beside her and was on the alert in trooper mode.

He carefully whispered, "Soka, what's wrong?"

"Oh poo, I was almost spotted by Ani."

Rex could not believe his ears. "What! I thought it was something serious like an attack."

Ahsoka put her finger up to her lips and replied, "Shush…I can't face him yet, Rexie. Oh Force, I tried, but I was so angry all I ended up doing was hitting him over the head with my lightsaber."

Rex wasn't sure how to response to his Commander's behavior. It wasn't like her to lose her head, but then again he couldn't blame her for taking a swing at Skywalker. He'd like to get in a good shot himself, especially for how Skywalker left Ahsoka for dead back at the Temple.

"Was your lightsaber on?"

Appalled, the former-Jedi shoved his shoulder disapprovingly. "Rex! Of course, my lightsaber was off."

Rex laughed and placed his finger over her lips. He quietly drew her close and said, "Shush…they might hear you, love. I know a way for us both to keep quiet."

The Captain then leaned in and gave her a kiss. Ahsoka was surprised by the kiss, but quickly closed her eyes and swooned into it. She loved Rex and his new body was amazing. There wasn't anything she wanted more than to kiss him all day. In a dreamy hazy, she pulled back and opened her clear blue eyes to stare into his dark brown orbs.

"I love you, Rexie."

Rex caressed her cheek with his thumb and asked, "Marry me?"

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thank you for reviewing. I love it! Read next chapter 33, and see how Ahsoka will reaction to Rex's sudden proposal. Also, what does Thrice have in store in reform Anakin? And how will Anakin react when he discovers that Obi-Wan's new Padawan, Luke is really his son?

Please read and review.


	33. Chapter 33

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 33

"What! What are you saying?" Ahsoka exclaimed in shock.

She quickly stumbled away and rose to her feet. Meanwhile, Rex remained seated against the log and narrowed his brow at her bizarre reaction. He didn't expect her to behave like a frighten jackrabbit.

"Soka, it's a simple question. Will you marry me?"

Flustered, she said, "But—but—but why now? Why are you asking me this now?"

Rex rose to his feet and said, "What do you mean, _why now_? Ashoka, we've been together for years. I love you. What other reason is there?"

Ahsoka's heart was racing. She knew that Rex loved her. She also knew that she loved him too, but the thought of marriage frightened her. It felt like the last nail to seal the coffin of her Jedi past. Yet Ahsoka couldn't forget what she had been taught. Attachments were forbidden. Attachments were what lead Anakin to fall, but Ahsoka knew that she couldn't live without Rex. He was the most important person to her in the world.

Suddenly, Ahsoka knew what to say. "Yes! Yes, Rex! I'll marry you!"

She then threw her arms around him tight and pulled him into a tight embrace. She toppled Rex over and together the two hit the ground with a thump. It knocked the wind out of the ex-trooper, but he didn't care. He was too thrilled to hear Ahsoka's enthusiastic reply. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed when she started planting kisses all over his face.

Then, in between kisses Ahsoka said, "Oh, Rex! I can't wait to be married! I can't wait to tell everybody else."

Rex began to laugh too and sat up with the Togruta-beauty in his lap. He started to stroke Ahsoka's lekku at the back of her head. Ahsoka began to flush and closed her eyes at the delightful sensation running up and down her spine. However, when she opened her eyes there was a wicked look in them and smirked. Her sharp Togruta teeth were showing as she looked at Rex and tackled him back down onto the damp forest ground.

"Hey!" shouted the ex-trooper. "Ahsoka!"

"Let's celebrate first by ourselves."

XXX

Meanwhile, Anakin had finished sparring with Luke. Anakin enjoyed the match and wanted to talk with the teen more, but Luke wanted to return to the Rebel Base. He said he had some friends waiting for him, even a princess. Anakin couldn't help, but sympathize. He once had a queen. He decided not to keep Luke any longer. Though, Anakin didn't feel like return back to the Base just yet. He maybe re-born, but the present situation he found himself in was still shocking. Everything was so different. It was hard for him to accept his new fate. The only silver lining he had was that Obi-Wan had been reincarnated with him. He was the only familiar face. Ahsoka seemed completely changed from the young Padawan he once knew. And his knew commitment to Obi-Wan's wife, Thrice seemed uneasy.

She was such a violent person and seemed more interested in hurting people than training. He wasn't sure how Obi-Wan expected him to be her disciple when she was so dark. He was beginning to wonder if maybe Thrice and her people had some kind of leverage on his old master.

"What are you thinking about?" asked a voice suddenly from behind him.

Anakin's heart nearly jumped out of his ribs. He turned around and saw that it was Thrice. The devil-woman had sneaked up behind him. She had masked her presence in the Force somehow. He could sense her. It was hard for him to get used to her strange abilities.

"Nothing. I was taking a rest."

The re-born Jedi then noticed that Thrice had Obi-Wan's bundle under her arm. He pointed to it and said, "I see you found Obi-Wan. He was looking for you."

Thrice smirked and took a moment to study him. She was surprised to see how fresh Anakin looked. There was a resemblance between him and Luke. Thrice liked Luke. He was a naïve, but bright young man with a bright future. However, she sensed that Anakin was prone to dark thoughts. She didn't know what he was thinking, but it wasn't pleasant. She wondered how such a troubled young man could have possibly been close to her gentle husband.

"Yes, Obi-Wan likes to worry."

Anakin laughed and said, "Finally, something we can agree on. So, when do we start this Clan training?"

Thrice approached him and offered Anakin her hand. The re-born Jedi narrowed his brow at the unexpected gesture, but bravely took her hand and gazed at her questionably. However, the she-warrior smirked again. She was enjoying Anakin's unease.

"Let us begin anew. Let us not make war upon each other, Anakin. I take my mentorship very seriously. It is my wish to help make you stronger. You're training isn't about tactics or swordsmanship. It is something else…it is something I cannot give you. It is something you must learn yourself."

Anakin was even more confused. First, by Thrice's sudden gentle behavior and second, what she was talking about. Abruptly, he let go of her hand and said, "If you aren't going to train me than what do you expect me to learn?"

The she-warrior replied, "I'm here to guide you, not force you to learn. Come with me if you like. I want to show you something."

She then turned and re-entered the woods. It was getting late and Anakin could tell that it would be getting dark soon. Thrice seemed out of her mind. Anakin wondered what a pregnant and violent woman would want to do in the middle of the woods, but he remembered that Obi-Wan had asked him to watch over his reckless wife. He couldn't let Obi-Wan down. He had to make sure she was safe.

Anakin groaned and looked to the heavens before following Thrice into the woods. He spotted her a few yards away and quickly caught up to her. He was annoyed that she didn't even acknowledge him. She just kept walking. Anakin noticed that her eyes naturally reflected the light like an animal. It actually made her look rather attractive, however she was still no angel.

"So, where are we going?"

Thrice pointed to a spot in the distance. "There. We are going to the lake."

Anakin followed her gaze and narrowed his brow. He saw that there was a lake nearby. The water was calm and still. It looked like a plate of glass rather than a lake. He marched up to the water's edge and took a look around. It was a peaceful and reminded him a little of the fountain room back at the Jedi Temple.

"It's a nice view, but I have a feeling you didn't bring me here just to appreciate the scenery."

Thrice smiled and placed Obi-Wan's bundle down onto the ground. She then walked towards the water's edge and dipped her hands into the lake.

"Yes, you're right, Anakin. I brought you here because I believe you need closure. You were awoken 15 years into the future. You need to put the past behind you if you want to move forward, so I have decided to open a door to the Other Side so you can say goodbye to those you left behind."

In disbelief, he said, "What! You can really do that? I thought bringing people back from the dead was impossible. How do you expect to do that when even the High Council couldn't even do that?"

Thrice continued to sway her hands in the water and said, "Believe it or not the Jedi are not all knowing. However, this—this _spell_ is risky. Pick up a rock, Anakin."

"What?"

She sternly ordered, "Pick up a rock. On the ground, now."

Anakin frowned, but did as she said. He picked up a rock off the ground. It was a smooth stone. It was worn down from being beaten around by the lake waves. He pressed his thumb down hard on the cool surface and approached the she-warrior with discontented.

"What are you doing?"

Thrice looked over her shoulder and replied, "I'm concentrating. Opening a gate to the Beyond is a difficult skill to master. However, if the door opens too wide than I will be in danger. Now, if that happens than I want you to throw that stone into the lake. It will break the connection and the door will close."

Anakin suddenly looked down at the stone in his hand and fisted it carefully. He had no idea the Clan was that skilled. He didn't know they had the ability to communicate with the dead. If that were true than his Padme might not really be gone. He could still talk to her like she was still alive. The possibility was overwhelming. He wished with all his might that Thrice's word was true and that she really could open a doorway to the Land of the Dead. Anakin then fisted the stone painfully tight. He didn't think he was able to let go of his Padme. She was too important to him to let go.

Yet, Anakin's train of thought was broken when Thrice called his name. "Anakin, listen. It's extremely important that you throw the rock into the water if the door starts to open too wide. You must not let the gate stay open."

He asked, "Why not? What's going to happen if it does?"

"You mustn't let it happen!"

Then, suddenly the sounds of the forest died away and there was nothing, but silence. It was like a vacuum had sucked the life of everything in the woods. It was eerie and quiet, but a second later a tremendous roar ripped through the stillness like a sword. A flash of light appeared on the surface of the lake. It then began to crack open slowly like an eggshell until finally at last all the light dimmed and revealed a ghostly image standing over the surface of the lake. Anakin had tried to shield his eyes against the light, but thought he recognized the woman on the lake.

"Padme?" he called. "Padme? Is that you?"

"_Ani_…" said the woman.

Anakin felt his blood turn cold as he recognized the woman's voice. It wasn't his Angel. It wasn't Padme. It was another woman he thought he would never see again.

"Mom?"

The woman raised her arms out in greeting. She smiled at him and in a warm tone said, "_Yes, Ani. It's me. I haven't seen you in so long_."

Anakin caught his breath. He tried to reach out to touch her, but once his foot touched the water's edge it created a ripple that made Shimi's image flicker like a flame. Anakin immediately stopped. He didn't want his mother's ghost to fade. It was bittersweet to see his mother as a ghost. It made it more real to him that she was gone.

"Mom…" said Anakin sadly with his head bowed down in shame. "I'm sorry. I should have come see you sooner. I should have came to see you when you were still alive."

Shimi smiled and shook her head. _"No, Ani. You needed to live your own life. I was happy. I had a good life. I only wanted what was best for you and you did come see me at the end. Don't you remember?"_

Anakin didn't understand. He hadn't seen his mother since he was 9. Though, he was missing some memories. Maybe he had gone to visit her after all in the past. Yet, before he could ask she started to speak again.

"_Ani, I'm so glad you're not angry anymore. I was so worried about you. You looked so upset the last time we met. I hadn't seen you in years. It was like a dream. I thought I was loosing it."_

The re-born Jedi frowned. He had no clue what his mother was talking about. He looked to Thrice for answers and said, "What is she saying? What happened? Did something happen? I don't remember. Thrice, tell me. I know you and Obi-Wan have been keeping something from me."

"_They're keeping what you did a secret to spare you, Anakin."_

Anakin looked up and saw that it was Padme. His Angel was right in front of him and standing next to his mother on the surface of glowing lake. She was a vision. Anakin wanted to touch her more badly than anything else in the world. He wanted to gather her up in his arms and hold her tight forever, but he knew that it could not be. The appearance of Padme's ghost meant that she was dead too. She was beyond him and only speaking to him through Thrice's spell.

"Spare me what, Padme?"

"_What you did. The people you killed. The anger that consumed you and made you a Sith."_

"What! I would never become a Sith. You know me, Padme. I would never betray the Jedi, the Republic, and the Order. They're my family."

"_You did, Ani. You were a Sith and it was all because of me_." Padme then lowered her gaze and painfully said, _"I made you follow the dark path. You were afraid, Ani. You were afraid of loosing me and instead you lost yourself."_

Passionately, he said, "No, that's not true. I would never do such a thing."

Padme looked up and locked on to his gaze. She said, "_It did happen, Ani. I was there. I saw. I saw you do terrible things. You said you were afraid of loosing me. You said you'd do anything to save me from dying. You became obsessed with saving me that you turned your back on everyone you loved and everything that you believed in for me."_

Padme's every word was like a punch in the gut for Anakin. He could hardly believe it. Had he really betrayed all his friends and family for the sake of his wife? Deep in his heart he knew that it was true. His Angel meant more to him than anything, but if she was a ghost than that meant he had failed not just the Order, but her too.

Anakin mournfully gazed at his ghostly Angel and said, "I don't remember hurting anyone. I—I'm sorry Padme. I can believe that I would have done anything to try and save you, but living without you—Padme, I don't know what to do anymore."

Padme tenderly smiled at him and said, _"In your heart you've always known what to do. I know you can make things right. Don't give up. I've always believe in you, Ani."_

Anakin then reached out to try and grasp her hand. He wanted more than anything to be able to touch his Angel again, but just as she reached out to meet him half away the crack of light in the middle of the lake began to grow. It sounded like an iceberg splitting in two. A beam of light began to pour out from the chasm and filled the skies.

"_Anakin!"_ cried Shimi. "_What's happening?"_

"I don't know!" replied the re-born Jedi. He then turned to Thrice and said, "Thrice! What's going on? Make it stop!"

He then rushed to the she-warrior's side and pulled her hands out of the lake and forced her to turn and face him. However, the crack kept growing and more and more light filled the skies. He saw that Thrice's ruby eyes had become blood red and that she was in some kind of trace.

Anakin started to panic. He started to shake her by the shoulders in order to wake her up. He shouted, "Thrice! Wake up! Snap out of it!"

Yet, no matter how many times he shook her she wouldn't wake up. She remained unresponsive and it was making him scared. He knew he had failed Obi-Wan. He hadn't kept his word. He hadn't kept his former-master's wife safe. He let her do something reckless and didn't even try to stop her from doing it. He had just been thinking about his own selfish needs. He only wanted to see Padme that he didn't even realize he might see his own mother or that Thrice was putting herself in jeopardy.

"Thrice, I'm sorry. Please, please you have to wake up. Please."

"_ANI!"_ shouted Padme.

Anakin looked towards the lake and saw that the crack had grown even more. It nearly consumed the entire lake and an enormous hand was reaching out towards the heavens like a demon trying to escape hell. It was a monstrous sight that had Padme and Shimi huddling together in fear. However, just then Anakin remember what Thrice had told him before the spell. She said that he had to throw a rock into the lake to close the gate to the Land of the Dead. Quickly, Anakin abandoned the she-warrior's side and picked up a rock off the ground. He swung his arm back and was ready to throw, but then paused a moment to stare at his Angel.

He wanted more than anything to keep Padme in the world with him, but he also knew that he couldn't let the thing in the lake go free. He had to end it no matter the price.

Anakin then at last threw the stone into the lake and immediately the ripples dispelled the light and together the monstrous hand, his mother and his Angel disappeared like a snuffed out flame.

XXX

TBC

XXX

**Author's Note:** Well, it's certainly been a while. I'm sorry for taking so long to update, but life got in the way and I had a writer's block. I tried to write ch 33 like 3 times before I came up with this. I hope you like. Read next time, Chapter 34!

Special thanks for reviewing: Noir Detective, QueenRexKenobi124, Larka Rinna Luna, Got the Jitters and Bitching Hat.

I love reivews. Please keep reading and reviewing.


	34. Chapter 34

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 34

**Location: Yavin 4, Rebel Base**

Thrice woke up with a gasp and discovered that she was back in her room at the Rebel Base. She didn't know how she got there or what had happened. The last thing she remembered was summoning a gate to the Land of the Dead and then blacking out.

"Obi-Wan?" she called out in the dark, but realized that she was alone on the bed.

However, another voice answered her instead. "He isn't here, Thrice. Obi-Wan left to get something to eat."

Thrice recognized the voice. It was Anakin. She sighed in relief. She felt so disorientated. She closed her ruby eyes and brushed her hair away from her forehead. Anakin drew near and sat beside her in a chair next to the bed.

"How long was I out?"

"Not long, just a few hours. Obi-Wan had you examined by Lord Blackswan. He said you fainted. He said it was fatigue."

The she-warrior said, "Thank you, Anakin. For taking me back to the Base."

In response, Anakin turned to look away in shame. He balled his hand into a fist and said, "It wasn't me. It Obi-Wan. He's the one who carried you back. He said he sensed that something had happened to you and came running through the woods to the lake."

Anakin remembered the look of fear in his former-master's eyes as he run to pull his wife out from his arms and into his embrace. Obi-Wan was cling to Thrice like she was about to fade. He desperately held her tight and placed his hand on the side of her face. Yet the way he called to her was so heart wrenching that Anakin had to look away. He knew that he had failed Obi-Wan. He knew that he had not kept his word to keep her safe. Obi-Wan warned him that Thrice was reckless and even Thrice herself had told him to throw in the stone. Yet his selfish desire to hold on to his wife and mother had nearly cost him his new mentor's life.

In a rush, he said, "Look, Thrice. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have waited. I should have thrown the stone in sooner. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt and Obi-Wan wouldn't have been worried sick."

Thrice reached out and took his hand. "No, Anakin. Don't blame yourself. Everything is fine"

"No!" he shouted. Anakin quickly rose to his feet and said, "Everything is not fine. You could have dead and it's all my fault. I should have listened."

Patiently, she said, "It's pointless to regret the past, Anakin. I accept your apology. You must accept your own forgiveness."

Anakin started to pace. He knew that as a Jedi he should release his guilt into the Force, but he found it difficult to find acceptance. How was he expected to forgive himself when he had become a Sith? He had let down Padme. He had let down everyone he ever cared about and loved. Was there even a chance to get redeemed after that? He didn't even remember what he did wrong and he wasn't sure if he even wanted to know. Did he really want to remember doing something evil to his family and friends?

"I'm not sure I even deserve to be forgiven. I became the thing I swore I'd defeat. I became a Sith."

Thrice asked, "Well, do you want to be forgiven?"

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, "Yes. I have to make amends."

The she-warrior smiled and said, "Good. If you want to be forgiven than it will happen, but if you doubt yourself than it will never happen."

Anakin stopped pacing and turned to face her. He felt he had misjudged her. Thrice was obviously wiser than she looked. He didn't expect her to so easily forgive him for disobeying her order to throw the stone or offer him advice. He was beginning to see the gentler side of the she-demon Obi-Wan kept talking about.

"Anakin, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you want to remember? Do you think you're ready to remember all the dark deeds you did as a Sith?"

The re-born Jedi was shocked. He had no idea Thrice was capable of making him remember his past. Though, he wasn't sure if remember was such a good idea. What if he turned evil again? What would happen then? Would he go mad? Would he be able to live with himself if he remember being a Sith? Though, before he could reply Obi-Wan burst into the room and slammed the door behind him in his wake.

"Anakin, I want you out of this room, now."

Pleading, the re-born Jedi said, "Obi-Wan, I'm sorry. I know I messed up. I said I'd look after her and I didn't, but I—"

Coldly, the auburn Jedi said, "Now, Anakin."

The younger Jedi lowered his head. He knew that tone. He knew that Obi-Wan was angry and wouldn't listen. Though, Anakin couldn't blame him. He then silently marched towards the door, but at the last minute Thrice called his name.

"Anakin, you're still my disciple."

Anakin paused a moment at the door, but then silently nodded his head and closed the door. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was furious. He couldn't believe how reckless she had been. He placed his hands over his hips and strode up to the war-maiden with all-purpose.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself? What could have possibly possessed you to do something so dangerous? Why in the world would you deliberately put yourself in harms way when there could have been another alternative!"

Obi-Wan's voice was growing louder and louder by the minute, but Thrice had enough. She wasn't a child. She disliked being scolded like one and decided to leave. Slowly, she got up and picked up her sword and headed towards the door.

Obi-Wan caught her wrist and said, "Wait. Where are you going?"

Hotly, she replied, "Out."

"No you're not. We're not done talking yet."

Thrice glared and said, "I am not your Padawn, Obi-Wan. I'm your wife. I don't like being lectured like a youngling when I'm as old your Grand Master! Now, let go!"

At first, the auburn-Jedi was shocked and immediately let her go, but then followed her out into the hall. He narrowed his brow and said, "Well, you hardly behave like a sensible wife! It's hardly responsible to go around opening portals to other dimensions while pregnant."

The she-warrior stopped and turned around to face him. Her hand was gripping her sword and Obi-Wan was suddenly a little afraid. He'd never been on the receiving end of her fury. Though, after a few quick strides she approached him and asked, "Don't you trust me?"

Obi-Wan heard the plea in her voice and it washed away his anger like a storm. Instead, he reached out to gather her into his arms and pressed his forehead against hers. He could feel through the Force her anger, but also her love.

"I trust you, Thrice. It wasn't my intention to lecture you, but I love you too much to lose. I'm beginning to wonder if the elders were right in forbidding attachments."

Thrice stepped closer to wrap her arms around her knight and took comfort in his strong embrace. She was sorry for making him worry. She knew how concerned Obi-Wan was for her health and how much he loved her. Most of the time she found his overprotective streak endearing. Nobody had ever worried about her well being so much before. In the Clan, she may have been a general, but she was still expendable. Her life still meant nothing compared to the greater cause, but to Obi-Wan she meant the world.

"I'll never regret being attached to you, Obi-Wan. And you'll never lose me. As long as you love me than I'll never leave your side."

Obi-Wan smiled and said, "Then, I promise to love you forever." He then bent down to pick up her into his arms and carried her back inside their room and closed the door.

However, the couple didn't know that Anakin hadn't left. He had been listening to their conversation from the shadows down the hall. He had stayed behind because he was concerned for Thrice. He was worried about how Obi-Wan would react. He knew how boring and long his former-master's lectures could be. He thought he could jump in and save her, but instead the sweet things they said to each other was like torture.

Never in a million years did Anakin ever think he'd hear Obi-Wan say he loved anyone like he did Thrice. Anakin used to think such sentiments weren't even in his vocabulary, but the sincerity in his voice made him bitter with jealousy and rage. How come Obi-Wan had love and he didn't? Why did he get to have a family while his was dead? Obi-Wan didn't even want a family to begin with. Yet he seemed to have everything now. He had a loving wife and a child on the way. Force, he even had the one thing he knew he'd never have and that was acceptance. Nobody at the Rebel Base even seemed to care that Obi-Wan had a wife. It just wasn't fair.

Anakin was so upset that he didn't even notice the girl running down the hall until she bumped right into him.

"Hey! Watch it."

The girl stopped and shoved Anakin away. She narrowed her brow and said, "No, you watch it! Next time get out the way."

Anakin was surprised at how rude the girl was being, but was shocked to discover that she looked very similar to Padme. Her hair was braided and pinned up in a Naboo style and she was wearing a white battle-suit. She looked pretty young. She was only a teen, but the fire in her brown eyes was unmistakably Padme's.

"Who are you?" asked the re-born Jedi.

The girl straightened up and lifted her chin and said, "I'm Princess Leia of Alderaan. Who the hell are you?"

Anakin narrowed his brow. "Princess Leia of Alderaan? Oh, I see. You're Luke's friend." Then, the re-born Jedi gallantly bowed to her and said, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess. I'm Anakin Skywalker, a Jedi Knight. I'm Master Obi-Wan's friend."

Leia visually calmed. She no longer looked so defensive and decided she might like this new young man. He had manner unlike that space-pirate Han and obviously knew how to act around royalty unlike Luke.

"Are you really a Jedi? I thought Master Obi-Wan was the last of the Jedi. Well, him and Master Yoda."

Anakin was surprised. "Master Yoda is alive too?"

"Yes. I thought since you're Master Obi-Wan's friend that you knew. Don't you Jedi talk to each?"

"No, I guess not. If it isn't too much trouble, could you tell me where Master Yoda is? I'd like to talk to him."

Leia beamed and said, "Sure. Follow me. I'll even show you the way."

Then, out of nowhere a little astro-droid bumped into Leia and began to squeak and squeal. It was clearly scolding her, but the Princess didn't seem to care. She stepped around her little companion and said, "Oh, forget about him, R2. A space-pirate like that isn't worth my time."

Flabbergasted, Anakin stopped short and turned to look at the little droid. "R2? You mean R2D2? Is that the name of your astro-droid?"

Leia replied, "Yeah. R2 is a gift from my father. He's a very reliable little droid. Why? What's wrong?"

Anakin smiled and shook his head. He couldn't believe that his little astro-droid not only survived the Clone Wars, but the Empire as well. He guessed that something might have changed, but other didn't.

"Nothing. I just used to have an astro-droid just like him a long time ago."

XXX

**Location: Yavin 4, forest**

Anakin didn't like being back inside the forest, but he felt he should have known that Master Yoda would have preferred the outdoors than living inside the Rebel Base. The little master was a bit eccentric. Though, he was surprised to see that Master Yoda wasn't alone in the woods. He was that he already had a guest. Anakin recognized him as Lord Blackswan and the woman next to him was probably one of his servants. She was a strange red-eyed woman dressed completely in white with long white hair.

Lord Blackswan said, "My offer still stands. I can restore you like I did Skywalker. You needn't stay so old or maimed."

Master Yoda shook his head. "No. I will remain as I am. Unnatural your science is. I will not prolong the enviable. All things have their time, Lord Blackswan."

"Yes, but I think you're more deserving than that Skywalker. Thrice is being too careless. She is letting her heart rule her head. She would have never asked me to reincarnate Skywalker if she wasn't so smitten by her spouse."

Master Yoda nodded in agreement and said, "Indeed. Dangerous is it to reincarnate Skywalker. I fear he may one day return to the Dark Side of the Force."

Leia immediately looked over to Anakin and frowned. What did Master Yoda mean by that? Just who was Skywalker anyway? He said that he was Obi-Wan friend, but Lord Blackswan and Master Yoda were talking about him like he was a threat. Meanwhile, Anakin had enough of being talked about behind his back and decided to make his presence known. He got up from his hiding place and strode towards them.

Boldly, he said, "You don't have to worry about me turning, Master Yoda. I am the Chosen One and I was prophesied to return balance back to the Force, not destroy it."

The two men turned to face Anakin. Lord Blackswan smiled charmingly. He didn't seem at all upset about being found out like Master Yoda. The gallant cloner approached him and stated, "Ah, so I've be told, but no man's destiny is written in stone, my young warrior. Though, it is rude to eavesdrop."

Anakin smirked. He liked the fact that Lord Blackswan brave. He circled closer to the two and said, "Yeah, but its also rude to talk about people behind their back. Also I'm not your warrior. I'm—"

"A clone," interrupted the scientist. "You're my clone. Don't pretend otherwise, young man. You are under my Lady Thrice's care. She will judge you worthy of your second life, not I."

Irked, Anakin said, "And who is she to judge me? She isn't a Jedi."

Lord Blackswan sternly replied, "She is the one who begged me to give you life. I have no reason to bring back a brat like you. Ignorant fool! You don't understand. She's giving you a chance when you don't even deserve it. It is the Jedi who have made my lady grown soft. Come, Nina. Let's go. I'm done with Jedi for today."

The pale-warrior bowed and followed her master silent back up the path. Though, she paused when Master Yoda called out to her and said, "Lady Nina, take the Princess with you, if you please."

Leia stumbled out and fumed. She didn't like being treated like a child. Annoyed, she said, "Fine. I'll leave. I don't need an escort. Jedi Skywalker, I'll see you later."

Anakin then watched as Leia leave with Lord Blackswan and Lady Nina. He couldn't help smiling at her stubborn streak. She definitely reminded him of his Angel. Though, his thoughts were interrupted when Master Yoda cleared his throat to get his attention. The little master looked a lot older than Anakin remembered. He looked wore out and his had a prosthetic leg. Anakin wondered what had happened to him, but before he could ask Master Yoda had already begun to speak.

"Good to see you again, Anakin."

"Thank you, Master. It's good to see you again too."

"Heavy your mind seems."

"Yes, Master. I've woken up in a strange time. Everything I knew, everything I cared about is gone. I'm not sure what it is that I'm supposed to do. I feel like I'm being punished for something, but I don't remember what I did. I mean, I know that in the past I was a Sith, but I can't remember the evil I did and I'm not sure if I should. What good would it do to remember something I can't change?"

"You are afraid of what you will learn."

"Yes, Master. What if I remember and become evil again? What if I remember what it is that changed me in the first place? Isn't it too big a risk?"

Master Yoda sighed. He had been asking himself those same questions since he learned of Anakin reincarnation. He didn't think it was possible for a Sith to return to the side of the Light once they had been changed. He thought it was wiser for Anakin to remain ignorant of his Dark past, but Lady Thrice insisted that the truth be revealed. However, Master Yoda wasn't sure if the truth was worth the consequences.

"You are the only one who can answer that, Anakin. The risk is yours to take."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Read next time chapter 35! Anakin remembers his dark past. How will he react? Well he turn evil again? Or will he be saved and continue on the path of the Light? And when is Rex and Ashoka going to have their wedding?

Special thanks to my reviewers for reviewing: emj12, QueenRexKenobi124, Bitching Hat and Larka Rinna Luna.

**Author's Note:** Yes, Larka last chapter was pretty scary. I think anything dealing with the afterlife should be scary. lol. Though, you'll just have to wait a little longer for Anakin to learn the truth about his evil Sith days. I think the fact that he knows that he was a Sith is a big deal and he needed time for that information to sink in. Honestly, Anakin isn't one of my favorite characters, but I don't want his redemption to feel like a quick fix. I think these little moments of inner angst are important.

Please review!


	35. Chapter 35

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 35

**Location: Death Star, construction site**

Captain Royce marched down the corridor of the nearly completed Death Star and made his way towards the thrown room. The trooper paused when he reached the door and took a moment to collect himself. He didn't normally report to the Emperor directly and he was apprehensive. However, protocol had changed and the Captain didn't like it.

Though, after a moment Captain Royce moved to push open the door, but strangely the door opened by its own. He saw that the Emperor had opened it with his strange powers by waving his hand. His back was slightly turned and his dark hood was covering his head.

"Come in, Captain. I've been expecting you. How is the project coming along?"

The trooper straightened up and stood at attention and said, "Your Majesty, the project is underway. The Gate should be complete in 3 months. I have men working around the clock at the site."

Darth Sidious smirked at his own reflection in the window and scanned the construction site being built on the orbiting space pad. Sparks were fusing from welders and ships were unloading equipment day and night.

"Excellent, Captain. And has there been any contact from Lord Vader?"

"No, your Majesty. There is still no word from Lord Vader. I can organize a search party?"

Darth Sidious turned to glance at the trooper, but not all the way. His face was still covered by his dark hood. He smirked at the Captain and said, "No, that will not be necessary. As long as Vader is alive then he will return. The Dark Side is strong with him."

Captain Royce didn't know anything about the Dark Side, but he thought the Emperor would be more concerned about his apprentice. He apparently thought wrong. If the Emperor wanted to leave Lord Vader out to dry than that was his business and not his.

"What are your orders, your Majesty?"

The Emperor smiled and said, "The Gate, my dear Captain is nearly complete. Soon it will need a sacrifice. I need you to bring me someone with Force-ability. I need you to bring me a Jedi."

XXX

**Location: Yavin 4, Rebel Base**

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan woke up face to face with his lovely wife. She was sleeping snuggly beside him and wearing his tunic as a nightshirt. She looked divine. However, he knew she wasn't as innocent as she pretended to be. He knew that wasn't really asleep, but faking.

Playfully, he reached up to tap the end of her nose. She comically twitched her nose and narrowed her brow, but kept her eyes closed and buried her face deeper into the pillow. Obi-Wan smiled. He thought her childish reaction was endearing though it wasn't going to stop him from waking her up. He then picked up her arm and began nibbling at her wrist. He knew she didn't like the feel of his whiskers. She found them highly ticklish. And a second later she started to laugh. Thrice began to giggle and tried to pull her arm back, but Obi-Wan wouldn't let go.

"Stop, stop! It tickles!"

Obi-Wan grinned. "Oh no, it's time to get up. I need to get to a meeting and you need to eat."

Thrice peeked open one of her eyes from under the pillow and said, "Are you trying to fatten me up?"

"Don't worry, darling. It's only baby fat. We can't starve the little one."

The she-warrior bit her lower lip in a pout. "Are you only concerned about the little one? What about me?"

Appalled, he explained, "I am concerned about you. I would imagine it must be difficult for you."

Obi-Wan then got up and started to change. He picked up his pants and put them on. He then pulled on his high brown boots. Meanwhile, Thrice smiled and watched him dress gleefully. Watching her knight dress and undress was one of her favorite activates. Obi-Wan sensed his wife's lustful leer and smiled before turning to face her.

"I wish we could spend more time together, darling, but I really have to go to that meeting."

Thrice sighed and began to dress too. She put on a black tunic, pants and boots and started re-braiding her long raven hair. She pinned it up in a Naboo style and said, "I know, Sir Knight. However, I am not changing my plans with Anakin. He will remember his past. He must face it or the old dog will use that knowledge against him. He must defeat the past."

The auburn-Jedi went to her and said, "Yes, ideally I would agree with you, my dear, but what if Anakin loses his battle with his past and reunions the Dark Side? What happens then?"

In a serious tone, Thrice replied, "Then he will be eliminated. He is my disciple. His life belongs to me; that is what it means to belong to the Clan."

Obi-Wan was shocked. He reached out to grab her by the shoulders and said, "You can't be serious? You mean to tell me you plan to kill Anakin if he does turn?"

Thrice narrowed her brow and stated, "Yes! It is my right. He is alive today because of me. If he becomes evil then it is my responsibility to slay him. I am his creator, Obi-Wan. You should understand. You said he was your son."

Obi-Wan looked away from her ruby gaze. It was too painful. He knew she was right. He did understand. Anakin's failure had been his greatest grief, but Obi-Wan could not remove his emotions like Thrice could. He could not bring himself to slay Anakin when he had turned. Though, he knew that Thrice was different from him. She didn't know him. She didn't raise Anakin as her Padawan since he was a child. She only knew him as an adult. She only knew him as Darth Vader. Killing him would be no great feat. Instead it was her patience and forgiveness that inspired him. He knew that deep down that Thrice had every reason to hate Anakin. He had killed her people. He was the one that brought down the Prime Ship. Obi-Wan remembered seeing the scattered remains of the ship strewed out across the desert sands at Tatooine. It was a tragedy. Everywhere, he looked there were bodies of young women who all resembled his bride. They lay half-buried in the sand. Their vacant ruby eyes staring skyward as scavengers picked away any thing of value.

Obi-Wan remembered Thrice's desperate cry for revenge. He recalled how viciously she fought in order to reach Vader at the bottom of the dunes. She had murder in her eyes and a dark force flowing in her veins. A part of Obi-Wan feared she would never forgive.

However, Obi-Wan could not shake a feeling of dread. He sensed that something terrible was going to happen to his beautiful wife. He sensed that the Force was warning him and he had to be vigilant. Tenderly, he moved his hand to caress her youthful face. Obi-Wan didn't think he could bear it if anything happening to Thrice. She meant too much to him.

Though, the she-warrior sensed his solemn mood. She placed her hand over his and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have a bad feeling that something will happen to you if you continue to train Anakin."

Thrice turned her head to nuzzle his hand and said, "Then, come with me. You can keep an eye on me."

Obi-Wan grinned. "What? And interfere with your training? I thought you didn't want a mother-hen."

"Yes, but I'm also worried about Anakin's training. The next trial will be more difficult and it will also be his last."

The Jedi Master sensed that Thrice was hiding something. She was holding something back. There was something in her meaning about Anakin's next trail being his last. He wasn't sure what she meant. However, Obi-Wan wasn't going to drag it out of her. Instead, he was going to make it his business to be by her side no matter what. He was going to insure her safety personally this time.

"All right. Tell me when you intend to arrange Anakin's trail and I promise that I will be there."

Thrice smiled and said, "We leave tonight."

XXX

**Location: Rebel Base, conference room**

Ahsoka was nervous about Obi-Wan's meeting. She wondered what he wanted to talk about. She looked around the conference room and noticed that Bail, Lord Blackswan and a handful of Rebel Leaders were present, including Luke, Han, Chew and Princess Leia. It seemed like everybody was invited, but conspicuously Thrice and Anakin were absent. She wondered if they were just running late or if they were excluded on purpose. Though, strangely Ahsoka had a bad feeling come over her like a chill running up her spine.

Rex caressed the back of her lekku and changed Ahsoka's feeling of dread to a flirtatious thrill. She turned to smile at him. Rex had unknowingly saved her of her own thoughts. And really, it was silly to dream up imaginary fears. She had no reason to get worked up and besides, she had her Rex. The Togruta-beauty felt like she could swoon. She was so in love with her Captain and she couldn't wait to be his bride. She felt like she could hardly contain it.

Softly, she whispered, "Should we tell them now?" Ahsoka thought since everybody was here that it was the prefect opportunity to announce their engagement.

The ex-trooper frowned. "Tell who what?"

Ahsoka rolled her eyes. She didn't know if Rex was being deliberately dense on purpose or not. She said, "About us! You know, us getting married."

"Oh—uh…"

Ahsoka watched in amusement as Rex began to blush. A beaming smile started to sweep across his face and he reached down to take her hand in his. He shyly looked away and stumbled on his words in reply, "uh—may—maybe we should tell them after the meeting, Soka."

The Togruta-beauty grinned. She watching he began to blush like a little schoolboy. It was a rare and special treat. Yet, a moment later Obi-Wan entered the conference room and swiftly got down to business. He didn't even bother taking a seat.

"Sorry to have kept you all waiting. Let's not waste anytime and begin."

Luke glanced up and interrupted his mentor and asked, "Yeah, Ben. Isn't Thrice coming to the meeting too?"

Leia then added, "Yes, and Anakin. I noticed he isn't here either."

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and said, "Yes, well Thrice and Anakin will not be present. They have other arrangements."

Luke asked, "Is Thrice ok?"

The auburn-Jedi smiled at Luke's concern. It was very touching. He knew that Luke was fond of his wife and that he found her warrior ways very appealing. He especially liked them when it came to attachments. Obi-Wan knew that Luke did not agree with the rule of non-attachment. He did not grow up a typical Jedi. He was like Anakin. He had a family and knew what it meant to be loved by his foster family, the Lars.

He patiently explained, "Yes Luke, Thrice fine. She had no permanent damage; just a slight touch of fatigue. Though, I won't waste your time and get directly to the point of this meeting. I've called you all here because I have been discussing strategy with Lord Blackswan and Bail. We feel that since Captain Rex is reincarnated that he is now an excellent candidate to infiltrate the Empire and act as our spy."

"What!" shouted Ahsoka Tano. "You want Rex to be a spy?"

"Yes. He is physically no different from the latest batch of stormtroopers. He can easily impersonate an Imperial guard and break in."

"But what if he gets caught?" cried the Togruta-beauty. "He'll be all alone!"

Bail jumped into the conversation and said, "Now nobody wants anybody getting killed, but the Empire is up to something and they are keeping a tight lid on it. We need to find out what it is."

Then, Lord Blackswan said, "And besides, he can recruit more of his brothers from the inside."

"Brothers?" asked Han in confusion. "I thought he was a clone."

Lord Swan stated, "Yes, but a man with brothers nonetheless. You don't understand clone culture, Captain Solo. A brother of arms is like a brother of blood."

In response, Rex was surprised at the scientist's words. He didn't think he'd understand the bond between brothers since he was a cloner. He thought all cloners thought of clones as just tools. He thought he'd view him like a cookie-cutter soldier or some sort of disposable tinny made of flesh and blood. Though, Rex realized he had to give the scientist more credit. He didn't reincarnate him and he did make Thrice. And Thrice was a typical clone. For one thing, she was long lived and had a lot of experience and Rex valued experience. Though, he had just made the connection that Lord Blackswan valued experience too.

The scientist said, "I want you to recruit as many men as you can and for each man you bring in I will cure."

Rex thought he'd get whiplash for turning his head so fast in order to look at the cloner in the eye. He could hardly believe his ears. "You mean you're going to cure every stormtrooper that joins our side? You're really going to cure them of accelerated aging? You'd really do that?"

The red-eyed man smirked cunningly and beamed. He said, "I'm a man of my word, Captain. I'll promise your brothers life in exchange for their swords. It is the promise of the Clan. I'll give them all normal human life spans if they turn away from the Empire. In fact, they can live even longer lives if they swear allegiance to me."

Bail interpreted and said, "Lord Swan, that was not in our discussions. You can't just promise these men life for their loyalty. That's coercion, not freedom. The Rebels are trying to restore democracy."

The scientist scuffed and replied, "I'm not a politician. I'm a lord. I have no desire to join your democracy."

Enraged, Leia said, "Then why are you even here? If you don't believe in our cause."

"Leia!" scolded Bail. "Be silent."

The teen frowned and turned away from her father in defeat. She knew she wasn't acting like a princess, but she couldn't help voicing her opinion. Yet, the scientist was unfazed by Leia's outburst.

He patiently turned to her and said, "To be plain, my dear. I am here for revenge. I'm here to get the Sith. Though, I am also obligated to help Obi-Wan. He is my son-in-law and I happen to take family ties very seriously."

Meanwhile, Ahsoka wasn't listening. She was too worried about Rex. She was worried that he'd get caught. She was worried that he might die. She couldn't let him go spy on the Empire alone. It was suicide. What if he got found out? What then? What was she supposed to do if he was gone?

Though, before she said another word, Rex spoke up and said, "All right, I'll do it."

"Rex! No!" cried the Togruta-beauty. She marched up to him and said, "Rex, we're supposed to get married. I don't want to lose you. Not like this."

The ex-trooper grabbed her by the shoulders and said, "Soka, I don't plan on dying. And I know you're worried about me because I'll be behind enemy lines, but it's a risk I'm willing to take. Especially, if it means I can save some of my brothers. You know how much my brothers mean to me, love."

Ahsoka lowered her gaze and nodded her head. She knew where Rex was coming from. She remembered her time in the Clone Wars and fighting beside the other troopers in the 501st. All of Rex's brothers had been like brothers to her too. She knew he would always choose the right thing to do even against the odds. It was one of the things she loved about her Captain.

"Ok…" she said before looking up and meeting his gaze. "But no dying. You've got to come back so we can get married."

The ex-trooper laughed and gave her a hug. He encircled her in his strong embrace and stroked her head-tail. He whispered, "You got it, Soka. It's a promise."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Author's Note: Sorry about the great delay. Life got in the way and I had a writer's block. I knew where I was heading, I just didn't know how to get there. lol.

Please read and review. Thank you.


	36. Chapter 36

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 36

**Location: Rebel Base, Yavin 4**

Obi-Wan contacted his wife after his meeting and he was told to meet with her at the hanger bay. He had no idea why. He assumed she'd plan another one of her lessons out in the Yavin woods, but apparently he was wrong. He obviously wanted to go off world. He knew she had planned on giving Anakin his final trial, but he had no clue as to what it involved. All he did know was that Anakin was going to get his memories back though he didn't know how. He wondered how he'd react. Would he return to the Dark Side? Or will Thrice's teachings somehow save him? Obi-Wan didn't what the outcome would be or if anyone did.

Though, oddly he noticed a procession at the hanger bay. He watched as a group of Thrice's Clan-sisters appeared and carried a large unmarked box on board a ship. Puzzled, he watched as they loaded it up onto the ramp. He sensed something unusual about the box, but he couldn't know why.

"Do you know where we're going?" asked Anakin.

The reborn-Jedi had strode into the hanger bay a second later and stood beside his former-master. He noticed that Obi-Wan seemed troubled and was rubbing his beard. It was a sign that he was upset.

"No, Anakin. I do not. I'm merely here to keep an eye on Thrice."

"Why? Don't you trust me?"

The auburn-Jedi turned to glance at his former-apprentice and said, "No, you are just as reckless as she is. However, it is my responsibly to keep an eye on my wife."

Thrice marched up to the two men and smiled. She didn't hear Obi-Wan's comments. She didn't share in his concerns and was completely unfazed. Obi-Wan noticed that she was wearing her trademark black Clan battle-suit and sword. She hair was pin up in a Naboo style and she looked surprisingly radiant. Obi-Wan couldn't help returning her smile.

"Don't just stand there. Get on board, Sir Knight. We're going on a trip. It's Anakin's last trial."

The reborn-Jedi narrowed his brow and asked, "Where are we going? I thought you said you wanted me to remember my past?"

Thrice marched up the ramp and paused at the top before stating, "Yes…you will."

XXX

It was an uneventful trip and it reminded Obi-Wan of the many missions he had with Anakin during the Clone Wars. It had been many years since he had spent time with his former wayward Padawan, though things were different now. He had a wife now and an unusual one at that. He watched as she plotted the course on the ship's navigational system and allowed Anakin to take the helm.

The reborn-Jedi seemed eager for the distraction. Anakin always did love to fly. Obi-Wan didn't understand the appeal. If space travel weren't so necessary he would avoid it. Though, a sudden wave of overprotectiveness washed over him as he thought of his unborn child. He didn't like the idea of his wife travel while pregnant. There were too many things that could go wrong. It was no wonder she hadn't told him about their little space trip.

"Stop worrying or I'll have to distract you," warned the war-maiden.

Innocently, Obi-Wan said, "Worried? Who's worried? I'm not worried."

Anakin laughed. "Oh please, you always get nervous when we fly."

"And with good reason. You always manage to crash."

"I don't do it on purpose, Obi-Wan. And besides, I'm a fantastic pilot. You'll be fine."

The elder man rubbed his beard and then moved to help fasten the safety harness on Thrice's seat. The she-warrior smirked and waited patiently until he was done strapping her in. She gave him an amused glance until he blushed and turned away.

"Yes—well, uh it's not me I'm worried about, Ani."

Thrice giggled at her husband's embarrassment and rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. "Oh my, thank you, my gallant Knight."

Obi-Wan smiled and decided to play along and said, "Anytime, Milady. I'm at your service." He then reached out to take her hand and gave the back of it a chaste kiss.

Thrice felt like she could drown in his lovely gray-blue eyes. Her face began to flush and she turned away shyly like a young handmaiden. Obi-Wan was pleased to see her act so coy. He had learned from Lord Blackswan that her people valued good etiquette and simple things like an innocent kiss on the hand were down right scandalous.

Meanwhile, Anakin felt like hurling. He didn't like watching former-master make eyes at his wife. He suddenly felt like a third wheel. He decided to get their attention and remind them that he was still here. Anakin loudly cleared his throat.

"Ahem! Well, aren't you going to tell us where we're going now, _Master_?"

Thrice noted Anakin's sarcasm, but gave him a knowing smile. She said, "Mustafar."

Anakn was confused. He didn't know why Thrice would want to go there. There was nothing on Mustafar but geo-plants. What could she possible want to go there? Though, Obi-Wan had a completely different reaction. He was shocked.

"Mustafar! Why in blazes are we going there?"

Thrice turned to her husband and said, "It's poetic. It's a place where a great evil was born and there is shall die."

In a rush, Obi-Wan said, "Is that your reasoning? Are you planning on jogging his memory through shock? Is that your plan?"

"No. It is only part of the trial. The rest will be determined by fate."

XXX

**Location: Mustafar**

Anakin didn't know what Thrice and Obi-Wan were talking about. There wasn't anything special about Mustafar, at least as far as he could remember. He didn't understand how the hot world could jog his memory if he couldn't remember his past in the first place. Yet, he believed in Thrice's skills. She had already proven to him that she knew more than he thought.

The trip to Mustafar was uneventful. They made a smooth landing on a relatively cool space on an abandoned geo-pant and disembarked. The air was stifling and hot. It was just what you'd expect from a volcano planet, but Thrice didn't waste anytime. She immediately set out to unload her mysterious cargo on the ship. She used a hover-cart to float it out and began unlocking the seal by punching in a code. A hiss of cool air escaped from the seam when she opened the seal, but she kept the lid closed.

"Anakin, it's going to be a shock, but I'm going to say a key phrase to unlock your memories. I want you to be prepared. Are you ready?"

Bewildered, the reborn-Jedi said, "Whoa, wait! You could have unlocked my memories this whole time? Why didn't you tell me? Why did you drag us out here?"

Obi-Wan interrupted and said, "Ani, I'm sure Thrice had her reasons."

Enraged, Anakin stated, "I don't care about your reasons! Why did you keep this from me?"

Thrice looked at him and said, "Because you weren't ready."

Anakin flew into a fit. He sick of people telling him that he wasn't ready. He felt like it was what people had been telling him his whole life. Who were they to judge if he was ready? He had the power. He had the skill. He could handle anything. He was the Chosen One for Force sake.

However, Thrice was undeterred and shouted the key phrase, "_Second Chances_!"

Then, in a flash of pain, Anakin dropped down on the hot earth onto his knees and grabbed his head in agony. He screamed so loudly that his ears began to ring. Images rushed by in lightening speed across his mind. It was like a floodgate of memories. Years of loneliness came back to him.

Anakin remembered everything. He remembered losing his mother and revenging her death. He remembered slaying the Sand people. He remembered killing the women and the children—the children—he remembered killing all the younglings at the Jedi Temple. He saw them dying one by one under his hand. He remembered Padme and Mustafar. He remembered nearly choking her to death in a fit of rage. He remembered battling Obi-Wan cross the river of fire. He knew now that this was the place where everything changed. This was the place where Anakin Skywalker died and Darth Vader took his place.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" shouted Anakin.

"Anakin!" cried Obi-Wan in concern. The auburn-Jedi moved to rush to his side, but Thrice stopped him and grabbed his arm.

"No, Obi-Wan. He must remember."

Obi-Wan was conflicted. He understood what Thrice meant. He had to let Anakin worked through the memories alone, but it still grieved him to see his former-apprentice in pain. Anakin was like a brother and son. It pained him to see him in such misery. However, his red-eyed beauty was in charge. She was Anakin's mentor. She had brought him down this path and he had to trust that she knew what she was doing.

Meanwhile, Anakin continued to battle his inner demons. He felt the full weight of his dark deeds as if his soul had been burnt alive. Suddenly, Anakin hated everyone and everything. They had abandoned him. They had lied. They had betrayed him. He had been left with nothing. Nobody understood and nobody cared. The universe was a dark place and deserved to be butchered and controlled by the strong. Anakin remember now the price of weakness.

Slowly, he rose to his feet and was filled with venomous hate. He gazed up at the she-warrior with sickly yellow eyes. "You—you did this to me. You brought me back—back to this place! Why!"

Obi-Wan moved to stand between them. He was afraid he'd try to hurt her. Pleadingly, he said, "Anakin, please. Thrice saved you. She brought you back. She gave you a second chance. Please, don't throw it away."

"Lies!" shouted the reborn-Jedi. "It's all a lie! You don't want to save me! You just want to use me like you did last time. Well, it won't work. There isn't anything left for you to take!"

Anakin then turned to march away, but Thrice tried to stop him and said, "Anakin. Wait—ah!"

"NO!"

Obi-Wan watched in horror as a red lightsaber plunged through his wife's chest from behind and withdrew from her body as clearly as a knife through butter. Her body instantly grew limp and she fell to the ground like a dead weight. Obi-Wan instantly scrambled to rush to her side. He tried to stop the blooding, but it was too late. Obi-Wan couldn't stop the bleeding no matter how hard he pressed.

"Thrice! Thrice, please. Please, stay with me."

The she-warrior gasped and blood began to trickle down from her lips. She gazed up and looked passed her husband and at the man who had stabbed her in the back. Obi-Wan saw the intensity in her ruby eyes and turned to look and to his horror he saw that it was Darth Vader. The Sith was standing beside the open cargo box and Obi-Wan finally realized that Vader had been in it this whole time.

Obi-Wan had no idea that Vader had been kept alive. He thought Lord Blackswan had disposed of Anakin's former body, but it turned out that he was wrong. He couldn't fathom why, but for some reason he had been preserved this whole time.

"So Obi-Wan, how does it feel to lose someone you love?"

Obi-Wan was too devastated to speak. Tears began to fall from his eyes. He just could not believe that Vader was still alive. It was a nightmare. Though, something inside Obi-Wan snapped. He was so full of rage that he couldn't think. How dare he hurt his love. Thrice was his savor. He'd be damned before he'd let him get away with killing his beloved. Yet, before Obi-Wan could launch his attack, the she-warrior grabbed his arm.

In a weak voice, she said, "Our son…please…."

Her words stopped Obi-Wan's anger cold. He suddenly realized that Vader didn't matter at all. All that matter now was saving Thrice and their unborn child as well. Quickly, he picked her up and began heading towards the ship. However, Vader would not allow them to escape. He quickly intercepted them and blocked Obi-Wan's path.

"Not so fast, my old friend. I have yet to repay you for your hospitality. It is fitting that we should find ourselves here. Now you too will know what it feels like to lose not just your wife, but your life as well."

Vader then ignited his red lightsaber and was about to strike Obi-Wan and Thrice down, but then out of nowhere Anakin appeared and blocked the blow his blue blade. Obi-Wan was shocked. He didn't think Anakin would save them. He thought he had fallen to the Dark Side again.

"Go!" shouted Anakin. "Save her. Vader is mine."

In response, Obi-Wan nodded in understanding. "Good luck, Anakin."

Obi-Wan then rushed back towards the ship. He had to save Thrice. He couldn't spare Anakin any help in taking on his evil-self. He just had to pray to the Force that he was not too late. Meanwhile, Vader was perplexed. He didn't understand who Anakin was or what connection he had with his former-master.

In a flash, the two broke apart. Vader was determined to kill the unknown Jedi quickly. He would not allow Obi-Wan and his wretched she-demon to escape again. Though, Vader could not get around the young man. Anakin kept him away long enough for the ship to power up and fly away. Enraged, Vader roared in frustration.

"No! I refuse to allow Obi-Wan to live another day! I'll make him pay for his betrayal."

Anakin stepped forward and said, "No. I won't let you."

Irked, Vader stated, "Out of my way, boy. I have no time for clones."

Anakin furiously lunged forward and clashed blades again with the Sith. He shouted, "I am not a clone!"

Vader laughed and deflected his attack easily. "Don't be a fool. You are a clone. I am the proof that you are not a true being. I am the real Darth Vader while are merely a pale imitation. Lord Blackswan maybe sly, but he cannot replicate a real Sith."

Anakin paused and thought about Vader's words. Was he really not real? Was he really just a poor copy? No, Anakin refused to believe that he wasn't real. He knew who he was. He knew that—suddenly he looked up and met Vader's glance with clear blue eyes. Anakin then realized what Thrice had been trying to teach him all along. There was such a thing as a second chance because she knew. She knew Vader was still alive all along. She orchestrated this whole meeting. She wanted Anakin to fight Vader. She wanted him to defeat his past with his own two hands literally.

Then, confidently Anakin stated, "I'm not a Sith. I am a Jedi. I am Anakin Skywalker."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Thanks for reviewing: Larka, Bitching Hat, ejm12, RevantheSithLord, crimson11116 and QueenRexKenobi124.

**Author's Note:** I noticed several comments about stormtroopers. I'm sorry if I got some info wrong. I haven't been keeping up with Star Wars the Clone Wars cartoon lately and I haven't read any of the books. My info comes purely from speculation and the movies. And if Yoda seems a bit of a meanie, well I can't have everyone on board for clone/Jedi loving.

Please review. Thank you.


	37. Chapter 37

OMD

Chapter 37

**Location: Mustafar**

The molten lava seeping from the rocky ground sent hot vapors to rise up around Anakin and Darth Vader. The two men squared off and circled around each other like deadly predators. Each waited with anticipation for the other to strike. However, Vader took his time. He was amused by the folly of the Blackswans to dare attempt to produce a clone of his former-self. They did not know that he could not be so easily replaced for he was the true Chosen One. He only had a destiny.

Brazenly, Vader de-activated his lightsaber and stared at the re-born Jedi boldly and said, "You are nothing more than Obi-Wan's pawn. You are a cheap imitation. You are nothing but an annoyance."

Anakin was mad. He couldn't believe how arrogant this Sith version of him could be. He narrowed his brow and lunged forward with his blue lightsaber drawn, but in his anger he missed. Vader laughed at the clumsy swing.

"Haha, you are weak, clone. My blood may flow through your veins, but you are no Jedi."

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, "I am a Jedi! And I'm not weak. You're the one who is weak. You fell to the Dark Side. You failed!"

Anakin then moved to attack again, but this time Vader ignited his blade and the two clashed in a blaze of sparks. In a test of strength, the two foes pulled their lightsabers close to their chest and locked their gaze. Stormy blue orbs meet the vacant glare of the black mask. Vader's breath was labored, but his hatred was strong. With the power of the Force, he shoved Anakin away easily and onto the hot ground. Anakin nearly touched the edge of a fiery lake with his right hand. He pulled it back just in time, but the hot ground burned the skin on his palm. He hissed in pain, but managed to leap back up with the aid of the Force.

"Impressive," stated Vader coldly. "But you are still no match for me, clone."

Anakin raised up his chest and moved to face the Sith again. He said, "I may be a clone, but at least I'm still a man. You. You are nothing more than a rotting corpse inside a machine."

Vader was enraged. What did this clone know about anything? He did not live though his hardship and pain. He had never known what it was like to be betrayed by everyone he had ever known and loved. He raised his hand and put Anakin in a Force-choke. He began to squeeze Anakin's throat with a venous hate. Anakin started to choke and felt himself being left off the ground.

The Sith strode closer to his prey and began to tighten his grip. He was determined to crush this doppelganger like an insect. Yet, with sheer will alone Anakin managed to left his hand and dispel Vader's hold. He then suddenly fell to the ground in a heap. Anakin began to cough and wheeze.

"Impossible," stated the Sith. "You are not strong enough to break free."

The re-born Jedi stumbled back to his feet. He grabbed his lightsaber from off the ground and met Vader's gaze. He said, "I am strong. I'm stronger than you think. My Master taught me well."

Intrigued, the Sith said, "Master? You mean that fool, Obi-Wan?"

"No. I mean my new master, Thrice." replied Anakin with confidence. He then felt for the first time proud to be she-warrior's disciple because he realized that she had taught him well. She had been preparing him for this battle from the start.

Vader began to laugh. "You mean the witch? The one that has enchanted Obi-Wan? Do you mean to tell me she has enchanted you too?"

Anakin narrowed his brow. He was both revolted. He wasn't attracted to Thrice. He was half convinced that she was some kind of witch as well. Sometimes he wondered if Obi-Wan was really under some kind of spell. Yet, at the same time he also felt pity towards his evil-self because he didn't understand. Vader didn't know about the portal Thrice made to the After-Life or the lessons she spent training him in the woods.

"No, Thrice is as good as any Jedi. She brought me here. She brought me to you. She knew that I had to be the one to defeat you. It's my destiny."

A wave of lava began to crash again the rocks. The silhouette forms of the two men were visible against the red rocky rain. It was only the Force alone that protected them from being boiled alive from the blazing heat. Yet in the madness of the fight, Anakin felt a true sense of self. He and he alone had to combat his own evil. He was the embodiment of the Force unbalanced. He and Vader were two of the same whole. Anakin understood now that he was both the Darkness and the Light. He was both Sith and Jedi. And if he wished to restore balance to the Force than he had to first find balance within himself.

Then, with a surge, Anakin swiftly sliced through Vader's prosthetic leg. The Sith roared back in pain. He did not expect his clone to possess so much skill. He fell to his knees. Anakin towered over him and knew that the battle had been won. There was no escape. Their battle had brought them to the edge of a cliff overlooking a lava pool below. The hot air stirred the wind and flashed a red light across their faces.

"M-Mercy," pleaded the Sith.

Anakin frowned down at Vader. He could hardly believe his ears. He was disgusted by the sight of his evil-self. He impassively said, "I thought Sith don't believe in mercy?"

Vader panted under his mask and replied, "Yes, but the Jedi do and you are a Jedi."

In response, Anakin knew that Vader was right. The Jedi do believe in mercy. He de-activated his blue lightsaber and bent down to give him a hand. However, it was then that Vader made his move. He treacherously reached up and seized Anakin by the arm and picked him up over his head with his superior cyborg strength.

Amused, he began to laugh and said, "Yes, and mercy will be your downfall, clone."

Vader then threw Anakin into the lava pool below. Anakin didn't have time to react. He was heading head first into the molten pool. Anakin tried desperately to grab onto the rocks on the cliff on his descent, but none of his attempts took hold. He was falling to his doom. The Light had betrayed him. His kindness had been his downfall and now he would never be able to truly redeem himself. He had failed. His evil-self would live on and continue to plunge the universe into darkness and hate. This battle had been his last chance and he had blown it because he was foolish enough to succumb to pity and was instead handed deceit.

"Gotcha!"

Anakin was amazed. Someone had caught mid-air with the Force. He gasped and turned to see Luke standing a ledge by the cliff. His hand was out stretched and his hair was matted down against his scalp with sweat from the intense heat.

"Luke! What the hell are you doing here?"

The young Jedi smiled and said, "Saving you, of course. What does it look like I'm doing?"

Anakin began to laugh. He had never been so glad to see Obi-Wan's new Padawan in his life. He silently thanked the Force and took back all his doubts about the Light. It could only have been the Force that sent Luke to save him just in the nick of time.

"Great. Think you could pull me in. It's kind of hot up here."

"Ok, but don't move. I've only moved trees before today."

Luke smirked at Anakin's troubling look. He knew the other Jedi thought he was green. He then took a deep breath and began to move his hand slowly to guide Anakin down safely towards the ledge. He didn't release him until he was safely on the ground. Anakin was relieved. He marched up to Luke and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, Luke. How did you know I was here?"

Luke sheepishly looked away and replied, "Uh, it wasn't my idea. It was Leia's. She saw you, Thrice and Ben leave and she wanted to tag along. She knew you three were up to no good."

In response, the reborn-Jedi narrowed his brow. He turned to his younger companion and said, "Wait. You brought the princess here?"

"She made me!" shouted the teen. "I couldn't let her go on her own. Somebody had to make sure she was safe."

Anakin narrowed his brow. He sternly said, "That was a foolish move. This is a dangerous place."

He then started to head away from the cliff and towards the molten plains. He had to make sure Luke and Leia were safe. He could not afford to have them harmed while he battled with Vader. Anakin silent swore to himself that he would see no more Jedi slain at the hands of the Sith.

"Where is she?" asked the reborn-Jedi.

"She's back at that old landing pad by the geo-plant. Why?"

Anakin wasted no time and began to walk up the ledge towards the plant. "You have to get out of here. It isn't safe."

Luke narrowed his brow at Anakin's abrupt behavior, but followed him anyway. "Ok, but what about that man you were fighting?"

"You will not escape me!" rasped Darth Vader.

Then, as fast as lightening Vader struck. He used to Force to catch up to his prey and resumed his duel with Anakin. Meanwhile, Luke was amazed. He thought Vader was dead. He thought Thrice kept Vader as a lab experience for Lord Blackswan, but instead he was alive. Yet, the bewildered teen wasted no time and intervened. He tried to help Anakin fight back the Sith. Together they tried to drive Vader back so he would not force them back on the ledge of the cliff. However, Vader proved to be too strong. He easily spotted Luke as a weakness and forced his attention on him. He felt that the Force was strong in the boy and might prove dangerous in the future. He would put an end to him while he was still just a nuance.

Violently, Vader turned his attention to the boy. He shoved Luke back and he landed deadly close to a stream of lava and with the Force he pushed his head closer the molten ground.

"AAA!" shouted Luke as he tried to pry himself free.

"Let him go, you coward!" roared Anakin.

In response, Vader was deeply pleased. He was glad he was able to turn the tables towards his advantage. The boy was the prefect pawn again his more agile and able clone.

"You are pitiful. Look how your sympathies have betrayed you. You're feelings make you weak. It is your heart that is your undoing, clone. You should embrace the Dark Side as I did. Then perhaps you might pose a match for me."

Anakin narrowed his brow. He had to be careful. He couldn't risk Vader killing Obi-Wan's new apprentice. Luke had potential. He couldn't let the Sith rob him of his future because he was helping him. Anakin what he had to do. The reborn-Jedi de-activated his lightsaber and tossed it onto the ground and slowly approached the Sith with his palms raised.

"No. I surrender. Let him go."

Vader was counting on such weakness. He knew that his clone was not as strong as him. He relented and released the whelp. The boy was interesting, but hardly a threat. Luke gasped in relief was Vader's hold and backed away from the lava. He then swiftly grabbed his lightsaber and prepared to duel again, but quickly snapped at him to stop.

"No, Luke. I must deal with Vader alone."

Vader laughed and towered over his double with glee. He said, "You are a poor clone. You are still a slave to the Light. When will you learn as I did that the Darkness is all you need."

Anakin looked up and met Vader's dark gaze through his helmet. He knew what it was like to live hidden from the Light. To be forever enclosed in darkness and hate. Hate had been the only thing keeping him alive since Padme's death and he vowed that he would never betray her memory again. Suddenly, Anakin felt determined. Suddenly, he felt a surge of power to keep fighting on. He could not fail. He could not betray his Angel again. Anakin knew he couldn't surrender. Surrender meant defeat and besides, it wasn't the warrior way.

"No!" shouted the reborn-Jedi. "You're the one who is a slave. And I'll never surrender. I'll never betray Padme's memory again. I'd rather die than turn. You're the one that has to learn. You're the one who is afraid!"

Outraged, Vader cried, "You fool! What do you know of fear?"

Anakin narrowed his brow and said, "I know everything you know. I'm not just a clone. I have your memories too. I remember everything you ever did."

In a flash, Anakin summoned his lightsaber from off the ground and lunged at the Sith. The two sabers clashed in a violent explosion of light. Red sparked dangerously against blue and lit their faces. Vader could see the hatred in his double's eyes and beamed.

"So, you hate me?"

"YES!" roared the reborn-Jedi with rage.

"Then, your path of Darkness is fated."

Anakin shook his head in denial and stated, "No. You had a choice! You ruined everything!"

The reborn-Jedi than made a reckless leap towards his foe. He was so angry he felt his blood boil. Anakin could not think of a worse enemy than himself. Nothing matter. All that matter was that Vader be erased. However, Vader relished Anakin's rage. He took advantage of his hate and swiftly chopped off his right hand.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Anakin in pain.

"No!" shouted Luke.

The teen quickly moved to save his friend, but Vader used the Force to knock him away. Luke was still too inexperience to battle the Sith alone. There was now nothing stopping Vader from killing him. Meanwhile, Anakin cried out in pain and desperately tried to get to his feet, but Vader had him pinned under his blade.

He laughed wickedly over him and said, "You may have my memories, clone, but you are still weak. Now you will learn that there can only be one Chosen One."

Vader then raised his red lightsaber and prepared to end his doppelganger once and for all, but out of nowhere laser-shot was fired and hit the Sith right in the chest. Vader roared in agony and stumbled back. He gasped and looked up and saw Princess Leia standing on top of a hill holding a blaster in her hand.

"Don't even move," order the Princess. "One more step and you're dead meat."

"Foolish, child. You don't stand a chance again me."

Leia smiled and hopped down from the hill and over towards Anakin. It gave the reborn-Jedi time to get to his feet. His right arm had been cauterized by the lightsaber and wasn't bleeding, but the smell of burnt flesh brought back bad memories.

"Leia," rasped Anakin. "Be careful."

Boldly, the rebel-princess said, "Don't worry. I got this. You go help Luke."

"No," warned the reborn-Jedi, but it was too late. Vader had already used the Force to pull the blaster right out from her hand and into the lava pit. He then seized Leia by the throat and began strangling her with his bare robotic hands.

Leia gasped and desperately tried to claw her way free, but he was too strong. She couldn't breathe and she was fading fast. Anakin then lunged at Vader with a roar.

"LET HER GO!"

Vader was knocked off balance and fell into the lava stream. The molten rock quickly ate away at his metal armor and seeped down to his skin. He screamed in horror and was quickly swept away by the fiery stream. Leia closed her eyes and turned away. She couldn't bear to see Vader perish so horribly. Meanwhile, Luke had recovered from his attack and quickly held Leia as she buried her face into his shoulder.

"It's over," declared Luke.

Luke rubbed the Princess' back in comfort, but he noticed that Anakin looked both pensive and sad. He didn't know the details of his fight with Vader, but knew that it was personal and had something to do with clones. Meanwhile, Anakin stood looking at the molten stream and watched the lava swirl at the spot where Vader had disappeared under the waves. For him it would never be over. He knew all too well that there was barely any difference between him and his dark twin.

Silently, Anakin then turned to find Luke and Leia's ship. The two teens quickly followed their friend up the rocky hills. Luke caught up to Anakin and said, "Listen, I know you're Darth Vader's clone."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the Princess. "You're Darth Vader's clone? No. Wait. That explains why Master Yoda and Lord Blackswan don't trust you. Hey! Where are you going?"

Anakin replied, "Back to Rebel Base. I'm taking you two back and then I'm going after the Emperor alone."

Luke said, "You can't do it alone. You'll be killed."

Anakin said, "I have to. The Emperor and I have a history. It's about time I pay him a visit."

"No!" shouted the teen. "That's crazy. Even if you are a Jedi. You're still don't stand a chance against the entire Empire. What are you going to do? Knock on his door?"

The reborn-Jedi stood at the top of a rocky hill and smirked down on his young friend and said, "Something like that" before heading towards the ship.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I had a death in my family.

**Shakespeare, Hamlet:**

To die: to sleep;

No more; and by a sleep to say we end

The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks

That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation

Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;

To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;

For in that sleep of death what dreams may come

When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,

Must give us pause: there's the respect

That makes calamity of so long life;


	38. Chapter 38

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 38

**Location: Rebel Base**

"Save her!" shouted Obi-Wan. His voice waved and his heart was pounding loudly in his ear. He felt his heart being squeezed in a vise grip. The thought of losing Thrice was too much. He didn't want to think about how still she was inside the ship or how vacant her eyes looked as he picked her up. Obi-Wan deep down knew all too well what a dead body looked like. His experience in the Clone Wars and as a Jedi told him the truth that he wanted to deny. Thrice was dead and Lord Blackswan was his only hope.

"Blackswan!" he cried.

The scientist soon appeared in the hanger bay. He saw Obi-Wan carrying Thrice in his arms and the deadly pale complexion of her skin. He knew that something was wrong. He rushed over to him and saw the pleading look in the auburn-Jedi's eyes.

"Please, save her."

Lord Blackswan wasted no time. He took Thrice from Obi-Wan's arms. He was a lot stronger than Obi-Wan initially thought. Obi-Wan believed for the first time that Lord Blackswan was really a lord. He saw how much the Clan respected him. He saw that he was more than capable of commanding his warriors across time and space. He watched as Lord Blackswan called to the Clan and like a single organism as they did his bidding.

"Lady Nina, prep the reincarnation machine. Begin the bath and prep Captain Eva for surgery."

Lady Nina followed her master to the Lab. Obi-Wan was not far behind. She spoke in a stoic tone, "She is dead, my Lord."

"Then by the Stars, we will save her," replied the scientist.

Obi-Wan grabbed Lord Blackswan's shoulder to turn him around and said, "Please, you're my only hope. I can't lose her."

Lady Nina narrowed her brow and said, "We'll save her. We'll save her where you have failed."

Her words cut through him like a knife. He stood paralyzed. Nina was right. He had failed her. Obi-Wan had journeyed to Mustafar in order to protect Thrice but instead she fell to Vader's lightsaber. He had slain her and it was all his fault. His failure weighed his soul a thousand times worse than any failure before. He couldn't bring himself to enter the Lab. He watched as Lady Nina closed the door.

XXX

Obi-Wan sat against the wall opposite the entrance of the Lab and waited. He had grown used to waiting since his exile on Tatooine, but nothing, not even his Jedi training could stop his tears. He mutely let them fall. He rubbed his beard and noticed that his hand smelt like ash and sulfur. It was the hot lava smell of Mustafar. Obi-Wan had no idea what had happened to Ankain. He had left him to battle with Darth Vader alone. They were like two halfs of a single whole. The Darkness and the Light. Obi-Wan realized that had been Thrice's plan all along. She wanted Anakin to slay his own demons. She wanted him to be able to redeem himself with the sword. She believed that Anakin could win. He hoped she was right.

However, Thrice was dead. He knew for certain now through the Force. He could no longer feel their marriage bond. He felt alone in his own bones. Her death was worse than losing Master Qui-Gon because there was no glimmer of hope to torture him. With Master Qui-Gon there was no hope of coming back. Master Qui-Gon had become one with the Force. He even spoke to his Force-ghost a few times in the caves on Tatooine. Obi-Wan missed his old Master's guidance.

"Master…I wish you were here with me now. I need your guidance."

"Your Master cannot hear you," said Lady Nina.

Obi-Wan was so deep in thought that he hadn't noticed her enter the hall. He rose up to his feet to meet her eye. He had enough of the pale-warrior looking down at him. He sternly replied, "I don't care for your opinion, Lady Nina. I'm going to see my wife."

XXX

He entered the Lab. Inside the room he was Lord Blackswan standing over Thrice. She was alive and well. Obi-Wan's heart soar, but he saw that something was wrong. Thrice was sitting on the floor and clutching a glass tube in her hands. She was holding it so tight that her knuckles were white. Her head was bent down in defeat and soft tears followed beneath her veil of raven hair. She was wearing a thin medical-gown and her skin was damp. She looked so small.

Lord Blackswan spoke to her in a gentle tone. "You mustn't cry, my lady. Do not morn your child. It can be undone."

Obi-Wan's heart sank at his words. Their child was dead. He knew now what she held in her hands. It was the last remnant of their little one.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. I was supposed to keep him safe."

Obi-Wan's heart ached even deeper. He was the one that was supposed to keep her safe, but he couldn't waste time feeling sorry for himself. She needed him and he needed her. He ran to her and gathered her into his arms. He felt whole again in her presence. He buried his face into her shoulder.

He said, "No, no, it's not your fault. It's mine. I was the one that was supposed to keep you safe. I failed you. Oh, Thrice I'm sorry."

He then reached down to remove the tube from her hands. He couldn't bear the thought of her cradling the remains of their dead child. Yet, Thrice wouldn't let go. She passionately pulled back and moved to stand. She looked down at him with fire in her eyes and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"No! He's mine! He'll live."

Thrice turned to the reincarnation machine. Her hair and skin were still damp from when she emerged from the reincarnation tank herself. She took a needle from one of the medical kits on a table beside her and began to pull a sample from the tube. Thrice had died many of times, but she'd be damned if she let her child die at the hands of the Sith.

Obi-Wan grabbed her hand to stop her. He said, "No, Thrice. This is wrong."

Thrice couldn't believe her ears. She narrowed her brow and said, "How can you say that? Our child deserves to live."

"But what if it's not meant to be?"

"What are you saying?"

Obi-Wan wasn't sure what he was saying either. Yet deep down he felt that this was wrong. He desperately said, "I don't know if we are meant have a child." he looked away from her said, "I'm a Jedi. You're a Warrior. Maybe we aren't meant to have younglings. Maybe it isn't meant to be."

Thrice shook her head and said, "No. That's not true! We have every right to this child, Obi-Wan. He is our love. Yours and mine."

He desperately wanted to believe her. He wanted so badly to believe. He wished he had her conviction and strength, but it was hard for Obi-Wan to turn his back on his Jedi teachings. They had been all he had for so long. Yet, he couldn't deny Thrice their child even if it defied everything that he knew. Silently, he let his hand fall and watched as she turned towards the machine.

XXX

**Location: Imperial ship**

Darth Sidious gasped in the middle of a meeting with his Commanders. He felt Vader passing through the Force. He instinctively grabbed his throat as he felt an all-consuming heat choke his body and lungs. It was a brief vision of his apprentice's demise that left hot vapors rising from his skin. Sidious did not know how Vader died he knew for certain that he was dead.

"You're Highness? Are you all right?" asked one of his Commanders.

The Emperor took a moment to collect himself. Something had to be done. He was done with this pointless meeting.

"You are all dismissed."

The Commanders rose from their seats and slowly began to exit the conference room. They disliked being tethered to the Emperor's whims, but they wouldn't dare jeopardize their lives and defy him. They knew that the Emperor was just as capable of Force-choking them for disobedience as Lord Vader.

After the Commanders were gone Sidious immediately turned on his communicator and contacted Captain Royce in outer space. The clone-Captain had been away on mission to hunt down a Force sensitive humanoid for Sidious' sacrifice to open the Gate.

The holo-projector flickered on and appeared over the table of the conference room just as the light in the room began to dim. His ghostly projection waved in a blue light.

Captain Royce immediately bowed to his sovereign. "Emperor, I am still unable to locate the Rebel Base. I need more time."

Sidious replied, "Time is of the essence, Captain. I want you to head immediately to Mustafar and track any ships in the area."

"Musta—"

"Now, Captain. Once you have located a ship do not engage. Track them and report back to me."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Darth Sidious then cut off the transmission. He had a feeling that Vader had perished on the raw planet. The Dark Forces were strong there. If the Captain hurried he would find the man who slayed him. Sidious had no doubt in his mind that it was a Jedi that did him in for only a Jedi would be strong enough to defeat him. Sidious was sure to find the blasted Rebel Base once and for all if Captain Royce followed him to their stronghold. Gleefully, he turned to watch the construction site of the Gate. He knew that very soon the piece would be complete.

XXX

**Location: Yavin 4**

At the Lab, Obi-Wan watched his child grow from a fetus to an infant in a matter of minutes inside the reincarnation machine. The little cluster of cells seemed to endlessly grow and divide until miraculously he was fully formed. For a moment, Obi-Wan thought Thrice allow him to maturate until he was an adult like a stormtrooper-clone, but after a time she stopped the process and slowing empty the tank of liquid.

Obi-Wan watched as Thrice quickly wrapped the youngling in a cloth and began rubbing his neck and throat. He heard her chanting under her breath.

"Come on—come on—"

Then, at last the infant began to breath and let out a loud cry. The little one began to wiggle and scream, but Thrice was overjoyed. She smiled and turned to her husband.

"Look! He's alive."

Bewildered, Obi-Wan stepped forward and watched Thrice cradle the infant in her arms. He had never seen anything like it before in his life. He saw that this baby who was created in under an hour was whole, real and _his_. There was no denying the little cleft in his chin or the ruffle of red-brown hair on his head. Obi-Wan wondrously ran his fingers over his head and felt his presence in the Force. He felt right away that he was strong with the Force and quickly quieted under his touch.

It was in that moment that Obi-Wan truly understood what it meant to belong to someone else. He couldn't even begin to fathom the doubt he had felt only a second before.

"He's beautiful."

Thrice carefully placed the baby in his arms. Obi-Wan gingerly held him against his chest. He saw that he had golden eyes that shine in the light like his wife. Obi-Wan couldn't help think that he was the perfect combination of them both.

XXX

TBC

XXX

AN: I'm back. Please review. Thank you.


	39. Chapter 39

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 39

**Location: Rebel Base**

Obi-Wan hadn't let go of his new born son since Thrice place him in his arms after removing him from the maturation chamber. He kept hold of him while Lord Blackswan examined and inoculated him and bathe him. He even held onto him while he followed Thrice back to their quarters so she could get freshened up and changed. Obi-Wan was no fool. He knew that he had it bad. He was attached.

Never in a million years did he ever think he would be a father or that it would happen when he was 55 years old, but Obi-Wan wouldn't have it any other way. He felt instantly bonded to his son. Thrice could take all the time in the world to freshen up. He felt absolutely content.

When Thrice emerged from the refresher she looked fresh and new like a new credit. She had braided her long black hair into three strands. Two small knots were curled above her ears and a long thick singular strand flowed down her back. She was wearing a black battle-suite and a short purple robe around her waist tied down with a belt. She looked every inch a warrior, but the moment her ruby eyes spotting their son she melted into maternal bliss.

She squealed with joy and ran to Obi-Wan to scope their son into her arms and pressed him snuggle to her chest. She gently kissed his forehead and muttered to him in a loving tone.

"My little warrior, I'm so happy you're mine. My little Jinn."

Obi-Wan was astonished. "Jinn? You named him Qui-Gon Jinn? After my master? I thought you hated that name."

Thrice looked up to meet his glaze and smiled. "I do hate that name. I'm not calling our son Qui-Gon."

"But—you said—"

"His name is Jinn Kenobi. And he's going to grow up to be a great warrior."

She then whisked Jinn around in a spin and moved to lay down onto the bed with him securely on her chest. Obi-Wan smiled at her childish behavior and shook his head as he stepped closer. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at his wife and son. They really were quite the impossible little family. A Jedi for a father and a Warrior for a mother hardly seemed fitting parents for an artificially gestated youngling. However, the damage was already done and Obi-Wan couldn't be more consent with the results. He only wondered what his old Master would think of him now. He basically committed all the offenses Anakin made before he turned to the Dark Side.

"Perhaps it's best if Jinn grew up to be a warrior instead of Jedi. I'm beginning to wonder if the Jedi are cursed."

Thrice narrowed her brow and rolled over carefully to avoid crushing Jinn and said, "The Jedi are not cursed."

"Yes, but Jedi and attachments tend to have bad results. Maybe Jinn would be better off not knowing the Old Ways."

Thrice said, "Nonsense. I love who you are, Obi-Wan. I want our son to know who you are too. You're blood flows through his veins and so do mine. He cannot escape his destiny. Jinn will fight because he has the blood of fighters."

"Frankly, if it were up to me, Milady Jinn would never fight a day in his life."

Thrice grew solemn and said, "I wish that were possible too, my love. But we all must all fight our own battles someday. All we can do is train him well."

XXX

**Location: space, near Mustafar**

Meanwhile, the blackness of space Anakin, Luke and Leia set out to return to Yavin 4. Anakin was anxious to see how Thrice was doing. He felt her passing in the Force, but that meant nothing to the Clan. Lord Blackswan was an excellent scientist who could work wonders. He could raise the dead, but could he raise Thrice's unborn baby. He couldn't help thinking that if Padme had access to such technology than perhaps their lives would have been different. If only Blackswan had arrived 15 years sooner than his destiny would have been changed.

Yet, Anakin knew he had no time for wishful thinking. He had to return to the Rebel Base. He had to check on his Master and he had to return Luke and Leia safe and sound. They weren't warriors and they weren't ready. They were both brave and strong, but they still had a lot to learn.

"Give me your arm," demanded Leia.

The Rebel-princess grabbed the first-aid kit on board the ship and began spraying disinfectant on Anakin's stub where his right hand used to be. Anakin hissed pain. He didn't like being babied and the Princess had a horrible bedside manner.

"Agh! Stop. I'm fine."

Leia narrowed her brow but continued to wrap Anakin's wound in a bandage. Anakin noticed that she looked a little like Padme when she frowned. He couldn't help smiling. Some things never changed.

She said in a sweet tone, "It's the least I can do since you saved me." But then she glared and said, "And how can you say your fine! You just had your hand chopped off."

Anakin smirked and moved to pull down his sleeve over his missing hand and said, "Trust me. This isn't the first time it's happened."

Leia stared at him in wide-eyed disbelief. "What do you mean this isn't the first time?"

Luke interrupted and said, "Knock it off, Leia." He then turned to Anakin and said, "Look. You're in no condition to take on the Empire all by yourself. You can't take them on single handedly. Let us help. I'm ready."

Anakin sternly replied, "No. You're not."

"If it weren't for us you'd be roasted down there. I'm telling you we can help."

"No. You're not ready, Luke. You still have a lot to learn, Padawan."

The teen was offended. "Hey! Obi-Wan's my master. Not you."

"And Obi-Wan was my master. I know him. He'd tell you you're not ready too. The plan is I take you two back to Rebel Base and then I'm heading out alone."

Luke was about to argue again, but Leia got up and took him by the arm. She pulled him towards the back of the ship. In a soft voice she said, "Leave it alone, Luke"—she then smiled—"He doesn't want to change his mind, but we can make up our own."

XXX

However, unknown to Anakin and his teen fiends lurked a small band of Imperial fighters that were lurking behind some asteroids. They hovered some distance away so that they could slowly follow them to their destination just as the Emperor said.

Captain Royce watched on as the ship began to break into hyper-drive, but then suddenly his communicator activated from one of his fighters.

"Captain, do we engage?"

"Negative, Fighter-2. Our mission is to pursue, not engage."

Meanwhile, Fighter-3 was inwardly relieved. Rex was still under disguise as a stormtrooper and had learned that most of the clones in the Empire were either decommissioned due to advice age or because they simply died. Also after several gens, clones weren't as up to standard as they used to be. Rex has a hard time finding any clones willing to change sides. Instead, he learned that the Empire had been out sourcing their troops for years. They would raid a planet and then take the desperate and poor in as new recruits without hassle. Sure they were subpar but they weren't short on manpower.

However, Rex was able to talk to a few new recruits. They were no better than teenagers leaving a dust bowl world like Luke. All they needed was leadership and opportunity. The Empire to them was a sweet deal compared to poverty. He wasn't sure if the Rebels could compete with the Empire's sell on safety for servitude.

Instead, Rex had been dressing Lord Blackswan up as a big time merchant willing to take on new employees. It wasn't exactly a lie, but it seemed to appeal to young men who didn't know any better. All they knew was the Empire and its promises. Rex knew he couldn't afford to risk exposing himself as a Rebel to the troops so Blackswan seemed to best face as an alternative. Plus, the cloner knew a thing or two about running an army. Rex doubted that anyone at HQ knew how to process turncoat soldiers like the scientist. So far Rex made a lot of progressing infiltrating the ranks, but he had also caught Captain Royce's eye as a fellow clone.

Rex was surprised that to learn that Vader's Captain was a clone. He must have been a relic from the Clone Wars, but the Imperial Captain took a shine to him since they were both brothers and gave him the assignment to follow him to Mustafar under the Emperor's direct command. However, Rex felt torn. He wanted so badly to warn his Rebel friends about the fighters, but knew he couldn't because it would blow his cover and if he blew his cover than he was as good as dead.

XXX

**Location: Rebel Base**

When Anakin, Luke and Leia arrived at the Rebel Base on Yavin 4, they immediately rushed towards the Lab to check on Thrice. However, the only person they found was Lady Nina. The pale-warrior frowned when she saw the trio, but instantly zeroed in on Anakin's severed hand.

Anakin said, "Thrice. Where is she?"

Nina grabbed Anakin's right arms and held up the stub to examine it under a surgical light. "You're injured."

Anakin yanked his arm back and hide it again under his long sleeve. He said, "Never mind that. What happened to Thrice? Did she live? Did Lord Swan save her?"

Nina bit her lower lip. She disliked how the humans called her Lord Master "Swan" like a familiar. Who were they to address him so disrespectively? They were merely humans that needed his brilliance to save their miserable little galaxy. Yet, it amused her Lord so she let it slide.

She straightened up and replied, "Lady Thrice is safe. She is—"

"Anakin!" shouted Thrice.

The she-warrior sensed Anakin's approached and entered the Lab. She ran to him and gave him a hug. Anakin was surprised. The last time he saw Thrice she was dying, but now she was perfectly fine and squeezing him tight. Luke and Leia both smiled. Anakin has been so serious and hell bent on his revenge on the Empire that they were glad to see him so taken back by Thrice's embrace.

"Oh, my warrior! You're alive! Oh thank the Stars!"

Anakin hesitated a moment, but then returned her hug. He was glad to find her safe and sound and that she was worried about his well-being. It had been a long time since someone worried about him. However, Thrice's concern suddenly turned motherly and she started to examine him more closely like a mother hen.

"I smell blood. Oh, Anakin! You're hand. Let me fix it."

Anakin replied, "Fine. You can fix me up with a prosthetic, but after it's done I'm going after the Emperor."

Thrice frowned. "Prosthetic? No, I'll have Lord Blackswan grow you a new hand. Lady Nina, assist him."

The pale-warrior said, "You can help your own pup, sister."

She then turned to leave just as Obi-Wan entered the Lab. Obi-Wan sensed Nina's dark mood, but continued to walk by her with Jinn trucked securing in his arms. Obi-Wan smiled at his old friend and patted him on the shoulder.

"Anakin. What took you so long?"

Anakin smiled. "Oh, you know how it is Obi-Wan. I had a Sith to take care of. In fact, I still do."

Obi-Wan enjoyed the banter. It felt like the Anakin he knew had finally returned. The young man who was at once his brother and son had finally come home. Obi-Wan tightened his grip on Anakin's shoulder and stepped forward to give him a hug. They two men embraced, but a sharp cry erupted from between them. Anakin noticed for the first time the baby in Obi-Wan's arms.

"Hello. Who's this?"

Obi-Wan beamed and held up his son. "Anakin, allow me to introduce to you my son, Jinn Kenobi."

"Well, Obi-Wan. It looks like you've got your hands full, but didn't Thrice have a few more months?"

"Jinn was not born naturally, Ani. He had assistance from Lord Blackswan or he would have died."

Leia stepped forward to see the baby. "Well, I think he's a cutie. Can I hold him?"

"Of course," replied the auburn-Jedi.

Obi-Wan let Leia hold his new son. He had to admit that he wasn't quite ready to let somebody besides Thrice hold their new little one, but his worry soon wore off when Jinn nestled in the Princess' arms and fell asleep. Leia beamed and began to rock him. She smoothed his little head and touched his tuff of red-brown hair. Luke looked on and smiled. He was also glad to see that everybody was alright, but then suddenly an alarm began to sound and people started running throughout the Base.

Luke spotted one of his Rebel-friends and grabbed his arm. "Hey, what's going on?"

"We're under attack!" answered the Rebel-fighter. "The Empire has found us."

Leia ran to Luke with the baby still in her arms and said, "I don't understand. How did they find us?"

Anakin searched through the Force and knew that the timing was no coincidence. He turned to Obi-wan to tell him that they had probably followed them after he killed Vader on Mustafar. The Emperor would have to be blind not to feel his apprentice's passing. He felt like a fool.

However, Obi-Wan already read the look in his former-Padawan's eye. "No, Anakin. It's not your fault."

Bewildered, Leia said, "What do you mean?"

Luke sudden understood and wide-eyed exclaimed, "It was the Emperor. He found us out when we killed Vader."

Obi-Wan said, "Yes, Luke but we've no time to waste. We must defeat the Imperial fighters or they will send reinforcements. Come. We must be quick."

"You're too late," said a voice.

The group turned around and saw a whole platoon of stormtroopers suddenly file in. At the head of the group stood a trooper with his helmet off and tucked his arm. He had a long black cape over his too neat white uniform and a large scar over his right eye. Anakin recognized him right away. It was none other than his former Imperial-captain.

"Captain Royce," hissed the reborn-Jedi in distain. Never in his life had he felt so displeased to see his former subordinate. Yet, the Captain did not recognize him.

Instead, with a Mando accent, he said, "The one and only, Jedi scum."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	40. Chapter 40

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 40

**Location: Rebel Base**

Captain Royce smirked at his captives. Yet, Anakin was not about to go quietly. He was prepared to fight even one handed. He was still a thousand times more skilled than all of the stormtroopers and combined with Obi-Wan and Luke they could take them all down easily. However, just as he was about to move for his lightsaber, the Imperial-Captain wagged his finger and clicked his tongue.

He gestured to his men and they shoved forward their already captured prisoners. Anakin saw that they had Bail Organa, Han Solo, Chewbacca and several high ranking Rebel Leaders. They were all restrained, but Han managed to lunge forward and shout to his friends.

"What the hell are you waiting for! Get them!"

Han didn't want to be the reason his friends got all killed. He knew that the Swans and Luke were all good fighters. They could cut them up good. He ignored the pained look on Leia's face. She was scared. He couldn't blame her. He was scared too. She didn't need to get hurt because of him.

"Han!" shouted the Princess.

Anakin's hand stilled. He didn't want to take a chance when their friends were in danger. They were outnumbered and Captain Royce knew it. He must have called for back up the moment he spotted their ship orbiting Mustafar. As Darth Vader, Anakin liked Royce because of his foresight, but now his foresight was proving deadly.

"Good," said Royce. "Then we have an understanding. Now, drop your weapons."

When the last remaining Rebels threw down their weapons, the first thing Royce did was seize Lord Blackswan. The scientist was a valuable prisoner and would secure the warriors. The second thing he did was secure the Jedi. He had served under Lord Vader too long to not know how dangerous a Force-user was. He had seen Vader choke the life out of many incompetent men before with merely the twist of his fingers.

Anakin glared at his former-subordinate. He thought maybe he could reach him. All he needed to do was convince him that he was actually Darth Vader. He stepped forward and pulled against the stormtroopers back from restraining him.

"Captain Royce!"

Royce grinned. "Oh? Are you going to beg for your life, kid?"

Anakin frowned. He hadn't been called a kid in years. He came closer and bowed his head so he would be the only one to hear. "Is that anyway to speak to your superior?"

The Imperial-Captain laughed. "Superior?"

Royce narrowed his brow. He had no idea what the kid was talking about. He was off his rocker if he thought he was his superior. Was he trying to use some kind of Jedi mind-trick? Yet, all the kid did was smirk.

He said, "Yes, your Lord Commander."

Suddenly, Royce registered what the kid was saying. Wide-eyed, he backhanded Anakin across his face and sneered. A group of stormtroopers moved to grab Anakin and lifted him up off the ground. And once he was at his feet, Royce strode forward and grabbed a fistful of Anakin's robe and gritted his teeth before pressing it into his ear.

"You're lucky the Emperor wants you Jedi alive!" Royce then shoved Anakin away and turned to his men. "Move them out!"

XXX

**Location: The Gate**

The Gate loomed in the blackness of space. It consisted of a large space-platform with a giant structure dome made of clear material inside a force-field. It looked like a glass jewel compared to the Imperial battleship beside it.

Captain Royce brought all the valuable prisoners to the Gate. He was ordered by the Emperor to bring the rest to the Detention Center for processing. Royce knew that they would be torture. They may have found one Rebel Base but there were bound to be more lurking in the galaxy like rats. Yet, he insisted that he bring along with him more than enough men. He still didn't trust Force-users.

When Royce arrived at the loading dock he had his men herd the prisoners to the main Gate chamber. All the prisoners were restrained in cuffs. There were no exceptions. The group found the chamber empty. The only person inside was the Emperor.

The Emperor stood beside a large steel ring with a large stone slab. He smiled under the veil of his hood. He slowly raised his hands and moved his hood. His hair looked matted and his skin looked pale, but he still had a youthful look on his newly cloned face. His hateful yellow eyes beamed when he saw the captives.

"You have done well, Captain. You will be rewarded."

Royce bowed. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Darth Sidious chuckled. He walked closer to inspect his prisoners and was genuinely surprised to see a familiar face among the crowd. He tiled his head inquisitively and pointed to the guards to bring him forward.

"Ah, if it isn't my apprentice. I see that Lord Blackswan has cloned you too and obviously with better care."

Anakin glared and jerked out of the guards' reach. "I'm not your apprentice. I am a Jedi."

Sidious laughed. "A Jedi, hm? Well, perhaps you once were, but no longer. You may have forgotten, but you are my apprentice. You are a Sith. No cloner can wipe away your dark deeds."

"I remember!" shouted Anakin. "And I'll never again be your apprentice. Never!"

Sidious beamed and moved away from him. He sensed the Darkness brewing inside him. He had not changed. Anakin's exterior may have been altered, but his heart still flowed with hate. He could yet be restored to the Dark Side.

"I'm sure with a little time you can once again return to the Dark Side, my apprentice. Though, my plans are yet complete. As you know, because of Lord Blackswan's meddling I am in need of a new form. I can no longer rely on my Kamino scientists to keep me alive. Therefore, I plan to open a gateway to another realm; one where I can truly be restored."

Obi-Wan said, "This is madness. How can a gateway possible restore you?"

Darth Sidious grinned and replied, "It is a gateway to a greater power than you can possibly imagine. It is a gateway to Mortis."

Wide-eyed, Obi-Wan gasped, "Mortis! You can't be serious. That place is not meant for ordinary beings."

The Dark Lord sharply said, "Yes, but I am no ordinary being. I am a Sith and with my power I will harness the power of Mortis and rejuvenate myself with its energy."

"You're mad!"

Sidious laughed with wicked glee and said, "I have you and Anakin to thank for uncovering Mortis and the Clan for disclosing its secrets. Now all that I need is a sacrifice. I need the life of a Force-sensitive being."

Suddenly, the Sith heard a baby cry among his prisoners and saw that the Rebel-Princess was holding a child. Sidious was curious and approached them. He looked at the Princess and saw the fear and defiance flow from her like waves. She clutched the infant closer in her arms to protect it. Sidious reached out and pulled back her bound arms to look upon the baby and saw that it had gold reflecting eyes and tuffs red-brown hair. There was something unusual about the child.

"He is Force-sensitive. A warrior? No, a Jedi?" He then turned to Obi-Wan. "Or maybe both."

"NO!" shouted Obi-Wan. "Leave him alone!"

Darth Sidious smiled and grabbed the baby from Leia. Leia struggled to keep the baby away from him, but she couldn't fight him with her restraints. Her arms were shackled together. She couldn't keep the baby away without him getting hurt. Yet, with a firm grip Thrice seized Sidious' hand with her shackled wrist. She had the look of death in her ruby eyes and the air around her began to crackle with Force-lightening.

"Let my son go before I break you."

Sidious smirked, but continued to yank the child from the Princess' arms. He kept his eyes locked on the war-maiden. The Darkness flowed around her as intensely as a Sith. He knew she was not bluffing. He knew given the chance she and her warriors would not hesitate to kill.

"Ah, a female protecting her young can be quite deadly. Though, I'm sure you would not risk injuring your child even if it meant slaying me. You are far too wise to be reckless, my lady."

Thrice replied, "You have no idea what I am capable, dog."

The Sith said, "And you my dear are about to find out what I am capable of."

Darth Sidious then took the child and placed him on the stone slab. He had chosen his sacrifice. Meanwhile, Thrice and her warriors tried with all their might to break the shackles. Obi-Wan also tried to break free. He could not let the Sith Lord kill his son.

"No! Let him go!"

The Emperor did not reply. There was no need. Obi-Wan and his accursed friends would soon be nothing more than insects when he gained the power beyond the Gate. The pain of their child's passing would only be the icing on the cake. He then reached for his lightsaber on his belt and activated the red blade. He moved to slice the child in half. Meanwhile, Obi-Wan pulled on his chains so hard that his wrists began to bleed. Sweat began to pour from his brow as he strained to get free.

It looked hopeless, but then, without warning Thrice surged forward and summoned all her powers of the Force to break Obi-Wan's chains with her bare hands. Her eyes glow a demonic red. The chains broke away like chalk and crumbed under her hand. Obi-Wan seized his opportunity. He knew that Thrice had drained all her strength to free him.

He quickly ran towards the altar to stop Sidious from killing Jinn.

"NO!" cried Obi-Wan.

The Emperor was taken by surprise and soon the two men were locked in combat. Obi-Wan had grabbed the hilt of Darth Sidious' red lightsaber. The eerie red light shone on their faces as they struggled for dominance. Sidious gritted his teeth and stared menacing at Obi-Wan. He shocked him with a piercing bolt of Force-lightening that caused him to shrink back in pain. Sidious then took his lightsaber back firmly in his hand and drove it straight into Obi-Wan's stomach. The red hot laser sliced through like butter. The smell of burning flesh filled the air. Sidious swiftly retracted his lightsaber and Obi-Wan fell to the floor dead.

"NO!" screamed Thrice.

She crumpled to the ground. Silent tears began to fall from her ruby eyes. Her world was ending. She felt numb. For a moment she couldn't move; all she could do was see. All she could do was stare at the body of her Knight and weep. She wanted so badly to deny was she was seeing. Obi-Wan couldn't be dead. If he was dead then how could she live? How could she possibly exist without him? Thrice felt hallow inside.

She was unaware of the gasp of horror from Leia or the roar of anger from Luke, Han, Anakin and Lord Blackswan. All she felt was emptiness inside. It wasn't until the steel ring in front of the altar began to glow that she finally snapped back to attention. Obi-Wan's body had disappeared into the Force and the last echoes of his being had activated the Gate. It was his energy that opened the door to Mortis.

Then in a wash of blinding light the entire group was swallowed up beyond the Gate and into the Force.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	41. Chapter 41

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 41

**Location: Mortis**

Anakin shielded his eyes from the blinding light with his injured right arm. He then slowly brought it down and saw nothing but mist. He straightened up and saw that all around him was mist as far as the eye could see yet slowly the mist began to clear and he saw that he was no longer at the space platform of the Gate. Instead, he saw he was standing alone on a rocky terrain. Over head the skies were cloudy and dark. Lightening flashed white in the clouds and boomed in the distance.

He knew that he was in Mortis. He was in the place of the Living Force and that the Son had made it a world of Darkness. Anakin remembered that back during the Clone Wars that he, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka had found Mortis by accident. They discovered that three Force-being lived in Mortis; the Son, the Daughter and the Father. The Son was the Darkness, the Daughter was the Light and the Father was the balance of the Force. At the time, the Son had corrupted Ahsoka and she had died. Ahsoka's life was then saved by the Daughter. However, the Daughter had died in her place. Anakin and Obi-Wan had failed to defeat the Son and the Father had killed himself instead in order to trap the Son in Mortis so his Darkness would not escape into the galaxy.

Anakin didn't remember all of what had happened on Mortis. He didn't think much of it after the Clone Wars, but the Emperor obviously held an interest in reaping the Dark energy for himself. Yet, Anakin doubted that even Sidious had even power to defeat the Son.

In the distance, Anakin spotted a castle under the shadow of a mountain. His intuition told him to go there. He was certain he would soon find the Sith.

XXX

Meanwhile, Luke, Leia and Thrice appeared across the plain. They had also been transported to Mortis. Luke looked around confused. He didn't recognize anything. He then went to Leia to see if she was alright. He saw that both she and Thrice were on the ground. Luke held Leia by the shoulders and slowly helped her to stand.

"Leia! Are you all right?"

The Princess replied, "Yeah. Where are we?"

"I think we're in Mortis. Where ever that is. Thrice, are you ok?"

The she-warrior slowly rose to her knees. Luke saw the pained look on her face and watched as she fisted at the ground in grief. "Thrice?"

She then got up and began to cry, "OBI-WAN! OBI-WAN!" in between her sobs. Tears flow from her ruby eyes. She was hysterical. The desperate tone of her voice ripped into Leia's heart. She began to cry in sympathy. She saw how much she and Obi-Wan loved each other. In response, Luke went to Thrice. He grabbed her by the shoulders to calm her down.

"Thrice! Stop." Then, in a softer voice he said, "Thrice…he's gone. I'm sorry."

Luke's apology did nothing to mend her broken heart. There were no words to comfort her. As a warrior, Thrice had seen many of her Clan-sisters die in battle in the past, but none of them had torn into her as deeply as Obi-Wan's passing. None of them had left her so raw.

Luke said, "Thrice, come on. We have to find the Emperor. We have to stop him. We need to find a way back."

Suddenly, Thrice snapped to attention. She pulled back from him and found her resolve. She would slay the Sith. She would be the one to kill the dog. She would make him pay for slaying her Knight. A dark aura filled her soul. Luke sensed the change. Her ruby eyes began to glow blood red.

"No!" shouted Luke. "No, Thrice! Obi-Wan wouldn't want you to hate. He wouldn't want you to go over to the Dark Side."

Luke reached out to her, but once he touched her shoulder he was immediately shocked back with Force-lightening when he touched her skin. He was knocked back so hard that he was knocked down to the ground. Leia rushed to his side.

"Luke! Are you all right?"

He turned to her and said, "Leia, we have to stop her."

However, Thrice was already walking away. The dark skies grew even darker and dry lightning began to scorch the earth. She was heading towards the mountain. She sensed that the Dark one was there. She wanted revenge.

XXX

**Location: normal space, The Gate**

Meanwhile, back at the Gate, Captain Royce had blinked back the sting in his eyes from the blinding light that had engulfed the chamber. He saw that the Emperor was gone and several of his prisoners. He was shocked and disorientated, but suddenly he felt the cold hard barrel of a blaster being pointed to the back of his head. He slowly turned around and came face to face with one of his stormtroopers.

Royce narrowed his brow. Did he have a traitor among his men? Was one pretending to be a trooper this whole time? When did they make the switch?

However, the unknown traitor spoke in a muffled voice under his helmet. "Don't move."

Royce immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to a clone. It sounded like his. Yet that didn't make any sense. Clones were loyal. They were more than loyal. They were bred to be the Emperor's men. It just didn't make any sense.

The trooper reached down and pulled out the keys to the restraints on belt and tossed it to one of the Rebels. The Rebels seemed just as amazed as Royce's men.

"Quick, loose the chains and tie up the stormtroopers. And if anybody tries anything then I'll blast the Captain's head wide open."

Han narrowed his brow. He didn't understand, but he wasn't about to argue. He quickly took the keys from the Rebel Leader and began unlocking his restraints and then moved on to free Chewie. He was content to ask questions later after they tied up the Imperial men.

In the meantime, all Royce could do was scowl. He had figured out now who the trooper was. It was the new recruit. The one he liked. It was the brother who showed excellent combat skills and fortitude. Royce thought he was a remnant batch from Kamino, but now he knew he must have been a Rebel all along. He had to be cooked up by the cloner the Emperor talked about. He had to have been a clone created by Lord Blackswan.

"You. What's your name?" asked Royce indignantly.

The trooper pulled off his helmet and tossed it on the ground. He smirked proudly and replied, "The name's Rex. Captain Rex of the old GAR Torrent Company, 501st Legion."

Royce was shocked. He thought all the clones from the GAR were all dead. Royce shook his head in denial and said, "No, that's impossible. All the clones from the OldRepublic are dead. They either died from old age or were decommissioned."

Rex reached over and disarmed the Imperial-Captain and threw the gun to Han. The space-pirate smiled and saluted him with a wink.

"Thanks, old man."

"It's Captain Rex to you, Solo. Now get the Rebel Leaders out of here and get in contact with Ahsoka at Fleet HQ. Bail can give you the frequency. We're going to plan ourselves a coup."

XXX

**Location: Mortis. The Castle **

Darth Sidious had crossed the vast gray plain and had finally reached the castle at the base of the mountain. He could feel the Darkness pulse strongly here. He had no doubt in his mind that the Son was near. Yet, his decaying flesh caused him unending agony. Lord Blackswan had crafted a very painful revenge. Sidious would no longer make light of the Blackswan's ability. They were not like the Jedi. They had no code to hinder then. Sidious would have to eliminate Lord Blackswan and his warriors outright permanently. He would not give his enemy a chance to regenerate.

Suddenly an echoed voice rang out in the chamber of the castle hall. "Who are you to enter here?"

Darth Sidious looked around him but couldn't sense where the person was hiding. The hall was empty and there was a throne at the end, but there was no one there. Several large glass stained windows light the hall from the dark skies outside. He smirked under his hood. The Son was near.

"I am Darth Sidious. I am a Sith. I am your servant."

"Interesting," said the voice.

Then a figured appeared from out of the shadows like smoke. Sidious saw that it was a man. He was bald with red stripes on the top of his head and down his cheeks like his eyes had bled. He had dark vast eyes and his irises were shinning and red. He was dressed in a long robe with a three folded collar that was black and red. He was very pale and gray. Sidious knew he was Dark. It poured out from his very essence.

"I am the Son. What brings you to Mortis, Sith?"

Sidious reached up and drew back his hood. He smiled wickedly at the Son and bowed his head. He said, "I came to Mortis to seek power. Make me your instrument and I will spread the Darkness throughout the galaxy."

"Foolish, Sith," proclaimed the Son. "The world I wish to build is neither Light nor Dark. You talk as if you can have one without the other. Tell me what you really came here to seek."

Sidious was bemused. He had no doubt that the Son could read his thoughts. He would have to tread more careful. He said, "I seek power to eliminate my enemies. I seek to restore my body. I wish to be stronger."

The Son laughed. He folded his hands behind his back and began to pace. "So, you want to become stronger? Well, that can be arranged. Indeed, I will make you my instrument, but there is someone else far greater than you I wish to poses."

"Who?" asked Sidious impatiently.

In that moment, Anakin appeared at the door of the hall of the castle. He saw the Son and the Emperor. He knew he had to defeat them both or the galaxy would be swallowed up by the Darkness forever. He reached for his lightsaber but saw that it wasn't on his belt. He cursed under his breath. He had forgotten that it had been confiscated by the stormtroopers when they were taken prisoner by Captain Royce. He was unarmed. He didn't know how he would defeat the Sith, but he had to find a way.

"Ah, just in time," said the Son. "I had a feeling you would return, Chosen One."

XXX

TBC


	42. Chapter 42

**Old Man and the Desert**

**Chapter 42**

"Obi-Wan…Obi-Wan…"

He thought he heard something. It sounded like someone was calling his name, but his body felt weightless and airy. It was as if he were inside a cloud. He could only make out the syllables. It sounded far away and out of reach.

"Obi-Wan...Obi-Wan...can you hear me, Obi-Wan?"

The voice called to him again, but this time it sounded different. It sounded like a man. This time the voice was stronger and near. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw a thick mist, but then gradually it lifted away and he saw the man. He recognized him immediately. It was Master Qui-Gon.

"Master Qui-Gon? Where am I?"

"We are in the nexus of the Force known as Mortis, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan's memory came rushing back to him. He remembered the Gate. He remembered the Emperor. He remembered Mortis. He remembered his son. Obi-Wan no longer felt light and carefree. His worries piled on and give him gravity.

"I have to go back."

Master Qui-Gon unfolded his arms in exasperation. He thought Obi-Wan would know what was happening. He approached him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He said, "Obi-Wan, you have to understand. You are one with the Force now. You cannot go back."

Obi-Wan rushed his hand away and took a step back. Master Qui-Gon was surprised by his distress. He didn't know why he persisted and not accept his fate.

"No, I must return. I have to protect my family."

Master Qui-Gon was puzzled. Obi-Wan had no family. The last time they spoke they were on Tatooine. He had left Obi-Wan at his cave. He was waiting for Luke to come of age. He was meant to guide young Luke in the ways of the Force. He was to train him so he could meet his destiny. Luke was meant to defeat the Sith. He would be the new Chosen One. He would take Anakin's place. He would be the one to restore balance to the Force.

"Obi-Wan, what family? What has happened?"

He closed his eyes. He knew that his former-Master wouldn't understand. It went against the Code and everything he had learned as a Jedi, but still he would not repent. Obi-Wan did not feel guilt or shame for the love he felt for his family.

He turned and said, "Much as happened, Master. New Force-beings have entered our galaxy. I met one while in exile on Tatooine. I nursed her back to health. I grew to love her. She is my wife. She restored my body. She restored Anakin as well. She and I have a son and he is in grave danger. I must return. I have to protect them. I have to save them. I cannot fail."

"Obi-Wan, you are attached. You have broken the Code."

"Damn the Code!"

Master Qui-Gon grabbed Obi-Wan by the arm. He said, "Listen to me. Regardless of your attachments you still cannot return." He closed his eyes in sympathy. "I'm sorry old friend, but you are dead. You can't go back."

Obi-Wan stilled. Master Qui-Gon allowed his hand to slip from his arm. He sensed the turmoil warring inside him. He knew that Obi-Wan would suffer greatly because of his attachments. He didn't think Obi-Wan would ever be tempted. He thought he would continue on being a great Jedi. He never thought he would have a family. He thought Ob-Wan was already too late in life to even consider a family. He was disappointed, but Qui-Gon wasn't entirely without feeling. He wanted to console him.

In a mentoring voice, he said, "Obi-Wan, I know that it is difficult for you now, but in time your feelings will pass. The Force will find a way. You must not give up hope."

Obi-Wan took a deep breathe. He knew his master was right. He couldn't give up, giving up meant giving up all that he loved. Obi-Wan couldn't afford to lose his loves ones-especially when they needed him. He straightened up and slowly turned. Qui-Gon saw that there was no aguish in his clear gray-blue eyes, only determination.

He took a deep breath and said, "I can no longer let my feelings pass, Master. I have felt the Force and it tells me that my lady needs me. I must go."

He then turned away from his former-Master for the last time. He walked into the thick mist and disappeared into the light. He was resolute. He would not be stopped. Master Qui-Gon hadn't seen Obi-Wan look so stubborn in years.

XXX

**Location: Mortis, The Castle**

"Why aren't you dead?"

Anakin was stunned to see the Son was alive. The tall pale figure grinned maliciously. The Emperor was standing beside him. Anakin saw that Darth Sidious' hood was back and that his skin was decayed. Anakin was glad to see that the Sith's misfortune hadn't been cured yet by the Son.

"Ah, Chosen One, so good of you to come. Have you returned to take your place by my side? I'm willing to put aside the fact that you impaled me with your lightsaber the last time you were here."

Anakin said, "I'd be more than happy to impale you again."

The Son coolly replied, "Oh, I don't think your lightsaber will work on me this time. You see, you made the mistake of thinking I could be killed by such a crude weapon when it is only the Mortis dagger that can kill me. I was only weakened by my Father's passing, but I don't need Father to channel my powers anymore. You and your Master have supplied me with all the hatred I need." The Son then approached Anakin and leaned down to whisper into his ear. He said, "Don't you see, you have been my servant all along."

Anakin was furious. He shoved the Son away and shouted. "NO! I will never be your servant!"

The Son laughed aloud. It echoed out inside the castle chamber as he raised his arms in joy. "Yes! Rage! Hate me! HAHAH! Your Darkness feeds my strength."

Meanwhile, Darth Sidious disliked these turn of events. He thought he could harness the raw power of the Darkness by stealing it from the Son, but Anakin's interference was hindering his progress. He wanted to be chosen by the Dark One, not his apprentice. He only hoped that the Son would grow tired of Anakin's resistance and dispose of him.

Anakin sneered. He knew how to control his feelings. He couldn't succumb to his hate or he would be open to the Son's manipulation. With great effort, Anakin turned away from the Son. He knew he had to find balance within himself before he could take on the Son. Anakin clenched his fist.

The Son sensed the change in him. He sensed that he was releasing his feeling to the Force. He was trying to find his balance. The Son shook his head and grabbed Anakin by the shoulders.

"No! No! No! Don't fight it," said the Son in a pleading voice. He smirked sinisterly. "Don't you remember? It's the Darkness that kept you strong."

Then, out of nowhere, Thrice appeared at the door. Her energy was dark and grave. Her darkness swallowed up the chamber and it grew dim. Shadows began to creep along the walls. Her aura was like a living thing. Her blood red eyes shone in the dark. The Son released his hold on Anakin. He was drawn to the raw darkness he felt from the warrior. He turned to her as she strode into the room, but she seemed completely unaware of their presence. Instead, she honed solely onto Darth Sidious.

She was out for revenge. Only the Sith Lord's blood would quench her thirst. Meanwhile, Darth Sidious read her thoughts. He knew she meant to kill him, but she was a fool to think he could be defeated so easily. It did not matter if she was full of Darkness. She was still not as dark as him. He rather thought it was amusing that Obi-Wan's bride would fall so far into the Dark.

Sidious wasted no time. Once she was near, he blasted her with bolts of Force-lightening. Thrice deflected his attack with her hands. She nullified his attack with the Force. Nothing would slow her down.

"Weak! I'll have your head for slaying my Knight!"

Then, Luke and Leia appeared at the door. They had been running after her since they arrived. Luke quickly rushed to her. "No, Thrice! This isn't what Ben would want."

Thrice shoved Luke away with the power of the Force. Luke was amazed. Thrice had never been able to move objects with the Force before. She had only been able to move her sword. It was the difference between Jedi and Warriors. Luke thought maybe it had something to do with Mortis. The Force was strong here. Thrice was probably stronger here too.

She said, "Out of my way, child!"

In response, Darth Sidious began to laugh. He was glad to see them fight amongst themselves. He knew that the boy would try to restore the Clan-woman back to the path of Light. Yet, Sidious knew that her heart would never yield.

He smirked and said, "Foolish, boy. You cannot save a woman scorned. She is already one with the Dark Side."

"No," cried Luke. "You're wrong. Thrice is stronger than the Darkness."

Thrice continued to struggle with Luke, but finally she broke free. She knocked the wind out from his gut with her elbow. She then used the Force to shove Sidious against a wall, but instead he was thrown out the window and crash through the stain glass. He landed outside in a courtyard. Lightening flashed in the sky and the clouds grew darker. Thrice pursued him and followed him outside.

In response, Sidious raised his hands and shot another bolt of Force-lightening, but Thrice again deflected his attack with a sweep of her hand. She attacked him instead with a Force-bolt of her relentlessly approached him without remorse.

Darth Sidious struggled to stand. His body was still weak from Blackswan's poor clone body. He gazed venomously at the she-warrior with pure hate. She was strong. She was by far stronger than him. He would have to manipulate her mind in order to win. Yet, he knew that unlike the Jedi she would not fall for sympathy. She was a cold hearted warrior. She would have no issue killing him in cold blood. His only option was to cloud her judgment with hate.

He said, "You are strong warrior…but your husband…your _Knight_was weak. He deserved to die."

Enraged, she roared and suddenly the courtyard began to quake. In a flash, she had crossed the path and grabbed hold of Darth Sidious by the neck. He groaned and gasped for air, but the she-warrior continued to squeeze.

With her eyes ablaze, all she could feel was hate. All she wanted was to kill. She wanted to see the Sith's blood to flow out from his veins. She wanted to see his dead pale yellow eyes. And all she had to do was squeeze. On Mortis, the Sith was weak and she was strong. She felt strong. She felt stronger than she had ever felt in her 600 years.

Then, Anakin placed his hand over her wrist. He softly said, "No. Thrice, please. He isn't worth it."

Thrice roared. She used her other hand to pull free, but Anakin would not let go. He made her drop Sidious. The Emperor fell to the ground and wheezed. He sneered and plotted his revenge. He did not count on his former-apprentice to save him. Patiently, he looked on as Anakin sternly held his grip and pulled her close. Physically, Anakin was stronger than Thrice, but he knew that her powers were now stronger than his. She was far too out of control for him to subdue.

"Let go. That dog must die!"

"No," said Anakin. "Killing the Sith won't bring him back. You have to stay focused. We have to go back. Lord Blackswan might be able to save Obi-Wan like he did me."

She slowed her head and began to laugh mirthlessly. Each laugh was a stab through Anakin's heart. He knew how much she loved him. Anakin knew how happy Thrice and Obi-Wan had been. The grief she felt was tangible, but the laugh she utter now was hollow and empty.

"HAHAHA. Obi-Wan...HAHAHA...saved? Saved? HAHAHA...he can't be saved. He has no body. He's gone. He's gone."

She lifted her head and Anakin peer directly into her shining red orbs. The life and steel were gone. She was no longer the steadfast warrior at her Lord's side. She was no longer the war-like bride of his former-Master. She was no longer the wise guardian who took him as her discipline. Instead, all he saw was a woman nearly driven mad by grief. Anakin knew her grief. He had felt it when he had lost Padme. He tenderly drew her into a hug. He knew it was his turn to save her from the Darkness.

"No," said the Son. "She's mine."

The Son appeared out of nowhere and took Thrice's hand and bit into it. A venom of Darkness began to course through her veins. She started to scream and contort with pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

She covered her eyes with her hands in agony and fell to her knees. Anakin bent down to grab her. He held her shoulders. "No! Fight it, Thrice! Fight it!"

The Son smiled. He was pleased. He folded his hands behind his back and said, "It's too late for that. Lady Thrice is already weak with grief. All the fight she had she spent on trying to kill Darth Sidious. She's mine now."

Anakin said, "No, that's a lie! She would never give in to the Dark Side."

The Son replied, "Open your eyes, Anakin. A warrior is no better than a murder. The only difference is that warriors kill for other people and murders kill for themselves." He then raised his hand to the she-warrior and said, "Now, rise my warrior. Rise and obey your new master."

Thrice opened her eyes and they were no longer blood red. Instead they were black and lifeless. The Son smiled and used the Force to create a lightsaber and placed it in her hand. The warrior grinned and activated the red blade.

Anakin stepped back and shook his head. He couldn't believe what was happening. The Son had played the same trick on Ahsoka years before. He turned her over to the Dark Side and made her fight him. Ahsoka had died because of the Son. She was only saved because of the Daughter, but there was no Daughter to save them now. Anakin wasn't even sure he could take Thrice on. He only had one hand and he didn't have a weapon. Luke and Leia were out of the question. They didn't stand a chance against her.

Darth Sidious laughed. He said, "You will do well to choose the Dark Side, my apprentice. Join us or die."

"I'd rather die!" shouted Anakin.

The Son said, "Then you have sealed your own fate, Chosen One."

Thrice then raised the red lightsaber over her head and lunged at Anakin. He managed to dodge. He leapt away, but the she-warrior was fast and nearly cut him in two. Anakin then used the Force to pry a chunk of rock out from the wall and threw it at her. Thrice skillfully slit the rock and moved to stab him. Anakin moved away just in time and watched as the lightsaber melted the ground near his feet. Thrice was in top form. Anakin knew he had to stop her quickly.

"Look out!" shouted Luke.

The teen knocked Anakin away. Thrice had blasted a bolt of Force-lightening at them, but missed and scorched the stone floor. Leia ran to them and lifted one of Anakin's arms and helped him up.

Leia said, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

Anakin said, "No. We have to save her."

The Princess narrowed her brow and said, "Yeah well if we stay then we're dead meat."

Thrice laughed. She said, "Go on, run away little Ani. Run away and abandon me. I thought you were the Chosen One. Why can't you save me? Or do you only care about your own little family?"

Anakin got up and said, "No, Thrice. Stop."

Thrice roared with laughter. She raised her hand and shocked all three with Force-lightening. Luke, Leia and Anakin withered in pain. She moved to slay Anakin. She raised her lightsaber and the red light shone brightly on her face. The blackness of her eyes were like hallow orbs.

She smiled evilly and said, "I'll stop. I'll stop when you are all dead!"

Anakin raised his hand. He was prepared to shove her back with the Force, but amazingly she stopped dead in her tracks. She paused in mid-strike. Anakin looked up to see why. He saw standing between them was a ghost.

"Obi-Wan?"

XXX

**TBC**

XXX

Thank you for reviewing: LostSoul1234, BeSkydreamer, Ejm12, pronker (love your icon), 2lazy2login, Sheogorath-aka-Ann-Marie and Bitching Hat Jez.

Please keep reading and reviewing. Thanks.


	43. Chapter 43

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 43

"Obi-Wan?"

Anakin was shocked. He saw standing between him and Thrice's lightsaber was Obi-Wan's ghost. The transparent blue glow of his former-Master lit up the dark courtyard like a beacon of hope. His back was turned. He could not see his face. He could only see Thrice. Her expression was unchanged. She gazed up at Obi-Wan with unmoved black eyes. Anakin didn't know if seeing Obi-Wan again would save Thrice, but he was her only hope. He didn't know what had stopped her hand from killing him.

Meanwhile, Thrice was being tortured from within. She didn't dare move. She was afraid. She was afraid that if she moved then the image of her beloved would disappear._ Beloved_. Yes. Yes—beloved. Love. Love was like a dream, a dream from across the wilds of time and space; across a field of broken bones; across worlds and across the boundaries of death. Was this some sick dream created out of her madness? Did he appear just to torment her? And if he did, did she care? If it meant she could see him again than she would gladly embrace insanity. Madness would be her Light in the Darkness.

"Are you real?"

Obi-Wan nodded his head. He saw the empty blackness in her once beautiful ruby eyes and knew that the Dark Overlord had tainted her Light. He desperately wanted to hold her. He wanted to banish the doubt in her voice. He wanted to protect her. He wanted to keep her safe, but he knew he couldn't because he was dead. He was nothing more than a ghost. There was nothing he could do.

He solemnly said, "Yes, Thrice. I'm here."

Thrice lowered her lightsaber, but kept it in her hand. She stared at him oddly with a slight tilt of her head. "Why are you here?"

Obi-Wan took a step closer to her and said, "Because you called to me. I heard you calling my name."

"No!" she shouted. "That's not true. I need no one. I am—"

"My wife!" Obi-Wan cried. He went to her and stared at her with his clear grey-blue eyes. "You don't belong to him. You belong to me—and I belong to you. Not even death can break the bond we share."

Obi-Wan wanted so badly to set things right. He wanted to reach out to her, but death seemed a distance far too great. Yet, the memory of her lips against his ignited a longing within him he could not ignore. She was only a breath away and the temptation ate at his heart. He wanted so badly to feel her again within through the Force.

Slowly, he shut his eyes closed the distance between them and gave her a kiss. Then, without warning a bright light engulfed them both. It blinded everyone in the room. Anakin shielded his eyes with his hand, but once the light disappeared he was amazed to see that Obi-Wan was no longer a ghost. Wondrously, he was alive and Thrice was restored. Anakin saw that the blackness had faded from her eyes and they were once again vibrant and red. The couple stared at each other stunned. They had no idea what had happened, but they didn't care. It was a miracle. They smiled at each other and hugged.

XXX

"NO!" shouted the Son. "THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE! You should be—AAAAAAA!" The Son then cried out in pain.

The Son crumpled to the ground. Anakin and the others looked and saw Darth Sidious smiling over the Son with his hand firmly gripped on the Mortis dagger in the Son's back. He began to laugh wickedly before shoving the Son over. He then placed a device onto his chest. The device looked like a large medallion. It had 4 spikes that pierced the flesh over the Son's heart.

In trumpet, Darth Sidious said, "Fool! Did you really think I would be content to be your servant? With this device I will drain you dry. Your power will be mine and then I will be the new Overlord of the Dark Side of the Force."

Sidious then ripped open the front of his robe and revealed that he had a matching medallion on his chest. With malicious glee the Dark Lord drew from the power of the medallion and began to suck the power out from the Son and into himself. The Son wailed in agony. He started to twist and contort in pain as his power was being drained from his body as black mist. He continued to wither for several long seconds before finally he grew still and his body grew limp.

Darth Sidious laughed and raised his arms with joy. He felt renewed. The power was unimaginable. He felt the raw power of the Dark Side revive his decaying body and make him whole again once more. He was no longer plague by Lord Blackswan's accursed genetic affliction. His body no longer ached. His flesh no longer peeled. At last, he was as he should be—a Sith capable of ruling the universe.

"So, this is the power of a god. I think it suits me."

He then turned towards his former-apprentice and grinned. Anakin saw that Darth Sidious was no longer ugly and deformed. He was healthy and young. He had a full head of red fiery hair and his eyes shone yellow with hate. Anakin had never before seen the Emperor look so fit before in his life. He looked like a difference man, but the sinister smile gave him away.

Darth Sidious said, "I no longer need the Chosen One. With my new power I will leave Mortis and rule the universe."

Obi-Wan grabbed his wife. He did not like the dark prospect of the Emperor ruling with god-like powers. He turned to his former-apprentice and said, "Anakin, he cannot be allowed to leave."

Darth Sidious laughed. He reached down and pulled the Mortis dagger out from the Son's corpse. The tip of the dagger dragged across the stone floor. It made a scratching sound before he finally hid it within his robes.

He said, "It is useless. You cannot hope to defeat me without the Mortis dagger."

Luke stepped forward and bravely shouted, "It doesn't matter. We will defeat you, Sith. You're out numbered."

Darth Sidious grinned. "Try me, Jedi. You will lose."

Anakin ignited his lightsaber and approached the Sith. He was ready for battle. He knew that they had to win. They could not afford to let the Sith Lord escape, especially since had absorbed the powers of the Son. He would unleash unspeakable Darkness into the universe in his wake. The two clashed and Darth Sidious stopped Anakin's lightsaber with his own red blade. Anakin tried with all his might to overcome his strength, but it wasn't enough. Darth Sidious grinned.

He inched closer to Anakin and said, "Pathetic. My powers are now far beyond yours, my former-apprentice."

Thrice then shot a bolt of Force-lightening at Sidious, but he sprang away from Anakin just in time to dodge her attack. A second later, Obi-Wan ignited the red lightsaber he had taken from his wife and began to duel the Emperor back with Anakin. The both began to attack the Emperor together as a pair. Obi-Wan had not fought alongside his former-Padawan in years, but soon they soon they fell into step and began working as a team. They both took turns thrusting and parrying at the Emperor and moved to drive him back while Thrice quickly ushered Luke and Leia to safely out of the Castle.

However, Luke did not want to leave. He said to Thrice, "No. I want to stay. I want to help."

"There's no time," said Thrice. "You're unarmed. What chance do you stand?"

"I have to try!" He then met her eyes and said, "He's my father. I can't leave him."

Thrice stared into his clear blue eyes and saw the conviction there. She knew that Luke wanted to fight. She knew because she wanted to fight as badly as him, but without weapons she knew that they could not last long. She knew that the odds were against them no matter the odds, but Luke sensed her frustration and understood. She wasn't sending them away like children. She thought it was a hopeless cause like the Emperor said, but she was wrong. They had a chance. They're had to be.

Luke grabbed her arm and said, "We have to try, Thrice. The universe is depending on us. They're depending on you and me."

Thrice's heart once again found its steel. She knew that Luke was right. They couldn't' afford to lose. They had to win. There was more at stake here than just their lives. Luke silently nodded his head and took her hand. Leia took his other hand and grinned. They knew that had to make their stand. Yet, a second later a powerful blast erupted from the Sith. Darth Sidious threw up his arms and used the Force to blast Obi-Wan and Anakin away. They both fell to the ground and their lightsabers were deactivated.

"Foolish Jedi! You are wasting my time. You are all but insects to me."

Anakin straggled up to his feet and said, "What the matter? Are you afraid to fight me?"

Darth Sidious laughed. He said, "No, but it is pointless. Why kill you when I can trap you all here in Mortis for eternity."

Then, with a malicious grin the Emperor pulled the hood up on his black cloak and turned away. Enraged, Anakin tried to reach him, but he could not keep up. He was tried from the fight. He stood and watched as the Emperor transformed into a giant bat and took off into the air.

"NO!" roared the reborn-Jedi. Anakin pounded his fist into the ground and the skies finally opened up and it began to pour. Rain began to fall and matted down his hair against his skull. Obi-Wan approached him and clipped the lightsaber onto his belt.

"Come on, Anakin. We can't let him get away."

Anakin then got up and turned to Obi-Wan so fast that it took the elder Jedi Master by surprise. Anakin grabbed a fistful of his robes in rage before shoving him back. "What's the point? We'll never be able to reach him in time. He's too powerful."

Obi-Wan said, "Then we have to find another way."

"What other way!" shouted Anakin.

"Perhaps I can help," said a voice.

The group turned towards the direction of the voice and saw that it was the Son. He was crawling on the ground. He didn't have much time left. Anakin towered over him. He activated his lightsaber and pointed it to the back of his head.

"Why would you help us?"

The Son looked up at him and sneered. He lowered his head and with great effort said, "Because Darth Sidious betrayed me. He took away what was mine. I want to see that he pays with his life for what he did."

Leia asked, "What makes you think we can trust you? What can you do? You not exactly in great shape."

The Son looked at her and grinned. "I can take you all to the Gate. You can make it there before Darth Sidious arrives."

Luke asked, "How do we know we can trust you?"

The Son replied, "You don't, but willing or not you will be my instrument for revenge."

He then raised his hand and a swirling mist of black smoke engulfed them all. They could see nothing, but when the mist finally cleared they saw that they were in the plain. They had been transported miles away from the Castle to the threshold of the Gate.

XXX

**Location: Mortis, The Gateway**

Luke didn't know why he hadn't seen it before, but the Gate was enormous. He saw a large circular archway in the middle of the rocky plain. The archway was made of metal and strange symbols were carved into the frame and in the center of the archway was a window, a window in thin air that led directly back to the Imperial space-platform where they had entered. Luke could see Captain Rex, Lord Blackswan, Bail Organa and the Rebel Leaders. They were giving out orders and stormtroopers were talking with the Rebel men. Luke had no idea what was going on, but when he tried shouting at them they couldn't hear.

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me? Hey!"

"They can't hear you. Stop!" said Leia.

Obi-Wan said, "It appears that only those strong in the Force may enter Mortis. Luke, you and Leia should leave. Go back across the Gate. Get reinforcements."

"I'm not leaving, Obi-Wan. I'm staying."

"Fine," said Leia. "I'll go back and get reinforcements."

The Rebel-Princess was about to leave when suddenly Darth Sidious appeared right in front of her. He grabbed her by the throat with the Force. She began to choke.

"Leia!" shouted Luke.

The teen tried to attack the Sith, but the was quickly thrown back with the Force. The Emperor smiled and moved to caress the Princess' cheek. Leia tried to pull away but she couldn't break free.

"Let her go," said Anakin.

He ignited his lightsaber and Obi-Wan did the same. They approached the Emperor and prepared to duel. Darth Sidious grinned and dropped Leia to the ground. She fell to her knees and began to cough. Her lungs were starved for air. Thrice quickly went to her and got her to her feet.

Darth Sidious said, "The Princess is strong in the Force. She is untrained. She reminds me very much of her mother."

Anakin's blood began to rage. He fisted his lightsaber and attempted to let go of his hate. He knew that was what the Emperor wanted most. He wanted him to lose control. He wanted to confuse and manipulate, but Anakin silently vowed to never walk the path of Darkness again. He was done with that old life. He would never again be a Sith.

"Forget her, Darth Sidious. This fight is between you and me. If I recall it's the apprentice that's supposed to defeat the master."

The Emperor smiled. He relished his new body. He knew that Anakin, even in perfect health, would not be able to defeat him. He ignited his red lightsaber and the two began to duel. Red and blue began to clash and Obi-Wan soon joined in. The two Jedi began to battle the Sith again.

Meanwhile, Luke rose from the ground. He saw his father and his master fighting the Emperor across the rocky plain. Lightning and thunder began to break across the skies. Even the heavens seemed to be at war in Mortis as the forces of good and evil began to duel. Yet, when Luke saw Leia lying still on the ground he rushed to her to see if she was ok.

"Leia!" he turned to Thrice. "She is OK?"

"Yes. She'll be fine." Thrice then got up in frustration and said, "Heaven and earth! If only I had my sword!"

Then, without warning Thrice's black iron sword sailed through the Gate like a ripple in a pond. The entire Gate began to shimmer was the sword broke through the barrier. Luke watched in amazement as Thrice gripped the handle and finally pulled it through from the other side. Gradually, the ripples of the Gate started to calm and directly on the other side Luke saw Lady Nina holding baby Jinn in her arms. The white warrior-maiden stared at them from the other side. A silent understanding passed between the two women.

She nodded her head. She then turned to Luke and handed him her sword. "You will know what to do when the time comes."

"What!"

Luke was shocked. He watched as Thrice picked up Leia over her shoulder and began walking towards the Gate. Luke shouted after her, "Thrice! What do you mean I'll know what to do?"

"Trust the Force, Luke."

In a flash of light, Thrice and Leia were gone. They had crossed the Gate. Luke was standing alone with only Thrice's sword in hand. The blade was heavy. The weight was reassuring in his grip. Luke turned to join the fight. However, just as he turned Anakin and Obi-Wan were thrown back to the ground in front of him. Darth Sidious was too much for them. Both men were blooded and bruised, but unwilling to yield.

"Just like old times, right old friend?" said Anakin.

"I'm hardly old, Anakin. Luke, where is Thrice and Leia?"

"Across the Gate," answered the teen.

Obi-Wan inwardly sighed in relief. He wanted nothing more than for his lady to be safe. He was glad to hear she had left Mortis. "Blasted, woman will be the death of me yet."

Anakin grinned, but soon all three Jedi were withering in pain as the Emperor shocked them all with a bolt of Force-lightening before blasting them back with the Force. He flew towards them with the power of the Force. He smiled viciously as they contorted with pain. And with a sweep of his hand he disarmed them.

"Enough of these foolish games. It is time to end this."

Luke rose to his feet with sheer willpower alone. He staggered to rise and with gritted teeth said, "Y-Yes, Sith. It is time to end this."

The Emperor smiled. "You are weak, boy. You cannot defeat me. I am a god."

Luke tightened his hold on Thrice's black sword. The iron was hard and real and more importantly it was saturated with the power of the Living Force. Luke straightened up and took hold of the sword in both hands.

He said, "I will defeat you, Sith for I am a Jedi and a Jedi is a guardian of the peace." He then raised the black sword high over his head. "And a warrior never yields!" Then, in one blinding sweep of his sword, Luke cut through the archway of the Gate and broke the portal to the other side.

"_NOOOOOOOOO!"_ shouted Darth Sidious.

A bright burst of light swallowed them whole. A strong force of wind threw them into the air and after a moment Luke knocked his head on the hard ground. He had blacked out and in an instant everything grew still.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	44. Chapter 44

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 44

**Location: The Gate, Imperial ship**

The Gate collapsed. In the blink of an eye, Thrice's world had been ripped to shreds as she watched her Knight disappear beyond her reach once again. She ignored the sounds of troopers yelling and the cries of people injured from the blast. Instead, she fell onto her knees and for a moment the universe disappeared in the empty void of her heart. She could not face the reality of losing Obi-Wan again, not after getting him back.

"Whaaa! Whaaa!"

Thrice heard her baby's cry. She turned and saw that Jinn was crying. He was red faced with tears. He had sensed her heartache. He was crying in Lady Nina's arms. Her heart immediately repaired.

She could not give into despair. He was counting on her. She had to be strong. Jinn was the reason why she had given Luke her sword. She knew that her life no longer belong to her. Her life belonged to him.

She knew that her life didn't matter anymore once she saw him helpless and alone across the Gate. She knew she had to return but without Obi-Wan, she _was _alone and she needed him.

"I'll be damned if I let that dog win!"

Fire flashed in her eye. She got up and marched towards the Gate.

Lady Nina was shocked. "Thrice! What are you doing?"

"I'm opening the Gate. I have a dog to slay!"

She hurried towards the stones. No one stopped her. The blast from when the Gate collapsed had caused chaos inside the chamber. Bodies were everywhere and debris littered the hall.

Thrice examined the etchings. She recognized the marks. They were crude and misshapen. Darth Sidious and his scientist did not know the subtleties of the Clan language. Varin was an old world beyond the Core. It was beyond their stars and beyond the Outer Rim. They did not know the secrets of the Gates. It was knowledge even older than Lord Blackswan. It was a knowledge known only to the Clan's ancestor. Thrice touched the etching of the circle flame, the sign of the of Greenfire.

The war-maiden rose and turned to Leia. "I need a lightsaber."

"Then it's a good thing that I have two," replied Ahsoka Tano.

The two turned and saw the Ex-Jedi standing at the door. Ahsoka had just arrived back from the Rebel-Fleet. She had led the Clan-warriors into battle against the Imperial Army. The Clan-warriors had given the Rebels a great advantage over the superior numbers of the Empire. The Clan-warriors were as skilled as Jedi and each had a life-time worth of experience in the battlefield.

Ahsoka was glad they were on their side. She remembered when Lord Blackswan came to her and asked her to lead the Clan in his place. She had just said good-bye to Rex and sent him on alone to his mission to infiltrate the Empire as a mole. Her heart was breaking and she didn't really feel like talking at the time.

"Lord Blackswan, what do you want?"

Ahsoka's tone was sharp, but she could dull the tired edge in her voice. She was worried sick over Rex and there was still so much she had to do for the Rebel-fleet. She silently approached the trailing in the corridor and held onto it with both hands as she bowed her head. She felt the weight of her worries piling on over her head.

"I merely need a moment of your time, Miss Tano."

Lord Blackswan's almost cheerful and cultured tone ate at Ahsoka's nerves. She wondered how he could be so calm when her world was flying light years away into the enemy territory. She looked over her shoulder and saw the gleam in his red eyes and it made her nervous. Lord Blackswan always looked so—pleased.

"My apologies, my dear. The business I wish to speak to you about is very important."

"If it's Clan business you better talk to Obi-Wan instead."

Lord Blackswan approached her and tucked his hand into his belt. It was a nervous habit most of his warriors picked up. They always seemed to subconsciously reach for their swords, but the scientist was unarmed.

"No, my contingency plan does not involve Kenobi."

The Togruta-beauty narrowed her brow and faced him. She was both intrigued and suspicious. She was curious why he would exclude Master Obi-Wan from his plans since he was already involved with Thrice.

"Alright, I'm listening."

He smirked and said, "No one can predict the future, Miss Tano. War is coming and I have warriors. I have very seasoned warriors. The Rebels need warriors. The day of battle will soon arrive and I want you to lead them."

"What! Are you serious?"

Ahsoka was shocked. She had no idea Lord Blackswan would ask her to lead his people. It was true what he said. The Rebels were outnumbered by the Empire, but she didn't think he'd ask her to be the one to lead them. She shook her head and composed herself.

"First, I'm not one of your people. Why would you even ask me to lead them? And second, why can't you lead them yourself?"

"I do plan to lead them, but this is a contingency plan, Miss Tano. This is a plan in case I cannot. I think you are the best choice to lead because you represent two things. First, you represent the Rebel Resistance and second, you understand my warriors as a former-Jedi. My warriors respect you more than the Rebel Leaders, but I fear that the Rebel Leaders do not respect my warriors. You will be their bridge."

Ahsoka frowned. She knew that what Lord Blackswan said made sense. The warriors had a lot more in common with the Jedi than the Rebels. Many of the Rebels viewed the Clan-warriors as stormtroopers. She knew it was hard for them to see the warriors as individuals. Ahsoka knew from her time during the Clone Wars that many didn't see any difference between Rex and the rest of the clones. However, Ahsoka knew better than that. She knew they were individuals. Yet, she knew that the warriors were more than capable of leading themselves. They didn't need her leadership.

"What about your warriors? Are they really ok with you leaving me in charge?"

"Yes. They will do as I say."

Ahsoka didn't like the firmness in his tone. She said, "Don't you mean you already _ordered_ them to do as you say?"

The scientist smirked. He approached her and said, "Miss Tano, you don't rule an entire Clan of warriors by asking nicely and I am their master."

Ahsoka turned away. She knew all too well what it meant to be a master. She had a master once. She used to care for her master like a brother. She would have done anything he asked. She trusted him, but then he turned. Ahsoka understood that not all master were good and not all masters were bad. However, she didn't think the Clan needed a master. There was nothing left Lord Blackswan could teach them. The warriors had skills the scientist could never have. As far as Ahsoka was concerned all the warriors were masters in their own right.

"Don't you think it's about time your students surpass their master?"

Lord Blackswan replied, "My warriors are free to leave me at any time. They are replaceable."

The Togruta-beauty's horns flashed color as anger boiled up in her blood. She marched up to him and said, "You don't mean that! I refuse to believe that Thrice would be loyal to somebody who believed she was replaceable."

Lord Blackswan's smile dropped and he walked pass her down the corridor. The red in his eyes no longer gleamed, but smoldered. He no longer looked like a careless aristocrat, but a lord capable of ruling an army.

"Believe what you want, Miss Tano. I believe in you."

XXX

Ashoka spared Lord Blackswan a glance before passing through the chamber. She saw that in the inside was a mess. There were bodies everywhere along with dust and stone. She had no idea what had happened. She was only glad she had made it in time to help her friends. If it weren't for Rex's information on the Imperial base and the Clan-warriors, she knew she would not have been able to reach them in time.

Ashoka handed Thrice her shorter lightsaber shoto. The war-maiden quickly acitivated the green blade and began to carve out a new gate on the chamber's black floor.

Lady Nina gasped and rushed to her sister's side. "You can't open the seal! You don't know what will happen."

Ashoka said, "What's she doing? What happened?"

Rex approached her and answered instead. He said, "Kenobi, Skywalker and Luke drove the Emperor back into Mortis. They were preventing him from escaping. Lady Thrice is going to re-open the Gate and get our people back."

The Togruta-beauty stepped forward. "Then I'm going with you."

Leia picked up a blaster and said, "You can count me in too."

Thrice finished her carving and deactivated the lightsaber and placed it in a pocket on her belt. She then turned to Captain Shema. The Captain silently understood her mentor and tossed Thrice her sword. Shema's sword was silver with a white handle. Thrice hosteled the sword at her belt and turned to address the Rebel-Princess.

"No, Leia. You must stay."

"Then I'll go," said Rex. "Where Soka goes, I follow."

Thrice said, "Sorry Rex, but you aren't going either. Only Force-sensitive beings can pass through the gate."

Rex said, "Then why not take a group of warriors? They're all Force-sensitive. You'd have a better chance with more numbers."

Thrice slowly pulled the sword out from her sheath half way and made a shallow cut in the inside of her wrist until it began to bleed. She held her arm out over the seal.

"Bringing a group of warriors into Mortis could be unwise. Mortis is a conduit of the Force. Bringing more Force-sensitive beings into that world would only cause more havoc."

Thrice then dripped her blood into the scorched marks on the floor. The gateway instantly came to life and a blaze of green fire leaped out from the floor. Then, gradually it began to disappear and all that was left in its wake was a clear window into another world.

Rex said, "Well, that was easy. I thought you needed a sacrifice in order to open the Gate."

The war-maiden said, "No, Darth Sidious read the inscription wrong. All it takes is a sacrifice of blood, not a life. Come on!"

Ahsoka stepped forward, but Rex stopped her with a hand on her arm. She turned to him and met his beautiful brown eyes. She knew how he felt. There was no need for words between them. She had lost count at how many times they had shared that look with each other every time one of them had to go away on a mission.

"You better come back alive, Soka. That's an order."

"You don't outrank me, Rex."

"No, but this time I do. Soka, this time you're not just going off world. You're going beyond—"

Ahsoka stepped forward and pressed her fingers over his lips. Her beautiful eyes were half hooded and she reached up to guide Rex's head down to touch hers. Rex slowly closed his eyes and breathed in her scent. Since he had been reincarnated life with Ashoka had been bliss even with the war going on. He finally felt worthy of her. He didn't want to be parted from her for any longer than he had to.

"Rex, I'm coming back. I promise."

"You better or I'll have to come get you."

Ashoka smiled at him one last time before stepping through the gate.

XXX

**Location: Mortis**

When Asoka stepped through the gate she expected to see Mortis like she remembered. She thought it would be a wasteland of rocks and strange plant life governed by the flow of the Force, but instead it was entirely different. Instead, she found herself back at the old Jedi Temple on Coruscant. She was standing in the middle of one of the corridors beside a row of large windows overlooking the city just outside. Ships were zooming by in the air and the sky showed it was nearly dusk.

"Wha? What's going on here? This is impossible. This doesn't look anything like Mortis? Where am I?"

"We are in Mortis. Don't be fooled," said Thrice.

Ashoka turned around and saw the war-maiden standing behind her. The gate hung suspended in the air like a transparent circle that shimmered like lit glass.

"But why does it look like we're at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The Temple was destroyed years ago."

Thrice began to walk down the hall and replied, "Mortis is fluid. There is no time or space. Mortis is a place the magnifies and amplifies the Force. It only retained matter and cohesion since it had a master, but since the Son is dead there is no master here. Mortis will take on the appearance of any place from your past."

Ashoka quickly caught up to Thrice in the hall and matched her pace. Together they navigated through the Temple and each corridor and room tugged on Ashoka's soul.

"So, this place is created from my mind. It's an illusion."

"Not exactly. Mortis makes the place real because its Mortis. Anything can happen here."

"Then, if this is my illusion how do you know where you're going?"

Thrice stopped walking and paused in front of a door. Ashoka watched her and realized that she had never been to the JediTemple before. It had been destroyed long before the Clan ever even reached the Core. Yet somehow she was able to walk around unaffected by the strange surroundings and Mortis. However, Ahsoka noticed that Thrice seemed to be listening for something. Ahsoka then realized that she was using the Force the find her way. She understood now how the she-warrior was doing it.

"You're looking for Obi-Wan, right?"

"Yes. I can sense him behind that door."

"I do too. I know this room. It leads to the Jedi High Council Chamber."

Ahsoka stepped forward and opened it, but the Council Chamber was not on the other side. Instead, what they saw was a barren wasteland of sand and dunes. A gust of hot wind blasted them in the face and forced them to shield their eyes. The door closed behind them and vanished in the winds. They were now in the middle of a scorching desert and the suns were mercilessly high in the sky.

"Where are we now?" asked Ahsoka.

"Tatooine."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	45. Chapter 45

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 45

Obi-Wan woke with a start. He got up and rose from his bed in a cold sweat. He rubbed his face with his hands. He felt strange and confused. He got up and rose to the refresher. He suddenly felt uncomfortably hot. He poured some water into a basin and cup his hands to splash the water over his face. He had no idea why he felt so ill. However, as he looked up into the mirror he saw that he was an old man.

Shocked, Obi-Wan turned his face from side to side and examined his features in his reflection in the glass. He ran his fingers over his thin wisps of white hair and realized he no longer had his youth. He was filled with fear. He ran out into the living quarters and began to shout.

"Thrice! Thrice! Wh-where are you?"

He was puzzled. He didn't know what had happened. He wasn't supposed to be here. He was supposed to be someplace else. He was supposed to be fighting the Sith. He had a mission. He had a purpose. He had people to save.

He frantically ran out of his dwelling. A burst of hot air swallowed him whole, but he continued on. He needed proof. He needed proof that what was happening was real. He needed to prove that what had happened to him wasn't a dream.

Obi-Wan managed to climb down from the caves and towards the dunes below. He knew that if he really was indeed on Tatooine than Thrice's wretched ship should still be in the dunes. He knew that the Sand people wouldn't touch it or the bodies of the stormtroopers they had slain because they were afraid of him and his strange _magic_.

Yet, as Obi-Wan approached he saw that there was nothing there. It was all gone. The bodies were gone. The ship was gone. There was no trace of the ship or the men. Obi-Wan began to panic. It couldn't possibly have been all a dream. It was too real. He knew he had met Thrice here on that dune. He had saved her. She had saved him. It was real. It had to be.

"It was real! It has to be real. It couldn't have possibly been a dream!"

Obi-Wan fell to his knees and began to cry. He bowed his head and fisted the earth. He felt the sand slip through his fingers. He refused to believe that all he had experienced—all that he had known had been nothing more than an old man's dream. In the dream he had a life. In the dream he had a mission. In the dream he had love, but now he had nothing. All he had was exile and the mad fabrication of a dream.

"It can't…It can't."

Yet, what other possibility could there be, but a dream. It had to be. He was nothing more than an old man mourning the passing of dream. He felt like such a fool. Slowly, Ben rose from the ground and turned back towards his dwelling in the dunes.

XXX

Once Ben entered the dwelling it suddenly felt like a tomb. Quietly, he sat down in his chair and felt the weight of his years cover him like a shroud. He was exhausted. He slowly closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand. He couldn't deny that he still clung to hope. He still clung to the hope he had found in the dream.

Ben wanted more than anything to be that young man again. He wanted to be that man with a mission—with a purpose—with a reason to live. It was foolish of him to image such things as love and joy. He never experienced such attachments before in his life, but they felt so real in the dream. They felt so real that they hurt. They hurt deep inside him in a place no one could ever see.

"A credit for your thoughts, Padawan?"

Ben looked up and saw Master Qui-Gon's ghost. The tall Jedi stood a few feet in front of him. He was pale blue and transparent like a holo-vid.

"It's nothing, Master. It's just…a feeling."

"What feeling exactly?"

"…love…"

"Love?"

"Yes, but it's was merely an old man's foolish dream. I'm probably getting lonely in my old age."

Puzzled, Master Qui-Gon said, "So, you've done away with that Clan-woman. Good, she was a distraction."

Ben raised his brow and said, "Clan-woman. Thrice is real?"

Master Qui-Gon folded his hands into his sleeves and pensively began to pace. He walked pass Ben and began to stroke his beard. "Yes. She is real, but nevertheless a distraction, my old friend. Your digression is drawing you away from the path. Your negative feelings are caused by your attachment. You have to stay focused and help Anakin defeat the Sith. It is the only way to restore balance in the Force."

Ben was enraged. He turned to Master Qui-Gon and saw that his back was turned towards him and said, "Thrice is not a digression! She's my wife. She—"

"She left you, Obi-Wan. She left you to defeat the Sith alone with Anakin—as it should be."

Ben felt betrayed. It was like he had been struck by his master's words. Thrice didn't leave him. She had—she had returned. She had returned back to the other side. She was safe. That was what he wanted. He wanted her safe. It was his duty to protect her from harm. Yet, Master Qui-Gon could do nothing more than sympathize with his old apprentice. He knew that Obi-Wan's life had been hard, but a Jedi's life was always hard. He couldn't afford to be distracted.

He slowly turned to face him and his features began to soften. He reached up and moved to hold him by the shoulders and stared into his weary face. He had known Obi-Wan for many years and knew that he was a better Jedi than him. He knew he would do the right thing.

"You have to understand that you must let go of your attachment if you hope to succeed, old friend. You are trapped in this misery because of your feelings. You have to let them go or you will never be able to leave."

Ben looked away and stepped out from Master Qui-Gon's ghostly reach. His hold was a vain attempt at comfort for he could not touch him. Ben could not be easily consoled.

"No, no there must be some other way."

Master Qui-Gon sighed. "There is no other way, Padawan."

Yet, before Ben could object a voice spoke first from the shadows. "That's not true."

Ben and Master Qui-Gon moved closer to see and they saw a hooded figure step out into the light. The figure was wearing a long brown robe and his eyes shone yellow in the dark. Master Qui-Gon was quickly on edge. Yellow eyes were a sign of a Sith.

"Be careful, Obi-Wan. He's a—"

"A Sith? Hardly," interrupted the stranger.

The unknown man stepped forward into view and pulled back his hood and revealed his face. Ben and Master Qui-Gon were shocked to see that he looked like a young Obi-Wan. He was dressed like a Jedi. He had red-brown hair, a beard, a Coruscant accent and eerie amber eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Master Qui-Gon.

"I am Jinn Kenobi, Jedi Knight. Who are you?"

Ben was speechless. He numbly moved forward until he stood directly in front of him. He saw so much of himself in the other man that was uncanny. He looked like a younger twin. Ben could not deny who he was, but he could not explain how his appeared. He knew that he could not be his son, Jinn. Jinn was only an infant, but Ben could not deny the truth he felt was real.

Meanwhile, Master Qui-Gon did not recognize the man. He had no idea who he was expect that he looked remarkably like Obi-Wan and that he was a Jedi Knight. He sensed that there was something unusual about him and that Obi-Wan had the answer.

"You said, 'that's not true.' Why did you say that?" asked Ben.

Jinn replied, "I'm sorry, but I was merely replying that there was another way."

"Another way? How?"

Jinn turned and pointed behind him into the shadows. "I meant that there was another way out. Isn't that what you were talking about?"

"Yes," said Ben in a daze. "I suppose in a manner of speaking it was."

Ben stepped closer and tried to peer into the darkness for a path but saw nothing. He looked at Jinn questionably and the young man came to him and took his hand. Ben was surprised to find that he was real and warm. He half expected him to be an illusion or a ghost.

Jinn smiled reassuringly and Ben saw the kindness in his amber eyes. Jinn said, "You needn't be afraid, sir. You may not be able to see the path, but you can trust me that it is there. Just merely walk straight ahead."

Ben looked ahead and said, "Yes, but how will I know that I am on the right path?"

Amusingly, Jinn replied, "Don't worry. It's safe. I've walked the same path. And besides, the Force will guide you."

Wide-eyed, Ben met his gaze. It was odd hearing his own son speak to him about the Force. He wondered if Jinn knew who he was or if it was wise to tell him at all. Ben knew that some things were better off unknown. Yet, son or not, Ben felt that he could trust him and began to walk into the shadows.

Meanwhile, Master Qui-Gon caught up to him and said, "Padawan, do you know this man? Can he be trusted?"

Ben first looked at Qui-Gon and then back at the young man watching them from afar. Ben saw the reflective glint in his eerie amber eyes and the way he stood proudly holding the hilt of a black sword under his robe. Ben had seen those mannerisms before. He smiled. He was glad Jinn wasn't completely a carbon copy of himself. There was a little of his lady inside him was well and she was waiting for him.

He then turned back to Master Qui-Gon and said, "I trust him, Master. I have a feeling I too have walked this path before."

Obi-Wan then turned away from his master for the last time and descended into the unknown.

XXX

Anakin woke up and found himself on Naboo at Padme's house overlooking a field full of wildflowers. He was lying down on a cushion on her patio and she was standing beside a table fixing mid-day meal.

Bewildered, he stared at her amazed. Her long brown hair was pinned up and she was wearing a beautiful white gown that flowed to the floor. She caught him staring and smiled before resuming cutting a piece of fruit with a knife.

"What's the matter, Ani? Did you have a bad dream?"

Anakin began to cry. The image and the voice of his Angel were almost too much for him to bear. He felt weak and he began to shake. Padme was concerned and stopped cutting to sit beside him and rubbed his back.

"Ani, what's wrong?"

Anakin looked up at her and claimed one of her hands. She felt so real. He couldn't help smiling beneath his tears. He missed her so much and the feel of her hand was so real. He thought he would shatter to a million pieces.

"Padme, are you real? Are you really here with me?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Ani. Don't be silly, of course I'm real. What's gotten into you?"

Padme then got up and pulled her hand away. Anakin thought he'd break. He watched as she returned to her work on the meal at the table. He got up to follow her. The air smelled sweet and the sun was shining. It was a perfect Naboo day.

"I think I'm dead, Padme. I think I've died and gone to heaven."

Padme narrowed her brow and turned to look at him and said, "That's sweet, Ani but this isn't heaven; it's Naboo. And you aren't dead."

"How do you know?"

Padme grinned and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. She stared into his blue eyes and said, "Well, if you were dead then why do I feel so alive?"

She then leaned forward and gave him a kiss on the lips. Anakin could not resist. He instantly melted into her kiss and gathered her into his arms. He had wanted to be with his Angela again for so long that he didn't care if he was alive or dead because Padme was right. He did feel alive. He felt more alive in her arms then he had ever felt in all his life.

"NO!" shouted Luke. "It's a lie!"

The young-Jedi pounded his fist on the window the separated him from Anakin's dream, but he could not hear him. Instead all he heard was the manic laughter of the Sith. Luke turned to face him. He looked into the yellow hate filled eyes of the rejuvenated Darth Sidious and tried his best to muster his strength.

"What are you doing? What's with the charade?"

Darth Sidious grinned and replied, "Oh, I'm just having a little fun. I have the time thanks to you, Jedi. It would do no good to kill you though the power is still within my means. No, you and your friends are now my entertainment. I have no doubt that your Rebel friends on the outside will try and rescue you from this place and when they do I will make my escape."

Luke narrowed his brow and said, "So until then we're your play things? Is that it?"

The Sith grinned. "Yes...and perhaps we will not have long to wait."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	46. Chapter 46

**Old Man and the Desert**

Chapter 46

Obi-Wan didn't know how long he had been walking in the dark. He kept his hand against the wall as he wondered on, but otherwise there was nothing to guide him at all. All he had was Jinn's word and even then that was questionable. Jinn was the name of his infant son and the Jinn he had spoken to was a fully grown man. It seemed impossible that they were the same. Obi-Wan's only conclusion was that it had something to do with the Force. He had no other explanation beyond that.

Regardless, he felt fortunate. Jinn's appearance finally gave him the confidence he needed to carry on. He knew that Master Qui-Gon did not approve of his attachment to Thrice, that was clear, but he also knew in his heart that he could not bear to let her go. Jinn was the embodiment of the answer Obi-Wan needed. There was another path. It was a path of love and hope. It was a path he had walked before.

It was Thrice's love that had restored him in the Dark Overlord's castle. It was her life that gave him back his life and he'd be damned if he gave up now. He knew that Thrice would never forgive him if he never returned. And with each step, he grew stronger and more firm.

XXX

Meanwhile, Master Qui-Gon was furious. He was so close to getting Obi-Wan back on the path of non-attachment that he could taste it. If it weren't for that interloper, Jinn Kenobi then he would have able to save Obi-Wan was the clutches of that Clan-woman once and for all. Yet, unfortunately it was not meant to be. Qui-Gon closed his eyes and took a deep breath and released his frustration into the Force.

However, once he opened them he saw that Jinn was still there. The young-knight had started to wonder and was heading towards the front door of the cave. Curious, Qui-Gon decided to follow, but once he stepped over the threshold he saw that Jinn had disappeared.

XXX

Eventually, Obi-Wan found the end of the tunnel. The light from outside was bright and washed out the mouth of the cave. He could see nothing at first. His eyes had grown accustom to the dark. He raised his hand to shield his eyes, but realized then that he was no longer old. He saw that his hand was restored. Miraculously, he had emerged young again. He was elated and surprised. He reached up to examine his face and then looked down at his form. Obi-Wan smiled. He felt whole.

Then, something in the distance caught his eye. He narrowed his brow and saw two figures approaching across the sands. He saw that it was Thrice and Ahsoka. Ecstatically, he called to them and waved his hands.

"Thrice! Ahsoka! Over here!"

He saw that they had spotted him. Thrice immediately began to run. Obi-Wan run too. He quickly ran down the rocks and met her half way. And the moment she was within reach, she launched herself into his arms and he quickly lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Cries of joy echoed in his ear. He never felt so happy in his life. He brought her close and pulled her into his arms. In that moment nothing else mattered to him in the entire world. It was exhilarating and terrifying all at once, but the scent of her hair and her unique presence in the Force captivated him so completely that he did not care.

Obi-Wan remembered then that Tatooine wasn't just a place of exile. It was also the place where he had made his vows. It was here in the desert, listless and alone, that he had found his love. Carefully, he pull away to cup her face between his hands and marveled at his ageless lady. Her ruby eyes were brimming with unshed tears of joy. Obi-Wan smiled and leaned forward to press his forehead against hers and drank in the feelings of her love.

Ahsoka cleared her throat. "Ah-hum, sorry to interrupt, Master but Thrice wasn't the along one looking to save you. I'm glad you're safe. I thought you might have been in trouble."

Obi-Wan pulled away from his lady and confidently reply, "Trouble. Oh no, there was no trouble. It was nothing I couldn't handle, Ahsoka. Now let's go find the rest of our missing friends."

"Yeah, but where do we look? Mortis isn't exactly a normal."

The she-warrior replied, "Simple. We make a door."

Ahsoka said, "Door? What door? We're in the desert. There's nothing here."

Thrice drew her sword and began making marks in the sand. She said, "The door can be anywhere I can draw a seal. And I can easily find Luke if he still has my sword."

Obi-Wan said, "Yes, finding Luke is imperative."

Obi-Wan wanted to reach his Padawan as soon as possible. There was no telling what sorts of obstacles Luke had to face. And if his difficulties were anything like his own he maybe in grave danger. Mortis seemed to have to power to not only manipulate the Force, but also the mind. Luke might be facing his inner demons all alone. It was imperative that he not fail him and save him from the Sith.

Meanwhile, Thrice paused. She knew what she was doing was taboo. Since entering Mortis she had been using seals that were taboo. Her people were long lived and wise. They had already dabbled in the dark arts of entering forbidden realms and those that ventured into them had either lost their lives or gone mad.

Obi-Wan sensed his wife's hesitation. "Thrice, what's wrong?"

She met his eye and said, "The knight who taught me these seals warned me never to use them. It's considered a dark art."

Ahsoka was confused. "You didn't seem bothered by using them before. Is it dangerous for you to use the seals?"

Obi-Wan's heart began to sink. The thought had never crossed his mind if using Clan seals was dangerous to his lady or not before. He knew that Thrice had knowledge of spirits and other realms since the incident at the lake on Yavin 4. He knew she possessed knowledge of bridging worlds, but he had never ask her how she acquired that knowledge or its cost to herself.

"Thrice, what might happen? Are you at risk?"

She cryptically replied, "There are more gods in the universe than the Overlords, Sir Knight."

She then resumed her etching in the sand and the moment the seal was complete it began to burn a brilliant green fire and a portal was revealed at the center. She then put back her sword at her side and reached out to take Obi-Wan's hand. He took it without hesitation and reached out to take Ahsoka's hand in his other. The Togruta-beauty took it and together the three entered into the unknown.

XXX

"Ouch!"

When Ahsoka landed on the other side of the portal, she landed hard on her back. Carefully, she got up and rubbed her back with her hand and looked around for her friends, but saw that they were nowhere in sight. She was alone. She was alone in the middle of the JediTemple.

"Hello? Is anybody there?"

The Togruta-beauty began to look around, but the emptiness of the Temple made her nervous. She had never seen the Temple empty before. In the past, the Temple had always been a bustling place full of life until-until it was gone.

Ahsoka tried to banish away her bad memories with a shake of her head. She closed her eyes for moment and took a deep breath. She couldn't afford to panic. Thrice told her that Mortis was projecting her inner most fears. She had to collect herself. She had to be calm. Ahsoka bowed her head and started to count back from ten.

"10...9...8...7..."

"Excuse me, but why are you counting?"

Ahsoka's eyes flew open. She turned around with her lightsaber drawn. She saw that standing in front of her was Master Obi-Wan. His hands were raised in surrender and he took a step back.

"Now, let's be civil."

"Master Obi-Wan! You startled me."

Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber and felt foolish. She was glad that she wasn't alone. However, Obi-Wan didn't look so glad. Instead, he narrowed his brow in confusion.

"Obi-Wan? I'm not Obi-Wan."

"But-Oh."

Ahsoka then realized that the man in front of her wasn't Master Obi-Wan, but a man who looked very similar. They had the same look and clothes, but this man had amber eyes and slightly darker red-brown hair. He also wore a black battle suit underneath his Jedi robes. She curiously circled him and examined him from head to toe. The man noticed her scrutiny and felt uncomfortable. He folded his arms inside his robes and cleared his throat.

"Hm, not to disrupt your leering, Miss but who exactly are you?"

Ahsoka couldn't help smiling. This man didn't just look like Master Obi-Wan, but he sounded like him too. His tone was a mix of rudeness and politeness.

"Ahsoka Tano. And you are?"

"Jinn Kenobi. I'm-"

"A baby!"

Jinn frowned. "I beg your pardon?"

Ahsoka grinned and shook her head. "Never mind. I was just thinking out loud."

"Well, I hope your musing wasn't about me, Miss Tano. I'd hate to take it personally."

The Togruta-beauty had to bite her tongue to stop herself from laughing. She never thought she'd meet a grown-up Jinn in Mortis or that he would sound so much like Obi-Wan that it was scary. Yet, she wondered how he got to Mortis in the first place. Did he fall in from some other place? Was he from the future?

"Jinn, do you know this place?"

"Yes. It would appear that we are at the OldJediTemple."

"Do you know about Mortis?"

"Only rumors and stories."

"OK. Do you know that you're in Mortis?"

"What?"

Jinn looked visibly stunned. It was clear to her that he didn't have a clue. Though, he recovered quickly and moved to stand in front of a wall and drew his lightsaber from his belt and activated the blue blade. He started to burn a circle in the wall, but Ahsoka reached out and grab him.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm making a seal so we can get out of here."

"Yeah, but with a lightsaber? And how do you know about seals?"

Jinn replied, "Well, it's not like I have a marker handy and my mother taught me."

He then moved to resume his work, but Ahsoka grabbed his hand again. She said, "Wait. I need to find my friends. They may still be here."

Meanwhile, Jinn thought back on the strange occurrences that had happened to him so far. He thought it was strange how he had traveled so mysteriously from one place to another, but he thought it was all part of his vision quest. He thought it was all part of some strange dream. Though, being transported to Mortis did explain the presence of the old man he had

encountered before.

"Miss Tano—"

"Ahsoka. You can call me, Ahsoka."

"Miss Ahsoka, was one of your friends an old man by any chance?"

She narrowed her brow and said, "No. Why?"

"It's nothing. I just happened to see an old man a while ago in a cave."

Ahsoka was perplexed. She didn't know anything about an old man, but the cave sounded familiar. Yet, before she could ask Jinn anything about it Darth Sidious appeared out of nowhere down the hall. Her blood suddenly turned cold. The rejuvenated-Sith grinned wickedly at her with hate filled yellow eyes.

"How nostalgic. It has been too long since I've seen the JediTemple."

"Sidious! You won't get away from me."

The Rebel-Commander then leapt into action. She activated her two lightsabers and launched herself at the Sith. However, he easily deflected her attached with a shove of the Force. Ahsoka was sent flying back and she landed on the ground. Jinn went to her and helped her up.

"That's hardly the way to treat a lady. What sort of man is he?"

Ahsoka said, "He isn't a man. He's a Sith."

Jinn stepped forward and drew his sword. Darth Sidious noticed the black steel in the young man's hand and realized he did not know him.

"And who might you be, Jedi?"

"You're a Sith and I am a Jedi. What more do you need to know?"

Darth Sidious grinned. "Spoken like a true single minded Jedi. Well, it doesn't matter. You are no match for me. I'll pick you Jedi off one by one."

The Dark Lord raised his hand and shot a bolt of lightning out from his fingertips, but to his surprise Jinn absorbed the bolt with his free hand. Ahsoka saw sparks travel up and down his arm before they disappeared.

"Impressive, but still no match for me."

Darth Sidious then drew his red lightsaber and the two clashed in a battle of steel and light. Ahsoka watched as Jinn's black metal sword shoot sparks as it made contact with the lightsaber and began to glow red with heat. The two men struggled for the upper hand, but they were equal in physical strength. Jinn then reached for his belt and drew his lightsaber out and blasted the Sith back with the Force.

Darth Sidious sneered. "You are no ordinary Jedi."

"Oh, I'm sure you'd like to found out, but it will have to wait. Miss Ahsoka, you're up."

Jinn then deactivated his lightsaber and withdrew. Ahsoka was stunned. What was he thinking? This wasn't a tag team. She couldn't believe that any Jedi would back out of a fight with a Sith. Though, before she could react, Jinn had already grabbed her arm and shoved her towards the Sith. She quickly ignited her lightsabers and glared.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"I have to open a door and you have a Sith to entertained."

Ahsoka said, "You are a slimo, Kenobi" before jumping into battle with the Sith.

Meanwhile, Jinn smiled and drew his blue lightsaber again to resumed drawing the seal on the Temple wall. He tried his best to make the marks as clear and fast as possible so that Ahsoka would not have to face the Darth Sidious alone for very long. However, Sidious caught wind of their plan and shot a bolt of lightening him from behind. Jinn cried out in pain, but managed to make the last just in time to parry Sidious' attack over Ahsoka's head.

A burst of green fire leaped out from the portal on the wall and a gust of wind began to suck the air like a vacuum. Jinn's hair blew wildly in the wind.

"Go!" he shouted. "I'll be right behind you."

Ahsoka quickly made a run for the portal and disappeared. She trusted Jinn would escape. She saw that he was a powerful Jedi and not so easily influenced by his whims. However, Darth Sidious' eyes glowed brightly a sickly yellow. He did not want his prey to escape. This unknown Jedi was strong. He was almost as strong as a Sith.

"Who are you, Jedi? Are you another one of Blackswan's pathetic clones?"

Jinn gave Darth Sidious a cunning smile and said, "You'll just have to find out next time we meet."

He then drew his sword and just as Sidious used his lightsaber to block the attack he sent a bolt of lightening down the blade and blinded him temporarily with a burst of light. They were gone in a flash. The portal closed up and the air grew still. Meanwhile, it was the Dark Lord's turn to grin. He knew that they had not escaped Mortis and right now Mortis was his dominion.

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review. Thank you.


	47. Chapter 47

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 47

**Location: Mortis, Naboo**

Thrice had discovered that they had somehow been teleported to a beautiful garden beside a house. There were wild flowers blooming everywhere and the sky was blue and clear. The sound of rushing water could be heard in the distance. It was a lovely place, but no matter how beautiful the vista was, there was no substitute for her Knight and their friends.

"Obi-Wan!"

"Thrice! Over here!"

Thrice turned and saw Obi-Wan sitting on the ground. She ran to him and grabbed his hand. The memory of their parting was still fresh in her mind. Obi-Wan noted her concern and gave her a reassuring smile.

"It's all right, my dear. I'm merely resting a bit. Now, where's Ahsoka?"

"I don't know. I can't sense her."

"Yes, never can I, but I have a feeling Anakin is close."

He rose to his feet and keep his hold of his wife's hand as they headed towards the house. Curious, Thrice said, "Oh, how do you know?"

"Because this is Padme's house on Naboo."

"This is Naboo?"

"Yes."

Obi-Wan watched as she looked around. He saw how mystified she looked and how the drank the veiew in. It didn't matter to how battle worn she looked in her battle suit. To Obi-Wan she would always be his ageless beauty and he was glad to be back by her side. He was thankful that he had taken the unknown path. It had lead him back to her and there was no Force in the universe strong enough to tear him away again.

Meanwhile, Thrice marveled at the beauty of Naboo. The air was so clean and the plant life was so beautiful. It was like walking inside a dream. Yet, Thrice knew that this was a dream. It was a dream inside Mortis that was made into a reality.

"Obi-Wan, do you think we will ever see this place for real?"

"Of course, I plan to show you all the sights the Core has to offer if that is your wish, Milady."

Thrice smiled. She liked the sound of that. She hadn't thought about their lives after the war. She wondered what sort of life she would lead after all was said and done. She didn't know if she could continue on living as Lord Blackswan's general. She would likely leave and live her life with Obi-Wan somewhere in the Core. She wondered what sort of lives they would make together without missions to fight and Siths to slay.

"Thrice, I saw Jinn."

"Jinn? When?"

"Back where you found me in the desert. I saw him, but he wasn't an infant. He was a grown man—a Jedi Knight."

"A knight?" she said in disbelief. "But Jinn is no knight. He can't even walk."

"Yes, but in the cave he was a Jedi Knight. He came to me just as Qui-Gon's ghost half convinced me to return to the Code. He walked in and there he was."

Mystified, she asked, "What did he say?"

"He said there was another way and said the path was in the dark. He led me to a path unknown, but I knew it because it was a path back to you. I think it was the Force that brought him to me."

Suddenly, Obi-Wan grew still and slowly turned to face her. He saw the light catch in her ruby eyes and he gently reached out to touch her cheek. He loved her with all his heart that it pained him to remember the sheer dread he felt when he thought she wasn't real. It pained his very soul to think she was not a part of his life.

"Thrice—in the cave. In the cave, I was not as I am. I was old. I was like how I was before. And I thought it was real. I thought I was still in exile on Tatooine and that I had dreamed you up. I—I thought—"

She silenced him with a kiss. He eagerly returned it and soon they were wrapped in each other's arms. She let down her guard and allowed her love for him to wash over him in waves. It was all he needed to know that she was real.

However, the spell was broken when they heard a familiar voice call to them. "Master? Thrice? What are you doing here?"

The couple pulled away and saw that it was Anakin. The reborn-Jedi was holding a picnic basket and behind him was Padme. Padme nearly tripped over a rock after the shock of what she had just seen. She couldn't believe that Obi-Wan would be caught dead kissing a woman. She thought that sort of thing was taboo.

"Obi-Wan, who's your friend?" she asked with a smile.

Yet, Anakin cut her off and said, "You don't belong here."

"Ani! That's no way to treat your friends."

In response, Anakin stood unmoved. He didn't like seeing his former-master or the Lady Thrice. They did not belong in his paradise. Nothing matter to him but being left alone with his Angel.

Obi-Wan said, "Anakin, this isn't real. We are trapped inside Mortis. It's bending reality to show us what we want to see."

"No, this is real. This is my reward. Being here with Padme is all the reality I need."

"But Anakin. It isn't—"

"I DON'T CARE! Just leave me alone!"

Anakin then turned around and dropped the basket on the ground. He started to march back towards the house. Meanwhile, Padme stayed behind. She shook her head disapprovingly and approached the pair.

"I'm sorry, Obi-Wan. I don't know what's gotten into him lately. I know he hasn't been back in a while but it still no excuse."

However, Obi-Wan did not reply. Instead he outright ignored her and followed Anakin towards the house. Padme was surprised by his dismissal. It wasn't like the Jedi Master to be so cold. Yet, Padme sensed Obi-Wan's unknown companion gaze at her intently. She decided to break the ice and speak first.

"Hello. My name is Padme."

The woman turned her head curiously and reached out to grab Padme's hand. Padme was surprised by the sudden contact but did not withdraw. Instead, she gazed confidently back at the war-maiden. She peered into her red eyes and studied her fair skin. Padme noted that she was very beautiful and had some kind of relationship with Obi-Wan. She figured that she couldn't be that bad if she and the Jedi Master were close.

Thrice smiled and said, "I know who you are, Angel."

Padme frowned at the endearment and pulled away. "I prefer to be called Padme. And you are?"

"Lady Thrice. How strange. You seem almost real."

Padme narrowed her brow and turned away. She picked up the discarded picnic basket and followed the two men up the path. She didn't know what to make of Thrice, but she wasn't nearly as friendly as she expected.

"As far as I know we're all real."

Thrice followed her and said, "I can see why he loves you. You're a gently sweet thing. It would be cruel to deny you, but I did not beg for his life to see it wasted in idle play."

Anakin stopped in mid-stride. He did not like what the she-warrior had said. He blood began to boil and he turned to face her. He was done being the war-maiden's pawn. He strode to her and said, "I didn't ask you to save me! My life is my own. It doesn't belong to you!"

Thrice replied, "Yes it does! I beg for your life. You and your Emperor butchered my people. You left them to rot. You hunted down the Peace Party in cold blood. It was for Obi-Wan's sake that I beg for your soul. You're life belongs to the Clan. You gave me your word."

Meanwhile, Padme stood there confused. She didn't understand at all what Thrice was saying or what it had to do with Anakin. All she knew was that she loved her husband and that she didn't want him to leave. Padme went to him and placed her arms around his shoulders.

"Ani, please. Stay with me."

Anakin took one of her hands in his. He felt his heart ache at her plea. He didn't want to leave her either, but he knew what Thrice had said was right. He did give his word to her and Lord Blackswan. Yet, Anakin also felt so tired. He was tired of fighting. He was tired of duty. All he wanted in the world was Padme, alive and well, but he knew that Padme—the real Padme was gone. Thrice had granted him a means to speak to her from beyond the grave. He knew that she was in another place with his mother.

Anakin then reached out with his left hand and caressed Padme's cheek. She felt so real and she was so beautiful. Her long brown hair was pinned up and shone in the sun. And her cheeks were flush and her eyes were deep brown just like he remembered. However, he knew that she was only a dream.

"I'm sorry, Padme but I can't stay. I have to go back. I have to protect the ones I love."

Padme shook her head in disbelief and pulled away. She said, "No, no, Ani. Don't leave me. Stay and protect me."

Anakin began to cry. He knew he had already failed to protect her. His Angel was gone. He couldn't pretend that she was alive any longer. The Sith had no power over life and death. Lord Blackswan had already proven that to him. He knew that it was too late for the scientist to bring his Angel back from the grave and Padme wasn't strong in the Force. Her spirit would not linger in Mortis. He knew that it was time to let her go.

He said between his tears, "I'm sorry, Padme. I failed to protect you. I can't stay. I have to go back. I have to make right what I've done wrong."

Anakin finally let go of Padme and began to walk away. He could not bare to look at her. He knew that if he did he would crumble back into her embrace. And if she begged him to stay again he knew that he would be hard pressed to stay. In his heart, it didn't matter if it was all a dream-a lie. All that would matter was Padme, but the moment he took a step away was when the world began to fade.

Slowly, it began to disappear like vapor. The fields grew hazy and the water began to sway like painted sand being blown away by a breeze. Soon all that was left was Obi-Wan, Thrice and himself. Naboo was gone. The house was gone. Padme was gone. There was nothing but the three of them standing in a wasteland of grey.

Anakin closed his eyes against the pain he felt in his heart. Obi-Wan approached him and gripped his shoulder for support.

"She wasn't real, Ani."

"I know. She was real to me."

XXX

**Location: Mortis, unknown**

Meanwhile, elsewhere Ahsoka emerged out of the portal and into a rocky terrain. There was a light mist everywhere and she could hardly see a thing. Everything was grey, even the sky. However, Ahsoka keep her senses keen. She didn't know what dangers awaited her in this new place. Though, a second later Jinn appeared from the portal and then it closed. Ahsoka went to give and offered him her hand. Jinn took it and let her help him to his feet.

"You know an awful lot about Sith fighting for a Jedi," commented the Togruta-beauty.

Jinn smiled and moved to re-sheath his sword at his side. "Well, let's just say I had a very progressive teacher. Though, I'm not sure I can defeat him."

Ahsoka raised her brow. She thought Jinn was too proud to show any humility. She sensed that he was a very confident man, perhaps a little too confident for his own good. Though, she thought he did pretty good against the Sith. They had gotten away with a scratch.

"I thought you fought well, Jinn."

"Thank you, Miss Ashoka but the next time we meet I'll no longer have the element of surprise. It was only luck that we were able to escape."

Jinn began to pensively stroke his bread as he thought about the Sith. He didn't know the Sith, but he could tell that he was strong. He didn't see any weakness in his attack. Though, his powers were probably amplified by the Force present in Mortis. Jinn was so focus on his thoughts that he didn't notice Ashoka observing him. She noticed that he behaved so much like his father that it was uncanny. She wondered what Master Obi-Wan would think if he ever met his future son. Though, something in the Force caught her attention. She stepped towards the mist to get a better read.

"Do you sense that?"

Jinn followed her. He sensed it was urgent. "Yes, a presence and it's growing weak. Come on."

The young man ran blindly into the mist. Ahsoka followed close to his heel. She could barely make out his robe in the sweeping vapors. Jinn was running at top speed, but then stopped short when he reached a clearing. Ashoka nearly collided into his back.

"Hey! Why'd you stop? What's wrong?"

Ahsoka followed Jinn's gaze and saw that in front of them was a massive stone archway reaching out of the mist like a tomb. It looked ancient and wore. Moss covered the base of the arch and the words were almost gone. Jinn cautiously approached and scanned the arch for any signs of life. He saw nothing but ruin. It didn't look like anyone had been here for years, but then he heard a sound.

"Mmmgg…"

Ahsoka rushed forward and saw Luke. The teen had been shackled to one of the pillars of the arch. He looked bloodied and bruised. His left eye was swollen and his clothes were tattered and burned. Ahsoka noticed that he had several burns over his chest and arms. She recognized them as lightsaber burns. She wasted no time getting him down. Ahsoka drew her lighter from her side and cut through the shackles and caught Luke as he fell. Jinn quickly took over and helped her guide Luke to the floor.

"Luke! Speak to me. Are you all right?"

The teen groaned and opened his eyes. "A-Ahsoka is it really you?"

The Togruta-beauty began to shed tears of joy. She took his hand and said, "Yes, Luke. It's really me."

"I—I knew you'd come. I knew you'd get me." Luke then turned to Jinn. "I knew you'd find me, Ben."

Jinn was getting tired of people mistaking his identity for somebody else. He gave Luke a friendly smile and said, "I'm sure your friend would appreciate your vote of confidence, but I am not Ben. We apparently share the same handsome face. My name is Jinn. Now, hold still. I'll try and heal you up a bit."

Luke frowned. "Jinn? But that's—"

Ahsoka placed her hand on Luke's shoulder and shook her head. She didn't think it was a good idea to tell Jinn the truth yet. She didn't what his presence in Mortis meant. Luke understood her silent meaning however Jinn unsderstood too. Jinn glanced at the two and then gave Luke a smile.

"Yes, well forget about formalities. It's best if we get you back on your feet, young man."

Jinn then pressed his hand over Luke's burns and used the Force to help heal his wounds. Ahsoka knew a little about Force-healing but hadn't seen anybody use it since the Clone Wars. All the Jedi that had the gift of healing were now all dead. She didn't think Jinn would grow up to become a healer. She knew that Master Obi-Wan didn't have the skill. Master Obi-Wan was known best for his skill as a negotiator.

It didn't take all before Jinn was done healing Luke's wounds. Luke felt a lot better than he did before. It was like magic. He slowly got up with Ahsoka's help and greeted his friends.

"I'm glad you found me when you did. I was sure to be a goner."

Ahsoka said, "What happened, Luke?"

"It was Darth Sidious. He attacked me. He made me watch what he was doing to you. He said he still has some of the power he took from the Son. He said he would bide his time and toy with our weakness until somebody came to save us so he could escape."

The Togruta-beauty said, "Well, that would explain why Mortis is taking on our fears. But why didn't the Sith put you in a dream as well?"

Luke lowered his gaze and shook his head. He had wondered about the same thing. He thought perhaps Darth Sidious was just toying with him by making him the only one who knew his scheme. Yet, after a while he came to a conclusion.

"I don't think Darth Sidious sees me as much of a threat. Let's face it; I have the least amount of training."

Jinn patted Luke and said, "Well, you'll just have to make him regret underestimating you. After all, a Jedi is more—"

"Jinn!"

Ashoka caught him before he hit the ground. Jinn leaned on her heavily and she noticed that he was very weak. He had nearly fainted. She gently eased him down and he sat with his back against the pillar of the arch.

"Are you, ok?" asked Luke. "What happened?"

Jinn rested his head against the cool stone. It felt wonderful on his hot skin. He said, "I'm fine. I'm merely fatigue from healing. Don't worry. I just need a moment to rest."

Ashoka frowned. She didn't like his condition. She could sense that Jinn might be putting up a brave front. He was too much his father's son. She said, "Does this sort of thing happen all the time?"

"No, but then again I rarely use Force-lightening and Force-healing so soon on the same day. Plus, I can't remember the last time I ate. When we get out of there I'm going to eat a whole bantha."

Then, off in the distance the group noticed a light shining in the mist. Luke rose from the ground and Ahsoka leaned forward from her perch against the wall. They wondered if it might be more trouble, but Ahsoka knew that Jinn probably needed more time to rest.

"Luke, stay here with Jinn."

"You might need back up."

The Togruta-beauty smiled. "Don't worry. If its trouble then you two can come to my rescue."

Luke seemed satisfied with her words and stayed back while she went over to investigate. At first the light was bright and overpowering, but gradually it began to fade and reveal 3 figures. Ahsoka stepped closer and saw to her amazement that it was her missing friends.

"Master Obi-Wan! Thrice! Anakin! You're all right!"

Ahsoka smiled and quickly ran to them. And to Anakin's surprised she locked her arms around his waist and gave him a hug. Anakin turned his head away so he couldn't get knocked in the face with one of her horns.

"It's good to see you, Ahsoka."

The Togruta-beauty quickly collected herself and pulled away. She felt strange being nice to Anakin, but after learning what had happened on Mustafar her opinion of the reborn-Jedi had changed. While Thrice was recovering in the lab, Obi-Wan had explained to her what the she-warrior had planned for the former-Sith. She had made him battle his own demons and he had returned alive. It was proof enough to her that he was of the Light. However, she wasn't sure yet if she could truly forgive.

"Likewise, Anakin."

Obi-Wan moved to place his hand on her shoulder. "Yes, it is good to see you safe and sound, Ahsoka. Have you found anymore of our friends?"

"Yeah, I have and someone else."

Thrice said, "Oh? Who?"

However, before she could answer Luke appeared and came running towards his friends to greet them. It felt like he hadn't seen them in a million years.

"Ben! Thrice! Anakin! You're alive! Hahah!"

Luke gathered Obi-Wan up in a friendly hug. Obi-Wan laughed too and patted Luke on the back. He was glad that his Padawan had made it. Though, he noticed that he looked wore out like he had been in a duel.

"Luke, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Jinn fixed me up so I'm good. Hey, you have to meet him. He looks a lot like you, Ben."

"Really? How interesting."

Obi-Wan had wondered what had become of Jinn. He thought perhaps he had imagined him back in the caves. Jinn's presence here though was troubling. He wondered what the ramifications were of him meeting his future son now and in this place. Though, Thrice had no such reservation. The she-warrior was thoroughly intrigued. She started heading towards the direction Luke had come with clear intent.

"I want to meet this, Jinn."

Obi-Wan was unsure. "Wait, I don't know if you shoul-oh, Force, wait for me."

Thrice paid no heed to Obi-Wan objections and headed straight towards the archway. It was hard to see though the mist, but eventually she made it to the spot where he lay. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed, but he had sensed her presence.

He cracked open one amber eye and said, "Hello, mother."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Please read and review.

Thank you for your reviews: ponker, Guest (please login next time), revanchists unite, LostSoul1234 and Brightknight.


	48. Chapter 48

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 48

**Location: Mortis**

"Hello, mother."

He looked at her as he sat on the floor. She looked just as he imagined, though he wished that there was something different-something more. He wanted her to be different from the Thrice he knew.

In his reality, his parents had never returned from Mortis. They were gone and he had grown up alone. He was an outcast—an oddity. Lord Blackswan had reincarnated his mother, but she had no memory of the Empire, Tatooine or her Knight. She knew nothing of love and therefore had no love for him. They were no more than strangers.

Jinn rose off the floor. His long Jedi robe bellowed around him like a shield. He had been trained in the ways of the Jedi by Master Yoda. He was the last of the Jedi. He alone carried on their legacy, but it was Lord Blackswan who raised him and trained him the ways of the warrior. It was odd growing up as Master Yoda's last protégé and Lord Blackswan's experiment.

He didn't know what to expect from his true mother. Though, he doubted that she would have any warm feeling towards him. He was not her son. Instead, he stared at her intently with rich amber eyes and waited for her acknowledgment.

She had stopped running when she saw him and paused. She heart was racing. She didn't know what to expect, but what she saw took her breath away. The first thing she noticed was that he looked so much like her Knight, but there was something in his eyes that drew her in. His warm and rich amber eyes reflected the light, but there was something deep and solemn about them that she recognized in her own. She felt drawn to him. She didn't even feel her feet touch the ground.

"Jinn."

She said his name as reversely as a prayer. She raised her hand to slowly touch his face. She was afraid he'd disappear like mist. Meanwhile, Jinn did not know what to make her reaction. She seemed so shy, but the yearning and wonder in her eye was almost too much for him to bear. He turned his face away from her as she touched him.

"Jinn…my Jinn. How well you've grown."

Her touch was warm and kind. It was beyond what he expected or deserved. He didn't need her sympathy. He wasn't a child. He did not need her acceptance or her love.

Obi-Wan emerge out of the mist and snatched her hand. His abrupt appearance ended the spell.

"Thrice, you don't know him."

"Nonsense, Sir Knight. Look, its Jinn. He's our Jinn."

Obi-Wan glanced at Jinn and noted again how similar they looked but this time it unnerved him. It felt like eons ago since they had met back in the cave. And besides their first meeting, Obi-Wan knew nothing about him. He doubted that Jinn would recognize him. He was an old man when they first met.

"Yes, Milady, I know. I told you. I've already met him."

Jinn was shocked. "What? When was this?"

"Back in the cave," answered the Knight off handedly. He then turned to his wife. "Now, darling. It's important not to learn too much about our future. There is no telling what sort of dangers might occur if we learn too much."

"But, he's our son. How can you not be curious?"

"He's not our son." Obi-Wan's words stung like a poison dart. "Remember, our son is still waiting for us back home."

Jinn tried not to let Obi-Wan's words affect him. They didn't know him. They didn't know how bitterly he had wanted his parents to return. They didn't know what sort of life he led. He was an outcast—a lone knight. They did not know how isolated he felt or how desperately he tried to for fill Master Yoda's dying wish to restore the Jedi in the galaxy.

Thrice said, "He's my blood. I cannot deny him."

He was shocked. He never thought she would say such a thing. All his life, the Thrice he knew had kept her distance from him. She neither spoke to him nor recognized him. It was odd hearing her not only claim him but defend him. It was like night and day.

"You really see me as your son?"

"Yes, blood is thicker than water."

Jinn scuffed. "Blood is thicker than water, indeed. If only the Clan shared in your belief."

Thrice narrowed her brow. "What do you mean? The Clan is kin. The Clan is blood."

"Not my blood. I'm too Jedi for them."

"Too Jedi? What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that they stick to their kind and I am not one of them."

She could not believe her ears. Jinn not a part of the Clan? That was like saying an arm wasn't a part of the body. It didn't make any sense. There was no way that Lord Blackswan would not accept him. Her father would never turn away her son. She had no idea where this prejudice had come from. However, Jinn broke her thoughts.

"I don't want your pity, my lady. Save that for the Sith."

She looked at him. There was a lot of bitterness in those word; a lot more than she expected. She had always hoped that Jinn would grow up kindhearted. She never thought he'd someday grow up and use such harsh tones, but that was the issue. He had grown up. He wasn't a boy. He was a man. She wondered if he was as harsh as his words.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan was also deeply troubled by his words. He may not know this Jinn, but it was obvious that Thrice was not a part of his reality. It was evident in his reaction to her touch. There was something seriously wrong in his world which meant that had not escape Mortis. It was very ominous and he carefully began to stroke his beard.

Though, before long their friends approached. Ahsoka was beside Luke and Anakin stood took his place beside Obi-Wan and Thrice. He eyed Jinn suspiciously.

"Is he real?"

Obi-Wan replied, "Yes, he's real. Though, he might be displaced."

Jinn said, "Or he might like to be spoken to directly. And my name is Jinn."

The reborn-Jedi frowned and said, "Jinn? This man has the same name as your son, Obi-Wan."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, Anakin. Though, it isn't nearly as important as finding a way out of here. Mortis is too dangerous. It's projecting our inner thoughts."

Jinn said, "Well, some of us know how to keep our thoughts to ourselves."

Obi-Wan did not like the cheeky remark. Though, he was curious about Jinn's upbringing. If he was in fact his son then he wondered who was in charge of his education if he wasn't there to raise him. He wasn't like Luke. He didn't have an uncle to raise him.

Luke said, "It's not Mortis. It's Darth Sidious. He said he was toying with us to bide his time. He said he also wants to escape Mortis and is hoping we can help him escape."

Thrice said, "Then we can't leave until he's dead."

Ahsoka said, "Easier said than done. He might not have the Son's powers anymore but he is still a Sith. He obviously has enough power to influence the Force."

The mist around then began to grow alarmingly thick. The Force around them began to grow heavy and dark. Everyone was on the alert and Ahsoka drew her lightersabers as the mist suddenly surrounded them like a fog. Thrice drew close to her Knight. He took her hand and waited for the fog to lift. And when the fog finally lifted it revealed that the world around them had changed. They were no longer standing in a rocky plain beside an arch. Instead, they were now inside the Senate Chamber on Coruscant. It was exactly as Obi-Wan remembered expect there was a large golden throne at the center where the Emperor sat.

Darth Sidious' bright red hair and hate filled yellow eyes loomed mad above them. His hood was pulled back over his long black robe. He looked relaxed with his hands resting on the armrest and he wore a wild grin on his youthful face.

"Now here is the finale hour. You all but have one choice. Open the Gate out of Mortis or die."

"Never!" Luke shouted defiantly.

Obi-Wan placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "What my young friend means is that you are outnumbered. The odds seem slightly more to our favor than to yours, Sith."

"Perhaps, but for how long? I hold dominion in Mortis." Darth Sidious then leaned back into his chair. "You are all easy prey to my influence as I already demonstrated. You have no hope to escape me. You have two choices; obey or die."

Anakin gritted his teeth and balled his single hand into a fist. "I'd rather die than serve you again!"

"That can be arranged. With my new powers I no longer need the Chosen One."

Darth Sidious then blasted Anakin back with the Force. He was sent flying back and crashed into one of the columns of the Senate Chamber. Since Jinn was closest to him and went to check on him. In response, Ahsoka and Luke sprang into action. Ahsoka still couldn't forgive Anakin but he was still her old master and Luke would not let the Sith hurt his father again. With swords and sabers drawn they leaped up to attack. Sidious laughed manically and blasted them both back with lightning. Ahsoka grabbed Luke's arm and with the other she grabbed the rail of one of the hover-lifts to pull them both to safety. They were dangerously close to falling.

Obi-Wan shouted, "Luke! Ahsoka! Hang on!"

He rushed to reach them but Darth Sidious once again blasted them with lightning. He laughed wildly as the sparks shot out from his hand, but he then shrank back in pain as Thrice shot a bolt of lightning of her own. Darth Sidious sneered.

"Meddlesome witch."

He gazed at her bright red eyes and in her hand was her black sword. She looked every inch a warrior. He used the Force to effortlessly float to her platform and drew his lightsaber with a grin.

"I am going to enjoy this. You Blackswans have been a thorn at my side for too long."

"This thorn is eager to prick you, dog. Why don't you come closer so I can show you my blade?"

Darth Sidious wasted no time. He lunged at her and together they clashed blades. Steel and light collided. Sparks began to break against her steel. He was driving her back and used the Dark Side of the Force to overwhelm her strength. Thrice fell to one knee. Sweat began to collect on her brow as the heat from the Sith's red lightsaber burned ever closer to her face. Darth Sidious smiled. He knew he would win, but Thrice reached out with her other hand and grabbed the side of his face and shocked him with lightning.

"AAAAAAA!"

Darth Sidious held his face in pain. The veins on his left cheek were angry and red and spread across his skin like a web. He then used the Force to slam her to the ground. The power of his attack was so strong that it knocked the wind out from her lungs. Her head was spinning as it collided with the ground. She didn't see the Sith looming over her or the vicious look in his eye as he raised his lightsaber and prepared to strike the final blow.

"Goodbye, warrior."

"NO!" shouted Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan ran. He had to save her. He could not let her die, but as he ran he knew that the distance was too great. Even with the Force, he could not clear the distance in time. He saw the Sith's lightsaber grew deadly close to her heart, but just as it swung down it was stopped by Jinn's blade. Sparks fused over her body as the steel and light touched.

"That's no way to treat a lady."

Darth Sidious glared and stepped away. He said, "So, its the clone to the rescue? You maybe skilled but you are still mo match for me."

The two began to circle each other like two animals locked in a cage. Sidious had learned from his last battle with the young man. He knew he was clever and would not be so easily overwhelmed. Jinn drew his blue lightsaber from his belt and activated the blade. He now had both sword and saber in each hand.

"Who said I was a clone?"

Jinn moved to strike with his lightsaber. Darth Sidious blocked but was then pushed back with Jinn's black sword. The two weapons acted as both sword and shield. One sword would block while the other parried. Darth Sidious was being driven back.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan wasted no time going to Thrice. He ran to her side and discovered she had a gash on her head where she had hit the ground. He gently lifted the back of her head and stroked her hair.

"Thrice, can you hear me?"

The she-warrior fluttered her eyes and tried to focus. She could hear the clashing of swords in the distance.

"Jinn. help, Jinn."

The deadly hum of lightsabers pierced the air as Darth Sidious clashed with Jinn's saber. The Sith grinned amusingly at his opponent and felt a tide of change in learning his name.

"So, you are Jinn. Kenobi's spawn."

Jinn shoved Darth Sidious back and said, "What of it! I'm Jedi enough to defeat you."

Darth Sidious smile grew. At last he saw a weakness in the young knight's armor. He used his powers to peer into his thoughts. He saw the self-doubt brewing inside him. He saw the pain. He saw the resentment. And most of all he saw the anger burning inside him like a lump of coal waiting to be stoked. Sidious would fan the flames of his anger and make him his pawn. All he had to do was manipulate with him like a cat toying with a mouse.

He slowly lowered his lightsaber and said, "You are no Jedi. You are an experiment. Lord Blackswan's pet. You have no people. You have no purpose. You cannot take your father's place. Your very existence goes against the Code."

Jinn lashed out with his lightsaber and shouted, "Shut up!" but Sidious easily evaded him.

The Sith Lord grinned. His plan was working. Jinn was no longer clear. "Your mother did not forget you. She choose to forget you because you remind her of her dead lover."

"No! That's a lie! You don't know what you're talking about."

Darth Sidious began to laugh. He knew he had gotten under his skin. He knew no matter how much Jinn denied it he did care for his parents. He felt it though the Force. He saw his yearning. The longing to belong and the pain he felt from being rejected from his society. And most of all he knew it because he saw it in the anguish in his eyes.

"I am a Jedi. I am the last of the Jedi."

Obi-Wan immediately turned. Jinn's words hit like a knife to the heart. It wasn't long ago that he was the last. He knew what kind of burden it was to be the last of the Jedi. To be the only guardian left in the galaxy. To be the only one to shoulder the responsibility of defending the innocent and the weak. Obi-Wan had hoped that his son would never know that sort of life. He could only imagined what he had to endure.

Darth Sidious said, "You are no more a Jedi than you are a warrior."

"I am a warrior," said Jinn defiantly. "My word is my bond."

"But you have no people to bond with. The Clan turned their back on you. Why do you oppose me? You own them nothing." The Sith then raised his hand out towards him and said, "Come. Join me. Be my apprentice."

Obi-Wan shouted, "No! My son will never become a Sith!"

Obi-Wan had eased Thrice back onto the ground and rose to his feet. He would not let Jinn taken in by the lies of the Sith. He was his son. He was his child. He couldn't allow him to fall to the Darkness. Yet, time seemed to slow as the young man slowly turned to face him. Obi-Wan saw the grief written in his face as he spoke.

"He's right. I'm not your son."

Betrayal. He had betrayed them. Obi-Wan stood in disbelief. No. That's wasn't right. Obi-Wan knew that Jinn was not the betrayer. It was him. He was the one who had betrayed him first. He was the one who had failed. He was the one who had abandoned him as a child. Jinn never knew how important he was to him. He never knew how all his misgivings about fatherhood had vanished once he had held him in his arms. How all his duties, hopes and dreams had all shifted after the miracle of his birth.

Obi-Wan bowed his head. "Forgive me, Jinn. Your mother and I love you with all our hearts. We never meant to leave you alone."

Jinn said, "I'm not a child anymore. I don't need your apology."

The young man then deactivated his lightsaber and strode away from him and towards the Sith. Obi-Wan's heart clenched like a fist. Losing Jinn to the Dark Side of the Force was unbearable. It was like losing a thousand hopes and dreams.

"Jinn! Please! Don't turn away! Son, please!"

Jinn stopped. The word _son_ ate at the very marrow of his being. He glanced at Obi-Wan and raised his sword.

"It's too late. There's no going back for me."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then, without warning Jinn quickly turned and plunged his sword into the Sith. Darth Sidious cried out in pain. He grabbed onto Jinn and ignited his lightsaber, but Jinn seized it while Sidious tried to shock him away with lightning. Desperate and violent, the two struggled but Jinn would not pull away.

Jinn shouted, "A Clan-sword is sacred, Sith! It's just as good as a Mortis dagger! You say you're a god well I'm a god-slayer!"

"Traitorous fool!"

Sidious broke free and transformed into a giant bat. He set his fangs onto Jinn's throat and bit into him. The young knight cried out in pain and fell to the ground like a dead weight. Obi-Wan called to him and rushed to his side. Meanwhile, the Sith screeched on in agony. He could not dislodge the black sword. He couldn't reach it in his bat formed and quickly morphed back into a man. Yet the second that he did Anakin appeared. He swung his lightsaber and severed his head from his body. Darth Sidious was dead.

XXX

"Jinn!" shouted Obi-Wan. "No. No. You can't die. Please. Please some one help!"

Obi-Wan tried to put pressure on Jinn's wound, but it was too late. He had already lost a lot of blood. He lay prone on the floor and his looked deadly pale. His cheek was smeared in red life.

"Y-you have-have to-go back-you-"

"No. Don't try to speak."

Jinn reached up and grabbed Obi-Wan's hand. He met his gaze and said, "Go. G-go. Undone it all-"

Obi-Wan began to cry. He felt the Life Force leave his body. Jinn was dead. Obi-Wan hunched low over his corpse and slowly reached up to close his eyes. Jinn was a great Jedi. A greater Jedi than he ever knew. He only hoped he could for fill his last wish and undone his reality.

He felt Ahsoka's hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw her solemn face. "Come on, Obi-Wan. Let's go home."

XXX

TBC

XXX

Author's Note: No! I was so close to the end, but this chapter is pretty long. Read next time, Chapter 49 of Old Man and the Desert.

Please read and review. Thanks.


	49. Chapter 49

Old Man and the Desert

Chapter 49

As Obi-Wan mourned the death of his would-be son, Anakin watched as Darth Sidious' headless body began to disappear in a plume of black smoke. The black cloud began to rise up and disappear in the empty Senate Chamber. Though, the second that it was gone the chamber started to shake. The walls started to creek and debris began to fall. It felt like the world was breaking apart.

Luke shouted, "Come on! We have to get out of here."

Thrice took Luke's lightsaber and began to draw a seal on the floor. The air smelled of burnt stone as she etched in the last marks, but everything was chaos as the chamber started to dim. The only light visible was the green glow of the open portal. Ahsoka grabbed on to Obi-Wan and helped him up to his feet.

"Come on!"

Anakin rushed to her side and helped her move his old master to the portal. Luke and Thrice were already though. Anakin ducked his head and jumped through. A blinding light overwhelmed his senses and flames consumed him but didn't burn. A second later he and the others were on the other side. They fell in a heap on the cold black floor of the Imperial ship.

"Ahsoka!" shouted Rex.

The Rebel-Captain ran to his beloved's side and swept her off her feet in a hug. Ahsoka grinned from ear to ear as she melted into his embrace. She really felt back after being in Rex's arms. Meanwhile, Bail and Leia greeted Luke and Obi-Wan. Bail was glad to see his old friend's safe return. He grabbed his hand and gave him a hug.

"Obi-Wan, I knew you'd make it."

"Yes, old friend. Though, it was not an easy task. Though, you can rest assure that the Emperor is dead. There will be no more trouble from the Sith."

Leia beamed and hugged both Obi-Wan and Luke. "Gods, I'm glad you two came back alive."

"Yeah," said Han. "Though, you two were only gone for a minute."

Luke said, "What? Really? In Mortis it felt like hours."

Han hugged Luke and said, "Yeah, well you didn't miss much on this side."

Chewie roared in agreement and hugged Luke too. Luke was startled by the wookie's embrace. Chewie had circled his arms around him, Han, Leia and Obi-Wan all at once. Obi-Wan carefully untangled himself from his hairy friend and noticed off in the corner of his eye was his wife.

She walked across the room to the members of her Clan. She was battle worn, black and weary. Her hair was undone at one side of her braids and dry blood caked the side of her face. She approached Lady Nina. The two were in complete contrast. The pale-warrior was white, unbruised and perfect. In her arms she held their son. She handed him back to his mother. She cradled him in her arms. Relief was written all over her body. Obi-Wan watched she bent down to kiss Jinn on the forehead.

Obi-Wan had to admit that he was relieved too. His heart was still mourning the son they had lost in Mortis. Somewhere in that nexis lay his dead son. It was strange seeing the beginning and end of one's own child. It was a tragedy. Though, he knew it was within his power to fix it. It was the course of Jinn's life that had molded him. He was a noble heart full of loneness and doubt yet he did what had to be done. He committed the ultimate sacrifice. Obi-Wan regretted doubting him.

Anakin placed his hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder. "He was a good man, Obi-Wan."

Obi-Wan said, "Yes, he was."

"I have a feeling both our sons will grow up to be great Jedi."

Obi-Wan smiled. He had the same feeling. The galaxy was saved and the balance had been restored. For the first time Obi-Wan had a positive feeling about the future and what it had instored.

XXX

The End

XXX


End file.
